The Unexpected Acquaintance (Roscoe Fic)
by Little Miss Bovver
Summary: It's been two months since Lindsey left Joe for Fred, and he isn't coping well. Drinking and depressed, he has nothing to live for. When Ziggy finally gets him out the house, can an unexpected acquaintance be enough to help Joe get over his betrayal? Joe/OC, Fred/Lindsey, Trevor/OC) Rated M for language and sexual situations.
1. The Betrayed

**Title:**The Unexpected Acquaintance

**Pairings/Characters:**Joe/OC, Fred/Lindsey, Ziggy/Ruby

**Rated:**M for language and sexual situations

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing, besides Gabby Castillo. Everything else is purely from the C4 show Hollyoaks (which is the best thing on TV, ever.)

**A/N:**I've not written fanfiction for many years now, but recently the Hollyoaks SL has got me thinking. I'm a huge fan of Fred/Lindsey, but feel Joe is getting neglected in the fandom xD So this is a fic for him, with a side dish of Frindsey and Ruggy Enjoy! And review, because they make everything worth it.

The Unexpected Acquaintance

Chapter One

The Betrayed

"_It's over, Joe. I'm sorry."_

The words went around and around his mind, as he sat in the bedsit, a can of Heineken clenched in a large fist.

"_Me and Freddie love each other... it just happened... after the miscarriage...' _

Joe drained the can, and squashed the metal in his palm.

A loud knocking on the door broke the silence. He debated on not answering, wanting nothing but to be alone in his self-pity, nursing his hatred.

Whoever it was knocked again, impatiently and Joe finally heaved himself out the armchair with a sigh. He tossed the crushed can towards the bin, and it bounced off the pile of others and rattled to the floor.

Sandy was staring with a worried expression when he answered. 'Don't you ever answer your phone?' She pushed her way inside, blue eyes darting around; the place was a mess, and it smelt of week old pizza boxes and stale lager.

'What are you doing here, Mum?' Joe asked, shutting the door behind her and scratching the stubble on his jaw.

'Have you even changed your vest?' she demanded, raising a blonde eyebrow. 'Look at this place, Joe. It isn't right.'

'Want to know what else isn't right?' he snapped, irritation getting the better of him. 'My missus running off with my brother.'

At this, Sandy's expression softened. 'Oh, Joe.'

And then, the anger came spilling from him, fists tightening at his sides. 'She was all I had! How could she could this to me, Mum? How could _they_ do it?'

Sandy came forward, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. Tears stung his eyes and he did his best to fight them back.

'What am I going to do without her, Mum? I have nothing!'

'We'll get through this,' Sandy soothed, rubbing his back. 'But, you have to get out of this bedsit. It isn't good for you.'

Joe shrugged weakly, stepping back and wiping his eyes. A flush had risen up the back of his neck; the last time he'd cried in front of his mother was probably when he was about ten.

'What about the garage? You could go back to work, get back into a routine,' she suggested. Joe glared at the floor.

'And see Fred's smarmy mug every day? No thanks.'

She sighed, hitching her bag further up her shoulder. 'Look, I have to get to work. But, I expect you out of this place today, okay?'

'Mum-'

'I'm not listening to it! I'll send Ziggy around later, and I want you washed and dressed. All right?'

Joe heaved the biggest sigh he could muster. 'Fine. Not like it's gonna change anything.'

She smiled, leaned forward and kissed his cheek. 'And get this place cleaned up, it stinks.'

'All right, Mum.'

Moving towards the door, she put her hand on the handle and looked back at him. 'This will get easier, Joe. Give it time.'

He shrugged and said nothing. With a last smile, Sandy turned and left. The door clicked shut behind her. Joe sighed, running a hand over his face. If he had his way, he'd never leave this flat again. There was no need to, in all honesty.

He turned and cast around for another beer.

* * *

Ziggy arrived that evening, wearing his best suit. He stepped in, casting a glance around the flat; it was tidier than the other day, a pile of pizza boxes waiting by the back door.

He shut the door behind him, frowning. 'Joe?'

Joe appeared from the kitchen, beer in hand. Ziggy grinned when he saw him. 'Joe! Get your glam rags on, bruv, cause tonight we're going out.'

'I ain't going anywhere,' Joe scowled, throwing himself in the armchair and flicking through the TV channels. Ziggy sighed, moving to lean against the arm of the chair.

'C'mon, it'll be good for you.'

'Look, I know Mum set you up to this. But, I'm fine, believe me.'

'You ain't fine,' muttered Ziggy, eyes on his older brother. 'It's Ruby's birthday. She'll be disappointed if you're not there.'

'No, she won't. She won't even notice.' Ziggy sighed, moving to the TV and pulling the plug at the wall. Joe glared at him, brown eyes brooding. 'I was watching that.'

'Well, I ain't taking no for an answer. So, come on. Get dressed.' He gave Joe a look. 'Now, come on. The party will be starting without us.'

'Will _they_ be there?' His eyes darkened. Ziggy shook his head.

'No. Ruby wouldn't have it.'

Finally, after a few mumbled obscenities, Joe hauled himself out the armchair, tossing the remote aside. He drained the can. 'Fine, but don't expect me to enjoy myself.'

'I don't, bruv,' Zig grinned, waiting as Joe left the room. He returns a few minutes later in fresh jeans and a shirt. 'You ready?'

'No,' he grumbled, following Ziggy out the flat. He locked up behind him, leaving the apartment block and heading down the stairs. It was already dark, the moon hidden partly by cloud. Joe sighed, feeling uneasy as he looked about the dark streets of Hollyoaks village. What if he saw them? How would he control himself?

He wanted nothing more than to beat Freddie black and blue. He'd had a lucky escape last time.

_Joe grabbed his collar, punching him square in the jaw. Lindsey was screaming, pulling his arm, begging him to stop, but he couldn't. Joe physically couldn't stop himself punching Fred again, the red mist well and truly descended. _

'_Joe, stop it, please!'_

'Ziggy!' Ruby, wearing a short dress of black lace, bounded over to them with a broad smile. She slung her arms around Ziggy and Joe turned away, sour, as they started to kiss. Ruby smiled, stepping away and glancing at Joe. 'Thank you for coming. It's good to see you out.'

Joe grunted.

'I'm really sorry about what happened.'

'I don't want to talk about it,' Joe muttered, pushing past them and heading up the stairs to the club. Ruby glanced at Ziggy. He shrugged.

'Let's get a beer,' he said, wrapping an arm around Ruby's waist and following Joe inside.

* * *

Gabriella Castillo was having a bad day. In the eight months she'd been living in Chester, she'd lost three jobs, two boyfriends and her pet cat. Today, she'd been fired from yet another job, for being late. Again.

Punctuality wasn't her best attribute.

So, here she was, in the club with her closest friends, drowning herself with martinis.

Her hips swayed to the music, the mint green dress clinging to her slim waist as she danced, draining yet another glass. Her dark hair, curled, fell over her shoulders and down her back.

'Gabby!' Mel fought her way through the crowd towards her best friend. 'It's your round, girl!'

'I'm too poor,' Gabby grinned. 'I am jobless. And soon to be homeless, if I don't pay this rent.'

Mel rolled her eyes. 'Your round! Now, go! I want tequila.'

'Eugh.' Gabby pulled a face, but turned and made her way through the throng of sweaty dancers to the bar. She leaned against the polished wood, waiting to be served.

Someone bumped into her from behind. 'Sorry, love.'

She turned around, meeting a pair of incredible dark eyes. He was overdue a shave, though that just seemed to enhance his strong jawline. Her eyes wandered down, admiring the way his muscles bulged against his white shirt.

Gabby forced her gaze back to his face. 'Don't worry about it.'

'Are you waiting to be served?' he asked. She nodded, and the two of them leaned into the bar.

'Are you here with your friends?' Gabby asked, shifting a little under his intense stare. He hardly looked like he was enjoying himself here.

In fact, he looked damn right miserable.

The man shook his head. 'Just my brother. It's his girlfriend's birthday.'

'Cool.' Gabby forced a smile, just as the bartender appeared in front of them.

'Can I help?'

'I'll take a tequila and a martini.' She glanced at Joe, her moss green eyes steady. 'What would you like?'

'I'll take a beer if you're offering,' he shrugged.

'And a beer, please.'

The bartender moved away to pour the drinks. Gabby leaned with her hip against the wood, giving him a small smile. 'I'm Gabby, by the way.'

'I'm Joe.' He forced a smile, but it didn't meet his eyes.

Gabby opened her mouth to add some witty remark, but the bartender returned, slamming glasses on the bar. Gabby shoved Joe's beer towards him. 'Enjoy your night,' she said, pushing her hair over her shoulder before picking up her two drinks. Her hip nudged Joe as she strode away from the bar, disappearing into the ground.

Joe watched her go, sipping the froth from his beer.

A hand slammed on his shoulder, making him jump. 'And who was that?' Ziggy was staring intently in the direction Gabby had disappeared. Joe uttered a soft groan.

'It doesn't matter. I ain't in the mood tonight.'

Ziggy gave him a pointed look. 'It wouldn't hurt to have a little fun, Joe.' He grinned, before walking off with a wink.

Joe sighed, taking another sip of his beer. But, already, his eyes were wandering to where Gabby was stood, their gazes meeting.

He looked away. Maybe. Just maybe.

* * *

Gabby woke with a groggy head and a fuzzy memory of the night before. She stretched, groaning as her skull throbbed along with the sound of road works outside her window. She yawned, rubbing her eyes. What time was it? Not that she had anything to wake up for, she had been fired.

Gabby rolled over, wanting nothing more than to snuggle down and go back to sleep. But, as her body collided with a warm back... Gabby sat up and screamed, staring at the strange man sprawled in her bed.

The duvet barely covered his behind. His very naked behind.

He jerked awake at her squeal of terror, as Gabby flung herself out the bed, grabbing the first thing she got her hands on. She pulled the white shirt over her head and hurried to the other side of the room.

Did she have a weapon? She cast around, fingers scrambling for her lamp. She ripped the plug from the wall and held it between two hands.

The man looked at her, confused for a moment. 'Gabby?'

'Joe?'

This couldn't be happening. Since when did she start picking up random men? Not that he wasn't nice to look at, with his hardened muscles and toned body.

It took all Gabby had not to let her gaze wander further down than his belly-button. 'Y-you need to leave.'

Joe grabbed his boxers and pulled them on. 'You're wearing my shirt.'

Gabby scowled down at herself, before brandishing the lamp. 'Get out!'

Now, it was Joe's turn to scowl. He yanked on his jeans, searching for his wallet and keys. She watched him carefully as he left the bedroom, following him with the lamp held aloft.

He reached the front door, opening it and turning to her. 'I don't normally do this.'

'You think I do?'

He shrugged and she felt a surge of annoyance. 'Out!' He left, and she slammed the door behind him, leaning against it.

What the hell had happened last night?


	2. Envy

**A/N:** Ugh, so I watched Hollyoaks tonight and cried for ages because of Lindsey. Ugh Ugh Ugh. But, anyway, I'm a big Lindsey fan, so I hope I can portray her as best I can. Please review, would love to know what you think. Will have the next chapter up in a few days!

The Unexpected Acquaintance

Chapter Two

Envy

Mel stepped out of bedroom, still in her pyjamas, staring wide-eyed at Gabby.

Gabby gave a weak smile.

'Gabby, you slut! Was that a Roscoe walking out that door?' Mel gave her a teasing smile, pulling her blonde hair into a ponytail.

Gabby groaned, sinking her face into her hands. 'What have I done?' Even where she stood now, in Joe's white shirt, events from the night before were flashing back.

_His large, rough hands gripping her waist, those dark eyes piercing hers. The taste of beer on his mouth, and his solid, warm body against hers.._

_His lips trailing down her navel, dipping between her thighs..._

'I think you should relax, and stick it in your little black book,' Melissa laughed.

'I don't have a little black book.' Gabby moved away from the door, setting the lamp aside. 'I'm such an idiot.'

Mel came forward, giving her a hug. 'Don't worry. You bedded someone hot for once.' Gabby raised an eyebrow. Mel shrugged. 'Your last boyfriend looked like he'd been hit by a pan.'

'He was a boxer!'

Mel moved away to put the kettle on. 'Get dressed and then go and find him. Give him his shirt back.'

'Why?' Gabby groaned, glancing in the mirror. She looked a mess, and she was in severe need of a pain killer.

Mel looked over her shoulder, with a butter-wouldn't-melt smile, battering big blues. 'You might get a second date.'

Gabby uttered a soft groan. 'No chance. I'm so embarrassed.' She turned, heading back into her bedroom to get dressed. It was when she was trying to brush the knots from her brunette curls, when an unfamiliar ringtone rang out.

Gabby set her brush down, carefully searching the room, until she finally found the phone beneath the bed. **LINDSEY** was flashing up on the screen. Gabby heaved a sigh.

Guess she'd be seeing Joe again after all.

* * *

'Joe!'

He'd been crossing the square towards Price Slice, when a yell came from behind him. He turned, eyes narrowed against the glare of the morning sun.

Gabby slowed to a stop in front of him, a flush in her cheeks. She was clutching his folded shirt, and his phone.

'I wondered where that was,' he grunted. 'Thanks.'

Gabby handed them over. 'Lindsey's been ringing you.' At this, Joe's face darkened, and he shoved his phone in his pocket. Gabby hesitated, and it was a moment before she'd meet his stare. 'Is she your girlfriend?' she asked, and he noticed the flush getting deeper.

'My ex,' he muttered. She looked nervous.

'I'm sorry to hear that.' Gabby forced a smile. 'I was wondering...' she trailed off, glancing down at her feet. 'Maybe we could-'

'I can't,' Joe quickly replied. Her face dropped, but an instant later she replaced it like a mask, eyes hard.

Gabby shrugged. 'It's okay. It's not like we have to see each other again.' With that, she turned on her heel and walked off. Joe sighed, rubbing his eyes. He shouldn't have been so hard on her.

'Who was that?'

Joe froze, feeling ice run through his veins. It had been weeks since he'd heard that voice, the tone which used to make his heart swell. Now, he felt nothing, but dread. He turned, eyes falling on Lindsey. She stood behind him, arms folded, her straight brown hair in a neat ponytail. She was in her work uniform.

Joe glared. 'That's none of your business,' he snapped.

Lindsey sighed. 'I still care about you, Joe. I don't want you chucking yourself at the nearest skank.'

Joe felt a sudden surge of defence. 'She's a nice girl.'

'Joe.' Lindsey gave him a pointed look. 'If her skirt was any higher, it'd be a belt.'

'Oh, piss off, Lindsey,' he spat, shoving past her. She grabbed his arm, but he shook her off. 'You can't have your cake and eat it. You chose Fred, you wanted him. So fucking take him.'

'Joe, I-'

Joe pushed the shirt into her arms. 'Go on, take that as well. You've given him everything else.' He turned, ignoring Lindsey's protests and heading back for home.

* * *

Lindsey had been troubled all day. Her argument with Joe, the feeling she felt when she'd seen him with that girl... It played around and around her mind all day, until she couldn't bear it.

When she finally got home, she felt tense and sick.

'Babe?' Freddie appeared in the hallway, donning nothing but an apron. Despite her worries, Lindsey gave a quiet laugh. He noticed her weary look, and came forward. 'Everything all right?'

'I'm just...' she sighed, coming forward. 'I just hope we did the right thing. We've torn your family apart. Your mum-'

'She'll get over it,' Freddie put in, wrapping an arm around her and drawing her close. He kissed her neck, savouring her taste. 'They'll all get over it.'

Lindsey pulled back a little, stroking the stubble on his jaw. 'I do love you, Freddie.'

'I love you, too,' he smiled, brown eyes gleaming. He kissed her softly. 'Now, c'mon. I've made dinner.'

Lindsey laughed. 'Should I be worried?'

Freddie took her hand and led her into the kitchen. A candle sat in the middle of the table, along with two plates of beans on toast. Lindsey smiled.

'Lovely.'

Freddie shrugged. 'This is what happens when you grow up with your mum doing everything for you.'

Lindsey shrugged off her coat and hung it on the back of the chair. He sighed, squeezing her hand.

'I mean it, Linds. Just give them time.'

**A/N: Drop me a line!**


	3. Bombshell

**A/N:** Had to update early, because Joe killed me in Hollyoaks and I wanted to hug him lol Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this next instalment!

The Unexpected Acquaintance

Chapter Three

Bombshell 

'Mum?' Joe yelled into the hallway, as he stepped into Sandy's house. Jason appeared from the kitchen, clutching a bacon sandwich.

'All right, Joe? Mum's makin' breakfast.' He grinned around a mouthful of bacon. 'Want some?'

Joe felt his stomach turn, and pushed past his youngest brother. Sandy was standing with her back to him, squirting tomato sauce over bacon.

Fraser was sat at the table, sipping a coffee. 'Oh, hello, Joe,' he smiled.

'Morning.'

Sandy turned, giving her eldest a warm smile. 'Joe, its good you're here. I made too much bacon.'

'Happens a lot now,' Fraser chuckled.

'Well, I have three less mouths to feed,' Sandy replied, with a sharp glance at her son. Joe moved to the counter, leaning against it with his arms crossed over his chest.

'It ain't my fault, Mum. It was that fuckin' black sheep.'

'Watch your language,' Sandy snapped. 'You're not too big to over my lap.'

Joe shook his head, glancing up as a figure appeared in the doorway. Freddie stood there, topless, a grin pulling his lips the moment he saw Joe.

Fraser jumped to his feet just as Joe launched himself across the kitchen, the older man only just managing to get between them before they clashed.

'Stop it!' Sandy yelled, forgetting the bacon and throwing herself between her fighting sons. 'Stop it! I will not have this in my house!'

'Why didn't you tell me?' Joe shouted, hot with anger. His fists were clenched hard, and he glared at Freddie.

Freddie laughed. 'You're just sour because I've got a bigger dick than you.'

Joe surged forward again, Fraser only just managing to push him back. He stared past his brother, to Lindsey, who'd appeared in the door. Her face was ashen.

Joe looked down at her hands; she was clutching a baby scan.

He felt like he'd been punched in the stomach, his heart ceased and he was sure it'd stopped.

He died where he stood.

'What's that?' Joe whimpered, and he hated himself for sounding so weak. Sandy took his hand, but he pulled away. 'What is it?' he growled.

Lindsey was crying.

'Me and Lindsey are having a baby,' Freddie smirked.

'But, that's twelve weeks. We haven't been...' Joe trailed off. 'You cheated on me with him?'

'I'm so sorry, Joe,' Lindsey whispered, so low he barely heard the words. Tears had formed in his own eyes.

That should be his baby. This should...

'Joe, maybe we should all sit down?' Sandy offered. Joe shook his head.

'No.'

'Joe-' Sandy protested, but Joe had already turned, throwing open the back door and storming out. No one followed, and he was glad. He stumbled into the alley, vision blurred. Going no further, he sunk to his knees and let out a sob.

How could Lindsey do this to him? He'd loved her, he'd given her everything he had. And she'd still chosen Freddie.

* * *

_Three days later._

'Mel! This is hopeless!' Gabby yelled across the flat, slamming her laptop shut. She'd been searching for a job for days, and it was useless. 'I'm going to have to go local.'

'What?' Mel popped her head around the door, clutching a Pot Noodle.

'I'm going to have to go local. Do you think I could cut it as a barmaid?'

Mel shrugged. 'Give it a whirl. You might get to sleep with someone again.'

'You really need to see a doctor.' Gabby put her laptop aside and snatched her CV off the bed. She grabbed her bag and left the bedroom. Mel followed her to the front door.

'You might bump into Joe again.'

Gabby looked at her. 'Don't jinx me.'

Mel rolled her eyes. 'You're so prude. You slept with him, like, one time, it wouldn't hurt to do it again.'

'Right, not listening to this,' Gabby muttered, opening the front door and walking out.

'I think you've left the key to your celibacy belt!' Mel yelled after her. Gabby chuckled, before heading down the stairs and into the street.

The sun was shining, warm on her face as she made her way to The Dog. It wasn't too full, being midday Wednesday. Jack was behind the bar, deep in conversation with a man, hunched over, with his back to her.

It was Joe.

Gabby quickly stuffed the CV in her bag, and made her way to the bar. She took the seat furthest away, pulling out her purse.

'One moment, Joe,' she heard Jack murmur, before moving over to her with a broad smile. 'What can I get you, sweetheart?' he asked, Scottish accent rolling.

'I'll just have a Coke, thanks.'

He moved away to grab a glass. Gabby's eyes darted to Joe.

He was looking right at her, with that intense dark stare. His stubble seemed thicker, but he looked gaunt and tired.

Gabby looked away, as Jack returned with the Coke. He set the glass on the bar and took her change. She twirled the straw, trying to listen into what they were saying, without seeming obvious. Maybe she was being too nosey? Gabby had always been curious. She needed to know more about this man, the reasons for his brooding.

A shadow fell across the bar and she looked up. Joe was mere inches from her. 'Hello.'

'Hi.' Gabby forced a smile. 'Small world, huh?'

'I wish it wasn't.'

Gabby's smile faded. 'That's rude.'

She watched his face shift. 'I didn't mean it towards you.' Gabby raised an eyebrow. 'There are two people I wish I could get away from,' he explained.

Gabby shrugged. 'I don't need to know.' She turned back to her drink, sipping the straw. Joe hesitated, before taking the seat beside her.

'I want to apologise for the other day. My mind ain't been in a good place recently.' Gabby turned to look at him, and she was surprised to see his features had relaxed a little. She attempted a small smile.

'I thought it was a fun night,' she shrugged. Joe glanced down, the corners of his lips upturning.

'Yeah, it was.'

Gabby took another sip of her Coke. Joe looked up, studying her for a moment. 'I was wondering... I mean, if you wanted...?' He rubbed the back of his neck, shifting uncomfortably. 'Would you like to go out again sometime?'

She fixed him with a moss green gaze. 'Like a date?'

Joe nodded. 'Yeah.'

Gabby turned to face him. 'Look, I don't know what's happened between you and your ex, but I've come out of a bad relationship too and I don't want to be your rebound girl.'

'Right.'

'So, if you just want fun, just say.'

'No, I want a date.' He looked serious enough. Gabby paused, before nodding.

'Okay. Then, I'd love to go out with you.'

Joe grinned, creases forming at the corners of his eyes. Gabby was sure her heart skipped a little. 'Great. Well, are you busy Friday? We could meet here at 7pm?' Gabby nodded, and Joe gave her another smile before leaving. She sat, stunned for a moment. Had that really happened?

Friday at seven, at The Dog. With Joe Roscoe.

Oh God. She had tell Mel.

* * *

Lindsey stood in the bedroom in her dressing gown, staring into the mirror. Pulling the ties, the gown fell open, and she stared hard at her stomach, where the faint bump lay.

It had gotten bigger quicker than the first pregnancy. The thought still brought a lump to her throat and she desperately pushed it away. It was too painful to think about, still too raw.

She should have had a baby. She would have been two months old if she'd been born.

She'd still be with Joe, they'd be in their own house, with a garden, maybe a dog.

Lindsey squeezed her eyes shut. She had to remember why she'd left in the first place. The arguments, the drinking. If Joe wasn't drinking, then he'd been irritable, depressive. She couldn't cope with it, and when Freddie had kissed her...

Everything had been right. She loved Freddie, deeply.

But, she loved Joe too. They'd been together nearly a decade, and she couldn't just turn her feelings off.

Freddie didn't understand. But, then he wouldn't because he was Freddie. Freddie dealt with things his way. He couldn't understand how she could still love Joe, when she was with Fred.

Lindsey tied up her dressing gown, covering the reminder that a life was growing inside of her.

She'd felt nothing, but confusion, since the day she'd fallen pregnant. And having the end it with Joe...

'Lindsey?' Freddie appeared in the doorway, frowning. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing.' She moved across to the bedside table and picked up her moisturiser. 'I'm just tired.'

'You sure? Has Joe-'

'I said it's nothing!' she snapped. 'I've had a long day, with too many patients.'

'All right, sorry,' Freddie muttered, shutting the bedroom door and pulling off his shirt. 'I was just asking.'

Lindsey sat on the bed. 'Joe wasn't supposed to find out that way.'

'Are you still worrying about that?' Freddie sighed. 'That was days ago!'

'He didn't deserve that. He lost a baby too, you know.'

'How can I forget?' Freddie murmured. Lindsey shook her head.

'You're a pig sometimes, you know that.'

'Oh, Linds, come on,' Freddie groaned, lying back on the bed. '

'This isn't a game! I've destroyed Joe. He's your brother!'

Freddie got to his feet, shaking his head. 'You wanted this as much as I did. Don't put this on me.' He turned, stalking out the room.

'Freddie!' She called, but he was gone. Sinking on the bed, she put her face in her hands and cried.


	4. Reintroductions

**A/N:** I made two banners for this fanfiction, which I've linked on my profile, if anyone would like to check them out. Thanks for reading, enjoy this chapter! It is a little longer than the others, so let me know what you think! Rated M for a reason, especially for later chapters. I won't be forgiving it this lol

The Unexpected Acquaintance

Chapter Four

Reintroductions 

Sandy stood at the sink, elbow deep in hot water and suds, staring absently out the kitchen window. Rain drizzled down the glass, and she heaved a sigh.

A pair of warm arms went around her middle, and she leaned back into Fraser. 'You look worried,' he murmured in her ear, voice gravelly. Drying her hands on a tea towel, Sandy turned into him, anxiously nibbling her bottom lip.

'I should have warned Joe. I just thought...' She shook her head, sadly. 'I haven't seen him for days, Fraser, I'm really worried about him.'

'You need to stand by him, Sand,' Fraser replied, cupping her cheeks and looking her in the eye. 'Joe needs you. You're his mum.'

'I feel so guilty. I know Freddie is in the wrong, both he and Lindsey are. But...' Sandy pushed a hand through her blonde tresses. 'I love them both, they're both my boys. And I feel so hopeless. I can't please one without angering the other.'

'These things take time,' Fraser soothed, ushering her into her seat. He moved to put the kettle on.

'I told Freddie it was a bad idea, but he didn't listen.'

'You knew?' Fraser looked surprised, as he fetched mugs from the cupboard.

'I knew he loved her. Since the day Joe brought her to meet us. I just never imagined...' Sandy rested her chin in her hand. 'Lindsey and Joe used to be so happy.'

'Try not to worry, Sandy. Joe will learn to cope, he's a Roscoe.'

'It was meant to be all for one. Now, the family's split and I can't do anything about it!' Sandy stood up, reaching for her handbag. 'I should go and see Joe.'

Fraser reached out, snagging her hand. 'He's old enough to look after himself. As soon as he finds something to put his mind to, he'll be fine.'

Sandy hesitated. The kettle boiled. Sighing, she set down her bag. 'All right. But, I'm calling him tonight. I need to know he's okay.' Fraser nodded, smiling.

'Now, let's have that cup of tea.' He turned to deal with the drinks, and Sandy sat back down, chewing her nail.

'I can't. I have to see him,' she said, jumping up again. Grabbing her bag, she dashed out the room.

'Sandy!' He called, but the front door slammed shut in response.

It didn't take Sandy long to reach Joe's flat, hammering on the door. She felt panicked; she was desperate to see him again, praying he hadn't done anything stupid.

Eventually the door swung open. Joe was buttoning up his shirt, and his hair was still wet from the shower. He'd even trimmed his stubble.

'Oh,' Sandy said, a little surprised at the sight. 'Can I come in?'

'You checking I hadn't killed myself?' he asked, over his shoulder, as he led her into the front room. Sandy flushed, looking around the immaculate flat.

'You've been busy.'

'Yeah, well, we all have to move on, don't we?' Joe moved to the mirror, grabbing a bottle of aftershave.

'Going anywhere nice?' Sandy asked, raising an eyebrow.

'I've got a date tonight,' he grunted.

'Oh.' Again, Sandy was surprised. She moved further into the room and perched on the arm of the chair. 'Anyone I know?'

'She lives in the village, but you probably don't know her.' Again, he fell silent, looking around for his wallet.

'Joe, if you want to talk about... Lindsey, then you can.'

Joe ignored her, finding his wallet beneath the sofa cushion. Sandy got to her feet. 'Joe, I know it must be hard-'

'I don't want to talk about it!' he snapped. 'I... I'd rather not have known. I wish I didn't know.'

'I'm sorry.'

'What the fuck are you sorry for?' Joe growled, fists clenching. 'That bitch should be sorry. When she lost our baby, she didn't want to know anymore. She didn't even want to acknowledge it. That was my baby too!'

'I know, Joe, I-'

'And she cheated on me with my own brother! My own fucking brother!' He was pacing now, voice thick. 'How can he stand there with that shit eating grin, _laughing_ at me? He's taken everything I had.' Joe stopped, with his back to her. 'Just go, Mum.'

Sandy stepped forward. 'Joe-'

He turned, dark eyes flashing. 'Mum! I just want to forget. I didn't want this today; I wanted to just... get away from it.'

Sandy nodded, deciding to drop the subject. 'That's good, Joe. Have fun tonight, okay? I hope she's good to you.'

'Yeah, well, she's nice. I like her.' He looked defiant. Sandy hoped that wasn't a bad thing. She came forward and kissed his cheek.

'Please come and see me, Joe. I promise Freddie won't be there again. They just dropped by.'

Joe shrugged. 'Maybe.'

Sandy sighed, before turning and walking out.

* * *

It was Friday evening, and Gabby stood nervously in front of the mirror, brushing down her dress; a sleek, black number, chosen by Melissa.

Mel stood behind her, toking on a joint. Gabby raised an eyebrow, and the blonde shrugged, blowing smoke rings.

'You know I like to get relaxed before a night out,' Mel said, giving Gabby's reflection a grin.

'It was all right when you were sixteen. You're twenty-four.'

'Sorry, Grandma,' Mel muttered, turning away to grab her lipstick. 'What time do you have to be there again?'

'Seven.' Gabby turned to look at her. 'Are you sure this isn't too much?'

'You look beautiful,' Mel smiled, moving to apply her lipstick in the mirror. 'Joe's going to cream when he sees you.'

'That's sick.'

'That's life, baby,' Mel replied, smacking her bright red lips together. 'All men are the same when it comes to that, believe me.'

'Where are you going?' Gabby asked, deciding it would be best to change topic. Once Melissa got onto the sex subject, it was hard to get her off it.

'I'm meeting Emma in the club. She fancies a girl's night.'

'Well, if my date fails, I'll meet you there.'

'It won't fail,' Melissa promised, handing her the perfume. Gabby took it and sprayed herself.

'I haven't been on a date for so long, I feel twelve again.'

'You need to get out there again. Forget Bob the Boxer, or whatever he was called.'

'Craig.'

'Yeah, well forget him,' Mel shrugged, going back to her joint. She offered it out. 'Go on, have a few.'

'No, I really don't-'

'Oh, come on, you smoked weed before your exams, I'm sure you can take a few drags before a date.' Mel raised a neatly trimmed eyebrow. Gabby sighed and snatched the joint.

'Fine. Dutch Courage.'

'Jamaican Courage.'

'Whatever.' Gabby took her drags and handed it back. She noticed the time. 'Shit!'

'What?'

'I'm already late,' she groaned, grabbing her handbag and dashing to the door.

'Have a good night!' Mel yelled behind her.

* * *

Joe glanced at the clock behind the bar with a sinking feeling in his chest. It was quarter past seven, and Gabby still wasn't here. He drained his pint, and moved away from the bar.

Gabby collided with his chest. She backed up, cheeks turning red as she straightened herself out. 'Sorry, I'm late.'

'I was starting to think you stood me up.' He gave her a small smile. She looked flustered, tugging her dress awkwardly. 'Would you like a drink?'

'Please.' They sat at the bar, and Sienna moved over to serve them. She eyed Gabby like a hawk.

'New friend, Joe?'

Joe nodded.

'Let's hope this one doesn't run off with Ziggy.'

'I beg your pardon?' Joe growled. Sienna shifted on the spot. 'C'mon, Gabby, let's go.'

'I didn't mean-' she protested.

'Yes, you did,' Joe snapped. 'Wind your neck in, love.' He stood up, and Gabby hurried across the pub and out into the rapidly cooling night. Joe stood for a moment, staring out at the water.

Gabby moved closer. 'Joe?'

'Sorry about that,' he muttered. She shrugged, leaning against the metal rail.

'We all have pasts.'

Joe glanced at her. 'I... Lindsey was pregnant, but there was an accident, and she lost the baby.' He looked away, hands clenching the top rail. 'Things went from bad to worse, and she left me for my brother. And now she's pregnant with his.'

Gabby stared at him. 'I'm really sorry to hear that.'

He shrugged, sighing. 'Shit happens. I just want to forget.'

She moved closer to him, reaching tentatively for his hand. He gave her fingers a slight squeeze, turning into her. 'It might not be much of a consolation, but I'm quite good at just forgetting.' A slight smile tugged at her lips, and he returned it. She looked beautiful when she smiled, eyes brightening, almost twinkling in the moonlight.

He dipped his head and caught her lips, in a soft and hesitant kiss. Gabby hand came up, resting on his chest and Joe could feel the warmth of her palm burning through his shirt. His free hand fell to her waist, feeling her curves hidden beneath her dress.

Gabby stepped back, cheeks flushed, a shy smile on her lips. She glanced away, but kept hold of his hand. 'We could go to the club?' she suggested.

Joe nodded, tongue darting out to taste her on his bottom lip. She turned and led him from the water's edge and towards the club.

* * *

Mel was pleased when the song ended and she managed to fight her way down the metal staircase and outside. Pulling her cigarettes from her pocket, she lit up and leaned against the wall. She shouldn't have started the night with shots, it barely past ten and she was already feeling rough. Maybe she was getting too old for this.

She smiled. Or maybe not. If there was a party, Mel would be at it, whether she was twenty-four or fifty-four. Flicking her fag aside, she searched her handbag for her last joint and hid around the corner to spark it up.

Gabby and Joe were somewhere in the club, she'd lost track of them hours ago. They'd been all groping hands and tongues-in-mouths when she'd last seen them, and Mel didn't fancy bringing up her dinner.

Maybe she should find them, tell them she was in for an early night...

'Should you be smoking that?' A deep voice sounded from behind her, low but audible beneath the bass of the music. Mel turned, eyeing up the man; he was taller than her, hair shaved short, face scarred. He fixed her with a steely blue stare.

'Are you an officer of the law?' she asked, a slight smirk pulling at red, full lips. He raised an eyebrow.

'No.'

'Then, fuck off.' She turned away, taking another drag. She sensed the movement, and suddenly the man was right behind her. She swore she could feel the heat from his body. A shiver ran down her back as his cool breath caressed her ear.

'It's rude not to share,' he murmured. Mel turned, slowly, no fear in her features.

'It would be nice to know your name, before I start offering out the last bit of my weed.'

He smirked, cocked his head as he eyed her up and down. Maybe her red dress was a little _too_ short...

'Trevor. I own this club.'

'Melissa.' She took another long, lazy drag before offering it. He took it, eyes never leaving her face. It probably would have been intimidating, if she was sober. She watched as he took the smoke in, the quiet minutes stretching out. Finally, she took it back. 'Happy?'

'Could be happier,' he murmured, pressing her into the wall. He leaned, one hand resting on the stone beside her head. Mel laughed.

'Like what you see?'

'Oh, yes.'

Mel finished the joint and flicked the burning butt across the car park. Then, she ducked under his arm, hips swaying as she crossed to the stairs.

Trevor was quick to catch her up. 'Don't I get a kiss goodnight?'

Mel stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching him for a moment. 'Maybe. See how generous I'm feeling later.' She blew him a kiss, before making her way up to the club. Trevor smirked, eyes on her arse as she walked up.

Maybe tonight was his lucky night.

* * *

'I think I'm going to have to call it a night,' Gabby said, as she finished her drink. It was nearly midnight, and she was officially dead on her feet.

Joe drained his beer, nodding. 'I'll walk you home?'

Gabby smiled. 'I'd like that. I just need to find Mel, see what she's doing.' Joe nodded, watching as she moved away from their table, searching for her best friend. She was at the bar, deep in conversation with the barman, a beef-cake who looked like he'd been in one too many fights. She tapped Mel on the shoulder, and she turned. 'Joe's taking me home,' she said into the blonde's ear.

'Don't wait up,' Mel smiled, eyes glancing back to the man.

'Ring me if there are any problems,' Gabby told her, before leaving to find Joe. He was just coming from the gent's toilets and he smiled when he saw her.

'You ready?'

He took her hand, and Gabby felt her heart swell. They hadn't spoken much about the past, but she found out he had a big family of brothers, and she'd heard a lot about his dad.

He'd listened as she'd spoken about moving to Chester after her break-up, and how it seemed impossible to get another job.

And now, as they left the club and crossed the empty, lamppost lit streets towards the apartment block, he gave her a warm smile, eyes creasing.

'I really enjoyed tonight,' Gabby said, as they strolled across the road. They slowed to a stop outside her flat, and she hesitated, looking down.

Joe lifted her chin to meet her gaze. That intense look was back, and it sent a thrill coursing through her. And, then he kissed her and Gabby's stomach filled with flutters. He gathered her in his arms, until she was flush to his chest, her hands coming up to grip his hair.

He groaned a little against her mouth, and she pulled away. 'We can stop?'

His eyes flashed up. 'I don't think I want to.'

Gabby's body was already reacting to him, skin tingling whenever he touched her. But, she forced herself to pull away. She didn't want to look easy. 'Thank you for tonight, Joe.'

He brushed her cheek, his gaze dipping to her lips. 'Thank you. You weren't wrong about being able to forget.'

She smiled, glancing up at him. He was still looking at her, expression lustful, wanting. She was tempted to give in, and let him take her there on the doorstep, but... she didn't want to ruin this.

She liked Joe, a lot. She wanted this to be more than just sex to pass the time.

She needed to know how he really felt. Leaning up, she gave him another soft kiss. Then, pulling out her keys, she turned to unlock the front door.

'Goodnight, Gabby,' he said, voice quiet as he watched her. She smiled back.

'Night.'

* * *

Melissa was making her way across the car park, when the voice yelled from behind. 'Forgetting something?'

She turned, smiling when she saw Trevor. 'I didn't think you'd forget.'

'Miss out on a kiss with a beautiful lady?' he smirked as he strode towards her. 'Never.' Mel dampened her bottom lip, enjoying the way he was looking at her; greedily, hungrily. The way a predator looks at prey.

She brushed blonde curls over her shoulder and cocked her head. 'This better be worth my while.'

'Oh, it will be,' he muttered, pulling her into him. His lips collided, aggressively, with hers, a hand tight on her waist as he kept her in place.

Mel gave a slight whimper, as his teeth nipped at her bottom lip. His other hand gripped her arse, and she could feel his growing excitement through his jeans.

'Bit forward, aren't we, Trevor?' she gasped, her head falling backwards as he began to ravish her throat.

'I want to give you something to remember me by,' he growled, claiming her mouth again. Finally, he released her. His eyes looked black, and he was panting.

Mel didn't seem any better. She could taste him in her mouth, and she was suddenly very horny.

She managed to regain her composure, hitching her bag on her shoulder. 'See you around,' she purred, before turning and going on her way.

She'd certainly be coming here more often.

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed, the story will get sexier as it goes on haha also this starts a Trevor arc as well, so we'll see what trouble he's going to course. Review and let me know your thoughts!


	5. Hair of the Dog

The Unexpected Acquaintance

Chapter Five

Hair of the Dog

'Babe? I made you breakfast.'

Ruby opened her eyes, frowning at Ziggy who was stood by the bed with a tray. He looked like a God, as per usual, with his pearly whites and dark hair combed to perfection. She sat up, running a hand through her own wild curls. 'What's the occasion?'

'Oh, y'know,' he shrugged, perching on the bed and setting the tray on her lap. 'Cause I love ya.'

Ruby grinned down at the full English breakfast and the glass of juice. She looked up at him. 'Ziggy, did your mum make this?'

Ziggy winked. 'A little help from my friends, an' all that.'

Ruby picked up the glass to take a drink, gasping when she saw the silver ring underneath, a single encrusted diamond on top. Her eyes snapped up, and his grin got wider.

Then, he dropped to one knee beside the bed. 'Ruby, you've made me the happiest man alive. You've changed me, you've made me a better man.' He reached up to pick up the ring. 'Will you do me the honour of being my wife?'

Ruby gaped, before surging forward and causing the tray to topple over the carpet. She clung to him kissing his face. 'Yes! Oh, Ziggy!'

He laughed, kissing her back and somehow managing to get the ring on the right finger. Lifting her up, he chucked her back on the bed.

'What about the mess?'

'Never mind the mess,' he replied, crawling on top of her and kissing her again. She giggled, as he settled between her legs.

'You're bad, Ziggy.'

'You wouldn't have me any other way,' he smirked, before nipping her throat and pushing up her nightie.

* * *

'Morning!'

Gabby practically danced into the front room that morning. The sun was shining, she didn't have a hangover and she'd been thinking about Joe since the moment she'd woken up.

Mel, on the other hand... 'Leave me alone,' she grumbled, in a heap on the sofa. She was still in her dress and her normally immaculate hairstyle was a complete mess. 'People shouldn't be this happy early on a Saturday.'

'It's just gone ten, it's not early.'

'It is when you only got to sleep at four.' Mel shoved her head under the cushion and yanked the blanket over her shoulders.

'Who were you with until that late?' Gabby asked; it had been years since either of them had stayed up into the early, early hours.

Mel grunted from beneath the cushion. Gabby rolled her eyes. 'If you have gossip, I want to hear it.'

Mel grabbed the cushion off her head and glared at her. 'Can't you see that I'm having a severe hangover right now?'

'Sorry,' Gabby grinned, grabbing another cushion from the armchair and chucking it at her. It bounced off her head. Mel cursed, and buried herself again. Gabby turned and headed into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

'What happened on your date?' Mel asked, when Gabby finally returned with a cup of tea, and a black coffee for her friend. She'd managed to sit up, and keep her sick down, which was pretty good by Mel's standards.

Gabby grinned. 'I'm so glad you asked.' She bounced down on the sofa. Mel groaned, clutching her stomach.

'Quit moving so much, bitch.'

'Shut up and drink your coffee. You'll be fine.' Gabby cleared her throat. 'The date went fantastically.'

'Only you can make it sound stupid.'

Gabby nudged her. 'He even walked me home. And... we kissed.'

Mel looked at her. 'Is that all?'

'That's all. I want to take it slow.'

'Slow?' scoffed Mel. 'You've already fucked him, what's so different now?'

Gabby pulled a face. 'So crude, Mel. So crude.'

'Well, don't start acting the virgin now, Gabs. Just get on your knees and show him a good time already.'

'Joe's a gentleman! He's quite sweet, really.' Gabby picked up her tea and took a sip. 'I hope he wants to see me again.'

Mel had already slumped back, the cushion over her eyes again. She just grumbled in response.

* * *

'Oh, I'm so pleased for you both,' Sandy turned as she looked at Ziggy and Ruby, both with equally broad smiles. The engagement ring flashed in the light, as Ruby took another opportunity to fuss over it.

'We want a summer wedding,' Ziggy told her, wrapping his arm around Ruby's waist and kissing her cheek. 'It's gonna be real nice.'

'Well, I can't wait,' Sandy smiled, chest swelling with pride. At least she could finally get out the outfit she'd brought for Joe and Lindsey's wedding. There was a knock on the front door, breaking her thoughts, and she hurried to answer it.

Joe stood, hands in his pockets. 'Is it safe for me to come in?'

'Freddie isn't here, if that's what you mean.'

Joe nodded and stepped inside. Sandy shut the door behind him, leading him through to the living room. 'All right, Zig? Ruby?'

'Ere, look at this, bruv,' Ziggy grinned, lifting Ruby's hand to show him the ring. 'We're getting married!'

'Congratulations,' Joe smiled, patting his shoulder. 'About time, eh? I'm pleased for you.'

'Now, what's this Mum's been saying about you going on a date?' Ziggy asked, raising an eyebrow. Joe glanced at her, with a sheepish grin.

'Her name's Gabby.'

'Was it that bird you met at Ruby's party?' he asked. Joe nodded, still smiling.

'She's cool, you'd like her.'

'We'd love to meet her?' Ruby put in, hopefully. Sandy nodded.

'We've not seen you this happy in a while, Joe. It's a nice change. I want to meet the girl who's performed this miracle.'

Joe shrugged, glancing away. 'Maybe. Gotta see how it goes, haven't I?'

Sandy nodded. 'Of course. I'm just happy for you, Joe.'

'I know.' He looked up. 'She might not even want to go out again. I told her a lot last night, I probably scared her off.'

Ziggy gave his shoulder a playful punch. 'Don't give me that shit, Joe. You're a Roscoe; she's probably waiting by that phone.'

Joe grinned at him. 'Yeah, we'll see, eh?'

Sandy reached out to squeeze his hand. 'I'm glad you're going out again, Joe. And we'll be here when you're ready to introduce her.'

Joe smiled again, a true, genuine smile. Sandy felt like a weight had been lifted. Joe _would_ get through this, she knew it.

And this mysterious Gabby was the one who'd help him.

* * *

Gabby had just finished tidying up when there was a knocking on the door. She went to answer, but Mel got there first, yanking the door open. Her eyes rested on Joe for a moment, before she looked over her shoulder. 'Gabs, it's that hottie!'

Gabby flushed red, quickly pulling off her rubber gloves and shoving them aside. She glanced at her reflection in the front room mirror, before moving to the door. 'Oh, hello, Joe.'

Mel was eyeing him up like a cat with a mouse. Gabby nudged her in the back, and gave her the look. Mel got the hint and made her way towards the bedrooms. Gabby gave him a weak smile. 'Would you like to come in?'

Joe nodded, stepping inside. He looked nervous. 'I was wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch? If you're not busy?'

Gabby barely managed to fight her grin. She tried to look as chilled as she could, the way Mel did whenever any situation was presented to her. 'I'd love that. Let me grab my bag.' She turned, grabbing her handbag, mind in overdrive. He'd come back, he wanted to see her again!

Gabby pulled on her jacket and followed Joe back out the flat. No doubt Mel would have eavesdropped on the conversation any way. Shutting the door, they crossed the street towards the pub.

'It's good you live so close to The Dog,' Joe said as they walked. Gabby grinned.

'No coincidence, seeing as Mel chose the flat.'

'I shouldn't be surprised, then,' he laughed, holding open the door for her. Gabby dipped beneath his arm and headed inside. There were a lot more people in than there had been last week, so Gabby grabbed the table by the bar.

She noticed Jack give Joe a wink, as he sat down opposite her. Joe glanced at her.

'You can have whatever you like, I'll pay.'

'You don't have to-'

'No, I insist.' He shrugged with a teasing smile. 'Call it a second date.'

Gabby smiled at her, eyes twinkling. 'I'll take a lasagne, then, Mr Money Bags. And a coke. With ice.'

'Ice is free,' he grinned.

'Lemon?'

'Free, I think.'

'And a bag of peanuts, then.' She laughed, as he stood up.

'Peanuts it is,' he smiled, before heading to the bar. Gabby glanced behind her, eyes shamelessly focused on the way his jeans hugged his behind. The door swung open, and another couple walked in.

The woman slowed when she saw Joe. She said something to the man, which Gabby couldn't catch. But, she heard the man's answer loud and clear. 'We don't have to leave 'cause of him, Linds. C'mon.' He took her hand, leading her to the bar.

Gabby looked away, and pretended she hadn't seen them.

The chair opposite scraped back, and Joe slumped into it. His features were dark and he'd resorted to that brooding expression he'd had when Gabby had first met him. She stared at him for a moment. 'That's them, isn't it?'

He looked up at her and gave a slow nod. 'That's Fred.' He swallowed. 'And Lindsey.'

'We can go if you want?' she said quietly. Joe shook his head.

'No, we were here first. I won't let them ruin another thing.' He looked over Gabby's shoulder, eyes resting on his brother for a moment.

It was too painful to look at Lindsey.

Gabby shifted in her chair. 'Joe?'

'Sorry.' He looked down. 'I'll ignore them.' Gabby nodded, glancing over her shoulder. Lindsey was staring straight at her, almost furious. Gabby quickly looked away.

'Don't worry, it's just some tart he's picked up,' she heard Fred said, a little too loud, from where they stood at the bar.

Joe's fist clenched on the table. Gabby shook her head. 'Leave it.'

'...She probably has all sorts. God knows where he picked her up.'

Okay, that one stung a bit. Gabby focused hard on the menu in front of her, despite the fact they'd already ordered. Her ears and cheeks were burning in her embarrassment, as she listened to the stranger's tirade towards her.

'...Just some whore, I bet.'

Joe leapt to his feet, the chair clattering back. Gabby wiped tears from her cheeks, which she didn't even realize were there. She picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulder. 'I'm sorry, Joe, I have to go.' She pushed past him, stalking out the pub.

'Gabby, don't...' he protested, but the door slammed shut behind her. He turned, storming across to Fred.

Freddie stood, smirking, an eyebrow raised. Lindsey edged in front of him. 'Joe, don't.'

'Don't?' he spat. 'How dare you do that to her! She's done nothing to you.'

'Oh, come on, mate,' Fred laughed. 'We can all see she's just a rebound. It's pathetic.'

Joe shoved his shoulder. 'She ain't a rebound, she's a decent person, unlike you two.' He looked down at Lindsey. 'You've had your chance, Linds, and you chucked it in my face.'

'Hey, leave her out of this,' Freddie growled, stepping in front of her.

'Fred,' she protested, but he ignored her.

Joe glared at him. 'You just don't want me to be happy. You've already ruined me, and you hate it that I'm moving on.'

Fred laughed. 'Moving on? Listen to yourself, pretending to be happy, acting like everything's fine. You're my brother, I know you.'

'Think what you like,' Joe shrugged, taking a step back. 'But, you're no brother of mine. I don't know either of you.'

'Joe,' Lindsey murmured, stepping forward. He stared at her. 'Joe, please.'

'I don't give a fuck what you two do. Just stay out my fucking business!' He turned and followed after Gabby. Lindsey sighed, running a hand through her hair. Freddie eased back onto the stool.

'Least that's got them out the way.'

She turned on him. 'Freddie, there was no need for that.'

'For what?' he demanded, before raising his beer. He took a swig. 'It was the truth.'

'We can be civil with him,' she snapped. 'Life would be a whole lot easier if we were.'

Freddie sunk his face into his hands. 'Lindsey, what the fuck do you want?' He stared at her from beneath his fingers. 'I can't do anything right.'

'Maybe when you start treating me like your girlfriend, and not your prize, you'll start pleasing me.' She grabbed her handbag. 'I'm not going to let you rub it into him that you have me. He knows, Freddie, so leave it out.' She turned, leaving the pub. Freddie sighed, but made no move to follow.

Joe found Gabby by the fountain, sat on a bench with her arms wrapped around her middle. She was staring off into the distance and only looked up when he sat down beside her. 'I'm really sorry about that.'

'Joe, I'm sorry that you had to go through what you did,' she said, voice quiet. 'But, I can't deal with that. I... I won't put up with it, and I'm sorry.'

'You shouldn't have to put up with it,' he sighed, leaning forward and watching the water.

'And I don't want to have to spend the rest of my life breaking up fights.'

'I know.'

'Maybe we should just call it a day?' She glanced at him. He was frowning at his feet, but at her words, he shot her a look.

'No, we ..' he sat up, staring intently at her. 'Do you mean that?'

Gabby shifted on the spot. 'Well, they're not going to leave you alone. And I'm not sure if you can leave them, either.'

'But, we've only just begun, how do we know it won't work?'

Gabby met his gaze, holding it. 'I guess we won't know unless we try.'

'Gabby, I don't want to give this up yet. This... you're all I have going for me, and a few snide remarks from Fred ain't going to change that.' He took her hands, holding them tight. 'Please, I won't let them do that again, I won't let them near you.'

Gabby gave a soft sigh. 'Joe, my last boyfriend used to beat me.' She wouldn't look at him now, eyes firmly to the floor. 'And I'm tired of fights. I can't do that again.'

He shifted forward, making her look up. 'Gabby, we can make this work. You just have to trust me.'

She swallowed, but nodded. 'I'm going to trust you. And I want us to make a go of this.'

Joe flashed a grin, cupping her cheeks and kissing her. Gabby's hands moved to his arms, kissing him back. 'Are we officially a thing now?' she asked against his lips.

Joe pulled back, brushing her hair from her eyes. 'If that's okay with you?'

Gabby smiled, giving him another kiss. 'That's okay with me.'

Across the road, Lindsey stared, jealously flooding every cell of her body.

She fought back tears and walked away.

**A/N: Sorry for the Lindsey/Freddie badness at the moment, I promise it does get better for them.. eventually! Review, let me know what you think and stay tuned!**


	6. The Boss

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reviewing, it means the world! Enjoy!

The Unexpected Acquaintance

Chapter Six

The Boss

_Couple of days later_

Mel yawned as she made her way to work that morning, tugging her jacket that little bit tighter around her to fight the morning chill. Her heels clipped the pavement as she made her way down the posh street to the large house of the corner.

The gates were already open for her. She slipped out her key as she approached the front door, opening it and letting herself in. 'Hello?' she called out, but her words echoed back at her.

Mel sighed and shut the door. Unwrapping the cashmere scarf from her neck, Mel slid out of her jacket and hung it up.

Ten minutes later, she made her way into the office with a steaming mug of black coffee in her hands. She placed it on the desk, powering up the computer. Mel checked her watch, sure her Boss should be out of bed already...

'Good morning,' came a smooth voice from doorway. Mel looked up from where she was sat, smiling.

'Morning, Fraser. Wondered where you were.'

He was straightening his cufflinks as he stepped further into the room. 'I'd never leave you out in the cold, love, you know that.'

Mel battered her eyes, as he seemed to like that, and turned back to the computer; as usual, the inbox was full. Fraser moved to perch on the desk. 'So, how did it go with Trevor?'

Mel sat back, reaching for her mug. 'He's one of _those_ men; secretive, cautious.' She smiled 'Dangerous.'

'Bit like me, then,' Fraser smirked.

'He'll take a few weeks to crack.'

'But, you can make him fall for you?'

Mel nodded, sitting forward. 'Of course I can, Fraser.'

Fraser's fingers brushed her cheekbone briefly. 'Good, cause he's long past his sell by date. He's becoming a liability and I'm not getting sent down because of his stupid mistakes.' Fraser moved from the desk, stopping for a moment to swoop down and kiss her cheek. 'You're doing well; keep it up.'

'Just doing my job,' Mel shrugged, brushing a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. Fraser's smile was fond.

'Cancel my twelve o'clock; I'm treating the missus.'

'Lucky woman,' Mel smiled, watching as he left the office. She sighed, taking a sip of coffee and turning back to the mountain of emails awaiting her.

* * *

'Lindsey?' Freddie poked his head into the living room, where Lindsey was ironing her uniform. She looked up, broken from her thoughts. 'I was thinking, we could go out and buy some baby things, if you wanted?'

Her face fell, pain flashing in her features. 'What?'

'Well, y'know, we've had the scan and-'

'We can't, Freddie,' she said, shaking her head. 'Last time... I lost the baby, after we'd brought things. I can't jinx it again.' Freddie went quiet, brow creased. Lindsey sighed. 'You don't understand.'

'Then, help me understand.'

'Fred, I can't go through that again.' She suddenly burst into tears, shoving the iron aside and covering her face. Freddie hurried forward, pulling her into his chest.

'Don't cry, Linds,' he murmured, cradling her against him. Lindsey sobbed.

'I meant it when I said I didn't want another one, Fred, what if it happens again? I... I can't do it again!'

Freddie felt a stab of guilt; he'd assumed Lindsey had been overjoyed by news, but now...She stared up at him, grief-stricken and clutching his shirt. 'Please don't make me do it, Fred. We have loads of time to buy things, just not now, please.'

He nodded, cupping her face, feeling soft skin beneath his fingertips. 'Lindsey, I promise you, nothing is gonna happen to our baby.'

'You can't promise that, Fred,' she murmured, wiping her eyes where her mascara had run. He locked her gaze, expression warm.

'I'll do whatever it takes to keep you both safe. I mean it, I love you.'

She offered him a weak smile, eyes still red and teary. 'I love you too, Freddie.'

* * *

Joe stood in Price Slice, a frown darkening his features as he tried to desperately work out what he could make for dinner tonight. Because, it had been years since he'd cooked for any woman, and tonight was supposed to be romantic meal–for-two, in front of a good old horror film.

If only if he could decide what to buy.

'Can I help you?' He tuned to see Cindy, nervously playing with the sleeves of her cardigan; despite the fact she was finally out the house, she looked pale and thin. Her eyes kept nervously darting to the door.

'If you were going on a date, and he was cooking, what would you like?'

Cindy paused for a moment. 'Well, can you cook?'

'Not really.'

Cindy moved to the freezer and pulled out a lasagne. 'Throw it in the microwave, wait until it's piping hot and there you have it, the perfect meal.' She handed it to him and he shoved it in the basket.

'Thank you,' he said, following her to the counter. He set his things down. 'How are things now?'

'Oh, you know,' Cindy shrugged, voice quiet. Her eyes darted to the door again. 'I could do with shutting this place sometimes, but I can't do anything until Holly's back from school.' Cindy turned, picking a white wine from the top shelf. 'How about this?'

'Anything'll do, thanks,' he smiled. 'Now you mention it, I know a girl who'd love a job. She'll take whatever you throw at her.'

Cindy gave him a look. 'I guess it's your date?'

Joe grinned and she rolled her eyes. 'Fine, but only because I haven't seen that cute Roscoe smile on your face for a while. She must be doing something good.'

'Thank you, I'll let her know.' He took the bag after Cindy scanned the items, handing her the ten-pound note. She cashed it and handed him his change. 'It's good to see you out again, Cindy,' he told her, before gathering his things and leaving.

He'd just left the shop when his phone began to ring. He slid it out his pocket, grinning when he saw who it was. 'Hello, beautiful.'

Gabby laughed down the line. 'Good afternoon. I was just checking we're still going ahead with tonight.'

'Just bought dinner now,' Joe replied, heading across the street, the carrier bag swinging at his side. 'I just need to pop to my Mum's, but I shouldn't be long.'

'Okay. Well, I need to wait for Mel anyway, or she'll be locked out the flat. See you tonight, Joe.'

'See you.'

He'd barely hung up the phone when another voice yelled him across the street. 'Joe!' He turned, as Ziggy rushed over, his green eyes wide in panic. Joe frowned, his stomach turning nervously.

'Zig, what's wrong?'

'It's Jason,' he gasped. 'He's at the hospital now.'

'What happened?'

'He was out with his mates, forgot his insulin. He collapsed playing footie.' The two men turned, racing towards Roscoes' Motor Maintenance. Ziggy yanked open the driver door to his Fiat and climbed in.

Joe shoved the shopping in the back, yanking on his seatbelt, as Ziggy hit the pedal and sped off in the direction of the hospital.

* * *

'Mum?' Joe stared at Jason, lying motionless on the bed, connecting to dozens of wires and drips and bleeping machines. Robbie sat at his side, strain on his face though he did his best to hide it.

Sandy was on Jason's other side, clutching his hand between her own. She looked up, eyes red from crying.

'He's in a coma, Joe. He...' She started to cry, her hair falling to cover her face. Joe took three big strides across the room, wrapping an arm around her.

'Don't cry, Mum. He's going to be okay. He's a Roscoe, he's tougher than that.'

'Oh, Joe,' she sobbed, too overwhelmed to say anything coherent.

'Ere, it's lucky Robbie was with him,' Ziggy put in, moving to perch on the arm of his chair. Robbie scowled, shaking his head.

'This is all my fault. I saw it on the kitchen table; I should have reminded him to take it.'

'Don't blame yourself, Robbie,' Sandy sighed, wiping her eyes on a tissue. 'It's not your fault.'

Robbie said nothing, staring down at his shoes. Joe swore he saw tears glistening in his eyes.

Sandy had her phone out, a soft groan escaping her lips. 'I can't get hold of Fraser, why isn't he picking up?'

'He probably working,' Ziggy shrugged. 'He'll get back to you as soon as he sees the 500 missed calls.'

'Haha,' Sandy muttered, with as much humour as a slapped arse. 'This isn't a time to joke.'

Joe sighed, rubbing his jaw. He looked back at Jason on the bed; his skin seemed paler than normal, as if all the colour had seeped out of him. He swallowed, hard. No, he'd get through this, he'd wake up.

Jason had to wake up.

He couldn't lose another brother.

* * *

It was getting dark by the time Mel turned off the computer and crossed the room towards the door. She turned the key in the lock, slipping the office key into her handbag. She walked through the house, turning off lights as she went.

Fraser had left early that afternoon, something about his girlfriend's son. Mel often wondered who his girlfriend was; a younger girl? Or maybe not, depending how old her son was.

Maybe it was Fraser's son?

Brunette, maybe blonde? Leggy and slender, or maybe small, curvy? She knew he had an ex wife, but that was a subject never spoken about. And she'd never seen a photograph, anywhere in the house.

As far as Mel knew, he'd never bought her here. At least not when she was around.

Maybe she didn't know about Fraser's job? Not his business, but the darker side to it. The criminal side.

It gave her a lot to think about.

Mel set the alarm, before leaving the house and locking up. She left the drive, taking a slow walk back. The night was cool, the breeze lifting her hair as she walked. The clipped sound of her heels echoed as she hurried through an alley.

Mel saw the shadow, before someone collided with her side. She yelled, arms coming out to break her fall as she stumbled against the wall.

Whoever it was beneath the hood grabbed her bag, yanking it. She clung on for dear life; if she lost this bag, she lost everything.

There was no way she could buy that Limited Edition Rimmel London again.

There was a sudden shout from someone other than herself, and the mugger was suddenly stumbling away, casting fearful glances behind him.

Mel clutched her bag to her chest, scared to see her saviour. She mustered up the last of her courage and looked to her left.

Trevor stood, smirking at her. She felt a rush of colour to her cheeks at the embarrassment of being _rescued_ by him, and prayed her blusher would conceal it. He stepped forward, face shadowed. 'You need to be careful at night, pretty girl like you.'

'And here I was, thinking you were the only monster in the dark.' Mel moved away from the wall, straightening her jacket. Pain flared in her ankle, and she barely hid a hiss.

Trevor raised an eyebrow. 'Hurt yourself?'

'I'm fine,' she muttered, hobbling in the direction of the flat.

Trevor followed. 'Here, let me help.' In a second, he'd swept her up into his arms like a baby. Mel glared at him.

'This really isn't necessary.'

'You know, in the wild, predators always pick off the weak.' He side-glanced her, a look in his eye that was telling her he was enjoying a private joke. 'Easy meal.'

She looked at him from beneath long, dark lashes. 'I'm not an easy meal.'

He laughed. He actually laughed at her. She elbowed him in his chest, knowing it probably hurt her more than him, but not really caring. He reached her flat, and set her down. 'You know where I live?' she raised an eyebrow.

Trevor mused this for a moment. 'I guess I do, yeah.'

'How?' She eyed him carefully. He cocked his head.

'Funny what a blast on Facebook can bring up.' Trevor smirked, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Mel smiled.

'Well, thank you for saving my life.'

'And carrying you.'

'How could I forget, the ride of the night.' She turned, unlocking her front door. 'Night, Trevor.'

'Don't I get anything in return?' His eyes followed the curve of her arse as she stepped into the house. Mel turned, tongue running across the bottom lip, looking him up and down.

Then, she shut the door in his face. The last thing he heard was the sound of her fading laughter as she disappeared into the flat.

* * *

Gabby felt low.

She checked her phone for the last time before turning it off. She didn't want to be tempted into ringing him again.

He'd obviously lost interest. And he obviously wasn't coming.

Gabby pulled herself off the sofa and put the DVD back on the shelf. Slouching off to the bedroom, she sighed.

What would it take to find a decent man around here?


	7. Recovery

**A/N: A huge thank you to lollzie and roscoelover, and any other reviewers/readers, this chapter is for you. I'm sorry if it's too long, they just keep getting longer. Enjoy!**

The Unexpected Acquaintance

Chapter Seven

Recovery

Joe arrived at the flat first thing the next morning, knocking loudly on the door. There was no answer. With a sigh of frustration, he did his best to peer into the frosted glass. He could see someone moving in the hall, and he knocked again. 'Gabby, please open the door!'

The key turned in the lock, and the door swung open. Mel stood there, already dressed for the day, her right ankle bound in a bandage.

She didn't look pleased to see him. 'Think it's clever to stand up my best friend?' she asked, voice cold.

'Let me see her. It wasn't my fault, I-'

'Do you know how many times she's been stood up, how many men have just lost interest?'

Joe stared at her. 'I haven't lost interest.'

Mel snorted. 'Oh, c'mon, I know Ziggy. And if you're anything like him...'

'Well, it's a good thing I ain't, isn't it?' Joe scowled. She opened her mouth to reply, but a movement behind her caught his attention.

'Mel.' The blonde sighed, turning and raising an eyebrow at Gabby. They seemed to have a silent conversation of waggled eyebrows and mouthed words, before Mel finally huffed and moved away from the door.

'_Please_ do come in, Joe.' She forced a smile, before turning and hobbling off to the bedroom. The door slammed shut behind her. Joe stepped into the flat, shutting the front door. He stood, looking nervous, his dark eyes darting from his feet, to her face, and back again.

'Gabby, I can explain-'

'You could have rang me, Joe. You have my number,' she shrugged. Her arms were wrapped around her waist and she was studying him closely, caution evident. 'If you don't want to see me, I'd rather you just say.'

'My brother's diabetic. He's in a coma.'

Silence stretched between them. Gabby looked horrified, stance changing from defence to concern. 'Joe, I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I-'

He shrugged, his tall frame seeming to fill the hallway. 'It's okay.'

'No, it isn't, I was angry, I should have... oh, I'm sorry.'

Joe shook his head and took a step towards her. 'I should have called.'

Gabby came forward, wrapping her arms around his middle. He pulled her close, cheek pressed against the top of her head. She could hear the rhythmic beat of his heart through his shirt, and the felt a warm glow spread through her. 'He's only sixteen; he shouldn't have to deal with this.'

'He'll be okay,' Gabby told him, though she wasn't too sure herself. If he was a coma, that was bad. But, she wanted to comfort Joe and she was willing to say anything. 'He'll come through, I'm sure.'

Joe said nothing, but he didn't need to. That moment, his phone began to ring. He answered it with a frown, keeping one arm around Gabby.

'Mum?'

'Jason's awake; you've got to get here.'

'He's awake?' A grin spread across his face, and Gabby's heart skipped a beat. How she'd come to love that grin in the short time she'd known him. 'I'll be right there.' He hung up the phone and shoved it into his pocket. 'Jason's awake.' He cupped Gabby's cheeks and planted a firm kiss on her mouth.

Gabby laughed and playfully batted him away. 'Go! He'll want to see you.'

'Do you want to come?' he asked. But, Gabby shook her head.

'I... It's not my place. I have some things to do here anyway.' Not exactly true, but she didn't want to make it awkward. Joe nodded, moving towards the door.

'I'll see you later, okay? And I promise.'

'Well, you still owe me dinner and a DVD,' she grinned, following behind him as he stepped out the house. He turned to look at her, cocking his head, studying her with that intense stare

She looked away, biting her bottom lip. He reached out, fingers beneath her chin, making her look at him. She locked his gaze.

'You're a wonderful person, Gabs,' he smiled, leaning forward to give her another brief kiss. Then, he walked off back down the concrete steps.

Gabby shut the door, cheeks red and a stupid big grin on her face. Mel was standing in the doorway to her bedroom, arms folded. She raised an eyebrow. 'You're a _wonderful_ person, Gabs,' she mimicked.

'Bitch,' she grinned, flicking Mel her middle finger. 'I really like him, Mel.'

'I know,' the blonde replied. 'That's what scares me.'

* * *

Joe got to the hospital in record time. His trainers squeaked as he hurried down the white corridor to the room at the end. Bursting through the door, his expression relaxed as he saw Jason sat up in bed, fighting over a PSP with Robbie.

Sandy looked up with a smile. 'He hasn't been awake long, but he's already back to his old self.' She looked fondly at the twins as they elbowed each other. 'Robbie, not so rough!'

'He started it!' Robbie scowled, but gave the PSP up to his brother. Jason gave him a grin.

'Just 'cause I beat your high score.'

'Yeah, whatever.'

'Good to see you awake,' came another voice from behind Joe. Joe turned, eyes resting on Freddie.

Freddie stared back. 'What are you doing here?' Joe growled.

'He's my brother too, funnily enough.'

'Yeah, well you can-'

'Will you two shut up?' Jason snapped from where he lay. They both looked at him in surprise. 'I've been in a coma, and all you two can do is argue. Give it a rest.'

They all stood in silence. Even Robbie looked surprised, but then he grinned and monkey-knuckled Jason's head. 'Listen to you, gobbing off!'

'Gerroff,' Jason muttered. 'I'm just fed up with hearing it.' He glanced, almost nervously, at Joe. Joe sighed, nodding.

'I'll see you later, okay? Get some rest.'

'I wasn't doing much else when I was in a coma,' Jason muttered, ignoring the look from Sandy. Joe turned, shouldering past Freddie and pushing open the door. He needed air; he'd do something stupid if he was around Freddie long enough.

'Joe.'

He'd rounded the corner, straight into Lindsey. She stared up at him, eyes searching his face. Joe looked away. 'Jason's awake, if you want to see him.' He went to walk past.

'I want to see you.'

Joe stopped dead in the middle of the corridor, but didn't turn to face her. He heard her move behind him, his eyes shutting briefly as he forced himself to hold it together. He knew she was considering her words, and when she did speak, it was slow and careful. 'Joe, none of this was supposed to happen.'

'Which bit? Cheating on me with my own brother? Behind my _fucking_ back?' He almost heard her flinch. 'Or, falling pregnant? Was that an accident too?'

'I... things weren't right between us.'

He turned on the spot, eyes flashing. 'Things were _fine_! You shut me out, after you lost _our_ baby, you shut me out! Don't try and make this about us, when it was all you!'

Lindsey blinked back tears, clutching her coat. 'I'm scared, Joe.'

He shook his head, lip. 'Too late, Linds. It's too late.' He went to leave again.

'Joe, please don't go,' she protested. He turned back, coming so close to her that he could almost feel the warmth of her body, his heart giving a painful pang.

'I love you, Lindsey. I love you with everything I have. Every day, I wake up and you're the first thing I think about, your face is etched behind my fucking eyelids.' He rubbed the rough stubble on his jaw. 'But, then I remember what you did. I remember that you ripped out my heart and fucking stamped on it.'

'Joe-'

'It's over, Lindsey,' he said, shaking his head. 'We're done!' And with that, he left, letting the doors slam shut behind him.

Behind them, Freddie sunk back around the corner, unseen by either of them. Blood pounded in his ears. He clenched his fists tight.

* * *

'Sandy, I'm sorry, my phone-'

'My son has been in a coma all night,' she snapped, blue eyes fierce as she stared at Fraser. He'd slunk in early that evening, a bottle of wine clenched between his hands. 'Where were you?'

'I had to work, my phone was on silent.'

'And you didn't see my missed calls?' She folded her arms over her chest. He gave a shrug.

'I'm sorry, Sandy, what do you want me to say?'

'Nothing. I want you to go.'

'What?' he frowned, stepping forward. He set the bottle on the table, before reaching for Sandy. She pulled away. 'Sandy, please.'

'I needed you, and you weren't there. What if he'd died, Fraser?'

'Sandy, I'm sorry.' He rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. 'Let me make it up to you.'

'What? More dinner dates and expensive gifts.' She pulled a face, looking away. 'I don't want it. Just go.'

Fraser shook his head, but turned and left the kitchen. A few moments later, the front door slammed shut. Sandy sighed, sinking into the chair and rubbing her face. Where had he been all night when she'd needed him?

She'd find out. No matter what it took. After a while, she made her way to the living room, where Robbie and Jason were playing Grand Theft Auto. Jason was laid on the sofa in a duvet; Robbie sat on his legs with the PS3 controller. 'Mum, I'm starving,' he said, eyes never leaving the screen as he jacked some man for his car.

'Well, you know where the kitchen is.'

'Mum, is Fraser leaving?' Jason asked, and she nearly broke her neck to look at him.

'No, why?'

Jason shrugged. 'No reason.'

'No, you have something to say, so say it.'

Jason ducked his head, glancing at Robbie. Robbie sighed, looking at his mum. 'He hasn't been around much recently.'

'Things are fine, he has to work,' Sandy muttered, turning away. 'Get this off, it's bedtime.'

'Aw, what?' Robbie scowled.

'Now, upstairs.'

Robbie got up, stamping across the room. He tore the Play Station from its wires and tucked it under his arm. 'I've waited months for this game; I ain't coming off after half an hour.' He walked out, before Sandy could stop him.

She sighed, looking at Jason. He'd sat up, frowning at his hands. She moved towards him, reaching out to rub the back of his head. 'Things are fine, I promise. Everyone has disagreements. I'm sure Fraser would have come to the hospital if he'd got the calls. He probably got held up.'

'All night?' He looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. Sandy sighed.

'That's not for you to worry about, okay? Go on, you can have an hour on that bloody game, but then it's time for bed. You need to sleep.'

'All right, Mum.' He pulled himself up, gathering the duvet. He moved to the door, giving her a small smile.

'We're gonna be all right, aren't we, Mum?'

Sandy forced a smile. 'Of course we are, love. Night.' She watched as he left, the door creaking shut behind him. Sandy moved to the sofa and sank down, dashing away the stray tears that fell.

* * *

Gabby had just stepped out the bathroom when there was a knock on the door. She froze, glancing at the clock in the hallway. _How_ long had she been in the shower?!

Hurrying to the door, she pulled it open. The cool breeze caught her wet legs beneath her dressing gown and she suppressed a shiver.

A smile spread on her face at the sight of Joe. His eyes had already dipped to her cleavage, then down her legs, and they stood there for a moment without saying anything at all.

'Do you want to come in?' She raised an eyebrow, tucking a lock of dark, wet hair behind her ear. He nodded, lifting up the bag he was carrying.

'I bought food,' he smiled, stepping inside and shutting the door. Joe couldn't keep his eyes off her; that dressing gown was short and he struggled to tear his gaze from the olive toned skin of her thighs. He forced himself to look at her face, but even then, the way her hair curled, damp, trailing down her back...

She gave a nervous giggle, and Joe caught the flush in her cheeks.

His grin broadened. She turned, leading him through into the living room. He took a few quick moments to peek at the curve of her arse. 'Your friend not here?'

'Mel?' Gabby smiled over her shoulder. 'She said she had someone important to meet.'

'Sounds interesting.'

'Could be anyone with Mel,' Gabby shrugged. 'I'll fetch some glasses.' As she left for the kitchen, Joe pulled the wine bottle from the bag, and a lasagne. There was a clink of glass, the slam of a cupboard, and Gabby reappeared.

'I hope you like lasagne,' Joe said, rubbing the back of his neck. 'It's the second one I had to buy; I left the first in Ziggy's car.'

'Is that another brother?' She looked confused. Joe grinned.

'There are five of us. Well, six, but I don't want to go there. Me, Fred, Ziggy, then the twins, Robbie and Jason.'

'Well, I praise for your mum for having to deal with five rowdy boys.' She smiled shyly at him, as he took a seat by the door. 'I should get dressed.' She went to move past him.

'Wait.' The word was low, rough and his hand came out to brush hers. Gabby stopped beside him, staring. But, he didn't look at her.

He was looking at the dressing gown.

He reached out, fingers gently running down the opening of the gown. Slowly, he edged inside. She felt like she couldn't breathe, and her heart flickered when his fingertips brushed the warm skin of her inner thigh.

Gabby's heart picked up speed when he looked up at her, those dark brown eyes locking with her own. Then, he reached for the ties and pulled them.

The dressing gown fell open. Gabby was quite pleased she'd put underwear on, at least. His cool breath chilled her skin, goose bumps rising.

Joe smiled when he saw that. He touched her flat stomach, fingers trailing downwards. His fingers were rough, but it only seemed to thrill her more.

Gabby decided to do something brave. She stepped forward, sliding onto his lap. Her dressing gown parted further, nipples peeking out from beneath the fluffy white material.

Joe groaned, low in his chest, pulling her down against him. He kissed her, hard, hands beneath her dressing gown. Gripping her waist, he pressed against her.

Gabby could feel him all right, hard through his jeans, eager and wanton and _desperate_.

And so was Gabby, squeezing his shoulders as she bit and sucked his bottom lip. Joe's lips moved to her neck, sucking the skin, grazing the flesh with his teeth.

His hand came up, cupping her breast, and she gasped at the warmth. He weighted it in his hand, thumb brushing over the erect nipple. 'Oh,' she gasped, nails digging through his shirt into his shoulders.

In an instant, he leaned back and whipped the shirt over his head, tossing it aside. Her hands travelling across his warm torso, feeling hardened muscles and rippling abs. Her fingers trailed through his chest hair, before stroking lower, into the thicker hair of his navel.

Joe's eyes were on her; he was flushed, panting, his eyes burning; the look sent a shock of excitement through her body, a shock which finished between her legs.

Gabby ground against him. 'I want you, Joe.'

He uttered a soft growl, fingers already sliding beneath the band of her panties. She squirmed as he touched her wet opening. 'I see.'

Gabby reached down, overcome by want, the need to feel him inside her. She unzipped his jeans, lifting herself higher enough so he could shove his jeans and boxers down. Gabby clenched his manhood, and it throbbed, hard, in her palm.

Joe's hand came up, wrapping in her hair. His kiss was fierce, dominating, and Gabby was overwhelmed and swept up by it all. 'Gabby,' he groaned, as she lowered herself onto him, sinking down inch by inch.

Joe swore, squeezed his eyes shut and pushed up, deep. Gabby's nails left marks in his skin.

Then, they were rocking together, hips thrusting in unison, his mouth ravishing her breasts. He kissed soft skin, nibbled hard nipples.

His arms encircled her waist, pulling her flush against his solid chest. Joe turned them, laying her down on the sofa, raising her leg up high. He powered into her, and Gabby was helpless, but to submit. Joe was kissing her throat, marking it and the room was filled with the slap of damp skin, quiet moans.

Joe gripped her hard when he came. Gabby gasped, his weight heavy as he slumped. He looked up at her, and her stomach danced.

A slow, eye-creasing grin spread to his face, and he opened to mouth to speak- 'Oh, for fuck sake!' Mel yelled from the doorway, shielding her eyes with her handbag. 'You have a bedroom for a _reason_!'

The door slammed loudly on her way out.

**Thoughts? ;) Let me know!**


	8. Jealousy Strikes

**A/N: Loving Hollyoaks at the moment, hoping Trevor hasn't been killed off, or I will be sad xD Enjoy this chapter, I have a lot of drama coming up, and lots of ideas for later on as well, which may involve character death, so keep an eye out. Thank you for reading and don't forget to let me know what you think! **

The Unexpected Acquaintance

Chapter Eight

Jealously Strikes

Lindsey sighed as she pushed open the front door to the small two-bed she'd rented with Freddie, shoving her handbag down and shutting the door behind her. 'Hello?' she called, unsure if Fred would be here or at work.

Putting her keys on the hook, she shrugged out of her jacket with a yawn. Eighteen hour shifts were starting to take a toll and in a way, she was looking forward to starting maternity leave. But, that was five months away, so she pushed that thought to the back of her mind.

Five months was a long time before maternity leave, and anything could happen between then and now.

Lindsey strolled through into the kitchen for a cup of green tea, the sight of Freddie making her jump. He was leaning against the sink, brow furrowed as he stared out the window. She gave a chuckle. 'You scared me half to death, Freddie.' Pulling off her identity tag, she put it aside. 'How was work?'

When he didn't answer, she frowned, eyes on the back of his head. His shoulders were tensed, hunched tight and she felt her stomach twist a little. 'Freddie? What's wrong?'

'You still love him, don't you?' His words were so low, she barely caught them. Lindsey's mouth went dry.

'Freddie, I love you-'

'I saw you talking to him at the hospital!' He turned to look her, eyes cold. 'I heard everything you said, I saw the way you looked at him.'

'Freddie.' Tears filled her eyes as she stepped forward. 'It's... I can't help how I feel.'

Freddie looked away, shaking his head. 'I don't believe this.' He shook her off when she reached for his hand.

'We were together for nine years, Fred!' She wiped her eyes, doing everything she could not to break down and cry. 'I can't just forget.'

'You left him for me!' Freddie's voice rose, as he struggled to suppress his emotions. 'You're supposed to love me.'

'I do love you, Freddie.' She ran a hand through her dark hair, shutting her eyes for a moment. 'My head's a mess.'

Freddie looked at her. 'You can't do this to me, Linds, it's not fair. You're having my baby.'

'I-I know.' Her voice was thick; her throat felt too tight, she could barely breathe... 'Please, Freddie, don't do this to me.'

'I want you to stay away from Joe.'

Lindsey stared at him in disbelief, bottom lip trembling. 'But-'

'It's me or him. Make your choice.' His stare was unrelenting, and she looked at the floor. 'Remember when you told me to tell the girl I loved the truth. Well, I did and this is the fallout, Linds.'

'Of course, I choose you, Freddie,' she murmured, but her heart felt heavy. Joe needed her, maybe she still needed Joe?

She'd destroyed that man, not just by leaving him, but with the baby as well.

Freddie reached out, pulling her into him. Lindsey sank into his chest, grasping his shirt tight. The familiar smell of his deodorant filled her senses, the warmth of his chest against her cheek. She loved Freddie.

She was making the right choice. It would be better for them all if she didn't see Joe again. Wouldn't it?

* * *

Mel lay, naked, amongst silk sheets, smoking a Marlboro. She blew smoke rings, watching as the swept into the high ceiling.

Fraser was doing up his shirt, fixing his cuffs. 'You remember the plan?'

She gave him a lazy look. 'You'd think I've never seduced a man before.'

'It's important. This has to work.' He rubbed the back of his neck. She sighed and sat up, the sheet falling away.

'Fraser, I've got this. It's not the first time, is it?' Mel took a pull on the cigarette, and shrugged. 'I've never failed you before.'

He smiled, collecting his keys and phone from the dresser. 'True. You did a good job last time.'

'Same thing as before?' she asked. 'Get him alone, knock him off.'

Fraser grinned, moving back towards her. 'You're a cold bitch.' He kissed her softly.

'Just how you like me,' Mel grinned. He pulled back.

'Make Trevor vulnerable.'

'I'll get right to it, _Boss_.' She watched as Fraser turned and left the bedroom, grabbing his jacket on the way out. Mel's smile dropped as soon as he was out of sight and she was quick to get dressed.

This wasn't going to be the same as last time. Last time, her stomach didn't churn in an awful way whenever she thought about killing her target.

Trevor was just a target, nothing more. Mel mentally repeated this mantra as she finished dressing, sliding on her heels. To be honest, she was desperate to see him again, but for all the wrong reasons.

Or maybe the right reasons. Killing him would be a wrong reason.

Confusion battled in her head. Mel grabbed her handbag and left Laurel House, locking the door behind her. She needed to clear her head, and drown her worries. The Dog.

* * *

'Mum thinks it's great you're workin' again, Joe,' Ziggy grinned from beneath the hood of the Vauxhall they were working on.

'Yeah, well,' Joe muttered, reaching for a spanner out the tool box. He handed it to Ziggy. 'We all have bills to pay.'

Freddie came around the front of the car, his overalls tied around his waist. He nodded to the tool box. 'Pass me a wrench.'

Joe ignored him.

Freddie stood there for a moment. 'Pass the wrench,' he repeated, a little louder.

Joe didn't move an inch. Freddie grabbed a rag and started to rub the oil off his hands. 'I've had enough of this.' He chucked the rag aside and stormed out.

'Oy, we 'ave work to do!' Ziggy yelled after him, but Fred disappeared out of sight. 'For fuck sake, we'll full up here!'

'Don't worry; I'll get right on it. Nothing else to do until tonight.' He grabbed the wrench and moved around the side of the car to where Freddie had been working.

'Seeing Gabby, are you?' Ziggy grinned, raising an eyebrow. Joe couldn't hold back the smile. 'You sly dog! Well, she's a good looking bird, and you know I only have the highest standards. Her mate ain't that bad either.'

Joe laughed. 'Mel? She's all right. Something about her I can't put my finger on though.'

'Nah, she's all right,' Ziggy shrugged, wincing when he scalded his finger. 'Just a bit dippy.'

Joe knelt down, tightening a nut with the spanner. 'Anyway, enough about me. When's the wedding?'

'We're thinking April. We need to set a date though. We don't want a long engagement.'

'Yeah, me and Lindsey were engaged for three years,' Joe said before he could stop himself. He swallowed, and then looked away. 'Sorry.'

'You don't need to be sorry.' Ziggy said, pulling himself out the bonnet. 'It ain't gonna go away quick. It'll take time.'

Joe sighed. 'I know. I just... I wish I was over her already. Then, it wouldn't be so hard. Every time I see her...'

Ziggy came forward, giving his shoulder a squeeze. 'I'm here for you. You're my big brother, I ain't gonna let you down.'

Joe nodded, managing a smile. 'Thanks. It means a lot.'

* * *

Freddie took a long walk down the river, until he reached the centre of the village. He strolled past shops, trying to cool himself. He was on the verge of going back there and giving Joe a good seeing too, but it was the thought of Lindsey that stopped him.

He told her to keep away from him. That meant Freddie had to as well.

He could find another job, ring ahead before going to Mum's to make sure Joe wasn't there. It would be easy.

Then, it would be him and Lindsey and their baby, and they could finally be left in peace.

Freddie stopped outside a shop, staring in at the window display. A small pair of baby football boots lay on the velvet stand. He hesitated, remembering Lindsey's plea.

But, this was his child too. He deliberated for a moment longer, before going in. Five minutes later, Freddie left, shoes in tow.

He hurried home, pulling out his key and letting himself in. He shut the door quietly, noticing Lindsey's handbag on the side. He crept through into the kitchen, finding a place to stash the shoes. He prayed she wouldn't find them.

Lindsey wasn't downstairs. Freddie walked up the stairs, peering into their bedroom. Lindsey was asleep on the bed, one hand clutching her bump.

The other hand was clutching a photograph. Freddie leaned forward to make it out, his blood beginning to rush through his veins, heart pounding.

It was Lindsey and Joe, kissing.

Freddie drew back as if he'd been punched, and left the room as silently as he could. Heading down the stairs, he slammed out the front door.

There was someone he needed to see.

* * *

It was his eyes, Mel decided.

Steely blue, so intense that they hooked you with one glance. Maybe that was why Mel was so enthralled, so... captivated? She hadn't been captivated by any man before, not even Fraser. Fraser was easy money for a flash of thigh and a quick lay every couple of months. And sorting out his dirty work.

That was the harder part of the job.

But, Trevor. He was a different matter. Already, Mel could imagine those muscles, pressed against his shirt, biceps bulging, those eyes locking onto her-

'Mel? Are you even listening?' Mel looked up. Gabby was staring at her. 'Price Slice. I'm going to be working in another shop.'

'A-At least you have the experience,' Mel stuttered. Gabby frowned.

'Are you okay? You look a bit flushed.'

'I'm fine.' Mel took a quick sip of her cappuccino, instantly burning her tongue.

'Mel! Are you thinking about someone?'

'_No_!'

'You're blushing. You never blush.'

Mel glared. 'Price Slice?'

'Oh, yeah,' Gabby replied, dropping the subject. For now. 'I'll be working part time, but it's better than nothing. Oh, and Sundays.' Gabby fell quiet. Mel's eyes had gone distant again. 'Okay, who is it? Tell. Me. Everything.'

Mel sighed, wrapping her hands around the hot mug. 'It's... complicated.'

'Right.' Gabby sat forward, eager. Mel gave another sigh.

'I'm not interested in him.'

Gabby grinned. 'So, there _is_ a him? As if you're not interested.'

'I don't take every cock I see,' Mel scowled, attempting another sip of her drink. Her tongue flared. 'He's my boss's... nephew. But...' she hesitated, glancing at Mel. 'I have to do a bit of work with him, going over business files and all that. I'm probably worrying over nothing.'

Gabby smiled. 'It might be fun. If not, see if your boss can just let you change desks or something?' Mel shrugged, wishing it was that simple.

She'd just finished her cappuccino when she got a text. Mel frowned as she read it, before reaching for her bag. 'I have to go. Errands to run.'

Gabby gathered the cups and moved to the sink. The front door slammed shut. 'Weird.'

* * *

'You what?'

'I want a gun.'

'The fuck do you want a gun for?'

Freddie stared hard across the desk at Trevor, who was slumped in his office chair, a large grin on his face. The music was loud in the next room, and he spoke up to be heard. 'I fancied a bit of pheasant hunting.'

Trevor's grin fell away. 'Don't be clever with me, Freddie.'

'I just need a gun.' Freddie watched as Trevor surged to his feet, coming around the desk. He stood his ground, as the larger man came into his space.

'You think I'm just going to chuck guns around, at everyone who asks? You know how easy it can get back to me? Or worse still, my boss.' He stepped even closer, glaring right into Freddie's face. 'Get out.'

Freddie didn't move. Trevor shoved him hard. 'I said get the fuck out of here!' He reached across to open the door, pushing him out. Freddie left, banging down the spiralling staircase. Trevor stood in the doorway for a moment, angered. He'd taken enough shit from Fraser to know that it wasn't worth involving himself with a Roscoe again.

Something- well, someone- caught his eye. Mel was leaning against the bar in a sheer black dress, blonde hair straight around her shoulders. She was laughing with some man, fingers rubbing the stem of her wine glass suggestively.

Trevor froze. He felt a sudden build-up inside his chest, and before he could stop himself, stalked over. He shoved party-goers out the way, coming to a stop behind the man. He cleared his throat. The man turned, his blonde hair gelled back, sunglasses hanging from the collar of his shirt. 'All right?'

'Sorry to interrupt,' Trevor growled, 'but fuck off.' The man looked uncertainly at Mel. But, she was staring at Trevor, her face giving nothing away. Trevor stepped forward. 'Do I have to repeat myself?'

'Fine.' The man snatched up his beer, glancing at Mel. 'Maybe we can-' Trevor shoved him away, and he left, cursing.

'Good evening to you, as well,' Mel smirked, lifting her wine glass. 'You seem tense.'

He watched as she took a sip. 'Bad day.'

'Seemed a little jealous there.' She glanced in the direction her friend had disappeared, before her eyes fixed on Trevor. Her eyes were a deeper blue than his, an ocean blue. She was very good at hiding how she really felt, he also noticed. There was something in those deep blues, something hiding.

'Maybe I was,' he replied, leaning against the bar beside her. 'Maybe I didn't want some puppet with his hands all over you.'

She laughed at this, her smile almost fond. 'He hardly had his hands all over me.'

'Yeah, well, I didn't like it.' He inched forward, gaze dipping to her full, red lips. He wanted to taste her, wanted that mouth in a certain place of his own. Mel seemed to know what he was thinking, the tip of her tongue darting out to dampen her bottom lip.

He barely covered a soft groan, eyes snapping up. She smiled at him. 'Are you always such a tease?' he asked, giving her the once-over. Mel finished her wine and set the glass aside.

'Only to the ones I really like,' she smirked, sliding off the stool and straightening the hem of her dress. His eyes lingered on her long legs.

'I guess I'm one of the lucky ones, then?'

Mel couldn't say anything. She forced another smile, fingers trailing over his shoulder as she passed. Trevor was quick to react, snagging her hand and holding her still. He shifted to look at her. 'I want to see you tomorrow.'

Mel prised her hand from his, hiking her bag on her shoulder. 'Maybe.' He watched, eyes dark and focused on the hypnotic sway of her hips, as she left.


	9. Interruptions

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, this chapter is a little long too. I know Mel is featuring a little more than the main pairing of this fic, but it's all for good reason lol Hope you enjoy this, I have the next three chapters planned, so I'll update soon. **

The Unexpected Acquaintance

Chapter Nine

Interruptions

_A week later_

Mel sat in front of her dressing table, applying a nice coat of gloss to her full lips. On the table in front of her, her phone sat with the text from Fraser still on the screen. **No play tonight, I want you focused. Get to him.**

Her eyes strayed to the screen, and she sighed. If only Fraser knew how she truly felt... he'd probably kill her and do the job himself. Maybe there was a way out of this? Maybe she could leave, find somewhere new, under a new name, where he couldn't find her?

She also knew that was stupid. Fraser had eyes everywhere, and she'd be foolish to think it only covered Chester.

With a sigh, Mel grabbed her handbag and stuffed her phone inside. She stood up; her ankle was a lot better. At least she'd gotten that unsightly bandage removed. Mel gave herself a once over in front of the mirror; blonde hair wavy, a sleek red dress that fell short of her knees. Deciding she didn't look too easy, she knocked off the light and left the bedroom.

Gabby and Joe were snuggled up, laughing between themselves, on the sofa. She paused in the hallway, watching them, unseen for a moment as Joe pulled her close and kissed Gabby's nose. The expression on her best friend's face was that of pure joy and adoration. Mel felt a pang in her chest, desperately wishing her life was that easy.

It was tiring trying to be two people. On one side of the card, a cool, smooth and seductive woman, not easily fooled. On the other? Sometimes, Mel wasn't even sure herself.

Gabby looked up, noticing her. She smiled. 'You look nice. Going somewhere?'

Mel forced a smile and stepped into the light of the front room. The TV flashed, playing some comedy which neither of the two love-birds seemed very interested in. 'Work.'

'Bit flashy for work,' Gabby grinned, but she'd learnt months ago not to ask too many questions. Mel shrugged.

'More of a party, I should say. Don't expect me home early.'

'Enjoy yourself! And if there are freebies, grab me something.' Gabby's attention turned back to Joe, his fingers trailing up and down the length of her arm.

Mel turned and left, the front door clicking shut behind her. The air was a little chillier now, a warning that autumn was fast approaching. She vaguely wished she'd brought a jacket, but decided there was no point turning back. If she did, she'd bottle out.

She had to push the plan ahead, and get the job done.

It didn't take her long to reach The Loft. She could hear the music from here, the resounding bass which seemed to amplify her senses.

Mel stopped at the bottom of the concrete staircase, hands curled into fists. She'd avoided Trevor since their last meet, and she hoped the distance might have changed something. Might have broken the connection that was ever growing between them.

She ascended the stairs and pushed her way into the club. It was packed, as usual, and she couldn't push the edge of nervousness she felt away. She made a path to the bar, sliding onto the stool. Mel took a breath, regaining her composure. She could do this. It shouldn't be any different.

Mel looked up. Trevor was at the other end of the bar, talking to the barman. It took a moment for him to notice her, but when he did, a slow smile spread across his features.

Mel's stomach flipped unexpectedly. She raised an eyebrow at him.

Trevor didn't need any more hints. He moved over, placing large hands on the wood and leaning across to her. She smirked, tilting her head. 'Took you long enough. I'm dying of thirst here.'

He grinned, reaching beneath him to pull out a glass. 'What can I get you?'

'I'll have an Amaretto on ice, please.' He turned away to pour the drink, and she admired him from behind. He was certainly a gym-goer; he didn't look puffy enough to be a steroid user, and the mental image of him pushing weights made her flush.

Trevor turned back to set the glass on the bar. 'On the house.'

'What've I done to deserve that?' she asked. He grinned, a dimple flashing in his right cheek. Mel's breath caught in her throat and she took a sip to hide it.

'Wearing that dress. You know how to make a man hot under the collar.' Those eyes dipped to her cleavage. Mel laughed, setting her drink down; the ice tinkled against glass.

'Such a charmer, Trevor. Why didn't I come and see you sooner?'

'I've been thinking the same thing.' His tone dropped slightly, his eyes meeting hers. He held her there, caught in a suspended moment. Mel dampened her lip, finally breaking the stare. She tried to focus on the next part of the plan, but all rational thoughts seemed to have gone out the window.

Trevor leaned against the bar again, studying her. 'You seem a little tense.'

'I've had a long day. Need to destress.'

'I can help you with that.' A mischievous glint had formed in his eyes and she found herself returning his grin.

'Maybe you can.' Was this part of the plan? This meeting certainly wasn't going her way; she could barely remember what she had to do, just caught in his presence.

'We could go into my office, if you want some peace?'

Mel was sure "peace" wasn't actually on his agenda. But, she found herself sliding off the stool, picking up her Amaretto, handbag swinging from her arm. Trevor met her at the end of the bar, leading her to the office and pushing open the door.

Mel stepped in; it was small, barely bigger than a cleaning closest, with a desk shoved at one end, a filing cabinet at the other. She stepped over to the desk, heels silent on the carpet, setting her drink down.

Behind her, Trevor shut the door with a click, unsuccessfully blocking out the music. She turned to him, leaning back against the desk, a smile pulling up the corners of her mouth. 'Very peaceful indeed.'

He shrugged, his own mouth turning up in a grin. 'Worth a try, eh?' He was looking at her in that predatory, dangerous way again, and it sent shockwaves through her body. He approached, slow, appraising her with each step.

Mel was sure she was trembling. She should go, run before this went further, go to Fraser and say he wasn't taking the bait...

Mel didn't move, and then he was right in front of her, barely a breath of air between them. Her hands were gripping the edge of the desk. His fingers brushed a strand of hair out her eyes and it was a while before he spoke. Or, maybe only a few seconds, but Mel just couldn't seem to grasp the concept of time.

'You're a beautiful woman, Mel.'

This, she didn't expect. It took a moment for her mind to kick into action, and she managed a stuttered, 'Thanks.'

And then, he was kissing her. An explosion went off in the pit of her stomach as his warm lips captured hers, tongue invading. Mel's hands left the desk, wrapping around his neck and drawing him close.

Trevor pinned her, one hand on her face, the other dropping to her waist. She pressed against his solid body, desperate for more.

Fraser and his plan were long forgotten.

Trevor turned her and Mel braced against the desk as his mouth attacked the back of her neck; biting, kissing, sucking. Shivers rolled down her spine, as she felt his hands work up her legs, pushing up the hem of her dress.

She looked at him over her shoulder, eyes dark and lips damp. 'Do it,' she murmured, voice a lot huskier than it had been moments before.

Trevor grinned, and unzipped his flies.

* * *

Sandy was startled out her slumber by loud knocking on the front door. She rubbed her eyes, frowning as the illuminated clock on the bedside table swam into focus. It was just before midnight. The knocking didn't let up, and with a heavy sigh, Sandy hauled herself out of bed. She grabbed her dressing gown from the back of the door, pulling it on as she made her way down the dark hallway and down the stairs.

She wondered who'd left their key, and if it was one of the twins, she'd be having words, because they should have been back hours ago.

Sandy unlocked the door and yanked it open. Fraser stood on the step, looking awkward. 'I'm sorry it's so late, Sandy. You've not been answering my calls-'

'It's nearly midnight!' she snapped, folding her arms over her chest. She noticed his strained features. 'Is everything okay?'

'No, it isn't Sandy. I can't do this anymore.'

'Do what?' Her brain was still in bed, asleep.

'This!' Fraser gestured between them. 'Us! It isn't right.'

'And you waited until this late to tell me?' Sandy shook her head and went to shut the door. Fraser put his hand out, preventing it.

'Sandy, please, hear me out.'

'No, you listen to me,' she said, irritation getting the better of her. 'I needed you and you weren't there. Jason could have died.'

'And I can't make it up enough,' Fraser pleaded. 'I'm sorry, Sandy, but... this can't be it. One mistake and I'm cast out?'

'Where were you, Fraser?' she asked, voice dropping slightly in tone as she heard a floorboard creak upstairs. He hesitated and she shook her head. 'I don't believe this.' She went to shut the door again.

'I was... It was supposed to be a surprise, but I might as well tell you now.' At her questioning look, he continued. 'I've bought a holiday home. In Spain.'

'You've been to Spain?' Sandy raised an eyebrow.

'Well, no, but I had to go down the London to sign the contract. I was going to surprise you on your birthday.' He looked sincere, and Sandy felt a bite of guilt. Once again, she'd jumped to conclusions...

'Mum?' A voice came from the top of the stairs. She turned, catching sight of Jason on the landing, in his boxers and rubbing tired eyes. 'Who is it?'

'It's okay, it's Fraser.' She gave him a reassuring smile, knowing how much her youngest worried. 'Go back to bed, you've got school tomorrow.' Jason nodded, disappearing. His bedroom door clicked shut a moment later.

'I'm sorry to come this late, Sandy, but I couldn't sleep. I love you, but you need to trust me.'

Sandy sighed, fixing him with a look. 'My boys come first, Fraser, you should know that.'

'I do know that. And I love that. It's what makes you such a wonderful woman.'

She was glad it was dark, so he couldn't see her blushing.

'Can I see you tomorrow? We could go out?' He smiled. 'No dinner dates or expensive gifts. Just a film at the cinema and a McDonalds for dinner?'

Sandy hesitated for a moment, before sighing. 'Fine, you can pick me up from work. Can I go back to bed now?'

Fraser grinned, stepping forward to kiss her cheek. 'I've missed you, Sandy.'

'I've missed you too,' she admitted, wrapping the gown a little tighter around herself to keep out the chill. 'Goodnight, Fraser.'

'Night.' She watched as he left, the darkness of the night swallowing him up. Trying to fight the smile on her face, Sandy shut the door and locked up, before making her way upstairs.

* * *

Mel was silent as she knelt to pick her dress up off the floor, sliding it on. The material, which had made her feel sexy and confident before, now only made her feel cheap and easy.

Trevor stood behind her, doing up his jeans, searching for his shirt. His eyes never seem to leave her face.

Mel's gaze never wandered higher than the floor. She grabbed her bag, putting it on her shoulder. 'I have to go.'

Trevor frowned. 'Can't I tempt you with another drink? The night's young.'

Mel said nothing, slipping her feet into her heels. She felt anger boiling up inside her, at her stupidity. She shouldn't have slept with him; she shouldn't have- 'Mel?' He stepped forward, fingers enclosing on her wrist.

Mel yanked away, glaring at him. 'Leave me alone.'

She saw something flash in his eyes, before it was replaced by a cold, hard stare. 'What's wrong with you?'

'I have to go.' She turned, leaving the office before he could stop her. She couldn't get out the club quick enough, taking deep gulps of cool, refreshing night air. What had she been thinking?! She should never have slept with him, there was no need.

With a growl, Mel hit the wall with her fist; it hurt, tears springing to her eyes.

She had to get out of here.

Tomorrow, she'd tell Fraser she was backing out. And then, she was going on the run.

* * *

The next day was sunny, but windy. A crisp packet spun in the air, as Gabby crossed the village towards Joe's flat. She was feeling quite nervous, having never been back here before. She wondered what it'd be like. A man's house told a lot.

She felt excited too, the feeling rushing through her as she stopped at the door and pressed the buzzer.

The door opened after a few moments; Joe grinned, stepping aside to let her in. 'Good afternoon.'

'Looks nice,' she commented, her eyes darting from the neat front room, through to the immaculate kitchen. Thank God, she thought happily. She'd found a man that could tidy up after himself. The front door shut behind her, as she slid off her jacket.

Joe took it and hung it up. 'There's a slight change of plan,' Joe told her. 'I've already ruined dinner, so...' He pulled a take-away menu from behind his back. 'Anything you want.'

Gabby grinned and took it, setting her bag aside. He pulled her close, his musky, manly smell enveloping her. She settled against him, a sigh of contentment leaving her lips. His hand rubbed the small of her back, before he dipped his head to kiss her.

Gabby nipped his bottom lip, playfully, enjoying the darkened look on his face. He lifted her in his arms, nipping her throat. 'I wouldn't. I might not be able to control myself.'

'Oh, Mr Roscoe,' she laughed, feigning fear. 'I'm _very_ frightened.'

'You should be,' he grinned, backing towards the sofa. They didn't get that far. The front door bounced open in the hallway, and Joe frowned, spinning around.

'_Joe_?!' yelled a voice. 'I need somewhere to stay!'

The softest of groans escaped Joe's lips, as he set Gabby on her feet. Robbie appeared in the doorway, face flushed with anger. His eyes fell on her, and he couldn't hide his surprise.

'What've you done now?' Joe demanded. Robbie glared at him.

'It's Mum, not me. Taking back that Fraser mug.'

'Fraser's a good man,' Joe replied. 'He makes Mum happy.'

Robbie scowled, fists clenching. 'You don't see it like I do. He has you all fooled.'

Gabby looked for her bag, edging towards the door. 'Maybe I should go...' But, Joe shook his head, grabbing her hand.

'You don't need to go.'

'This your new bird, eh, Joe?' Robbie was still staring at her, which probably would have been daunting if he wasn't so young. He barely looked older than seventeen.

'This is Gabby.' He glanced at her. 'This is my little brother, Robbie.'

'It's nice to meet you.' She forced a smile. Robbie didn't return it. In fact, he sneered. Then, his eyes dropped to the menu. 'Take away? Yes, please, I'm starving.' He came forward, plucking the leaflet out of her hand and throwing himself on the sofa.

It was Joe's turn to scowl. 'You're not staying.'

'I have nowhere else to go!' Robbie complained. 'I ain't staying with Freddie. That would be awkward.'

'It's fine, really,' Gabby shrugged, feeling slightly out of her depth with this new Roscoe member. Robbie grinned.

'See, even your new bird wants me around.'

'Her name's Gabby.' There was a threatening undertone to Joe's voice. If Robbie heard it, he didn't react.

'Gabby, whatever.' He picked up the remote, turning the TV on and flicking through channels. 'You really need to get Sky.'

Joe, seeming to give in, looked back at Gabby with a shrug. 'If you're sure...'

Gabby smiled. 'He's your brother. He has more right than me.'

'He thinks...' Joe muttered, moving to fetch drinks.

* * *

All in all, the day with Robbie wasn't too bad. He'd warmed to her a little during the evening, even bonding over Call of Duty. Now, she stood on the doorstep, the night air cool around her. 'It was nice seeing you tonight,' Joe smiled, leaning in the doorway. He jerked his head. 'Sorry about the third wheel.'

'I can hear you, y'know!' Robbie yelled from inside. Gabby laughed.

'Don't worry about it; it was fun.'

'We'll do this again, without the interruption.' Joe reached out, hooking her waist and pulling her close. Their lips met in a demanding and eager kiss. She clutched his shoulders, feeling slightly gutted that Robbie was only meters away.

Otherwise, she'd probably be naked right now. She eased back, lips damp and cheeks red. 'I'll see you tomorrow.' He watched her leave, steps fading into the darkness. Gabby clutched her bag tighter, hurrying home as fast as she could.

She had an uneasy feeling of being watched. She glanced around, but could see nothing.

Behind her, a figure disappeared into the shadows...


	10. Threats

**Pairings/Characters:**Joe/OC, Fred/Lindsey, Ziggy/Ruby, Trevor/OC, Sandy/Fraser, Jason & Robbie.

**Rated:**M for language and sexual situations

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing, besides Gabby Castillo and Mel Owens. Everything else is purely from the C4 show Hollyoaks (which is the best thing on TV, ever.)

**A/N:**** Thanks for reviewing! Thought I'd update my disclaimer and character list, as this seems to have expanded a lot lol look out for a new character in c12, a test for Jason and Robbie's relationship. Enjoy this, I struggled writing this chapter, not sure why, but would love to know what you think :)**

The Unexpected Acquaintance

Chapter Ten

Threats

Joe was in the garage, bent into the hood of a nice Porsche, music playing on the radio behind him. He whistled along, wiping oil-coated hands on his black trousers. Ziggy had the morning off, and Joe wanted to get the car out the way in time for lunch with Gabby.

Footsteps echoed behind him, the sound of metal scraping metal. Joe turned, a little too late. The crowbar crashed against his head, before Freddie shoved him into the workbench, pinning him hard. Joe glared; he could feel the trickle of blood down his brow, head pounding instantly. 'What the fuck are you playing at?!'

'I want you to stay away from Lindsey. She chose me. You failed her and she chose me, you understand?' Freddie raised an eyebrow. Joe managed to shove him off, fists balling.

'I failed her? It was you who snuck in like a worm and took her!'

Freddie laughed, though it was humourless. 'Lindsey wanted freedom, and you wouldn't give it to her. After the miscarriage-'

Joe surged forward, pushing his chest. 'Don't you talk about that! It had nothing to do with you!'

'Temper, temper, Joseph.' Freddie was still watching him, crowbar clenched tight. 'Wasn't that the other reason why she left? Because of the arguments, the fighting,-'

'Shut up!'

'-pushing and pushing her, until she couldn't take it!'

Joe lashed out, fist connecting firmly with Freddie's jaw. The younger man stumbled back, spitting blood. He put his arms up, stopping Joe in his tracks.

Joe paced away, tears stinging his eyes. 'Everything was perfect, until the day we lost that baby. Then... then, it changed. Lindsey changed.' He glared at Freddie, voice thick. 'And then, you came along like a knight-in-shining-armour and you...'

'I love Lindsey,' Freddie murmured, slowly straightening up. His jaw ached when he spoke. 'I always did.'

'She was _mine_ first.'

'Things change, Joe.' The two brothers stared quietly at each other for a moment, before Freddie smirked. 'How's Gabby?'

'Leave her out of this.' Joe's tone dropped, dangerously. Freddie raised an eyebrow.

'Then, stay away from Lindsey. 'Cause it would be unfortunate for anything to happen to your new girl...'

'Is that a threat?' Joe growled, stepping forward. Freddie tossed the crowbar aside, turning to leave.

'Just a word of advice.' Joe watched as he left the garage. Ziggy appeared, frowning at Freddie's retreating back.

'Everything all right?' he asked, moving towards the office. Joe touched his brow.

'Just Freddie being Freddie. Is it bad?' He followed Ziggy to the office, watching his face crease into a frown.

'Quite a gash. Nothing a few stitches won't fix.'

'Great.' Joe grabbed his wallet from the desk. 'You okay on your own for a few hours?'

'Dandy, son.' Ziggy was already moving towards the car, pulling up his overalls as not to muck up his Daz white vest.

* * *

'So, this is obviously the till, and we keep all alcohol and cigarettes on the wall behind us. Make sure you I.D and keep an eye on the teenagers...' Cindy shuddered. 'They're the worse.'

'It shouldn't be too bad,' Gabby smiled, looking up when the doorbell tinkled. A blonde woman stepped in, early-fifties and looking well for it. She was dressed in nurses' blues, hair clipped back.

'I'll come down for the money before lock-up every evening, which is at five, by the way,' Cindy continued, tugging the sleeves of her cardigan. 'And if you need anything, then just ring the buzzer next door.'

The blonde woman appeared at the counter, setting down a bag of pasta and a boxing magazine. 'New sport, Sandy?' she asked, showing Gabby how to scan the items. Cindy started to bag them.

'Oh, you know Jason,' Sandy smiled. 'He's really getting into his boxing now. He has a tournament coming up soon. Didn't Holly say?'

'Oh, probably.' Cindy forced a laugh that didn't meet her eyes. 'I'm not really with it at the moment. Oh, how rude of me.' She nodded at Gabby, still standing at the edge of the counter. 'This is Gabby; she's going to pull a few shifts for me, so I can clear my head.'

Sandy suddenly stared at Gabby, eyes seeming to take in every inch of detail. Gabby flushed under the intense gaze, glancing at Cindy, then back at the older woman. 'I'm sure I've heard that name somewhere.'

'Of course you have,' Cindy replied, a trace of a real smile on her face for the first time that day. 'She's dating your Joe.'

Gabby wished the ground had swallowed her up. This was Joe's mum?! Her face felt like it was burning, as she forced a smile and tried to look normal. Her hair was wild, and she desperately wished she'd raided Mel's wardrobe this morning; at least, she would have looked nice enough for a first introduction.

Didn't people make their mind's up in three seconds? All Sandy had got was three seconds of a gawping, wild-haired cave woman in need of more than four hours sleep. Hangovers and work didn't mix.

Hangovers, work and meeting your potential-future-mother-in-law...? 'Pleased to meet you?' she finally stuttered.

Cindy gave Sandy a pointed look. 'She's shy. It took her half an hour to say good morning to me, so don't expect miracles.'

Sandy gave Gabby a warm smile. 'Well, it's nice to finally meet you. You've made a real change in Joe.'

Gabby was sure she went redder. 'He's a lovely man. You've raised him well.'

_You've raised him well_? What the hell? Gabby groaned inwardly, but Sandy just laughed and picked up the bag.

'Maybe I did, or maybe he's just mellowed out.' Sandy grinned, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. 'He was a bloody toe rag when he was younger.'

Gabby let out a relaxed laugh. 'I can believe it.'

'Anyway, I should go. The boys will be home from college soon.' Sandy gave them a smile, before turning and leaving the shop. Gabby exhaled.

'That was unexpected.'

Cindy laughed. 'Your face was hilarious.'

'Thanks.'

Cindy grinned, and for the first time since Gabby had met her, she looked a lot more contented. 'Do you think you'll be okay on your own?'

'I'll ring if there are any problems,' Gabby promised. She watched as Cindy left, and then moved to restock the sweet shelves.

Nearly an hour passed, before the doorbell dinged again. Gabby looked up, grinning when she saw Mel. 'How's the head?'

'Ugh, don't,' Mel muttered, stopping beside her and rubbing tired eyes. 'I used all the painkillers this morning.'

'Did you have fun?' Gabby picked up the empty crisp boxes and crossed the shop to put them in the back room. Mel followed, leaning against the counter.

'I guess.' To be honest, she didn't want to talk about it. She'd messed up with Trevor, and she still hadn't found the courage to talk to Fraser. 'As much fun as you can have on wine spritzers.'

'Lots then.'

'We need milk,' Mel suddenly remembered, walking to the fridge and reaching into the back for a carton. 'I've not had my morning coffee yet. That's probably why I feel like a zombie.'

Gabby took the carton and scanned it, taking the change Mel offered. 'Well, you have the flat to yourself for now, so make the most of it.'

'I will; a roasting hot bath and hot chocolate are waiting for me.' Mel grabbed the carton, just as the door dinged again. She turned, smile broadening. 'Ziggy!' He wasn't much taller than Mel, but he was broad, muscles bulging from beneath his vest. Gabby recognized him vaguely from the night she first met Joe, and she realized with a jolt, that this was his brother.

'Long time, no see, Mel,' Ziggy grinned, sauntering across to the pair. 'How are you holding up?'

'Busy with work,' Mel told him. 'This is Gabby.'

Ziggy smiled at her. 'All right? Wait, Gabby? Like Joe's Gabby?' He eyed her like a hawk. 'He's kept you well hidden since you started dating.'

Gabby flushed. 'That's me. I met your mum today too.'

Ziggy grinned. 'Well, then he has no excuse not to bring you round, eh?'

Gabby smiled, and gave an awkward half-shrug. Secretly, she hoped Joe would bring her round, she was curious about his family, wanting to know more about him.

'What's this I hear that you're getting married?' Mel asked, diverting the conversation. Ziggy grinned.

'I asked Ruby last week. We're thinking April.'

'I better be invited, Zig,' she told him. 'I love a good party.'

'Front row,' he winked, before taking her place at the counter. 'I'll have ten Lambert and Butler please.'

'I didn't know you smoked.' Mel was eyeing him suspiciously. He looked at her, before gesturing to himself.

'Body is a temple, love. They aren't for me.' He tapped his nose, turning back to Gabby as she set the packet of cigarettes on the counter.

'I'll catch you later,' Mel smiled, turning to leave the shop. Gabby was suddenly left alone with Joe's brother, and shitting it.

'He doesn't stop talking about you, y'know,' Ziggy told her, smouldering green eyes resting on her face. He oozed hunk, a true Adonis. Mel's kind of man.

Gabby preferred the rougher, manly type. 'I'll take that as a good sign.'

'Yeah, well, he's head over heels, trust me. An' after what he's been through, it's good he's finally happy.'

Gabby blushed again. 'I don't really know the ins and outs. I know they lost the baby, and she left him for Freddie.' She glanced down.

'I heard about that. What he said in The Dog.'

Gabby shrugged. 'It didn't bother me.' He didn't looking believing. 'I don't like to get involved.'

'You're a good gal,' Ziggy smiled, snatching up the cigarettes. 'Anyway, off for a... smoke. Nice to meet you properly.' He gave a sheepish grin and strolled out, cool as anything.

Ziggy shut the door behind him, crossing the square towards the alley. Robbie was waiting for him, schoolbag hitched on his shoulder. 'You took your time,' he muttered, watching his older brother approach.

'Less of that, you cheeky shit. Mum would kill me if she found out.'

Robbie grinned. 'That's why she can't know.'

Ziggy slapped him around the back of the head, shoved the packet into his hands. 'You owe me.'

'Yeah, yeah, I'll cover your shifts on Saturday.'

'Fraser's bringing in a car. I want the brakes checked and interior cleaned.'

'Cleaned?'

Ziggy snatched the cigarettes back. 'Cleaned.'

Robbie scowled. 'Fine. Give them me.'

Ziggy tossed them over, and Robbie caught them, tearing off the plastic and slipping one out. 'Don't let Mum see you,' he warned. 'And get back to school, it's nearly one.'

Robbie said nothing, turning and lighting the fag. He slouched off. Ziggy shook his head, turning to head back to the garage. There was work to do.

* * *

Lindsey yawned as the taxi pulled up, just before five. The clouds were setting in, rain impending and the pressure was making her head ache. Pulling a note out of her purse, she paid the driver and slid out the cab.

A cold breeze nipped at her face, and she pulled her coat tighter around herself, shrugging her handbag onto her shoulder. The sound of laughter made her look up.

Her stomach dropped. Gabby and Joe were leaving Price Slice, Cindy locking up behind them. His arm was wrapped around her, grinning at whatever she'd said, and she was nudging him with her hip.

They didn't notice her. Lindsey stood there, fists clenched. For weeks, she'd seen a broken man, a desolate man, pleading daily for her to take him back. Now, he looked happier than she'd ever seen him.

Lindsey bit back a sob, and watched as they disappeared around the corner towards his flat. She could feel the jealousy building like a tide in her chest, upwards until she wanted to burst, scream and shout.

Everything was _wrong_.

'Lindsey.'

She whirled around, nearly gasping at the sight of Freddie. His smile faded, brow creasing. 'Lindsey?'

'I... Really bad day.' She couldn't bear to tell him the truth, knowing how unpredictable he was. She didn't want to risk losing him.

'Are you sure you're all right?'

Lindsey swallowed her emotions, and forced a smile. 'I'm just being hormonal.'

Freddie pulled her close, and she sunk into her chest, wanting to forget everything. 'C'mon. I'll order a take away, we can chill out with your favourite film, and I'll even rub your feet, if you want.'

Lindsey laughed, despite herself. 'Oh, Freddie.'

He grinned, pulling back a little to look at her. 'Let's get you and our precious cargo home, eh?' He wrapped his arm around her, and her stomach jolted.

For so long, she'd enjoyed this with Joe. How things change.

She followed, numbly, as he led her home.

* * *

Mel sighed, as she looked around the flat, finding nothing else she could tidy up. She needed something to focus on, to forget her predicament, to forget the fact that she'd avoided work today to avoid seeing her boss. Avoided going out much to avoid seeing _him_.

Mel grabbed her cashmere cardigan from the sofa and pulled it on, the material cool on her arms. A sudden knocking on the door made her jump.

There was a pause, then more impatient knocking. Maybe Gabby left her key? She stepped into the hallway, eyes darting to the key hook. No key.

Maybe Gabby _lost_ her key? More loud knocking.

Maybe it was Trevor? Mel exhaled, then yanked open the door. Her fears were confirmed. Trevor stood there, filling the doorway, face hard. 'Mel.'

Her mouth was dry, and she grappled to shut the door. He knocked it back open. 'Now isn't a good time.'

'Now's the perfect time.' He forced his way in, slamming the door shut behind him. Mel backed up into the hallway, trying not to look at his face. 'You've been avoiding me.'

'No, I haven't.'

'Why the fuck did you run off like that?' Trevor approached slowly, and her back bumped into the wall. He looked around, studying every last photo on the wall, down to the ornaments in the windowsill. Then, he stopped short of her, his eyes colder than she'd seen them.

'You really need to go.' She tried to look defiant and in control, but her voice failed her.

'Answer the question.'

Mel swallowed, pressing further into the wall. He pressed his hands either side of her body, blocking her escape. 'I've been busy. Look, my friend's going to be here soon-'

'I'm not leaving, until you tell me.'

Mel glared, saying nothing. He gave a soft laugh, and her stomach fluttered. She folded her arms tight, angry at her body's betrayal. Trevor leaned in close, words barely above a murmur. 'You're driving me crazy, Mel.' He tapped his temple. 'All day, every day.'

She felt exactly the same, but she wasn't about to tell him that. 'This is a bad idea,' she said, but her voice faltered a little. Trevor smirked.

His hand dipped, fingers trailing beneath the hem of her t-shirt. The skin on her hip burned at his touch, and Trevor leaned close, body flush with hers. 'Y-You should go,' she managed to say.

His head tilted up, lips temptingly close to hers. He was staring at her mouth. All Mel's body cells were fighting to reach him, needing to taste him, to _feel_ him again...

Trevor pulled away. 'This isn't finished,' he said, voice low and firm. Telling her one thing. _You _will_ be seeing me again._

He stalked off, shutting the front door behind him. Mel let out a shaky breath, adrenalin still pulsing through her. Along with the rapid butterflies and pounding heart, she felt a complete mess.

She needed that hot bath right now.


	11. Consequences

**A/N: A big chapter here, so I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you for the reviews, got a new character coming in the next chapter to rock the Roscoe world, so hopefully you'll like her! Let me know what you think, a lot of drama ahead!**

The Unexpected Acquaintance

Chapter Eleven

Consequences

Joe woke early that morning, heading downstairs to find Robbie raiding the cupboards. His school books were scattered over the kitchen table, and he was filling up a bowl with Cocoa Pops. 'Morning,' he grinned over his shoulder, moving to grab the milk from the fridge.

'College?'

'Yeah.' Robbie sighed, pouring milk into his bowl.

'Final year, eh? It'll be over with before you know it.' Joe moved to put the kettle on, searching his cupboards for coffee. 'Least you stuck it out this long.'

'Had no choice,' Robbie muttered, throwing himself into the chair and scooping a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. 'Jason made me promise.'

Joe grinned, filling his mug with coffee. He glanced at the clock. 'You'll be late, if you're not careful.'

'Least I'm showing up.' Robbie was quiet for five minutes, eating. Finally, he shoved the bowl aside and began to stuff his books in his bag. 'Are you working Saturday?'

'No, and Ziggy already told me the deal.' He turned, giving his younger brother a pointed look. 'You're on your own.'

Robbie huffed, swinging his bag on his shoulder. He hesitated for a moment, as Joe made his coffee. 'Can I ask you something?'

Joe glanced over his shoulder, stirring sugar into the cup. 'What?'

'Don't you think there's something off about Fraser?' He stared firmly at Joe, as he turned, frowning.

'We spoke about this. He makes Mum happy, that's want we want, right?'

'I know, but... how can he have all this money? Fancy cars and big houses, a villa in Spain.'

'A villa?'

Robbie shrugged. 'Jason overheard them the other night. Then, he goes away for days on end.'

'He's a business man, Robbie, it's what he does.' Joe picked up his cup, leaning back against the counter. 'Look, Fraser-'

There was loud knocking on the front door. Joe straightened up, crossing the kitchen to open it. Lindsey stood on the doorstep, dressed for work. She glanced at Robbie.

He got the hint. 'I should go. College.' Ducking his head, he scooted past the pair and left. Joe's eyes hadn't left her face.

'What are you doing here?'

'I need to talk to you.'

Joe looked behind her. 'Freddie about?'

She looked away. 'He doesn't know I'm here.' Joe watched her for a moment longer, the familiar ache growing in his chest at the proximity. He stepped aside.

Lindsey walked into the kitchen, and he shut the door behind her. She didn't look at him for a minute. He sighed. 'I don't have all day.'

'Joe, I...' she faltered, turning to look at him. She looked so desperate, so strained... he felt the impulse to hug her, but restrained himself.

She'd betrayed him. She'd slept with his brother and stabbed him in the back. His dark eyes fell to her stomach, but it was still flat. 'How many weeks are you now?'

Lindsey swallowed. 'Fourteen.'

Joe stayed silent. They'd lost theirs at fifteen. Another week, and she'd have sailed safely past the mark. His heart squeezed painfully and he forced himself to look away.

'Joe, I can't do this. I _can't..._ We can be friends?'

'Friends?' Joe scoffed. 'After what you did.'

She bit her lip hard, fighting tears. 'Things weren't the same between us, Joe, and you can't deny it. Half the time you were drunk, and res t of the time? I barely knew you!'

'Yeah, well, I barely knew _you_. We were gonna get married.' Joe pushed a hand through his thick hair, pacing. 'You slept with my brother!'

'I'm so sorry, Joe.' Her shoulders slumped.

'Do you regret it?' He stared hard at her, unflinchingly. Lindsey looked away and he barked a harsh laugh. 'Wonderful.'

Lindsey rushed forward. 'You're still my Joe, I still love-'

'Don't say that,' he snapped, stopping her in her tracks. 'You killed me when you did what you did.' His lip curled. 'You're a waste of my life.'

Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she dashed them away. Lindsey's voice was thick when she spoke. 'You don't understand how messed up I am, how... how confused... My head...' She barely hid another sob. 'I can't help how I feel.'

'Why can't you just stay away from me?' Joe asked, and his tone had switched from anger to desperation. 'I'm with Gabby, I'm happy.'

Lindsey's eyes flashed at the other woman's name. 'You're not happy.'

'I _am_!'

Lindsey came forward, gripping his shoulders, staring into his eyes. 'Joe.'

He stared at her, heart racing in his chest. She was so close, he could smell the familiarity of her perfume, almost _feel_ the heat from her body, his mind already conjuring up the _taste_ of her mouth... Lindsey leaned up, giving him a single, soft kiss.

Joe froze beneath her, heart nearly stopping. He shouldn't do this; he should be shoving her away, yelling at her for messing with his head, for messing with his heart. He should have said no.

Instead, he grabbed her hips and pulled her into him, mouth crashing against hers. Lindsey moaned softly, sinking into his chest and for a small moment, Joe could imagine that all of this had been one bad dream, and Lindsey was still his...

The door burst open. 'Joe, guess who I saw, I...' Joe sprang away from Lindsey, but it was too late. The look of shock on Gabby's face told him everything; she'd seen it all. She stood, half in the flat, half out, hand still poised on the handle.

Her green eyes went from Joe, and then to Lindsey. The older woman was smirking. Joe stepped forward, clearing his throat. 'Gabby, that wasn't-'

'Don't.' Gabby swallowed, before turning and slamming the door shut behind her. Joe cursed, running a hand over his face. How could he have been so stupid? He'd ruined everything he'd managed to build in the past few weeks. There was a movement to his side. Lindsey shrugged her bag on her shoulders.

'I knew she wasn't right for you.'

Joe stared at her, and for the first time, felt a true repulsion in his gut. 'Get out.'

Lindsey didn't need asking twice. Without looking at him, she turned and left. Joe stood for a long time, mind whirling as he tried to think of how he'd get Gabby back. Because after this, he didn't know if he would.

* * *

'Come on, Gabs, don't cry. There'll be other hunky mechanics you can get your kit off for, I'm sure.' Mel clutched a sobbing Gabby on the sofa, giving her a tight squeeze. 'I hope you're not getting mascara on my top, because it is new.'

Gabby sat up, eyes red, cheeks wet with tears. 'What did I do wrong, Mel? I... I thought he liked me, I thought...' Fresh tears flooded her eyes, and she cursed herself for getting so upset. They'd only been dating a few weeks; it was hardly a relationship milestone. But, she'd really allowed herself to fall for Joe, believing he was different, that maybe things would work out this time.

But, no. If it wasn't a woman beater, it was a cheat. 'I'm joining a Covent,' she wailed. Mel sniggered, raising an eyebrow.

'Sure, see how long you last there.'

The loud hammering on the front door made them jump, and Gabby gave Mel a wide-eyed stare. 'It's him!'

'Gabby!' came Joe's yell from behind the wood, knocking again. 'Gabby, open the door. I know you're in there!'

'I don't want to see him,' she whispered, hurrying towards the bedrooms. The door slammed shut behind her. Mel sighed, stretching out her long legs and pulling herself off the sofa. The knocking persisted until she finally pulled across the latch and yanked open the door.

Joe stood there, face flushed from running, eyes darting into the room behind her. 'Where's Gabby? I need to see her.'

Mel eyed him levelly, voice cool. 'She doesn't want to see you.'

'I need to speak to her, it's important.'

'Important enough that you had your tongue down your ex's throat?' She raised a shaped eyebrow. 'Didn't think so.'

Joe's face hardened. 'It was a mistake, it wasn't even... She kissed me!'

'Oh, don't make me laugh. You're just like the rest of them.' She went to close the door, but he shoved his foot in the way. The look she gave him was pure ice, as the door swung back open.

'Just let me talk to her, please. Let me explain.'

'No, just-'

'Mel.' Neither had heard the bedroom door open, Gabby stepping out into the hallway; she'd stopped crying, but her eyes were sore. Joe's expression turned pained when he saw her.

'Gabby, please let me talk. I made a mistake, I'm sorry, please!'

'Mel, let him in.'

Mel gave an irritated sigh, but stepped aside. 'You may enter.' Her voice wasn't warm though, and she gave the door a slam behind him. 'I'll be in my room if you need me,' she drawled, sauntering off.

Gabby and Joe stood awkwardly in the hall. He was still looking at her with that desperate expression and it was a moment before he spoke. 'I love you, Gabby.'

'Oh, please,' she spat, ready for whatever he was going to say, whatever way he'd try and worm his way out the situation. 'Don't fool yourself, Joe. We barely know each other.'

'I know you enough to know that,' he replied quietly. Gabby shook her head.

'She treated you like dirt, but the moment she clicks her fingers, you're straight at her feet. Where does that leave me, Joe?'

'I didn't... she kissed me...'

'I know what I saw,' Gabby shrugged, looking away. 'This is my fault; we moved too fast, I didn't think...'

'No,' Joe protested, shaking his head. He stepped forward, looking hurt when she took a couple back. 'Gabby, it isn't too soon. I want to be with you, I want you!'

She looked at him, expression sad. 'I think we both know that's not true.' She watched as he flinched, shutting his eyes briefly at her words.

'You're the best thing that's happened to me, I swear.' His eyes snapped open, dark orbs staring intently.

'Just go.'

'Just like that? That's it?' He looked incredulous, not wanting to believe it.

'Forget we ever happened,' she snapped, folding her arms over her chest. 'I want you gone.'

Joe shook his head, a muscle ticking in his jaw. But, he turned without another word, slamming out the flat.

Gabby swallowed hard, and tried not to burst into tears again. The door behind her creaked open and Mel appeared. She approached quietly, reaching out to take her hand. 'You okay, chick?'

Gabby tried to answer, but her throat seemed to have closed up. Mel sighed, pulling her into a tight hug. 'Look, you'll forget all about Joe in a few weeks. It's Friday, how about we go out?'

'I don't feel like going out,' Gabby moaned, though the idea of drowning herself in a bottle of Lambrini was sorely tempted.

'Of course you do. I'll choose your dress, I'll do your make-up and I'll even pay first round.'

'Mel...'

Mel gave her a pointed look. 'Do I have to drag you? Because I will.'

'Fine, I'll go,' Gabby muttered, but she managed a small smile. 'Thank you.'

The blonde grinned, tugging her towards the bedroom. 'What are best friends for?'

* * *

Lindsey's head was a mess as she finished the washing up and starting putting various things away in the kitchen, anything to keep her mind off Freddie and Joe. When she'd fallen for Freddie, the decision had been so simple; all she'd wanted was Fred.

What she didn't expect was her troubled feelings towards Joe. They _had_ been engaged, they'd been so close to having a child, a family.

Then, Frankie had ripped that away, and Lindsey had been left with nothing. Nothing, but a pink sheet of paper from the hospital, confirming her miscarriage.

The glass Lindsey was drying slipped from her hands, smashing across the lino. She cursed beneath her breath, opening the bottom cupboard and groping inside for the dustpan and brush. Her fingers found a carrier bag, and she frowned and pulled it out.

She peered inside, heart stuttering as she saw the tiny pair of football boots. Overwhelming guilt flooded her, and she pulled them out, holding them tight in her hands.

And then, Lindsey was sobbing, clutching the shoes to her chest and letting all her emotions escape her. It felt good to cry, she needed to cry. She needed to empty it out.

The kitchen door creaked open behind her. She stood up, startled, face messy from crying, the shoes hanging limply in her hand.

Freddie stood there, looking unsure. When he saw the shoes, the colour drained from his face. 'Linds, I... I'm sorry, I just thought...' He stumbled over his words, stepping into the room. 'I can take them back.'

'I'm so sorry, Freddie,' she sobbed, unable to curb her heartache now. Freddie crunched over glass, enveloping her in his long arms. She cried into his chest and it was a good five minutes before she could speak. 'I've been so awful to you, Freddie. About Joe, about the baby...' She pulled back a little, wiping her eyes and giving a sniff. 'I'm scared.'

'Don't be scared,' he soothed, cupping her jaw and kissing her firmly on the mouth. Lindsey felt full of regret, hating herself. She didn't deserve Freddie, not after what she'd done. How could she have kissed Joe like that? He pulled back, breaking her thoughts. 'We need to think about buying things, Lindsey. The baby will be here before we know it.

'I want to buy things for the baby, I really do, but what if something happens?' Panic rose in her chest like a balloon, and she tried desperately to quash it. 'Every day that passes, I thank God that I've been given another chance.'

'Oh, Lindsey,' he sighed, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. 'We can get through this, you and me. We're unstoppable, you got that?'

She nodded, clinging to his words, to any belief that they could be normal. He dipped his head, kissing her again. His hand rubbed her stomach, gently, through her shirt. 'I love you, and I love our baby.'

'I love you, too.' She gave him a teary smile, before glancing at the shoes. He gave her a nervous look. 'Do you like them?'

'They're wonderful. Thank you, Freddie.' She could see clearer now, clutching the shoes, amazed at how small they are. 'Maybe it's the kick I needed.'

'We'll go at your pace, Linds. Take as long as you need, I'm here for you.' She nodded at his words, leaning into his chest and sighing. She was lucky to have him, and she knew it. Kissing Joe was a mistake.

He was the past. She had to look to the future.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when the two women hit The Loft; Mel had been resistant, knowing that if she went, there was a 99.9% chance she'd bump into Trevor. And she knew she wasn't lucky enough to hit that 0.1% chance that she wouldn't. Finally, after much debate, Gabby dragged her into the club.

'Isn't it your round?' Gabby asked, looking hopeful. Mel looked at her.

'I paid at The Dog.'

'Pretty please.' Gabby battered her long, mascara-coated lashes. 'I did come out of a relationship today.'

'You know, you're supposed to only use that card once.' But, Mel's smile was good natured and she glanced at the bar. 'Fine, I'll go, but then you're next.' Maybe, if she was quick, she could get served by someone else and leave before he even noticed her.

Gabby left to find seats and Mel weaved her way to the bar, palms sweaty. Maybe, she could wait at the end, remain unseen. Maybe she could- 'Mel?'

She looked up. There was Trevor, at the bar, leaning back with his arms folded. He was expressionless, and that unnerved her. She wanted to see emotion, any give-away to how he was feeling, but he was still as stone, eyes boring into hers.

She let out a quiet breath, and approached the bar. 'Trevor.'

'Decided to show face, eh?'

She let the comment blow over her, giving the drinks menu a bored once-over. He moved forward, leaning on the bar. Had he even blinked yet? His stare was intense, captivating, a tinge of danger in his features... Mel mentally shook herself.

'I've been watching you.' His words were low, but she definitely heard them. She stared back, unmoved.

'I didn't notice.'

A nearly-there smile touched his lips, but it was gone in an instant. 'Funny, that. Are you going to answer that question?'

'No.'

He leaned closer, until she caught a whiff of his aftershave. She felt her body lean in. 'I think you're playing with me, Mel. And I don't like games.'

The threat was there. Low, hanging. She smirked, dampened her bottom lip and tasted the blandness of her lipstick. His eyes followed the motion. 'I think it's best if I keep my distance.'

'I think you should come with me into my office.' He wasn't subtle about what he wanted, she knew that was sure. She blinked, mind needing a minute to catch up.

Someone barged in beside her. 'When you two have finished eye-fucking, I'll really love a vodka and coke. And make it a double.'

Mel glanced at Gabby, Trevor chuckling in her ear. 'Eye-fucking? Really?'

Trevor straightened up, grin pulling on his lips. 'I was just inviting Mel back to my office.'

Mel glared at him. Gabby smiled, giving her friend a nudge. 'That's a yes. She'd love to.' Mel turned her glare on the brunette. Gabby was obviously getting revenge for something she'd done. Bitch.

'Good. That's the answer I wanted.' Trevor was already making his way to the end of the bar. Mel pinched her underarm, and Gabby hissed.

'That hurt!' she scowled, rubbing the mark. 'I thought you liked him!'

'I do, that's why I can't see him.'

Gabby blinked. 'Right. Earth to Mel? You love men.'

'I love normal men,' she muttered, glancing behind her. Trevor was waiting by the door. She turned back to Gabby. 'If you want to go, go. I'll be home by morning.' Turning, she stepped around drunks and headed towards the office.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, music roaring in her ears. Trevor was looking at her, but it was different than before. Not as lustful, not as dangerous. Instead, he looked relaxed, a small smile playing on his lips and he looked at her as if he was drinking her in, savouring the moment.

It shocked her into realizing there was more than she thought to this man, a side she was yet to uncover. She stepped into the small room, and he shut the door with a click behind her. She heard the lock go.

Trevor was pacing around her, looking at her. Mel stared at the floor. 'You shouldn't dress so temptingly. I can't help myself.' His words made her shiver. 'You look scared.'

'I'm not scared,' she forced out. Not of him, anyway, but of her own body's betrayal, the way it reacted to him, like nothing she'd experienced. She knew how to work men, to manipulate them to get what she wanted. She could have them wrapped around her finger before they could even get their hands to their wallets.

But, Trevor. He was a different playing field entirely. He was so mysterious and _dangerous_, it thrilled every cell inside her.

He approached her, reaching out, but she pulled away. 'This isn't a good idea.' Her words came out a whisper, and she hated herself for it.

'Isn't it?' he asked, catching her around the waist as she tried to walk away. Trevor pulled her close, holding her tight. Blue eyes bore into Mel, her heart flipping erratically. What the hell was happening to her? Trevor spoke, voice quiet. 'You're driving me mad, Mel.'

She stared back at him. It was exactly how she felt; mad, insane, crazy. All for a man she was going to kill.

Mel was jolted from her thoughts when he kissed him, a rough hand coming up to cup her cheek. He tasted of cigarettes and beer, a mix which only seemed to turn her on more. Mel clung to him, pressed against his chest, sucking hard on his bottom lip.

Trevor's hands dropped, hastily yanking the hem of her dress up and over her waist. He grinned at the sight of her lacy underwear. 'I love red,' he grinned, voice husky. 'You knew you'd see me tonight, didn't you?'

Mel smirked, nipping his throat, hands already tearing at his shirt, desperate for the muscled torso beneath. Trevor backed her up, thighs bumping the desk, and in one easy lift, had her on the table. Trevor wedged himself firmly between her legs, dragging her hips forward until she was perched on the edge. His hand slipped into her knickers, a finger running up her damp slit. Mel gasped, head falling back, hips pushing forward.

Trevor bit her neck, smirking as marks formed. 'We're going to have fun, you and me.'

* * *

Joe sighed as he crossed the dark village towards the bassy music that was getting louder and louder with each step. He'd been to the flat, and it was obvious no-one was in. Price Slice had long since closed, and the only other places open at this time of night was The Dog and The Loft.

He'd searched The Dog; Jack told them they left hours ago. That left one place, one place he both hoped she was, and hoped she wasn't.

He needed to find her. He madly regretted what he'd done with Lindsey. Gabby was right; she fucked him over, but he still went running back, like a fucking lost puppy. Lindsey and Freddie were probably laughing about him right now, pleased they'd managed to mess up the only thing he had going for him.

He climbed the concrete stairs until he reached the top, pushing past smokers and going inside. It didn't take long to find her. She was dancing in the middle of the floor with some bloke. His hands were on her hips, wandering to her arse and she laughed, batting him away. But, he came back, pulling her close. Gabby's features changed to annoyance as she tried to back off. The man pulled her closer, doing all he could to kiss her.

Joe felt all his pent-up anger burst free as he charged forward, shoving the man away. He stumbled back, surprised, nearly hitting the floor before he caught himself. 'She said no!'

'All right, fuck,' the man glared. 'Fucking little tease anyway.'

Joe surged forward and would have smacked him, if Gabby hadn't grabbed his wrist. 'Stop it!'

The man smirked, before stalking off towards the bar. Joe glared after him. 'Joe, what the fuck are you doing?' She was glaring at him now.

'I was looking out for you. He could have tried anything!'

'You don't need to look out for me, Joe. I can look after myself.'

He scoffed. 'Clearly.'

Her eyes narrowed. 'Go home. I don't need you here.' She turned away, but before she could grab her drink from the table, Joe had grabbed her around the legs, lifting her over his back. She screamed, trying to kick, but he kept a good grip on her legs. She settled for punching his lower back. 'Get off me! What are you doing?!'

He ignored her, forcing his way through the club and outside. He jogged down the steps and she groaned with every bounce. 'Put me down! I'm being serious!'

Joe sighed, but set her on her feet. 'Gabby-'

'You're not my boyfriend any more, Joe,' she spat, fists balled. Anger and alcohol pounded her system, and she wanted to hurt Joe. Hurt him like he'd hurt her. 'You lost that chance when you kissed Lindsey.'

'Gabby, I don't want her! Yes, she kissed me and...' He sighed, lowering his head. 'I kissed her back. But, it wasn't the same. And I knew then, that I couldn't ever have her back. Because I love you. I want you, Gabby, I need you in my life.'

'It's too late,' she replied, deflated and losing the will to fight. 'Just go home, Joe. It's over.'

'Gabby, please.' He stepped closer, eyes glittering in the dark night. 'Don't do this, you don't mean that.'

'I don't want to see you again. Leave me alone.' She turned, walking off across the dark square. Joe sighed, heart heavy as he watched her leave.

That was it. Joe had lost her.


	12. The New Girl

**A/N:**** Decided to update early, as I'm a little nervous about this chapter. So, I hope you like it! Plus Hollyoaks Later starts next Monday so I am extra happy today.**

**I made some mistakes in this fic already, so just going to say for this, the twins are seventeen and in the last year of college, even though this story is supposed to be a year ahead xD**** Enjoy the read and let me know your thoughts!**

The Unexpected Acquaintance

Chapter Twelve

The New Girl

_Two days later_

Ziggy stood outside Joe's flat, knocking for a good five minutes before the door eventually swung open. Joe stood behind it, a beer in his hand and a moody expression on his face. He took a slow swig of the can and said nothing.

Ziggy raised an eyebrow. 'Beer for breakfast, eh?' He stepped inside, shutting the door and following Joe into the front room. 'I opened the garage an hour ago, you thinking of showing up today?'

'What's the point?' Joe muttered, throwing himself into the armchair and knocking over a second, empty can. Ziggy sighed.

'What's happened?'

'Gabby dumped me.'

This surprised him; he'd only seen her in the shop the other day, she'd seemed pretty enthusiastic. 'Why?'

Joe shifted, refusing to meet his eye. 'She caught me and Lindsey kissing.'

Ziggy's eyes widened and he came forward. 'You kissed Lindsey?'

'It was a mistake.'

'Shit, Joe.' He shook his head. 'What were you thinking? Does Fred know?'

'Why do I care?' he spat, taking another gulp of beer. 'Maybe I should tell him. That would wipe the smug grin off his face.'

Ziggy sighed, rubbing his jaw. 'Look, maybe you can win Gabby back?'

'How am I supposed to do that? She hasn't even spoken to me all weekend.'

'When Ruby found out I slept with Frankie, she made it clear she hated my guts and "never wanted to see me again". Now, look at us. We're getting married.' Ziggy grinned. 'I promise you now; I know every trick in the book when it comes to women.'

'I don't know, Zig, she seemed pretty adamant...'

'Cause she's mad!' he replied, as Joe sighed and rubbed his eyes. 'Nothing like a woman scorned, bruv. But, don't worry, 'cause the Master's here.'

'She wouldn't be stupid enough to take me back,' Joe shrugged. Ziggy shook his head, giving him a firm look.

'Put that beer down. You've got a girl to see.' When his brother didn't move, Ziggy sighed and snatched the can. 'Come on, now. Go and get dressed, you smell like a pub.' Joe finally hauled himself out the chair and disappeared to his bedroom, as Ziggy finished the beer and waited.

* * *

Jason was walking through the school gates when he saw her. She was stood with Holly, wearing a red coat and dark skinny jeans, long dark hair falling over her shoulders. A bright yellow beanie and red converse completed the look.

She was obviously new. He could tell by the nervous look on her face, which had donned his during his first few weeks at Hollyoaks High. The instant he'd spotted her, Holly looked up and saw him. She looked momentarily gleeful, before beckoning the girl and making a beeline for him.

Jason looked behind him, but he was alone; Robbie and Finn had slunk off a while ago, more than likely for a crafty fag behind the bike shed before registration. He wondered why Holly wanted to speak to him. She hadn't spoken to him in months, not after laughing in his face when he'd asked her out.

His stomach dropped slightly, as she got closer. 'Jason!'

'Holly.' He forced a smile. His eyes shifted to New Girl, startled by the pair of big eyes staring back, a mix of grey and blue.

'So, because I'm a Senior Prefect now,' Holly began, twirling a strand of long blonde hair, 'Mr Blake gave me the honour of showing Emmy around, and well, I have better things to do. She's in your class anyway, so you might as well show her where to go.'

'Oh, right.' Jason blinked. 'Sure.'

'Cool. Well, see you.' She grinned at Emmy, before strutting off to her group of friends. Jason cleared his throat. 'So, you're Emmy?'

She nodded. 'Jason, right?'

'Yeah.' It was silent for a moment and he felt a flush rise in him. It was bad enough being socially awkward, but surely he should be able to talk to a pretty girl without getting tongue-tied. Robbie never seemed to have this problem.

They started to walk towards the school, and he glanced at the books clutched to her chest. Romances, he assumed, from the couple in a passionate embrace on the cover. He looked at her face, noticing a long scar going from below her ear, disappearing down beneath the collar of her coat.

Emmy saw him looking, and flushed. She shifted her hair to hide it. 'Sorry,' he said hastily, embarrassed at being caught.

'It's okay,' she shrugged, not meeting his gaze.

'So, you're in Mr McQueen's form?' Definitely a good change of subject.

'Yeah. English, right?'

Jason nodded, as he pushed open the door and gestured for her to step in. 'Have you just moved to the village?'

'Yeah. Well, I moved a year ago, but I've transferred from St. David's for my last year.' Emmy gave him a wry grin. 'The school got the best results out of the whole area. My dad wants me to do well, so he moved me.'

'Fair enough, I guess.' They continued down the corridor, climbing the steps towards the English department. 'What courses are you taking?'

'Art, English and then Geography for my third, because I heard they do some good trips.'

'They do?' He held open another door and Emmy ducked beneath his arm to enter the classroom.

'We're going to the Grand Canyon this year,' she told him quickly, pulling the beanie off. Mr McQueen smiled at them over his shoulder, as he wrote the date on the white board.

'Morning. This must be Emmy.' She nodded. 'You can take a seat with Jason, if you want?' Jason did his best to fight his smile; he didn't want to look like a creep on the first day they met, but he liked her quite a bit already. She seemed friendly enough. Well, she hadn't made a bitchy comment towards him yet, like most girls did.

Well, mainly Holly, but he'd done his best to get over her.

Emmy took a seat beside him, pulling out her pen and notebook, doodling on the front. Mr McQueen turned, taking a seat and pulling out the registrar. He cleared his throat, opening it up, red pen poised. He began to read through the list of names.

Jason let the voice drown out, looking over at Emmy. She was now sketching in the back of her book, and he peered over her. 'That's good.'

'Thanks. It's just a doodle though.'

'Just a doodle?' Yeah, right. 'Is Art your first subject?'

Emmy nodded. 'I want a degree at Uni.' She glanced at him, eyes bright beneath chestnut coloured hair. She had a small red stud in her nose. 'I'm going to have my own studio one day.'

'Roscoe?' Jason's head snapped up at the call of his name.

'Here, Sir.'

'Royle.'

'Here, Sir,' Emmy called, already back at her 'doodle'. The name stirred something familiar in Jason's head, but when he couldn't grasp it, he decided to forget about it. Whoever Emmy was, she was pretty cool.

* * *

Gabby was depressed. Mel was at work and her own shift didn't start until three, so she was snuggled on the sofa in her pyjamas, with a tub of Ben and Jerry's and Jeremy Kyle for company. But, her mind wasn't focused on the TV.

Why would Joe do that to her? After everything she'd told him, especially about Craig... And after the way Lindsey had treated him and humiliated him... She just didn't understand. That was what made her angrier; it didn't make sense.

Her heart gave a painful ache as she watched a couple argue on the TV, their Scottish accents becoming so thick she could barely understand them. With a sigh, she reached for the remote and turned it off.

Bored of ice cream, she popped the lid on and returned it to the freezer. The knock on the door came as she was deciding what else to eat. She froze, debating whether to answer it or not. She hadn't even thought to put a brush through her hair, let alone make-up.

But, then again, she had no one to dress up for, so deciding she look adequate enough, she went to answer the door.

Joe stood on the doorstep. He hadn't shaved and his eyes, so dark and intense, caught her immediately. Damn body! She cursed herself, aching with the need to be wrapped in his arms, safe and warm, surrounded by his familiar smell.

Instead, she blocked the door so he couldn't get in, eyes narrowed. 'What do you want?'

He pulled a bunch of flowers from behind his back, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. 'Gabby, please forgive me.'

'Joe, I can't. Because you still love her and you're obviously not over her.'

'That isn't true,' he said, voice quiet. He looked strained, desperate and she felt the tug of her heart, but furiously denied it.

'We moved too fast, I get that. It was a mistake, it was fun for a few weeks, but that's it.' She spoke as if on auto-pilot, knowing she'd rehearsed her words too well. Did she even mean it?

Even if she didn't, it was for the better. Better for both of them.

'Gabby, how can you say that?' He shifted closer, brows drawn over his eyes. 'It was more than a bit of fun, it was-'

'Go home, Joe,' she told him, voice tinged with sadness.

'Gabby?' He looked utterly helpless, the bouquet hanging limply at his side. She shook her head.

'I'm sorry.' She shut the door, leaning back against it and biting her lip in an effort not to cry. Outside, she heard him curse, footsteps fading.

Ziggy was waiting around the corner. His smile dropped when he saw Joe's expression. 'Not good news then?'

'Not good news,' Joe scowled, throwing the flowers in the nearest bin.

'Right, well, plan B-'

'No plan B,' Joe snapped, stalking off. 'It's over.'

* * *

Robbie strode through the corridor, bag slung over his shoulder, elbowing year 7s out his way until he reached the canteen, his stomach rumbling. Already reaching for the change in his pocket, he joined the lunch queue, eyes darting around. Mr Lomax was telling Finn to straighten his tie, and Mr Blake was stood at the top of the hall, keeping an eye on a rowdy bunch of year 9s. Jason was sat at a table, talking with a girl.

Robbie did a double take. Since when did Jason have the balls to hold an actual conversation with a member of the opposite sex? Oh, wait, he didn't.

Robbie left the queue, striding over and pulling out the chair opposite them. Jason's face fell instantly. 'You two are getting along well,' he smirked. Jason kicked him under the table, and his grin widened. 'You gonna introduce us, Jase?' He focused on the girl and she flushed under his scrutiny.

'This is Emmy. Em, this is my brother, Robbie.' He looked glum.

Robbie's eyes were on her, interest evident. 'Even better than brothers; we're twins. Obviously, I'm the cool twin.'

'I don't know about that,' Emmy said, flashing Jason a smile. Jason looked at Robbie with a smug grin.

Robbie kicked him under the table.

'I have to go and see the nurse,' Emmy said, standing up and grabbing her bag. She swung it onto her shoulder, giving Jason another big smile. 'I'll see you later.'

'Yeah, bye,' Robbie called over his shoulder at her retreating back. Jason glared at him.

'You didn't have to butt in.'

'Since when did you start talking to girls?' he demanded, watching as his twin unwrapped a sandwich and took a bite. Jason shrugged.

'She's nice.'

'Nice?'

'You're just jealous that she snubbed you.'

Robbie scowled, standing up. 'I'm not bothered about one girl when I have about ten chasing me at any one time. Unlike you.' His hand shot out, stealing the other half of Jason's sandwich, and ignoring his protests, walked off. He had better things to worry about than some bit of skirt Jase felt like chasing. In fact, he was in dire need of a fag, hand already reaching for the packet as he headed outside.

* * *

Emmy sighed as she walked up the gravel driveway to the detached, three bed house, climbing the stone steps to the porch and pushing open the door. She'd moved a lot during her seventeen years of life, and while she'd gotten used to the first day, she was getting fed up with being the new kid all the time.

At least she'd met someone today, someone nice. She'd gotten along well with Jason; he was funny and considerate, and personally, she thought his smile was lovely. She was certainly looking forward to seeing him again.

Emmy shut the door and kicked off her shoes, dumping her bag in the hallway. 'Dad?'

'In here!' came the call from the door to her right. Emmy crossed the hallway, entering the expansive and wide kitchen, all marble counters and wooden flooring.

Trevor sat at the island in the middle, a beer in one hand and a betting slip in the other. He was watching the horse racing on the small TV hung on the wall. 'Dad?'

'One minute. Come on! Come _on_!' He slipped to the edge of the seat as the horses made the final dash to the finishing line. '_Fuck_! Every fucking time!' He screwed up the betting slip, grabbing the remote and switching off the TV. Emmy moved to the fridge, yanking it open and surveying the contents. 'So, how was school?'

She shrugged. 'All right. Art was good.'

'Meet anyone new?' he asked. Emmy shook her head, knowing better than to tell her dad about any boys. He usually... lost the plot. She remembered a time last summer, when some lad had the misfortune of asking her out within earshot of Trevor, and well... it hadn't ended great.

'A girl called Holly showed me around. She was all right.'

'No problems?'

'No problems.'

'Good.' He strode across the kitchen, as she pulled out the juice and shut the fridge. 'Did you see the psychiatrist?'

She nodded, searching the cupboards for a glass. 'Mr Greene. He just asked me how I'm feeling and stuff.' She poured the juice and set the carton aside.

'And how are you feeling?' He'd moved to the drawer, pulling out a small plastic tub with her name marked on it.

'Better.'

'Good. Here's your pill.' He popped one free from the foil and passed it to her. She swallowed it with a gulp of juice, watching as he put the tablets away. She could feel the haze already taking grip. 'I'll wake you up before dinner, yeah?' She nodded, drifting past him to the door. 'Emmy?' He was frowning at her.

She turned, giving him a smile. 'I'm fine, Dad. I promise.'

'I know. I just worry.'

'I love you, Dad.'

Trevor smiled. 'I love you too, Em. See you in a few hours.' She nodded, turning and leaving the bedroom. The ascent seemed to take forever and when she finally got to her room, all she could do was collapse into bed with the duvet wrapped around her.

All thoughts of Jason were gone, for now.


	13. Redemption

**A/N:**** Thank you again for reviews, they make my day! Hope you enjoy this chapter, but please note I'm ill and high on Beechams right now, so I hope the chapter is coherent xD Let me know what you think and keep an eye out for the next chapter, as the drama is going up a notch!**

The Unexpected Acquaintance

Chapter Thirteen

Redemption

Fraser was already at the Roscoe's the next morning by the time Robbie dragged himself downstairs. He was sat at the kitchen table with Jason, reading the paper, as Sandy clattered about making breakfast and cups of coffee.

He yanked out the chair beside his twin and sat down, snatching away the carton of juice. Jason scowled. 'I was about to drink that!'

'Well, you weren't fast enough, were you?' Robbie smirked, yanking off the cap and taking a gulp. Sandy sighed, glancing at him.

'Not today, Robbie, please.'

'Jase is just touchy, Mum,' he shrugged. 'He gets to see his new girlfriend today.' Robbie grinned across at Jason, who had suddenly flushed a deep shade of red.

'A girlfriend?' Sandy looked over her shoulder. 'I didn't hear anything about that.'

'She's not my girlfriend!' Jason scowled, giving Robbie a shove as he left the table. He dumped his cereal bowl in the sink.

'Yeah, right, you two get any closer and you'll be joined at the hip.'

'Oh, shut up.' Jason moved away, searching the fridge for his insulin. Sandy began to fill the sink.

'Hurry up, you two, or you'll be late,' she said firmly, checking the clock on the wall. Robbie shoved the juice aside, grabbing a slice of dry toast and slinging his bag on his shoulder.

Jason was close behind him. Fraser cleared his throat, setting the paper aside and standing up. 'Wait a minute, boys.' He pulled out his wallet, sliding free two fivers. 'Grab yourself something nice for lunch.'

Jason took his with a grin. 'Thanks!' He pecked Sandy on the cheek and left the kitchen.

'Remember, boxing after school!' she yelled after him, checking to make sure he had his kit.

Fraser held the second note to Robbie, but Robbie curled his lip, looking him up and down.

'I don't need anything from you.' He shoved past, following Jason.

'Robbie!' Sandy called, but his only answer was the slam of the front door. Fraser sighed and put the fiver away. 'I'm sorry about him, he... he struggles to adjust...'

'Don't worry about it,' Fraser smiled, moving around the table. 'He'll get used to the idea that I'm here to stay.'

Sandy wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him close for a kiss. 'He'll come around, I promise.'

Fraser kissed her neck, leaning around her to turn off the tap before it overflowed. 'Now, we have got the house to ourselves...' He grinned, and Sandy laughed, playing with the collar of his shirt.

'I think Ziggy and Ruby are still in bed, but we can be quiet.' He backed her up to the table, fingers playing around the hem of her jumper.

Fraser chuckled, grinning against her mouth. 'Well, I can...'

* * *

Ruby was drying her hair from the shower when Ziggy came in, leaning in the doorway and watching her with a smile. She turned off the hair-dryer, checking the bounce of her curls in the mirror. 'I've got some good news, babe,' Ziggy told her, coming forward to kiss her cheek.

Ruby turned, snuggling into him. 'What's that?'

'Our wedding day is officially booked,' he grinned. 'April 30th, 12pm, just what you wanted.'

Ruby grinned, kissing him, fingers trailing around the back of his neck. 'I have some news of my own. Esther's decided the hen party should be in January and she takes the role of Maid-of-Honour _very_ seriously.'

Ziggy grinned, cupping her face. 'Joe hasn't said anything about a stag do, yet. I'll speak to him.'

'As long as it's not the day before the wedding, I don't care,' she laughed. Ziggy's grin widened.

'You afraid I'll show up drunk or hung-over?'

'If you turn up at all,' she teased, brown eyes glittering. 'You might be tied up to a lamp post or something.'

'Don't jinx me,' he laughed, straightening up as she stood.

'Anyway, Frankie's planning a big Halloween party at the end of the month, and she wants me to go through the decorations with Esther and see what we need.' She searched the room for her handbag.

'I'll catch you at lunch, yeah?' She nodded, following him out the bedroom and down the stairs. Sandy and Fraser were sat in the living room with cups of tea, watching the news.

'See you later,' Ruby called, making her way to the door. Ziggy caught her wrist and pulled her back.

'Forgetting something, Mrs Roscoe-to-be?'

She beamed, allowing him to pull her close and kiss her. Eventually, he let her go, watching the sway of her hips as she left.

He moved through to the living room, snatching the newspaper from the coffee table. He sat in the armchair, flicking to the housing section. Sandy noticed this immediately. 'Moving out?'

'Just having a look.'

'Good, because I'm planning on using your bedroom for my hot tub.'

Ziggy looked up, rising his eyebrows. 'I see how it is, Mum. You couldn't get a hot tub while we live here, could ya?'

'No, because I'd never get a chance to use it, that's why,' she laughed. 'No, I'm proud of you, Ziggy. You're moving up in the world and finally moving out.'

Ziggy grinned, going back to the paper. 'Yeah, well, we'll need somewhere to live by the time we're married. It'd be nice to have our own place.'

Sandy checked her watch. 'Don't you have work?'

He sighed, nodding. 'Guess I'll have to open up. Seems like I'm the only one working these days.'

Sandy frowned. 'Where's Joe?'

Ziggy rubbed his jaw, looking up. 'He and Gabby broke up. He ain't been in work.' He decided it would be best to leave his kiss with Lindsey out of the equation.

She sighed, shaking her head. 'I thought she would be good for him, you know? Give him something to focus on.'

'Yeah, well, I'll see what I can do.' He shut the newspaper and set it on the arm, standing up. 'See you two later.' He moved into the hallway, grabbing his jacket and with a sigh, headed to work.

* * *

The lesson before lunch was Geography. Emmy walked in and took a seat at the back, the chair next to her empty. Mr Vane began calling names in a drawling, monotone voice, which seemed to instantly put the rest of the class to sleep. She slid her notepad free from her bag, slipping it beneath her Geography book.

She started to sketch, voices fading into the background, until the sound of a door slamming caught her attention. 'Late again, Mr Roscoe. You really need to get a watch,' Mr Vane sighed. 'Take a seat.'

Emmy watched as Robbie weaved his way towards her, a grin spreading when he spotted her. She inwardly groaned, shoving her notepad out of sight.

'You're at my table.' He dumped his bag beside her.

'My mistake. There's no other seat.'

'Guess it's my lucky day, then,' he smirked, throwing himself into the chair beside her. Mr Vane called for silence and Emmy focused her gaze on the board.

Robbie obviously wasn't interested in working at all. He tapped his pen against the desk, over and over, until she flashed him a glare. 'Do you mind? Some of us are trying to work.'

He grinned, sitting back in the chair. 'Am I bugging you?'

'Yes.' She went back to her work, writing down notes. He leaned close. 'I can see why Jason likes you. A goodie-goodie, just like him.'

'At least he wants a decent future for himself. Unlike you.'

'I want a decent future,' he shrugged, tilting his head as he studied her. 'You don't know me.'

'I know that you're an annoying little boy who can't even concentrate on his own work for five minutes,' Emmy muttered, blowing her fringe out her eyes. She really wasn't in the mood for this.

Robbie hooked his fingers beneath the seat of her chair, dragging her closer until their knees wedged together. She resisted the urge to scoot away, doing her best to look bored. 'You know, you shouldn't pass judgement. It's an unattractive quality.'

Emmy raised an eyebrow. 'What do you know about unattractive qualities?'

Robbie laughed quietly. He was close now, inches from her. She stared at him, trying not to look bothered. 'And I thought I had an attitude problem,' he muttered, that smirk playing around his lips again. His brown eyes never seemed to look anywhere, but at her.

'You have something.' She edged her chair back again, staring ahead and trying to understand what Mr Vane was saying.

Robbie leaned back against his seat, though she could see him looking at her from the edge of her vision. Suddenly, he reached out and snatched her notepad from beneath her work. Emmy spun to face him, eyes flashing as she tried to grab it back. But, Robbie held it out of reach.

'What's this, then?'

'Give it back!' Emmy hissed, trying not to grab Mr Vane's attention. Her eyes narrowed, as he began to flick through it.

Robbie's grin quickly faded, until he was frowning, staring at the sketches. 'What is this?'

Tears stung her eyes as she leapt up, chair clattering back. She ripped it from his hands, shoving it into her bag. 'Keep your nose out of my things,' she spat.

'Miss Royle, please sit down,' Mr Vane called, irritation on his face as he looked at the pair. 'Mr Roscoe, if you're going to disturb the other students, you can take yourself to Mr Blake's office.'

'No, thanks, Sir,' Robbie replied, his eyes not leaving Emmy's face. 'I've got something interesting here.'

'As long as it's your work, I don't care.' Mr Vane cleared his throat and continued to write notes about fossils on the board. Emmy pulled her seat up and sat down, cheeks flaming, eyes on her work. Robbie wasn't grinning now, he wasn't even smirking.

He edged his seat closer. 'Why are you drawing things like that?'

'Mind your own business,' she snapped.

'You're one of those mental ones, aren't you?'

Emmy could feel it rising in her, the panic, in waves, growing until she could barely control it. She clenched her pen tight, trying her best to ignore him. Robbie leaned closer, until she could smell the faint aroma of cigarettes and deodorant. 'Who _are_ you?'

Emmy shoved him away, chest tight and throat constricted. She needed air; she had to get out of here, had to get away from _him_. She grabbed her bag, swinging it over her shoulder and ignoring Mr Vane's calls.

She slammed out the door and raced down the corridor. She could barely see for tears as she scrabbled at the padlock on her locker. Her hands were shaking as she yanked it open, grabbing the bottle of pills.

She shook one out and swallowed it.

'Emmy?'

She spun on the spot; the corridor had been deserted, she should have been alone. Instead, Robbie stood there, frowning at her, eyes on the bottle of pills. She quickly shoved them in her pocket and slammed her locker shut. 'What do you want?'

'I came to see if you're okay.'

She shouldered her bag, glaring. 'No, I'm not. Now, leave me alone.' Shouldering past him, she stalked off down the corridor and headed to the exit, Robbie staring after her.

* * *

'Thank you,' Lindsey smiled, as Freddie returned to their table with her cup of tea, and a black coffee for himself. He sat down opposite, taking her hand.

'Jack's making lunch now, he said it'll be about ten minutes.'

'Good, I'm starving,' she smiled, hand dropping to rub her stomach. The bump was a little more evident now, and the other morning, she was adamant she'd felt a flutter. It was a step forward from her last pregnancy, and that's what she focused on. Keep moving forward, keep thinking ahead, and the pregnancy would be over before she knew it.

Then, she'd have her baby and everything would be better.

'How are you feeling?' Freddie asked, nodding to her stomach and taking a sip of coffee. She smiled.

'Better. The sickness has passed, at least.'

'That's good. I was think-'

A shadow fell over their table and they looked up to see Joe towering over them, glaring at Lindsey. 'This is all your fault!'

Freddie jumped to his feet, shoving him back. 'You leave her alone.'

'After what she did?' He glared at Lindsey, who'd gone pale. 'You've ruined everything! Gabby won't even speak to me anymore!'

Freddie frowned in confusion. 'Lindsey ain't done anything to your stupid bird, so back off.'

Joe looked at him and laughed. Lindsey's chest felt tight and she gripped the edge of her chair. 'What? She didn't tell you?'

'Tell me what?' Freddie shot her a look, and she noted the nervousness in his features.

Joe's eyes never left his brother's face, needing to see the damage he was about to cause. 'Lindsey kissed me on Tuesday.'

Freddie gave a nervous laugh, glancing at her again. 'She was with me on Tuesday. Right, Lindsey?' His smile faded when she didn't answer, keeping her eyes firmly on the ground. 'Linds?'

'I'm sorry, Fred,' she whispered, still unable to meet the shocked look on his face. Freddie shook his head slowly, his fists balled.

'How could you do this to me? After everything?'

Lindsey looked up, tears in her eyes. Joe was smirking. 'Fred, it was a mistake, I-'

'One thing. I asked you for one thing!' He turned, striding away from the table and slamming his way out The Dog. She felt a stab of despair in her heart, her eyes narrowing as Joe pressed his palms on the table, leaning forward.

'Fuck with me and I'll fuck with you.' His lip curled and he strongly reminded her of Robbie. 'Stay away from me, Lindsey. And stay away from Gabby.' He turned and she watched as he strode out.

Her throat felt thick, as she tried desperately to hold back her tears. She gathered her handbag in trembling hands, just as Jack approached with two plates. 'Lindsey, is everything all right?'

'I...' She swallowed back tears, dashing them away. 'I'm sorry.' Turning, she rushed out the pub, wanting to be away from the stares and the whispers.

She needed to find Freddie and fix this mess she'd created.

* * *

The sky was red with the setting sun when Gabby finally locked up the shop and left for home. She made the short walk across the square towards the flats, finding Mel stood outside, key poised in her hand.

Gabby soon realized what caught her attention. She came to a stop beside her best friend, gazing wide-eyed at the front of her flat; no brickwork could be seen for the pink and red banners that shouted '_Forgive me'_, '_Take me back'_ and '_I love you'_. Large bunches of roses were tied to either side of the front door, rose petals covering the doorstep. A large hamper filled with chocolate sat on the doormat.

Mel spoke first. 'I think Cupid defecated on the flat.'

Gabby didn't know what to say to that, let alone find something to say about the explosion of colour in front of her. She watched as Mel stepped forward, picking up the piece of paper that was on top of the hamper. She passed it behind her.

Gabby unfolded it, eyes scanning the few lines on the paper_. Gabby, I'm not exactly the romantic type, but I want you to know how much you mean to me. Kissing Lindsey was the biggest mistake of my life, but if you want me to go, I'll go. But, please, consider what I've said. Love Joe x_

Mel had unlocked the front door and was already dragging the hamper inside. 'You know, you really should fall out with him more often. There's enough chocolate in here to last me at least three periods.' She gritted her teeth, giving the hamper a firm tug over the threshold, and disappeared into the house.

Gabby smiled at the note, thoughtful. She glanced behind her, but the street was empty. Stepping forward, she untied a bunch of roses and went inside.


	14. Suspicions

**A/N:**** HOOOLLYYOOAAKKSS LAATTTER! Uploading early to celebrate the first episode. Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean so much! Hope you love this chapter, let me know what you think! I've planned ahead until chapter 17, so I'll get it written up as soon as possible. **

The Unexpected Acquaintance

Chapter Fourteen

Suspicions

That Saturday saw Robbie slaving away in the garage. He'd fixed the breaks the best he could, gaining several cuts to his hands. The only joy was that he could smoke on the job now he wasn't under the watchful eyes of his brothers.

Robbie flicked the fag butt outside and yanked open the car door. It was a red BMW with cream leather seats. Obviously brand new. Fraser really did like to splash the cash.

Maybe he was lazy with it too. Robbie checked for money, searching the door and then yanking open the glove box.

His eyes widened, staring at the 9mm handgun, nestled in a cloth. Heart pounding, he reached out.

'Found something interesting?'

Robbie jumped, heart in his mouth, knocking the back of his head against metal in his rush to get out the car. Fraser stood, staring at him, his demeanour perfectly calm. Robbie tried to swallow, but his mouth was dry.

Fraser stepped forward, and Robbie scuttled around the car door, not missing the small smile that played on the older man's mouth. Fraser reached out, pulling the gun free from the glove box. He admired it, familiar and at ease.

Robbie tried to find his voice. 'Why have you got a gun?' He hated how weak he sounded, how timid. But, right at that moment, Fraser was well and truly scaring him.

Fraser continued forward, until Robbie was backed into the workbench. Sweat beaded his brow, as the cold muzzle was pressed beneath his chin. 'Don't want any mishaps now, do we?' Fraser murmured, eyes locked onto Robbie's.

'You're fucking crazy!' Robbie spat, straining as far away from the gun as he could. Fraser tilted his head.

'I could make you disappear off the face of the earth, and no one would ever find you. I'd comfort Sandy, be her shoulder to cry on, and she'd be none the wiser.'

A muscle ticked in Robbie's jaw, eyes narrowed. Fraser laughed.

'Let's keep this between you and me. We wouldn't want your mum to get hurt now.' He gave the gun a firm jab beneath Robbie's chin, before stepping away. He grabbed the car keys from the hook and climbed into the car. 'Dinner's at seven so don't be late.' Fraser smiled, slamming the door shut and starting the engine.

He reversed and left.

Robbie let out a breath, clenching his fists to stop the trembling.

Fuck.

* * *

Joe stood nervously outside Gabby's front door, trying to gather the courage to knock. The banners and roses had been removed from the wall, and the petals swept up. But, he still hadn't heard a thing from Gabby, and now he couldn't help himself.

He had to know now, whether he'd truly fucked it or not. He was a fool for kissing Lindsey back, for letting her mess with his head. How could he have even dreamt of taking her back?

He'd had something good in Gabby and he'd let it slip through his fingers.

Joe took a breath and knocked. If she didn't answer, he'd just go and it would be the end of it... The door swung open. Gabby stood there, staring, and he was unable to read the expression in her features.

'Gabby.'

'Joe-'

'Listen to me, please. Just hear what I have to say, and then if you want me to leave, I'll leave.' When she didn't answer, he continued. 'I should never have kissed Lindsey, and I wish I hadn't. I should never have betrayed you like that, but... I'm glad I did, because it only made me realize how much I love you. And I realized that I could never take Lindsey back again. Not after what she did.'

'You shouldn't have to kiss her to realize that.'

'Gabby, please,' Joe groaned, stepping forward. 'You mean more to me than that. When you met me, I was in a really bad place. I had nothing. But, you gave me a reason to get up every morning, to smile again.' He shook his head, sadly. 'You can't tell me you don't feel the same.'

She couldn't.

Joe sighed, shifting on the spot. 'Gabby, you fixed everything with that smile of yours. And I can't bear the thought of never seeing you again.'

'Oh, Joe,' she murmured. 'I...' She hesitated, and then decided to say it anyway. 'I love you, too, Joe, but that's what scares me. I don't want to have to fight with her to win your attention.'

Joe came forward, taking her hands. 'Gabby, I swear, I don't want her! I don't want to see her again, you have to believe me.'

Gabby was staring at him, and his stomach turned nervously. He waited, heart stepping up a beat, for an answer, any answer. 'You have one more chance, Joe. Because I won't compete with her.'

He shook his head. 'You don't have to. I promise.'

Gabby tugged his hands and pulled him inside. He shut the door behind him. 'I'm sorry I hurt you. I'll always regret that.'

She gave a weak smile and shrugged. 'Clean slate. Let's just... forget about that.' She looked down. 'I don't want to keep thinking about it.'

Joe stepped forward, slipping his fingers beneath her chin and making her look at him. She gazed into his eyes, hands on his forearms, and then they were kissing, gripping each other tight, teeth nipping and tongues invading and then hands were under clothes and pulling at zippers, desperate and wanton and _needing_.

The bedroom door slammed loudly behind them.

* * *

Freddie hadn't been home all night. He'd gone back to his mum's, unable to face Lindsey. Not after what she'd done.

How could she have kissed Joe, after everything they'd been through? She'd left him because of the way he'd treated her, neglected her, thinking of nobody but himself. But, Fred had been there.

Yeah, he was the one who'd looked after her, listening day after day as she sobbed, relieving her heartache. He'd been the man she'd confided in and cuddled with.

And the day he first kissed her... he'd never be able to forget it. Her soft lips, her tears wetting his cheeks, her fingers gripping his hair-

He felt like he'd been punched, the betrayal a painful ache in his chest. But, that was karma, the bitch.

Now, he knew how Joe felt. Well, he had something in store for Joe, that was for sure.

Freddie sighed, irritated, as he crossed the village towards the club. He glanced around the car park, but it was empty. Good. If Trevor wouldn't give him what he wanted, he'd just have to take it.

Freddie strode to the lower door, pulling his hood over his head. Reaching behind, he slid a knife from the back of his jeans, and began to work the blade in the lock.

It clicked open. Freddie slid open the door, wincing at the creak, before slipping inside.

It was dark. He stepped carefully, alert, in case he was wrong and Trevor was upstairs. He crossed to the metal staircase and made his way up, looking around. But, the place was deserted. Freddie hurried to the office, and with a rare bit of luck, found it open. He stepped inside, looking about.

He checked the filing cabinet first, finding nothing. Then, he moved around the desk, pulling open the drawers and rifling through paperwork.

No gun.

Freddie cursed, low and quietly slid the drawer shut. There was nothing here.

He left the office quickly, shutting the door and hurrying down the stairs. He slipped back out the club, shutting the door carefully behind him.

He left, annoyed. He needed another plan.

* * *

'...I can't wait to see you either. I'm opening the club at six, if you want to pop down before then?'

Emmy frowned, stopping on the stairs and straining hard to hear more of the conversation her dad was having on the phone. Can't wait to see you? He never sounded like that when he was on the phone to Uncle Fraser, or any of his other business associates.

That's what he called them anyway, but Emmy knew better. Sometimes they were here for drugs, or sometimes for weapons. Sometimes, they were factory owners, who bought illegal immigrants imported from the poorer countries.

Trevor didn't know she knew, but she wasn't stupid. She'd heard the conversations, seen the deals.

But, this phone conversation made her frown. He'd never sounded like this before.

'Hm, bet you will be wearing that red.' He laughed, and now she was curious. 'See you tonight, Mel. 'Course I will.' Her dad gave a soft laugh. 'Love you too.'

Emmy's eyebrows shot up. Love you too?! She hurried down the stairs, bursting into the kitchen just as Trevor was sliding his phone away. 'Who's Mel?'

He swallowed, and for the first time, she noted a flicker of nervousness.

'A... friend.'

'You said you loved her.'

'Did I?' Emmy gave him the look, and he sighed. 'All right, you got me.'

'You weren't going to tell me?'

'I was. When the time was right.'

Emmy sighed. 'Dad, there's never a right time with you.'

He stepped forward, pulling her into hug. 'I just wanted it to be perfect for you, Emily. I want to make sure she's the right one. After your mother-'

'Dad, please.' She pulled back a little, craning to look at him. 'I don't want to talk about mum.'

'Okay. I like Mel. I think you'll like her too.'

'I look forward to meeting her, whenever you decide to.'

Trevor grinned, and shoved the yellow beanie down her face. Emmy shoved him away with a laugh, pulling it up. 'Dad!'

'Come on, I'll cook something up,' he said, turning to grab a pan from the cupboard. 'Viva la Royle?'

'Eugh, I hate egg right now,' Emmy replied, nose wrinkled as she slid onto the stool.

'Omelette?'

'Dad!'

* * *

Gabby heaved a large, contented sigh, snuggled into Joe's warm chest. He had his arms around her, the duvet pulled up to their waists. He kissed the top of her head, twirling dark hair between his fingers. 'I love you, y'know.'

Gabby stretched, smiling up at him. Her fingers traced his stubble. 'I love you, too.'

He grinned, eyes creasing at the corners and she felt her heart swoop. She laughed as he rolled above her, nipping her neck. 'You taste good.'

'Joe!' Her eyes glanced at the clock. 'Shit! Joe!' She tried to wriggle from beneath his nude form, giggling as he nibbled at her breast. 'Joe, I'm late!'

Joe grinned, leaning up on his elbows. 'Just show Cindy that nice love bite on your neck. She'll understand.'

Gabby clasped a hand to her throat, eyes narrowing. 'You didn't.'

Joe winked, dipping his head to kiss her before she could protest. 'I'm glad you took me back, Gabs,' he said when he pulled away.

Gabby's smile was soft. 'Me too. But, I really, _really_ have to get ready.' Joe sat up and she climbed off the bed, searching for fresh clothes out the wardrobe. Joe reached for his boxers, tugging them on.

'I need to go to the garage; Robbie could probably do with a hand. That's if he's there at all.'

'Meet me after work?' she asked, pulling up her jeans and slipping into a fresh tee. Joe finished dressing, moving over to pull her close with a smile.

'Of course.' He kissed her, thumbs stroking circles on her lower back.

'Stop distracting me,' Gabby grinned against his mouth. She grabbed his hand, leading him through the flat and grabbing her handbag on the way. She borrowed Mel's cardigan, hanging off the coat hooks.

They left the flat and he gave her a final kiss before he went in the opposite direction to the garage. Gabby couldn't keep the smile off her face as she headed towards the alleyway. She felt like she was walking on air, nothing could ruin this for her.

She loved Joe, and more importantly, he loved her.

Gabby's heart swelled in her chest. She rounded the corner, heading down the alley. A hooded figure appeared up ahead, walking towards her. Gabby moved to the side to let him pass. Whoever it was wasn't much taller than her and looked skittish when he walked. That should have been warning enough.

He suddenly turned and punched her in the stomach.

Gabby gasped, winded, turning and watching the figure run off.

Gabby looked down, and realized she hadn't been punched. She'd been stabbed. Blood spread across her t-shirt, a vivid red stain. It soaked the cardigan, and she suddenly felt dizzy. Gabby staggered into the wall.

_Mel's going to kill me_, she thought numbly. And then, she collapsed.

**So... whodunit?**


	15. Resurrection

**A/N:**** Sorry, I'm late uploading! Getting over my illness, but now my little man is ill and a poorly toddler is a grumpy toddler xD However, here it is and I really hope you enjoy it. Was a little nervous about this chapter, but I've decided to go with my gut and upload it anyway. Let me know what you think and thank you so much for the reviews so far! **

The Unexpected Acquaintance

Chapter Fifteen

Resurrection

'So, are you doing anything special in the club at Halloween?' Mel asked, twirling a straw in her glass of coke and eyeing up Trevor's delicious behind. It was mid-afternoon and the place was empty. Crates of beer were stacked up near the door, and Trevor was restocking the spirits.

Mel was helping by peeking every time his shirt rode up, admiring the way his jeans hung from his hips. He was pure, rough man, solid and protective and _dangerous_.

She was falling for him, hard. And Fraser would kill her for it.

'That Maxine's been yammering on about another pole party,' Trevor replied, straightening up and turning to face her. He grinned. 'You interested?'

'You'd love to see me on a pole, wouldn't you?' Mel laughed, leaning close. Trevor's tongue darted out to dampen his bottom lip.

'Damn right I would.' Mel grinned and kissed him, fingers trailing over the back of his hand. He gave a soft growl. 'Don't make me come around there and fuck you.'

A thrill shot down her spine and she gripped his collar. 'Don't make me tempt you.'

Trevor stared at her, that dark look settling in his eyes. Mel gave him a daring look.

The phone rang loudly in the office, making them jump. He laughed, then moved to the end of the bar, disappearing into the small room. He answered on the third ring. 'Ello?'

'It's me.'

'Fraser, where've you been?'

'Family stuff. Listen, have you got a minute?'

Trevor glanced at the doorway. 'Yeah.'

'I heard you moved Emmy to the village.'

'And?' Trevor shifted on the spot. He heard Fraser sigh.

'Was it really necessary? I told you we were only going to stay long enough to tie up loose ends-'

'You've kept me here for eighteen months; it wasn't fair leaving her at home.'

'She's a big girl; she could have looked after herself.'

Trevor's grip tightened around the phone. 'She's needs me. After everything she's been through... I'm not abandoning her again.'

Fraser paused. 'I need you to do some work for me tomorrow.'

Trevor sighed. 'Fine.'

'Tell Emmy I'll see her at the weekend.' The line went dead before he could reply. He slammed the phone back on the hook, annoyance pulsing through him. Fraser always did this, he... something caught Trevor's eye. He frowned at the small leather wallet peeking out from beneath his desk, swooping down to snatch it up.

Trevor opened it. Freddie Roscoe's I.D stared back at him. A figure moved in the doorway, Mel stepping inside. 'What's wrong?'

'Seems my mate left his wallet. I'll have to catch him up later.' He forced a smile, but his mind was racing. Freddie hadn't been in the club since asking for a gun, and he certainly hadn't been around the desk...

The bottom door had been open the other day. It didn't take a lot to put two and two together. _Oh, Freddie, you're in trouble now._

Mel's phone blared and she yanked it from her trouser pocket, frowning at the screen. 'Hello?' He watched her frown deepen, until she looked horrified. Trevor stepped forward, shoving the wallet in his back pocket. 'O-Of course. I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye.' Mel hung up, but she didn't move from the spot, staring at the floor between them.

'Mel?'

She looked up, as if she'd forgotten he was there. Trevor felt his stomach shift in an unfamiliar way, moving closer. 'Gabby's in hospital. She was stabbed on her way to work.' Tears glistened in her big blue eyes. He cupped her face between large hands.

'Don't cry. C'mon, I'll drive you. Dee Valley?'

Mel nodded, allowing him to lead her out the office and through the club, the restocking long forgotten.

* * *

Death was a funny thing, Gabby thought, as she stared up at the looming white clouds overhead. She was in a meadow of some sort, the buzzing of insects and wild birdsong loud in her ears. Grass poked through her clothes and itched her skin and the delicious smell of Spring awoke all her senses.

Eventually, Gabby sat up and looked around. Meadows died away to forests, as far as the eye could see. Maybe this was heaven, maybe this was-

'Gabriella?'

The voice made her jump, and she was on her feet without realizing it. There was a figure ahead of her and despite it being midday, she could barely make out who it was. It was as if she was looking through frosted glass. 'Hello?'

'Gabriella?' The voice was closer now, and so familiar. Gabby stepped forward.

The figure shifted and came into focus. Gabby gasped, eyes widening. 'Mum? Is that you?'

'Gabriella, you shouldn't be here.' Maite Castillo stopped a few feet away, her brown curls blowing around her shoulders in the breeze. Her brown eyes were staring intently at Gabby, drinking her in hungrily. She was wearing a white dress that billowed down to her feet.

Gabby couldn't speak, couldn't breathe.

Her mum had been dead for two decades.

Maite nodded. 'Yes, I have.'

Gabby let out a sob. 'I'm dead as well, aren't I? That's why I'm here.'

Maite came forward and enveloped her in her arms. But, Gabby couldn't feel it and her heart ached. 'You shouldn't be here.'

'I don't understand.'

Maite cupped her face, stared into her eyes, her dark Mexican complexion a contrast to her own. 'Someone is waiting for you down there.'

'I don't want to leave you.' Gabby felt a sudden surge of panic, clinging-but-not onto her mother's arms. 'Stay with me, please, stay with me.'

'I'm always with you,' Maite smiled, though tears rolled down her cheeks. 'But, he needs you more than me. Joe needs you.'

Gabby blinked, vision blurry for tears. 'Does he love me, Mum?'

Maite hugged her again. 'He's the one you've been waiting for, Gabriella. Don't let that go.'

Gabby could feel it. The pull. It started from deep within her, as if she was being towed backwards. The meadow started to distort around her, and she desperately tried to keep hold of her mum. Maite was smiling.

'He _is_ the one, Gabby.'

And then she was gone and her world was black. Gabby felt suspended in limbo, weightless and empty, until the distant sound of beeping began to grow louder and louder...

'Gabby?'

Gabby was suddenly hit by a wall of pain. She groaned, stirred, eyes flickering against the bright white light until finally, her world was in focus.

Two worried faces stared back at her. Mel was on her left, clutching her hand, tears streaming down her cheeks and ruining her mascara.

Joe was on her right, pale, brow creased in concern. 'Gabby?' he repeated.

She tried to speak, but she couldn't. She realized there was a tube down her throat. She settled for looking at him in confusion. Joe sank onto the bed beside her, shoulders slumped, bags beneath his eyes. 'Gabby, you were stabbed yesterday. You... You had to go to surgery.'

Gabby's eyes frantically flashed to Mel, but her friend could do nothing but break down into fresh tears. She looked back at Joe.

He swallowed hard, jaw tense. 'Gabby, you died in theatre. They... They had to start your heart.' His voice thickened, and she saw his fists clench on his lap.

A tear leaked from the corner of her eye as she mustered all her strength to reach out and touch his hand. He looked at her, gently entwining their fingers. 'The police want to talk to you. As soon as you're ready, of course.'

Gabby nodded, but her eyes were already drooping. Mel stood up, wiping her eyes. 'I need to... I need...' She looked at Gabby, burst into fresh tears and walked out.

Gabby's eyes swept back to Joe. She could feel the warmth of sleep inviting her back and she wanted nothing more than to snuggle down and let the darkness take her. Joe shifted forward on the bed, fingers soft on her face. He kissed her brow. 'I'll find out who did this, Gabs,' he promised, voice low. 'And I'll kill 'em.'

Gabby managed to squeeze his hand, before the dark claimed her.

* * *

Mel stood outside the hospital, trying desperately to light her cigarette in the cold wind that whipped around her.

The image of Gabby was seared into her brain, pale and deathly-looking, tubes and coming from her body, machines beeping. Stabbed. Who would stab Gabby?

Who the _fuck_ would stab her best friend? The question whirled around her mind, as she finally got the cigarette to light, taking a deep drag. She had no enemies that Mel knew of. Maybe it was a random attack?

Mel gave a growl of frustration, exhaling smoke. A black SUV pulled up in front of her, the engine falling silent. She watched as Trevor slid out, slamming the door shut and coming around the front. 'Mel?'

She gave him a tired smile, but her eyes were full of sadness. He sighed, coming forward. 'Is she all right?'

'It was touch and go for a while, but she's in intensive care. The doctor said it might be a few weeks until she's feeling herself again.' He watched her intently, as she brushed a few stray tears away. 'I can't believe this has happened.'

Trevor pulled Mel into his chest, rubbing the small of her back. 'Did she say who did it?'

She shook her head. 'The police are speaking to her now. I... I don't think she saw his face.' He looked thoughtful for a moment, but before she could say anymore, the double doors slid open behind her.

'Mel?'

She turned to see Joe, but his eyes were on Trevor, expression hard. Trevor's grin spread when he saw who it was.

'How's Freddie?'

'Fuck you,' Joe spat, stepping forward. His eyes dropped to Mel. 'You know each other?'

'She's my girlfriend,' Trevor replied, tilting his head. 'Why? Do you want to make something of it?'

Mel groaned, pushing away from Trevor as the two men squared up. 'Put your muscles away; we're here for Gabby.'

Joe sighed, though he still looked wary. 'The police have taken her statement. She wants to see you.' Mel nodded, glancing at Trevor.

'I'll see you later?'

Trevor dipped his head to kiss her. He smirked at Joe, before strolling around the SUV. The engine roared into life and he wheel-span out the car park. Joe was still looking at Mel. 'You need to be careful around him.'

'I can look after myself.' Mel moved past him, flicking her cigarette butt aside. 'Come on, let's go.'

'I have someone I need to see. Tell Gabby I won't be long.' Before she could protest, Joe turned and walked off towards his car.

Men.

* * *

Freddie needed to go home sooner or later. Sofa-surfing really wasn't his style and to be honest, he needed to hear what Lindsey had to say. Needed to listen to her explanation. Because he'd gone over it again and again and nothing made sense.

She either loved him or Joe.

Freddie headed across the village, past Price Slice towards the outskirt of the village.

A shove sent him flying forward, grazing his palms and knees. Before he could recover, a foot swung out, catching him in the ribs.

Freddie rolled onto his back, teeth gritted as he glared up at Joe. 'What the fuck?'

'You stabbed her, didn't you!' Joe shouted, face flushed in his rage, his foot already coming down. It connected sweetly with Freddie's chest and he hissed, winded.

'I haven't done anything!' He scrambled back, managing to get to his feet and block Joe's punch before it reached his face.

'She could have died!' Joe surged forward, grabbing the lapels of his jacket and shoving him into the wall. His next punch caught Freddie's jaw and he was sure his teeth rattled. He managed to push his knee between them, knocking Joe back.

Freddie touched his bleeding lip. 'What the fuck are you going on about?!'

'Gabby! You stabbed Gabby!' Joe came forward again.

'Joe! Stop it!' Sandy's yell cut through the air as she ran over, eyes darting from one son to the other.

'He _stabbed_ her!'

She slowed to a stop between them, panting, blonde hair fly-away. 'Joe, you don't know that.'

Joe glared, chest heaving in his anger. 'He told me he'd hurt her if I didn't stay away from Lindsey! Next thing, she's been stabbed!' He turned his dark look to Freddie. 'It doesn't take a genius to work it out.'

'It wasn't me!' Freddie spat, straightening up. 'Get your fucking facts right.'

'Joe, come on.' She tugged his arm. 'Fighting with your brother isn't going to help-'

'He's got something to do with this, I know it,' Joe hissed.

'Let's get back to the hospital,' she sighed, shooting Freddie a sharp glance over her shoulder. Joe finally allowed his mum to lead him away, flexing his fists, knuckles cut and bleeding. Freddie watched them go, dabbing his lip with his tongue.

Gabby had been stabbed?

With a deep feeling of unease, he hurried home, bursting through the front door. 'Lindsey? Lindsey?' He walked through into the kitchen, stopping short when he saw her. His eyes fell to the bloodied knife in her hand.

She turned to face him, eyes red raw and trembling all over. All the colour drained from her face at the sight of him. 'F-Fred.'

He swallowed, eyes wide, unable to believe what he was seeing. His sweet, gentle, caring Lindsey... gripping a bloody knife and looking like a maniac. His eyes darted to her face.

'Fred, what have I done?' She let out a sob, a shaky hand coming up to cover her mouth. 'I did it. I hurt her, I...' Lindsey couldn't speak for tears, sinking against the table. Freddie tried to force his mind to work, did what he could to compose himself, but it was like the gears in his mind were jarred.

He stepped forward, holding out a hand. 'Give me the knife, Linds.'

She passed it over and he could still see the faint stain of blood on her skin. 'I'm going to prison, aren't I, Freddie?' She stared out the window, tears rolling down her cheeks. 'I'm going to get arrested.'

Freddie pulled his gaze from the knife. 'I ain't going to let that happen.'

'I'm going to prison. Our baby will be born in a cell.' She broke down into fresh tears. Freddie came forward, pulling her into him.

'Lindsey, I won't let that happen.' Think, Freddie. What needs to be done? He'd covered for Sinead enough. 'You need to have a shower. I'll sort this out.'

Lindsey gripped his jacket, eyes wide with fear. 'I'm so sorry, Freddie. I don't... Oh, _God_...' She looked like she was going to be sick.

Freddie cupped her face with his free hand. 'Linds, I'm going to fix this. But, if she saw your face...' He sighed, not wanting to think about that possibility right now. He'd been banged up many times, shoved in a cell with nothing, but a tiny bed and a small, barred window. Lindsey wouldn't cope. 'Go and take a shower.'

She nodded, numb, drifting from the room. He heard the creak of the stairs and the shower running a couple of minutes later. He stared down at the knife, unable to wrap his head around what had happened.

Lindsey had stabbed Gabby. His Lindsey... Maybe this was his fault. Maybe he'd ruined her. The act of violence had shocked him. Lindsey wasn't like that, she wouldn't... But, she had, his mind taunted. He'd tainted her with his bad ways.

Now, he had to do everything he could to protect her.

* * *

Mel sat on the small, plastic chair in the corridor, hands clasped around a polystyrene cup filled with cheap, dark coffee. She stared at the floor, lost in her thoughts.

Joe and Sandy sat opposite, talking quietly between themselves. Joe was adamant Freddie had something to do with it, Sandy not so sure. They waited, nervous, for the doctor to come out of Gabby's room to explain the extent of the damage.

The bustle of the hospital seemed like a faded noise in her head, only broken by the sound of the double doors bursting open.

Mel looked up and her heart stopped. Fraser stood there, looking with concern at Sandy and Joe. It took a moment for him to notice her, but when he did, his frown deepened. What was _he_ doing here?

Sandy jumped to her feet, hurrying towards him. 'Fraser, oh, thank goodness.' She wrapped her arms around his waist and he hugged her back.

Mel was filled with a sudden realization. This was his girlfriend? She stood up hesitantly, watching the exchange. Joe had also risen to his feet, pacing with worry.

'Someone stabbed her, Fraser. I nearly lost her.'

Fraser's eyes darted to Mel, then back to Joe. 'She's in the best hands, Joe. They'll make her better.'

Joe looked at Mel. 'We've been here all night. She didn't wake up until this morning.'

Fraser was staring at her in a peculiar way and Mel suddenly needed to get away. Seeing Fraser made her remember who she was and what she had to do. Mix that with her worry for Gabby, and she felt close to having an aneurysm.

She grabbed her handbag and coat, moving towards them. 'I have to go. Tell Gabby I'll see her soon.' She left, without giving Fraser a second-look, the doors slamming shut behind her.

* * *

Freddie needed air. He'd left the house and taken the knife, though where he was planning on discarding it, he had no idea. If the police found it, they'd both be fucked and he couldn't protect Lindsey if they were banged up.

He paced the village, not knowing where he was going and just letting his feet carry him.

Lindsey had stabbed Gabby. The words kept going round his mind. Why? Out of anger, or spite?

Or jealousy. The most probable answer was the one which hurt him the most. She was jealous. It was the only thing that made sense.

Freddie was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the footsteps until it was too late. He was slammed against the alleyway wall, cheek grazing brick and for a heart-stopping moment, he thought it was Joe coming to finish him off.

He was spun around and shoved back against the wall. Trevor glared at him, eyes cold and hard. Freddie blinked. 'What do you want?'

Trevor smirked, reaching into his pocket and sliding free Freddie's wallet. He felt his heart sink as realization dawned on him. Ah. 'Look what I found in my office yesterday.'

'Don't know what that's doing there.'

Trevor laughed, but it wasn't humorous. 'You must think I'm stupid.' He leaned forward, his grip on Freddie's shoulders growing painful. 'I don't take kindly to people breaking into my club, snooping through my office.'

Freddie stared at him, refusing the break eye-contact. He couldn't look weak, especially not in front of Trevor. Men like him preyed on that. 'I don't know what you mean.'

Trevor dampened his bottom lip. 'You were looking for a gun.'

'I don't know what you mean.'

'Fancied a bit of revenge, did you? Did your big brother piss you off again?' Freddie shifted, the brickwork digging into his back. Trevor chuckled. 'Did you stab his missus too?'

'You heard about that, eh?' Freddie muttered.

'I hear a lot of things.'

'I didn't do anything to her.'

Trevor eased back, tossing the wallet at him. Freddie caught it, expression wary. Trevor cleared his throat. 'Listen to me, 'cause I'm only going to say this once. Come into my club again and I'll do more than stab that little bitch of yours. Got that?'

He didn't wait for an answer, turning and strolling out the alleyway. His laughter echoed behind him, as Freddie let out a shaky breath, clutching the wallet tight.

This day really couldn't get any worse.


	16. The Wrong Boy

**A/N:**Thank you for the reviews the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one. Let me know what you think!

The Unexpected Acquaintance

Chapter Sixteen

The Wrong Boy

'How are you feeling?' Joe asked, sat at her bedside later that day. He was clasping her hand, looking weary. He mustn't have slept at all last night.

'A little better,' Gabby smiled, resting back against the pillows. 'I think that's the morphine, though.' The corners of his mouth downturned, and he looked away. She sighed, giving his hand a squeeze. 'This isn't your fault, Joe.'

'If one of them did this...' he shook his head, looking up at her. 'You shouldn't have to go through this.'

'It could have been anyone,' she replied, shifting up and wincing as pain flared in her stomach. 'I didn't see their face.' When Joe said nothing, she added, 'it was just a mugging.'

Joe looked at her. 'You still had your bag. People don't just go around stabbing other people!'

The door swung open, the doctor entering. He gave them a smile as he entered. 'Miss Castillo, you're looking better already.'

Gabby forced a smile. 'I guess I'm just lucky to be alive.'

The doctor nodded, casting an eye over the paperwork in his hand. 'Now, I'm afraid it's going to be at least a week until we can consider discharging you, and that would have to be under someone's care. The last thing you want is the wound getting infected, as this could lead to further complications.'

Gabby nodded and the doctor smiled. 'A nurse will be along shortly to change the dressings. If you need anything, just press your buzzer.'

They watched as he left the room, quiet for a moment. Finally, Joe cleared his throat, glancing at her. 'Gabby, I promise I ain't going to let you get hurt again.'

She looked at him, giving a tired smile. Her thumb rubbed against the back of his hand. 'I'm glad I've got you to look after me.'

Joe smiled, leaning forward and giving her a kiss. She reached up, fingers trailing across the back of his neck, savouring his warmth and his familiar musk.

Her stomach gave a loud rumble, and he pulled back with a grin. 'I'll go and find something to eat in this place.' Kissing her brow, he pulled away and left the room.

Gabby lay for a moment, staring out the window. She must have been on a higher floor, as all she could see were the tops of trees and buildings. She tried to remember anything that could give her a clue to her attacker, but her mind was foggy from the painkillers and she could barely remember what happened.

Gabby drifted off to sleep, body tired and stomach aching.

* * *

Mel was sat at the office computer, deleting messages from the inbox when Fraser came into the room behind her. He was wearing one of his best suits, which meant he was either going out with his family, or going to a business deal.

She knew better than to ask.

He stared at her for a moment, and she turned slowly. 'Thanks for pretending you didn't know me,' he said, brushing a stray hair from his lapel. 'Saves answering awkward questions.'

'I didn't realize you knew Joe. Do you know Gabby?' Mel asked, pushing the swivel chair back.

'Heard of her.' Fraser moved towards the desk. 'Yet to be introduced.'

'She doesn't know I work for you,' Mel said, hesitantly. 'I'd like to keep it that way.'

To her relief, he flashed her a smile. 'Fine by me.' Opening the drawer, he slid out a gun. She stared, watching as he attached a silencer to the muzzle, inspecting it for a moment. 'How are things with Trevor?'

What could she say? Oh, yeah, I've decided not to kill him because I love him. No, that wouldn't go down well. Sorry, I can't kill him because we love each other, and I quit? 'I... We're dating.'

'Good. Can you get him to the docks?'

'Yes.'

'What are you going to say?'

The questions were quick-fire, and he was still holding the gun close. Mel hadn't thought about that yet. She hadn't wanted to think about that.

'I'm going to tell him that I'm leaving. I... I can only hope that he takes the bait and tries to stop me.'

Fraser studied her. 'The CCTV will be cut at the 1st November. Get him to the docks and kill him. I'll have a man there to get rid of the body, so you don't have to worry about that. Just kill him and go.'

Mel nodded, but her stomach twisted in sick knots. Fraser was still staring at her, and suddenly he aimed the gun at her. 'The last thing I want is this getting fucked up. Don't get in too deep, Mel. I know what Trevor's like.'

'I won't,' Mel managed to spit out, her mouth dry, eyes on the gun. 'I can do this.'

'That man needs to be dead. If you fuck me over, I won't rest until I find you. You understand?'

Mel's eyes snapped up to his face and she nodded. Fraser broke out into a smile, turning the gun around and handing it to her. 'Beginning of the month. Don't let me down now, Mel.' He turned, leaving the room.

Mel let out a shaky breath, staring down at the gun, her heart in her mouth. The date was set.

She needed a plan, a way out, and she needed it now.

* * *

Lunch was over and the hoards of students made their way back into the school, filling the corridors on their way to lessons.

Emmy walked with Jason, hitching her bag on her shoulder as she listened to him talk. '...And there's Freddie. He left home with my brother's fiancé. Well, ex now, I guess. It was proper messed up and they're always fighting now. I just stay out of it really, so does Robbie. He ain't at home much anyway.'

'Robbie's a lot different from you,' she said, glancing across at him. Jason shrugged.

'I guess so. He never really liked school an' all that.' He smiled. 'Mum always says he's just like Freddie. Always up to something.'

'You sound like the normal one, then,' she laughed, as they walked down the corridor and past the lockers.

'Believe me, I am.' He stopped, giving her a smile. 'I have Biology, but I'll see you later?'

Emmy grinned, nodding. Jason hesitated for a moment, his brown eyes dropping to her mouth and she flushed a little, nibbling her bottom lip. 'See you later, Jason.'

He finally turned and headed towards the Science department. She stared after him, trying to bite back a smile. Emmy moved away, making her way back down the corridor. She found her locker, pulling it open.

A hand slammed on the locker beside her, and she jumped around, eyes narrowing when she saw Robbie. 'Oh, it's you.'

He leaned close, his signature sneer on full display. His brown eyes, a slight shade darker than his brother's, bore into hers. 'Does Jason know about your little problem?'

Emmy turned around, searching for her Art book. 'The only problem I have is you.'

Robbie tilted his head. 'He likes you.'

The look she gave him was that of disinterest, but inside, she felt surprised. 'He's nice.'

'That's what they all say.'

She sighed, pulling her book free. 'What's your point?'

Robbie reached out, slamming her locker shut and backing her against it. Emmy stared back defiantly, unwilling to let him intimidate her. 'I ain't having him going out with a weirdo.'

A flush rose in her cheeks, blocked by his arms either side of her. 'He's old enough to think for himself.'

'Someone needs to protect him.'

Irritated, Emmy shoved at his chest with her book, but he wouldn't move. 'Look,' she spat, starting to feel a little claustrophobic. 'I've known him for all of a week, so I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself, _Robbie_.' She dipped beneath his arm before he could say anymore, merging into the crowd of students.

What the hell was his problem? She liked Jason, a lot, but she wasn't looking for anything more.

No one would want a fuck up like her anyway, she knew that. She was merely grateful for the friendship, someone she could trust. And Robbie wanted to ruin that.

Emmy climbed the stairs until she reached the nurse's office, knocking on the door. Pushing it open, she entered the small room.

Mr Greene, the psychiatrist, was sat there, clipboard on his lap and a coffee in his hand. His greying hair was combed back, glasses perched on the end of his nose. He straightened the collar of his brown suit and smiled. 'Emily, please sit down.' Emmy took a seat on the comfy red chair, setting her bag on the floor. Mr Greene cleared his throat, watching her for a moment. 'How are you settling in?'

'Well. I've made a couple of friends.' At his questioning look, she added. 'Erm, Holly Cunningham. I've sat with her at lunch a few times. And Jason Roscoe. He's in my class.'

Mr Greene nodded, seeming satisfied. 'As you know, it was important the transfer went smoothly. Especially after the events at your last school.' His eyes grazed the notes on his lap, before he fixed her with a stare. 'Are you still taking your medication?'

Emmy nodded, fingers twisting on her lap. 'I have my daily medication, and I also have anti-depressants to help me cope with stressful situations.'

'Anything else?'

'I still need sleeping tablets at bedtime.'

Mr Greene wrote something down. 'What happens if you don't take them?'

Emmy swallowed, silent for a moment as she processed how she was going to answer. 'I have... bad nightmares. Or I can't sleep and...' She tensed her fists to stop them shaking.

'What do you dream about?'

Her head snapped up, blue eyes narrowed. 'Haven't you read the notes?'

'I have.' He peered at her from above his glasses. 'I want to hear it in your own words.' Emmy scowled and fell quiet. He sighed, pen poised above the paper. 'Emily, you need to help yourself. To help you through this, we need to get to the bottom of it.'

'The bottom of it?' She glared at him from across the room. 'Being used as a punch-bag by your step-dad isn't just some little problem you can get to the bottom of. I pissed the bed until I was eight years old because I was so scared, terrified at what that man would do next. He put fags out on me, he kicked me, bit me. And my mum just sat back, high off her head or drunk, and did nothing!'

Mr Greene watched her, silent, and then began to write. Emmy glared at the floor.

'If I don't take sleeping pills, that's all I remember. Bad dreams of that man... I can barely sleep, and then I get more stressed during the day.' She sighed and peered up again. 'And that's when I get the panic attacks.'

Mr Greene finished writing and nodded. 'You can't stay on sleeping pills forever, but I want to try and wean you off the anti-depressants first. I think you've become too dependent, and if we work on evening your moods, you might find it easier to cope.'

Emmy shrugged, but didn't feel hopeful. Doctors had tried everything, giving her all sorts of pills over the last five years to try and 'fix' her.

Maybe she wasn't fixable. Maybe she was ruined.

Mr Greene was staring at her again. 'I'm going to get you in touch with a therapist who deals with anxiety. I think that will help a lot. I'll organize for a couple of sessions a week. My goal is to get you drug-free and back on your feet.'

Emmy forced a smile, shifting forward in the chair. 'Can I go? I have Art.'

'Are you enjoying your lessons?' he asked, looking down to write something on the paper.

'A lot.' Except for Geography, thanks to some little dick. 'I'm really going to enjoy my last year here.'

'Good to hear it. I'll see you next week. Any problems, you know where I am.'

Emmy gathered her bag, putting it on her shoulder and crossing the room. She glanced behind her one last time, but Mr Greene was busy writing, so she left.

'I wondered where you disappeared to.'

The voice came out of nowhere, and Emmy jumped, glaring across at Robbie. 'What is your problem?'

'You have to see the school quack?'

'Will you leave me alone?' she hissed, stalking past him and down the corridor. Robbie was quick to catch up, expression taunting. He looked pretty gleeful. She wanted nothing better than to punch his smug face.

'So, those pills you pop are anti-depressants?'

'You shouldn't eavesdrop.' Emmy stopped dead and glared. 'Why won't you leave me _alone_?'

Robbie shrugged, looking her up and down. Emmy could feel the burning in her cheeks and she did her best to look unafraid. He seemed to know too many of her secrets. His eyes fell to her neck, widening when he saw the long scar.

The same expression everyone got when they saw the damn scar. 'What's that?'

'None of your business.' She folded her arms, realizing the corridor was empty; she should have been in class ages ago.

'Who did that to you?' He was persistent and again, all trace of a smirk had gone. She couldn't read his expression. A mixture of concern and something else? She wasn't sure. She folded her arms tighter.

'Just leave me alone, Robbie!'

He stepped forward. 'Let me see that notepad of yours.' He looked serious. Annoyance flared, and she stepped back.

'No, it's private.'

'Who's Steve?'

Emmy swallowed hard, back bumping into a locker. 'Shut up.'

Robbie stopped in front of her and she was thankful he didn't look humorous. That probably would have made things worse. 'Let me see it.'

'Why?'

'I don't get you.'

Emmy stared at him, mind racing. She didn't get him, either. Couldn't work out what was going through his mind right now. 'You can't see it, it's mine.'

He sighed. This seemed to annoy him for some reason. Emmy edged around him. 'I'm late for class.'

Robbie's hand darted out, grasping her wrist. She stopped, but didn't look at him, trying to ignore the churn in her stomach. She flinched when his fingers traced the scar on her throat. 'There's something about you,' he murmured, voice low in her ear. 'And I'm going to find out what it is.'

Emmy yanked away from him, nearly tripping in her effort to get away. 'Have fun trying, because I'm not telling you a thing.' She turned, trying to stay composed as she stalked off towards class, resisting every urge to look behind her.

* * *

Gabby lay in the hospital bed late that night, the room dark, the wards silent except a low murmur of words coming from the nurses' desk. She'd tried to sleep with no avail, and now had taken to staring up at the dark ceiling and trying to remember anything about the day of her stabbing.

The attacker had been no taller than her, wearing trainers and an oversized hoody.

The hood so big, it fell over their face. Maybe a teenager?

But, Joe was right. If it was a mugging, why was nothing taken? A random attack made no sense, though it was not unheard of, she reminded herself.

Gabby sighed and carefully rolled over onto her side, trying to ignore the pain searing her abdomen. She managed to get comfy, shutting her eyes.

There was one little thing she remembered, something that happened the moment she got stabbed. A whiff of flowery perfume, not too strong, but definitely there.

So, her attacker was a woman, or a girl. It was something to work on, at least.

Gabby squeezed her eyes shut, trying to fight the flood of questions to her mind. She'd think about it tomorrow, when her mind was clearer. Then, she'd try and work out who it was.


	17. The Guilty

**A/N:**** Hello! Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate the feedback! Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know!**

The Unexpected Acquaintance

Chapter Seventeen

The Guilty

Lindsey stood in the staff toilets, dressed in her blue scrubs, stethoscope around her neck. She looked pale, gaunt, with bags under her eyes, dark hair pulled back in a ponytail.

Her first patient of the day? Gabby Castillo.

Lindsey braced herself against the sink and took a breath. She stared at her hands, which only two days ago had been covered in blood, the bread knife gripped in a fist. She swallowed and looked back at the mirror, staring for a few more minutes.

Then Lindsey straightened up, composing herself and leaving the small room. The ward was already busy, an emergency being called in at the reception desk. She moved around it, heading towards the private room.

She pushed it open, standing in the doorway for a moment. Gabby stared back, sat up and watching Jeremy Kyle on the overhead TV. She reached for the remote and turned it down. Lindsey cleared her throat and moved to grab a fresh pair of latex gloves. 'How are you feeling today?' She pulled on the gloves.

Gabby shifted on the bed, wincing. 'Better.'

'You look it.' Lindsey bit her tongue. She probably shouldn't say too much. Be professional. 'Are you okay for painkillers?'

Gabby nodded, leaning back as Lindsey pulled back the blanket. She lifted her top and carefully began to peel away the bandage. Gabby sniffed the air.

Lindsey looked at her, surprised at the sudden look of confusion on Gabby's face. The two women stared at each other, Lindsey's heart starting to race. Gabby knew, somehow, that she'd stabbed her. She knew-

The door burst open behind them, and Lindsey jumped away. Joe stood, looking between them before finally eyeing Lindsey up angrily. 'What's going on?'

Lindsey swallowed, pulling off her gloves. 'I'll fetch a nurse to change your dressings.' She didn't dare look at Joe, ducking beneath his arm and leaving the room.

The door swung shut behind her. Gabby was still staring, stunned, the faint flowery smell of perfume lingering in the air.

The same smell she remembered from the alley.

She felt sick, mind racing. Lindsey had stabbed her?! It couldn't be right, surely? She'd never even spoken to Lindsey before.

'Gabs, what's the matter?' Joe was beside her, sat on the bed, looking desperate. 'Did she say something to you?'

She looked at him, unsure. What if she was wrong? 'It's nothing.'

He sighed and took her hands. 'Tell me.'

Gabby bit her bottom lip, trying to find away to sound less blunt. She couldn't. 'I think Lindsey stabbed me.'

Joe was quiet for a long while, until she was afraid she'd said the wrong thing. Finally, he stood up. 'I'll be right back.'

'No!' Gabby reached out and snagged his hand, crying out as pain flared across her stomach. Joe frowned, helping her settle back on the bed.

'Are you okay?'

Gabby nodded, touching her tender stomach. 'Don't do anything, Joe. Not yet.'

'If she did this...' Joe looked towards the door and she pulled his hand again. He sighed. 'If you're sure she did it, then she can't get away with it.'

Gabby didn't want to think about it; she was in too much pain. Thankfully, another nurse bustled in, holding bandages wrapped in sterile packets. She gave them both a broad smile, blonde hair in a bob around her chubby face. 'Morning! So, we have a bandage change, do we?'

Joe was looking at the door again. 'Please stay Joe. Let's just get me out of here, and then we'll deal with her.' He looked wistful, but finally took a seat beside her. He watched as the nurse began to peel back the bandage, exposing a finger-length scar, red-raw and ugly, below her belly-button. Stitches protruded from her flesh.

Gabby looked away, swallowing hard. Joe leaned over to kiss her brow. 'We're going to get you better, don't you worry. It'll heal.'

She nodded, and did her best to take comfort in his words.

* * *

'...And I have boxing at the gym every Tuesday and Friday,' Jason said, as they left their final class for the day and headed towards the main reception. 'You should come tonight,' he grinned at Emmy. 'I've got a tournament coming up in a couple of weeks, you can see how I train.'

Emmy smiled as he held open the door, and she stepped out into the chilly playground. 'It sounds cool, but my dad has this thing about me seeing boys...' Jason's face fell, and she felt a stab of guilt. 'If my dad's out, then I'll come. If I don't show, it's because he's probably lost today's bet.'

Jason's smile grew, as they crossed the playground towards the school gates. 'Well, it starts at seven. Hopefully, I'll see you tonight.'

Robbie, walking behind, watched the two up ahead, Jason waving and walking off down the road. Robbie lingered back a little, eyeing up the tight jeans that moulded her arse. She waited at the roadside, looking both ways, her dark hair lifting in the breeze beneath a lime green beanie.

He started walking forward, deciding an end-of-the-day wind-up was in need. To be honest, she was growing on him. Emmy. The way her blue eyes darkened when she was angry, and her scowl, normally on show just for him.

Robbie forced himself to focus. He didn't want to go down that road. Emmy was good to tease, and that was it. He liked seeing how far he could push her.

He was about to yell her name when a black SUV pulled up. He frowned, eyes on Trevor, sitting in the front. Robbie's mind raced in his panic. What was Trevor doing here? Was he coming for him?

The questions were answered when Emmy climbed into the passenger seat, the SUV squealing off.

Robbie blinked. Emmy and Trevor? He was her dad? No wonder she was so fucked up. Robbie would pill himself up to his eyeballs too, if he had to live with that.

Robbie set off running, darting out the school gates and up the road, shoes pounding the pavement as he raced to catch up with Jason. When his twin appeared in sight, he slowed, reaching out to snag the strap of his bag. 'Wait up!'

'I wondered where you were.' Jason was grinning, in a creepy-over-happy way. Robbie stopped to catch his breath.

'Why are you smiling like that?' he scowled. Jason shrugged.

'Emmy might be meeting me tonight.'

Robbie pulled a face. 'Guess who picked her up today?'

'Who?'

'Trevor.' At his lack of reaction, Robbie shoved him. 'Trevor! You know, big crime boss, kills coppers an' that.'

'I know he is.' He shrugged again. 'I like her, she's nice.'

'She's the daughter of a nutter!'

'You can't choose your family,' Jason replied, eyeing Robbie up. 'Unfortunately.'

_'Fuck_ you! You're an idiot. He'll rip you apart if he finds out.'

Jason turned and carried on walking. Robbie hurried to catch up again. 'Something's not right about that girl. You need to watch your back.'

'Jesus Christ, Rob! Stop worrying. I like her and I think she likes me.' Jason narrowed his eyes slightly. 'And don't you dare think about slipping in there. I know what you're like.'

Robbie scowled, shoving his hands in the pockets of his hoody. 'Don't worry; you can keep the mental-case.' They carried on walking down the road, Robbie's thoughts taking a different turn. Fraser and the gun.

He glanced at Jason, before focusing ahead, frown evident. He was desperate to tell someone, but would they believe him? To everyone else, he was a good guy; lending money, always there to listen and give advice. Robbie had nearly been duped himself. But, now?

Fraser had a hidden side, a dark side that hadn't appeared until now. And Robbie was at the butt end of it. But, he had to be careful, had to bide his time. If he told Jason, he was sure his twin wouldn't believe him. Robbie wouldn't believe it if it hadn't happened to him. He finally looked up again.

'What do you think about Fraser?'

Jason looked at him, surprised. He shrugged. 'S'alright, I guess.' He opened the gate and Robbie shoved past him to get to the front door first.

He'd drop the subject for now, knowing that telling Jason probably wouldn't get him anywhere after all.

* * *

Emmy was lucky that night. Trevor won the horses and decided a night in the pub would be a good way to celebrate. So, Emmy dressed in her pyjamas, grabbed a book and wished him good night.

'Are you going to be okay?' Trevor asked, pulling on his leather jacket. Emmy smiled, stood on the bottom of the stairs.

'I'm going to finish this book and then go to bed. We have an English test in the morning.'

'I'll be back late, so I'll see you in the morning.' He grabbed his keys from the hook and gave her one last smile. 'Call me if you need anything.'

'I'll be fine, Dad.' She watched as he left, footsteps across gravel, the sound of a car door shutting. By the time it left the driveway, Emmy was upstairs, pulling off her pyjamas. She dressed quickly, chose a red beanie and pulled it on.

She was out the house within ten minutes, glancing around nervously before leaving. Her heart hammered in her chest and she was sure a car would pull up behind her at any moment and she could already see her dad's angry face.

Emmy glanced behind her, but the road was deserted. She tugged the beanie further on and hurried her steps. It didn't take long to get to the gym, slipping in through the back door and finding a seat on the darkened benches.

The room was unlit, except for the ring which had at least three lamps and a set of ceiling-lights brightening in the scene. Jason was in the ring, helmet and gloves blue, dancing around another boxer and dodging a blow.

Others were stood around the ring, cheering and egging the fighters on. Emmy remained unseen at the back, as she watched, transfixed.

The other boxer was good, but Jason was better. He was light of his feet, lithe body slicked with sweat as he dodged another blow, and sent one of his own back. His arms bulged with each swing and he braced himself against a glancing hit to his face.

This was a side of Jason she hadn't expected to see, and she liked it. Normally, he was reserved and timid, with a quiet laugh and a shy smile. Now, it was like he'd shed that mask and the way he darted about the ring showed experience, his punches aimed and accurate.

Eventually he won the fight, pulling off his helmet and climbing out the ring. He was grinning, pleased at the result.

Emmy got to her feet and made her way down the bench towards Jason, where he'd gone to refresh. He was pulling off his gloves. 'I'm impressed.'

Jason looked surprised when he saw her. 'I didn't think you were coming.' He straightened up, a towel slung over his shoulder. He unscrewed a bottle of water and took a long drink.

Emmy's eyes wandered down his smooth, damp torso, his tight abs... Her eyes quickly shot to his, face flushing. 'My dad didn't leave until late.'

He set the bottle aside and gave her an easy smile. 'I'm glad you made it.' They took a seat beside each other, watching as another fight went on. She gave him a small glance, watching the way his tongue darted out to dampen his bottom lip.

She quickly looked at her hands, suddenly shy of what to say. Being here alone with him was completely different than being at school. To her relief, it was Jason who spoke first. 'You ever sneaked out before?'

Emmy shook her head. 'It's a first for me,' she said, with a nervous laugh. He smiled, brown eyes soft.

'I guess I'm a good reason to sneak out though, eh?'

She laughed, giving his arm a gentle shove. 'Big head. But, yes, you are.'

He grinned, leaning closer. 'We should do it more often, then.'

Emmy mock-gasped. 'Am I speaking to the wrong twin here? Your halo's a little wonky.'

'Ha ha.'

'Straighten it up and I might.' Her grin widened as Jason poked the air above his head.

'How does that look?'

'Much better.'

'So, we'll do this again?' he asked and there was an underlying tone of hope in his voice. She felt a flutter in her stomach and wrapped her arms around her middle to quash it.

'I'd love to.' Emmy glanced at the ring, then back at him. 'Have you got another fight?'

'Not today.' He was rubbing his arms down with the towel now.

'Fancy walking me home?' She bit her lip. 'I don't really like the dark.'

Jason was on his feet in an instant. 'Let me get dressed.' He disappeared across the room, and Emmy waited until he returned, fully dressed and pulling a hood over his head. Emmy rose when he approached, and he held out a hand to help her from the benches.

Emmy took it, his hand warm and much larger than her own, and stepped down to the gym floor. Jason swung a bag over his shoulder as they crossed to the door. He held it open and she stepped out into the cold night.

'Is it just you and your dad?' Jason asked, hands shoved in his trouser pockets. Emmy nodded.

'I used to live with my mum, until I was twelve. Then, Dad took me.'

'Do you miss your mum?' he asked, glancing at her. Emmy shook her head.

'Going to Dad's was the best thing that ever happened to me. I never want to see her again.' For a moment, he looked like he wanted to press for more, but she was thankful that he didn't. 'She wasn't a very nice woman, that's all. I would have gone to Dad's sooner, but Mum had an order out on him. He couldn't come near.'

'I'm sorry to hear that.' He forced a smile. 'At least you're away from her now.'

Emmy nodded, playing with a loose thread on the sleeve of her coat. 'Where's your Dad?'

'My stepdad died of cancer eight years ago. My real dad?' He shrugged. 'Fuck knows. He found out my mum was having twins and legged it.'

Emmy sniggered and he looked at her. 'Sorry. It sounded funny.'

Jason grinned, features relaxed and she let another chuckle slip. His grin stretched and he nudged her. They'd reached the end of her road, and she stared up at the dark house for a moment. Trevor wasn't back, but she'd only been gone a couple of hours anyway. He'd never know.

'I'll see you tomorrow, then?' Jason asked. She turned to face him with a smile.

'Nice and early.' They hesitated, and Jason held out an arm. Her blush rose again, as she shuffled into his arms for a tight hug.

They parted, and she was pleased to see he looked as nervous as she felt. They gave each other sheepish grins. 'Night, Jason.'

'Night.' She turned, walking up the road towards her drive-way, the crunch of the gravel loud in the night and her stomach fluttering like crazy.


	18. The Truth

**A/N: Updating early as I'm going out tomorrow night and don't even know if I'll be in for Hollyoaks, damn it, so enjoy and let me know what you think! This chapter is for lollzie as I know how much she loves drama! **

The Unexpected Acquaintance

Chapter Eighteen

The Truth

Freddie stood in the hallway, silent, listening as Lindsey bustled around in the kitchen, making dinner. Things had been tense the past few days, and for the first time, he felt well and truly lost. He couldn't comprehend her actions, the burst of violence shocking.

Lindsey was the calm one, the peace-maker of the family. Now, she was a completely different woman. It worried him.

Maybe it was the pregnancy? Freddie knew she was finding it difficult to relax, especially after what happened last time. And she still wasn't ready to buy anything, even though the next scan was just over a month away.

He sighed, rubbing his jaw, fraught with unanswered questions. He was about to step towards the kitchen, when someone started hammering on the door. 'Open up!' It was Joe. Freddie approached, cautious, before yanking open the door.

Joe was well and truly fired up, towering in the doorway, his dark eyes nearly black in his anger. 'Where is she?!'

Freddie's stomach dropped, as he blocked Joe's way. 'What are you talking about?'

Joe shoved him back, slamming the door shut behind him. '_Lindsey_? Get out here!' Freddie tried to block the kitchen doorway, as Lindsey appeared over his shoulder. She looked pale, clutching her bump. 'You stabbed her, didn't you?'

'Oh, come on!' Freddie said, forcing a laugh. 'Lindsey wouldn't stab-'

'She smelt the perfume! She isn't stupid!'

'Joe, I-' Lindsey began, but Freddie cut in, the words spilling from his mouth before he could process them.

'I stabbed her. _I_ did it.'

Joe looked at him, steady. Then, he began to laugh. 'She smelt her fucking perfume, Fred! You can't cover up for her now.' He fixed Lindsey with a steely glare. 'You ain't gonna get away with this!'

'I told you, I did it!' Freddie growled, stepping forward. Joe glared back. 'I stabbed her. She got what she deserved.'

Joe shoved him, harder. 'Say that again.'

'Stop it!' Lindsey forced herself between them, pushing Freddie back. 'Joe, just go.' She didn't look at him, voice tight and controlled. He looked at them both.

'You make me sick.' Turning, he stalked off, the door slamming loudly.

Lindsey tried to fight her tears, but they fell anyway. She clutched his arms, looking desperate, terrified. 'I'm going to prison, aren't I, Fred? He knows. He'll go to the police!'

Freddie looked at her, cupping her face. 'Look at me. It's gonna be all right. I'll fix this.'

She swallowed, nodding and he dipped his head to kiss her. 'I'm so sorry, Freddie. I've ruined everything.'

Freddie shook his head, resting his hand on her bump. He gave it a soft rub. 'We'll be fine. We'll get through this. I'll think of something.'

Lindsey bit her bottom lip, looking like she wanted to say more. In the end, she sighed and moved to the kitchen. Freddie stared after her, wondering how the fuck he'd get them out of this.

He heaved a sigh of his own, and followed her.

* * *

Mel lay in her bed, legs entwined with Trevor's, huddled deep in the duvet and wrapped in his strong arms. He was smoking on a joint and she watched the fog of smoke cloud in the air. She shifted, sitting up and taking it when he offered.

The duvet fell away and Trevor grinned, reaching out to tweak a nipple. Mel grinned at him, taking a long drag, the weed crackling in the cherry. His fingers traced patterns on her hip, goose bumps rising.

Then, he sat up, licking his lips. 'Mel.'

His tone sounded off, her stomach flipping. Did he know? Did he know how she was betraying him, how she was supposed to kill him, that she would be the one to end his life? Her heart thumped hard in her panic, especially when he didn't look at her. 'What is it?'

'I have a daughter.'

This, she wasn't expecting. Mel blinked, trying to muster up something to say. She shuffled forward until she was sat beside him. 'I wondered why you hadn't invited me to yours.' Mel grinned. 'At least I don't have to worry about a wife.'

Trevor looked at her with a smile, but his eyes were sad. Her smile faded a little and she leaned against him. 'You're different from the others, Mel.'

'You mean, I'm not your average tart?'

Trevor smiled a real smile. 'No, I guess not. You're a classy bird you.' _If only you knew,_ she thought, feeling suddenly depressed. She could never kill him, she knew that in her heart. 'I didn't want to say anything. I wanted to know if it was the real thing or not. Because not a lot of people come up against me, but... you're like a challenge, you aren't afraid.' He gave a shrug, looking away. 'It gets boring being the bad guy. I do it because I have to, and it's all I've known. There ain't been a time in my life when I haven't been in some sort of trouble, dealing or whatnot.'

Mel looked at him; she'd never seen this side of him before and her features softened. 'I don't think you're a bad guy.'

'You're the only one who believes that. Well, you and Emmy.'

'Is that your daughter?'

Trevor nodded, looking back at her. 'She's seventeen. In her final year of college. She doing A-Level Art.'

The image of a cute little girl was wiped from Mel's mind. A teenager? Maybe easier, she guessed. As long as she wasn't one of those spoilt only-children who demanded everything their own way. Mel prayed she wouldn't be like that.

'I split with her mum, Heather, when she was two. She got sole custody; I was banned from even contacting Emmy.' He hesitated, before looking at her. 'Turns out Heather got hooked on heroin not long after I left. Met some man called Steve.' Again, he fell quiet and he rubbed his knuckles, staring ahead.

Mel felt unsure of where the conversation was going, a slight feeling of dread creeping down her spine. 'We don't have to talk about this.'

'You need to understand.' He swallowed. 'For ten years, that bastard battered my daughter, bit her, abused her. She has scars all over her body; I still can't imagine what she went through at the hands of him.'

Mel felt sick to her stomach and she stared, unable to keep the horror off her face. 'What happened?'

Trevor looked at her. 'My brother went there one Christmas. Found her naked and starving in a locked bedroom. Steve kicked him out, but he came and told me.' Trevor's eyes seemed to darken. 'And I don't go away as easily. I took the door down, grabbed Emmy and walked right out.'

'What happened to Steve?' she asked, while wondering if she really wanted to hear the answer. A small ghost of a smile pulled at his mouth.

'I know a lot of people. He was dealt with accordingly.'

She nodded, not stupid enough to have to ask for more details. She stared at her hands for a moment, before finally looking at him.

'Does she know about me?' Mel asked, raising an eyebrow. Trevor looked at her and smiled.

'She wants to meet you. If that's okay with you?'

Mel forced a smile, but inside, she was screaming. 'Do you think she'll like me?'

'She's really excited. Trust me, you'll get on fine.' He pulled her close, kissing her throat. 'Now, where were we?'

She grinned, kissing him back, trying to force her mind onto him and not the guilt that was overwhelming her. Now, Trevor wanted to introduce her to his daughter. She didn't even know he had a daughter! It was getting deep, serious. Trevor was serious, and so was she.

Mel needed Trevor in her life. She couldn't deny that.

* * *

Gabby gave a wince, gritting herself against the throbbing ache in her midriff as left the toilet, stepping out into the busy corridor. She carefully made her way towards the private room, jumping when someone touched her arm. Joe gave a smile. 'Sorry to make you jump.'

She smiled, hand resting on her middle. 'A fright a day keeps the doctor away. I hope. I don't want anything else jabbed into me.'

Joe put his arm around her. 'Let me help.' Gabby laughed.

'The sooner I'm on my feet, the sooner I get out of here.'

'The doctor says at least until weekend. He thinks it's healing well.'

'Nice of him to let me know,' she muttered, as he opened the door and helped her inside. Gabby eased herself into bed, kicking off her slippers. 'It's so boring here.'

'You need to get better,' Joe replied, sitting beside her.

'I hate hospitals.' She yawned, stretching out her legs. 'They've lowered my painkillers. That's got to be a good thing.' He was quiet for a moment, and she studied him, curious. 'Joe?'

He looked up and she was met by those familiar brown eyes. 'Mel's going to come by later. She wanted me to tell you.'

'That's not what you were thinking about.' She held his gaze. He sighed, picking at a thread on the white blanket.

'I stopped by Lindsey's today. Fred told me he did it.'

'You went there?' Gabby sat up. 'It couldn't have been him anyway, he's too tall.'

'I know that. I just wanted the truth.' He looked at her. 'What did you tell the police?'

Gabby hesitated, looking at her hands. 'I told them I didn't know who did it. That I didn't see a face.'

Joe looked annoyed. 'Why? You know who did it, it was Lindsey!'

'She's pregnant, Joe.'

'She stabbed you!'

Gabby sighed, running a hand through her dark curls. 'She needs help. Locking her in a cell won't change anything.'

Joe shook his head. 'It's what she deserves. You have to tell the police.'

'I don't have to do anything,' Gabby snapped. 'What about her baby? If she goes to prison, there's a chance it'll be taken into care. Even _she_ doesn't deserve that.'

Joe sighed, shoulders slumping a little. He looked at her, brows drawn. 'You're too kind sometimes.' She shrugged, quiet for a moment. 'I know what she did was bad, and I won't sit here and say I'm okay with it. But, she's pregnant and I can't do it.' He nodded, but he was still frowning. She reached out and tugged his hand. 'I don't want to fight, Joe.'

'I'm sorry. I just don't want to see you get hurt.'

'I know.' Gabby smiled, as he crawled up the bed to snuggle down next to her. She yanked the covers up and sighed, pressing her face into his chest. 'I love you, Joe Roscoe.'

He smiled, fingers playing with her hair. 'I love you, too.'

* * *

Holly stood at her place in the middle of the corridor, on lunch duty. Her eyes were on a figure by the lockers, bright orange beanie on show. Emmy Royle. At first, Holly had thought she'd just be some new girl that would disappear into the crowd, never to bother her again.

Except she was bothering Holly. Because now she was on the scene, Jason's attentions were gone. And if there was one true pleasure in life, it was men crawling at her feet. She was used to it. Being the daughter of Cindy Cunningham had its perks, and she was not afraid to flaunt what she had.

Holly flourished on the chase and Jason had been one game she'd truly enjoyed. A year ago, he'd followed her around like a lost puppy, always there to lend a hand.

And when he'd finally grown the balls to ask her out, she enjoyed slamming the door in his face, seeing his expression drop. And afterwards, the looks, the little notes... Holly loved the attention. And just as she was about to step up her game... Emmy arrived.

She was fast becoming a thorn in Holly's side. Leaving her post as corridor overseer, she crossed the hallway, students parting to give her a clear path. There were perks to being a complete bitch as well, like not having to push through sweaty students. They just did all the work for you.

Holly stopped beside Emmy, putting on a bright smile. 'Hi!' Emmy's smile was nervous, and she quickly shut her locker. 'How are you getting on?'

'It's good, I'm settling in.'

'I saw you with Jason.' Holly noticed the blush and felt her gut tighten. 'Seem to be getting close.'

'He's really nice.'

As if on cue, Jason appeared at Emmy's side. 'I just got out. Mr McQueen wanted to go over my assignment.'

'Speak of the devil and he shall appear,' Holly muttered, folding her arms over her chest. But, Jason didn't even look at her.

'Are you hungry?' he asked Emmy. She nodded, grinning in a stupid 'look-how-cute-I-am' way and it was making Holly _sick_.

Emmy smiled at her. 'I'll see you later.' Jason put his arm around her and she allowed him to guide her towards the canteen. Holly's face set into a scowl as she glared after them. Jason wasn't getting away that easily.

She'd make sure of that.


	19. Clashes

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, keep them coming as I love to know your thoughts, good or bad! Hope you enjoy this chapter, was a bit nervous about writing it, but I hope it'll please! **

The Unexpected Acquaintance

Chapter Nineteen

Clashes

Maybe if he told his mum, there'd be a chance she'd believe him. A chance she'd take his word over Fraser's and he'd be gone out their lives for good. She'd kick him out and he'd be gone.

Fat chance, Robbie thought sourly as he and Finn walked down the corridor. Even if Sandy did chose to believe him, he'd be foolish to think it would be the last they saw of Fraser.

'...Are you even listening to me?' Finn demanded as they headed towards the canteen, down a small flight of stairs. 'The new Liverpool manager is a complete wanker, taken the two best players off the pitch...' And Robbie allowed his best friend to fade back into the background, as his thoughts spiralled deeper.

Fraser probably wasn't lying when he said he could make Robbie disappear. He was confused, frustrated. He needed to talk to someone, but who would believe him? Freddie. His older brother always used to listen to him, and even though they hadn't spoken much after the whole Lindsey incident... Freddie would know what to do.

A year eight boy came flying around the corner, barging hard into Robbie's chest. He scowled, shoving him back and sending the boy toppling over his feet to the floor. 'Look where you're going!' Finn laughed at his side.

The push caught him off-guard and Robbie stumbled forward, just managing to catch himself before he fell over the boy. He spun around, brown eyes flashing angrily. Emmy stood there, blue eyes blazing, looking defiant. 'Try picking on someone your own size.'

He glared, stepping forward. 'How about you, psycho?' He was pleased to see her flush at this, his comment hitting the mark. He grinned, coming closer. She stood her ground, staring back. 'That shut you up. Scared I'll reveal your little secret?'

Emmy shoved his chest again, but he was ready this time and wasn't budged. His hand shot out, gripping her wrist, tight. She winced, trying to yank away. He pulled her close. 'I've got my eye on you, Emmy.' There was something about her that Robbie couldn't put his finger on, but he'd find out what it was eventually.

She glared, trying to keep her body away from his. He tried to read her expression. Worried? Afraid? No, something deeper than that. If one thing, she wasn't scared of him. Robbie's grin widened.

'Get off me,' she hissed, grabbing his own wrist to try and remove him. Robbie leaned close until his lips were at her ear.

'You like this, don't you?'

Emmy pulled away, frowning, trying to read his meaning. He chuckled.

'Mr Roscoe?' A shadow fell over them, Mr Blake looking sternly at the pair. 'Get to class.' Robbie didn't move his eyes from Emmy's, but he dropped her wrist and shrugged his bag on his shoulder.

'See you soon,' he muttered to her, before turning and stalking off with Finn.

Emmy stared after him in bewilderment, rubbing her wrist and trying to understand what he'd meant. She liked it? Yeah, being man-handled in the corridor was the highlight of her week.

'Emily, is everything okay?' She looked up, nearly forgetting Mr Blake was standing there. She nodded, grabbing her bag.

'I'm fine.' She forced a smile, but he didn't look satisfied. Emmy took this as her cue, and quickly left.

* * *

It was a couple of days before Gabby was finally discharged. Another day in that hospital, and she was sure she would have lost her mind. It would take ages to get the clinical clean smell from her nose and she prayed it would be a long time before she was stuck in a hospital again.

'Here, let me help you,' Joe said, hurrying around the side of the car as she tried to climb out. Gabby gave him a soft smile.

'I won't break, Joe.'

He shrugged, looking sheepish as he helped her out with one big arm. She appreciated the momentary bulge of his bicep as she stepped out. 'I want to look after you.'

'Well, I guess I can't complain,' she replied, shuffling towards her front door. 'A sexy mechanic waiting on me hand and foot.' She winked over her shoulder. Joe grinned and grabbed her bag from the boot, following her into the flat.

'Anything you need, just ask.' He shut the front door, setting the bag aside. Mel was already in the hallway, pulling Gabby into a tight hug.

'Are you okay? Does it still hurt? What did the doctor say? What did the police say?' Mel's eyes were wide with worry as she helped Gabby into the front room to sit down. 'Do you want a drink?'

'Yes, yes, need rest and regular check-ups and they're still looking for the attacker.' She exhaled heavily. 'And yes, tea, two sugars.'

Joe perched on the arm of the sofa, fingers trailing through her hair. It comforted Gabby, the touch simple and familiar. She rested her head against his lap, thigh warm through his jeans. He waited until Mel had left the room to put the kettle on, before he looked at her.

'You need to tell the police, Gabs.'

'I can't.'

He frowned and she could tell he was annoyed. 'She can't get away with this.'

Gabby sat up a little. 'Joe, I can't.'

'Because she's pregnant?' He shook his head.

'Yes. It's not fair.'

'It wasn't fair you dying on the operating table,' Joe muttered, sullen, but he dropped the subject when there was a knocking on the door. He swung his legs from the arm and disappeared into the hall.

Gabby heard Ziggy's voice and a few moments later, he walked in behind Joe, followed by Ruby. She was holding a gift bag, wearing a nervous smile. Gabby quickly sat up, instantly regretting her choice of joggers and a hoody. Ziggy looked Godlike as usual in a white suit, and Ruby looked breath-taking in a beige dress, curls in full bounce mode. They were like the Brangelina of Chester.

Joe sat beside her, as Ruby strode forward. 'It's nice to finally meet you. Obviously, the circumstances could have been a little better,' Ruby said. 'We asked Joe loads of times to meet you, but we think he didn't want to frighten you away.' She grinned at Joe.

Gabby smiled, taking the offered bag. 'Thank you, you didn't have to.'

'Nah,' Ziggy replied, with a wave of his hand. 'Jus' some bath stuff an' that. Gives you an excuse to relax.'

'I really appreciate it.'

Mel reappeared in the kitchen door, grinning when she saw Ziggy. Then, she spotted Ruby. 'You can't hide her forever, Zig.' At Ruby's questioning glance, Mel added, 'Joe isn't the only one not introducing people.'

Ziggy leaned back in the chair, lacing his fingers with Ruby's, toying with the engagement ring on her hand. 'This is Mel. The first person to show me the joys of tequila. She's wanted to meet you for a while.'

'Well, now we're all introduced,' Mel smiled. 'Are you staying for a drink?'

'We'll have to rain-check,' Ziggy replied. 'We've got an appointment to view the church at half-past, so we best get going. We just wanted to make sure Gabby was all right.'

'Thanks you for coming,' Gabby said, as Ruby came to give her a tight hug.

'As soon as you're better, we'll go for drinks,' she murmured in the older woman's ear, before grinning and following Ziggy out the door. Gabby set the gift-bag aside, as Joe returned. He looked like he wanted to say more on the Lindsey subject, but Mel returned just in time, juggling three mugs.

Gabby was pretty thankful for the interruption.

* * *

Jason yawned as he crossed the playground from the English block towards the reception. He was tired from staying up late that night, trying to get as much revision in as he could before today's test, and he could only hope he'd made the mark.

He was a perfectionist when it came to his work, and he did what he could to maintain his grades throughout his school life.

Now, he was about six months away from completing his A-Levels and heading onto the next big thing. Jason was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Holly until she collided with his chest.

He flushed, ears pink. 'I'm so sorry,' he said, quickly kneeling to gather her books. Holly reached out, surprising him by pulling him up to his feet.

'Don't worry about it,' she shrugged with an easy smile. He frowned at her, waiting for the catty remark. 'You're having a bad day as it is.'

His frown deepened. 'I am?'

Holly tilted her head, blonde tresses curling lightly at the ends as they fell over her shoulder. 'I'd feel pretty shit if the girl I liked was spreading rumours.' Jason blinked, still having no clue what she was on about. Holly rolled her eyes. 'Haven't you heard what Emmy's been telling everyone?'

His stomach twisted and he looked uncertain. 'What?'

Holly chewed her bottom lip. 'I don't really want to get involved...' she hesitated, twirling a blonde lock around her finger.

'Holly, tell me.' Emmy had been speaking about him? But, he was sure they'd be getting along great. In the short matter of weeks they'd known each other, they'd be spending any amount of free time with each other and to hear she'd been saying things... it kind of hurt. '_Holly_.'

'Fine, but you didn't hear it from me,' she replied, meeting his stare. 'She's been telling everyone...' A small giggle escaped. 'She's been telling everyone that you have a little dick.' She glanced down at the front of his jeans, raising an eyebrow. Jason blinked. A little _dick_!? She hadn't even... they hadn't...!

Embarrassment surged inside him, along with annoyance. Holly had gone back to watching him. 'She's in the library,' she added. He didn't need telling twice, shoving past her and trying to work out why on earth Emmy would be spreading anything about him.

He would have known the answer, if he'd seen Holly's satisfied smirk. But, he didn't, and instead, headed towards the library.

* * *

Emmy sat along at the back table, putting the finishing touches to her drawing. It was a good day, so she had her good day drawing pad, and she leaned back in her chair to inspect the finished product; a tiger and her cub.

A shadow fell over the desk and she looked up to see Jason. Her smile faded quickly when she noticed how worked-up he was. 'Jason?'

'Why've you been telling everyone I've got a small dick?' he hissed, his cheeks flushed. Emmy blinked.

'I haven't.'

'I've been told. I'm not stupid.'

'Told by who?' Emmy demanded, her mind trying to process what was happening. 'Why would I?'

'I thought you liked me, Em. But, you're just like the rest of them.' His lip curled in a way that made him look exactly like his twin. She shifted her chair back, slamming her notepad shut.

'I'm not like the rest of them, I haven't even-'

'What are you trying to prove?' Jason snapped, interrupting her. 'I've been nothing, but nice; trying to help you fit in, showing you around-'

'What do you want?' Emmy snapped, irritation getting the better of her. 'A fucking medal? A dick-enlarger?'

He looked shocked that she'd said it. She felt shocked she'd said it. But, she wasn't about to stand there and get yelled out for something she hadn't done. Emmy's fists were balled as she glared up at him. Jason glared back.

'Fuck you,' he muttered, stepping away. 'I shouldn't have bothered.' He turned, stalking out the library. Emmy watched him go, a lump rising in her throat. She didn't understand, she would never have said anything about him.

She didn't even know anyone in this shithole! Emmy could feel the walls starting to come in around her, chest growing tight until it was hard to breathe. She ripped open her bag, searching for her bottle of pills, but they weren't there.

Panic rose in waves. She'd put them in here this morning, she was sure of it. Hands trembling, she shoved her notepad away and quickly left the library. She was trying to stop the tears falling, but they blurred in vision and even she didn't know where she was going.

Emmy stopped near the Maths department and pulled out her phone, barely able to make out the keypad. 'D-Dad?' she sobbed when the call connected. 'Can you pick me up? I need to come home.' She sniffed. 'Yeah, it's really bad.' The phone went dead and she shoved it away and headed back towards the reception.

'Looking for something?' Emmy froze in the corridor, hearing the familiar rattle of pills in a bottle. She turned, watching as Robbie shook her medication. He was grinning, but it faded a little when he noticed she'd been crying. 'What's wrong with you?'

Emmy surged forward, trying to grab the pills. 'You know, it's illegal to take things that aren't yours.'

'Never stopped me before,' he smirked, and she wanted nothing more than to punch that smirk off his face. She'd had enough of the Roscoe twins causing her grief. 'Why were you crying?'

'What's it to you?' she spat, on her tip toes as she strained for the bottle, just out of reach. 'Do you get your kicks out of tormenting me?'

'Something like that,' Robbie smirked, watching her with a lazy expression. 'Answer my question.'

'Just give them to me!' She jumped, managed to snag his wrist and yank his hand down. But, he still kept them in a tight grip.

'Are they important?' he asked, as she struggled to remove them.

'Yes!'

'What happens if you don't take them?'

Emmy snapped. With a growl, she pinned him against the lockers, grabbing the collar of his jacket and giving him a shake. Her tearful eyes narrowed. 'You want to see what happens if I don't take them? _I'll kill you_!'

Robbie chuckled and grabbed her waist. 'If you wanted to rough me up against the lockers, you just had to say.'

Emmy pulled away, cheeks flaring from the sudden contact. 'That's not what I wanted, you sicko.' She straightened her bag on her shoulder. 'You know what? Keep them. Maybe you'll accidently overdose or something.' She turned, stalking off.

Robbie licked his bottom lip and watched her go.

Wow.

* * *

Lindsey groaned as she stepped into the house, kicking off her shoes and shutting the door. She was thankful to be home after such a long shift, dead on her feet and back aching from the bump she was carrying around.

Freddie was in the living room watching some documentary on the BBC. He smiled when he saw her, sitting up. 'How are my favourite people?'

She heaved another big groan and slipped onto his lap, resting against his chest. 'Very tired. The baby hasn't stopped kicking all day.'

'So, we're either getting a footballer, or a ballet-dancer,' Freddie replied, brushing a strand of dark hair from her face. Lindsey smiled, listening to the soothing beat of his heart against his warm chest. She sighed, fingers trailing up and down his arm.

'Gabby was discharged today. She saw me at the desk, she didn't say anything though.'

'Do you expect her to?' Freddie asked, pulling his eyes from the TV to look at her. 'We need to keep our heads down, okay? You need to forget them.'

Lindsey knew this. She regretted stabbing Gabby. After all, it wasn't her fault that Lindsey was so messed up. Well, not anymore, because Lindsey knew what she wanted. Freddie, and their baby, happy and healthy. If it meant never lying eyes on her ex again, that was fine by her.

Freddie was still looking at her with a slight frown. She tilted her head to look at him. 'Fred, what's the matter?'

'Why did you stab her, Linds?' His words were careful and slow, making sure what he was going to say was right. 'It's so... _unlike_ you. It isn't you at all.'

She glanced away, fingertips tracing a tattoo on his arm. 'I just wanted to hurt him, to get back at him. I... I wanted him to feel what I felt.'

Freddie sighed, fingers beneath her chin, forcing her to look at him. She gazed into his hazel eyes, his stubble rough against her brow. 'We'll get through this, you and me. We could go away? A fresh start, just the three of us.'

Lindsey nodded, the idea sorely tempting. It was hard enough living in a village where you couldn't escape your past. A fresh start sounded perfect. 'We could-'

She was interrupted by a loud hammering on the door and she jumped. Freddie was frowning, sliding her carefully off his lap as he stood up. 'Stay here,' he muttered, voice low, but firm. He disappeared into the hallway and she listened to raised voices. Her heart began to beat harder, expecting Joe to come flying through the door...

It was a police officer. 'Miss Butterfield? You're under arrest for the stabbing of Gabriella Castillo.' Lindsey couldn't believe it, as the police officer continued reading her rights and a second cuffed her wrists and led her out the flat.

Her eyes sought Freddie's, and he looked devastated. 'Freddie! Don't let them take me! _Freddie_!' Her pleas faded as she was taken from the house and into the back of a police car. The door slammed shut and she sobbed, her world crashing around her.

Freddie stood on the doorstep, his heart in his stomach as he watched the police car pull away and drive off down the road, his beloved Lindsey inside.


	20. Catching Bullets

**A/N: Hello! Just wanted to say that I'll be participating in NaNo through November (for those who don't know, it's National Novel Writing Month- 50,000 words in 30 days!) so my chapters may only be once or twice a week through the month, as I need to put all my efforts in NaNo for now. Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing!**

The Unexpected Acquaintance

Chapter Twenty

Catching Bullets

Gabby woke a little past ten that morning, inching carefully out the bed as not to pull on her stitches. The pain was lessening by the day, but the ache was still there, her abdomen bruised and damaged. She dressed carefully, and then made her way from the bedrooms to the kitchen, flicking on the kettle. Mel was smoking in the back garden, and she saw Gabby through the window. She discarded her fag and hurried back inside.

'You'll never guess what.'

'What?'

'I was at the club with Trevor last night, saw police cars coming into the square. Trevor was shitting himself.' Mel leaned against the counter. 'They arrested Lindsey.'

'What?' Gabby couldn't believe it. They must have found a weapon, matched prints or something. She bit her bottom lip, unsure of how to feel about the situation. On one hand, she'd stabbed Gabby and nearly killed her. On the other, she was nearly five months pregnant and Gabby wasn't sure if she could sit back and watch a mother get parted from her child.

'Are you sure?'

Mel nodded. 'I saw her in the car, and I saw Freddie walking about afterwards. Looked like he'd been crying.'

'Shit.' Gabby really didn't know what to think. 'About my stabbing?'

'Obviously. No one else has a grudge against you, and none of your things were taken. This is personal.' Mel glanced at the kettle. 'That brew isn't going to make itself.'

Gabby sighed and began to make the drinks. 'I don't understand. I know Lindsey stabbed me because I smelt her perfume in the alley and then in the hospital.' Gabby paused. 'I didn't give a statement. I didn't want to.'

Mel frowned. 'Really? Because-'

Knocking at the door. _Joe_. Gabby left the kitchen to answer the door, knowing she had to tell him. She threw open the door, her smile faltering. Freddie towered in the doorway, hazel eyes narrowed and furious. She took a step back, stomach flopping. 'You called the police?'

Gabby shook her head. 'I only heard about it this morning.'

'Bullshit! You called the police, you knew it was her!'

Gabby stared at him, trying not to look scared. Her legs were trembling. 'It wasn't me, I swear.' Mel appeared behind her, her bitchface easing into place. She pushed in front of Gabby, tall enough to meet his shoulders at least.

'It wasn't her so why don't you just turn around now, go find a fucking lawyer and try and get Lindsey out of the shit she put herself in.'

Freddie stepped forward, fists clenching. 'I know she has something to do with this. I've got my eye on both of you.'

Mel's eyes narrowed. 'Don't underestimate us, Freddie. I play with bigger pawns than you.' His eyes flicked to her face, as if he suddenly recognised her. He smirked, leaning close.

'Trevor doesn't scare me.' He looked at Gabby, then back at Mel, before stalking off. Gabby let out a breath, moving away as Mel slammed the door shut.

'Fucking arsehole,' Mel muttered, looking grumpy.

'I have no idea who called the police,' Gabby said, pushing her hand through her dark curls.

'Don't worry about him,' Mel replied. 'I can deal with him. Now,' she stomped towards the kitchen, 'where's my coffee?'

* * *

Emmy didn't show up for school that day and Jason couldn't help, but feel the bite of guilt at the fact. After cooling down, he realized he'd never even given her a chance to explain and he even had a slight feeling that Holly hadn't been all that truthful. Holly was a bitch and she'd certainly never looked out for him before. So, what had changed?

He sat alone in English, unable to focus on his work. He shouldn't have yelled at her like that; Jason was normally the chilled out one (well, no one could get more chilled out than Ziggy) but, maybe he'd flown off the handle too soon.

He really liked Emmy. More than any girl, even more than he had with Holly. Maybe because he knew he'd never have gotten Holly anyway. He didn't fit her criteria and to be honest, she didn't fit his either.

Now, Jason felt well and truly crap, all for a bit of gossip. He sighed, as the bell rang to signal lunch. He gathered his things and left before Mr McQueen could collar him about not doing his homework. He hadn't been in the mood for anything last night, even Robbie had noticed. He'd been acting weird himself, asking too many questions about Emmy than Jason was comfortable with.

Walking down the corridor, he spotted his twin up ahead with Finn, kicking a football at the lockers. He ducked his head, not feeling hungry anyway, leaving through the playground. The walk through the village didn't take long, but he couldn't get his mind to focus, the heavy feeling in his chest still there.

Jason nearly didn't see her. Emmy was leaving Price Slice with a carrier bag. He stopped a few feet away and she stared back, expression unreadable. His stomach turned a little. 'Emmy.'

'What do you want?' she demanded, voice low, but clear. 'Come to accuse me of more shit?'

'You didn't come to school.' Could he blame her? The first friend she made went bat-shit on her. Emmy shrugged, still staring.

'I'm allowed pass days.'

Jason hesitated. 'I believe you. I know you didn't say anything.'

Again, she shrugged, moving away from the door to let someone in. She walked past Jason and he hurried to follow. 'That doesn't matter now, does it? You should have believed me yesterday.'

He sighed, looking at the floor as they walked. 'I'm sorry, Emmy, I really am.'

She stopped, glaring. 'Why the hell would I tell people you have a small dick? I don't even know what your dick looks like.' He stepped forward, but she stepped backed, shaking her head. 'Don't, Jason. Just leave me alone.'

She turned to walk away and he reached out to grab her hand. 'No, wait-'

She yanked her hand away, turning on him. 'What is it with you and your brother grabbing me?! Just leave me alone!' She scowled, stalking off down the road. Jason stared after her. What did Robbie have to do with all this?

One thing he knew; he'd never listen to Holly again. With a heavy heart, he turned and slouched back to the school.

* * *

'That dress is amazing,' Esther gasped, snuggled on the bed with Ruby. The pair were pouring over bridal magazines, Ruby drawing up a big list of necessities for the wedding. She chewed the end of the pen.

'Look at the price tag. Ziggy'll have a fit.' She turned the page. 'That's more like it. Simple, but elegant.' She added that to the list.

Esther grinned. '£600? You could sweet-talk Frankie into buying it?'

'Maybe. She does owe me.' They giggled, flicking through the other pages. There was a knock and Ziggy came in. Ruby sat up with a smile. 'I'm going window-shopping for dresses today. We're getting a cab in an hour.'

'You need any money?' he asked, glancing at the magazine and wincing at the price-tag.

'Just a little.' She shuffled forward to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He slid his credit card out his back pocket, handing it to her.

'Don't break the bank, eh? I still have the church to pay for.' He pecked her cheek, giving Esther a wink. 'I'm off to work. I'll see you ladies later.'

'Bye.' Ruby plonked herself down on the bed, grabbing another magazine and flicking through it. 'Right, where were we?'

'Bridesmaid dresses,' Esther replied. 'And seeing as I'm Maid-of-Honour, I get final say on the colour.'

'Deal.' Ruby grinned, opening the magazine on the bridesmaid section. 'Let's look.'

* * *

Emmy spent the day working on her Art assignment, meeting her dad at The Loft later that afternoon. She stood back as Trevor unloaded crate after crate from the back of a van, piling them up by the door.

He glanced over at her. 'Are you going to tell me what happened yesterday?'

Emmy shrugged, fiddling with the sleeve of her coat. 'Just someone. I let them hit a nerve.'

'Who?'

'It doesn't matter.'

'It matters to me.' He stared at her, hard. Emmy sighed.

'Its fine, Dad. I was just having a bad day; normally it wouldn't have bothered me.' He unloaded the last of the crates, shutting the back of the van. It drove off, leaving them in a cloud of dust. Trevor picked up two creates, arms bulging with the effort.

'Emily, if anyone's bothering you, I can sort it. You don't have to deal with that.'

'Dad, honestly, I'm fine. I promise. I... I just forgot my pills and couldn't chill out.' Emmy picked up a crate and followed him into the club. 'It won't happen again.'

He didn't look like he believed her, and she wondered if she looked as guilty as she felt. They climbed the stairs and put the crates onto the bar. He moved around the other side. 'You fetch the others; I'll start stock-checking.'

Emmy nodded, disappearing back down the stairs. She moved back to the crates, picking up the next one and not seeing the twins until it was too late. Jason and Robbie came over, Jason looking nervous. Robbie just looked like his cocky self.

Emmy felt a surge of panic. She glanced at the back door, hoping her dad wouldn't hear them from here. She set the crate down and came forward. 'You can't be here.'

'Hello to you as well,' Robbie muttered, scowling. Emmy glanced behind her again.

'Seriously, this isn't a good time.'

Jason stepped forward. 'I need to talk to you, Emmy. I'm sorry I didn't believe you.'

Robbie seemed to perk up. 'Believe what?'

Emmy glanced at him. 'Jason thinks I've been telling people he has a small dick.'

Robbie snorted. 'You ain't wrong.'

'Do you mind?' Jason snapped, the back of his neck growing steadily red. 'I came here to say sorry, all right?'

Robbie, still grinning, hung back a little, casting around.

Emmy sighed. 'I don't want to speak to you. Either of you,' she added, shooting Robbie a glare. 'I need to concentrate on school work anyway.'

Jason looked helpless, and she felt a little guilty at the way she was speaking to them. But, her dad could come out at any moment and she dreaded to think what would happen. Her dad took 'overprotective' to the next level. 'Can you please just leave?'

Jason shook his head. 'I ain't leaving until you forgive me.'

Behind him, Robbie rolled his eyes. Emmy felt like doing the same. 'Please, Jason, just go!' she hissed, looking over her shoulder again.

'No. Forgive me, Emmy, this is stupid. It was a mistake.' He was practically on his knees. Emmy did roll her eyes this time.

'Fine! I forgive you, but you really need to go,' she said. Jason grinned, pulling her into a hug. Robbie looked at them, resentment in his features. Emmy's stomach fluttered as he dragged his eyes to hers, holding them for a few long seconds. Robbie's expression told her one thing. He was not happy.

'Emily?'

Emmy jumped like she'd been electrocuted, spinning to see Trevor stood by the crates. He was staring over her at the two boys. Emmy ducked her head and hurried inside.

Robbie watched her, as she stopped in the doorway, staring back at him. She held his look for a beat too long, before disappearing into the club.

Trevor was still staring menacingly. Robbie smirked. Jason grabbed his arm, yanking him away from the car park. 'Come on!' he hissed. 'Stop looking at him.'

They headed off down the road as quick as they dared, heading back home. Robbie glanced at Jason; he had that stupid cheesy grin on again and it was starting to annoy the hell out of him. He loved this twin, but he wasn't ready for a girl like Emmy. It was like jumping in at the deep end. He hadn't seen her wild, feisty, aggressive side. Would he really be able to handle that?

He felt a bite of guilt and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He wasn't being fair on his brother. He was happy for him, that he'd found someone other than that airhead Holly.

He had to be.

* * *

'You went to the police?!'

Gabby stood in the middle of Joe's living room, disbelief in her features. Joe stared back at her, trying to look defiant. 'She deserved it. You could have died, Gabs. You don't know what it was like for me. I had a nurse tell me that you'd died. Then, five minutes later another nurse comes running up, telling me they'd started your heart. For me, you were dead for five minutes, I thought _this is it, she's gone_.'

Gabby shook her head. 'Don't use that against me, Joe. I made up my mind; it was my decision to make!'

'Being pregnant didn't stop her stabbing you,' he said, stepping forward a little. He ran a hand through his dark hair, leaving it tousled. On a normal day, she would have found it incredibly sexy, but not right now.

'Lindsey needs help, professional help.' Gabby looked at him desperately, wishing he'd understand. 'Locking her up won't do anything.'

He came forward again, but she backed away. 'I was trying to fix things. Gabby?'

'Don't, Joe.' She grabbed her bag from the side and slid the strap on her shoulder. 'I can't sit back and watch this happen.'

Joe frowned, watching as she headed to the door. 'Where are you going?'

Gabby paused at the door, glancing at him. 'I need to do the right thing.' She left, the door clicking shut behind her.


	21. Resolution

**A/N: Okay, so here's another update! This is a longer chapter as a lot goes out with a biiiiiig finish to it, so let's see what you think :P Enjoy and don't forget to review! **

The Unexpected Acquaintance

Chapter Twenty-One

Resolution

Lindsey sat in the small cell, on the tiny, thin bed, staring at the steel toilet bowl opposite her. She drew her legs up, shivering and pulling the blanket tight around her. She hadn't slept at all last night, tormented by demons and visions of what she'd done.

Lindsey looked down at her bump, her throat clogging with tears. She rubbed her hands over it, feeling the slight kicks. _I've failed you_, she thought miserably. _Failed you before you were even born._ When had she become such a terrible person? When had she stopped being the cheerful, feisty and strong woman she used to be? Maybe this was karma, for destroying Joe the way she did. For the lies and the secrets, for sleeping with his brother the moment his back was turned...

Lindsey felt bile rise in her throat. Her baby kicked again, harder. She rested her head back against the cold stone of the cell, tears running down her cheeks.

There was the sound of heavy boots from behind the metal door, the bolt sliding across. Lindsey wiped her eyes as a police officer walked in. 'We've had some new information,' he said, wrinkles deepening as he spoke. 'We've had a witness testify that it can't have been you at the scene, as they'd just seen you before it happened.' He eyed her with a look of scrutiny.

Lindsey sat up. 'I told you it wasn't me.'

He grunted. 'Well, you're free to go. You can collect any personal items at the front desk.' He stepped aside to let her out and she hurried down the corridor. Someone was a witness? Maybe Freddie had sorted something out; maybe he'd given her an alibi-

Lindsey slowed when she saw Gabby stood by the desk, holding her handbag and looking impatient. 'Your things.' Gabby gestured to the woman on reception, who was holding a clear plastic bag filled with her clothes and phone. Lindsey ducked her head and took the bag, going to the toilets to change. She returned a couple of minutes later and handed back the scrubs she'd been forced into.

Gabby led the way outside and down the steps, pausing in the car park.

Lindsey glanced at her, twisting her hands nervously. 'Thank you.'

'I didn't do it for you,' Gabby snapped, turning to her. 'I did it for your baby. What use are you if you're in jail?'

Lindsey looked down, cheeks flaming. She should have thought about her baby before grabbing the knife and heading out, but she hadn't. She felt ashamed at herself. 'I'm sorry-'

'I don't want to hear it.' She stared, green eyes blazing. 'I nearly died. Now, I've got you out of this, but I won't do it again. Just stay away from me and Joe. He's happy.'

Lindsey swallowed. 'I know.'

Gabby hitched her bag on her shoulder and glanced at her bump. 'Concentrate on what you've got. Move on.'

'Gabby?'

Both women jumped. Joe was behind her, frowning and Gabby sighed. 'I _had_ to, Joe.'

Lindsey looked at him. 'It was you? You called the police.'

Joe said nothing. Gabby looked at her. 'I smelt your perfume at the hospital. I wasn't going to call the police.'

'I had to do something,' Joe growled, stepping forward. 'How could you stab her, Lindsey?'

'Joe, leave it.' Gabby sighed. 'Let's just go.'

'Wait.' Lindsey shifted on the spot. 'I'm glad you're happy. I really am.'

Joe glanced at Gabby, then back at her. 'I'm happy you finally got a chance to be a mum.' He put his arm around Gabby, and the two walked back towards the village. Lindsey let out a shaky breath, watching them leave and feeling an odd sense of relief. She turned, walking in the opposite direction.

Gabby was right. It was time to move on.

* * *

Ruby and Esther were in The Dog, writing up a big list of needs for the Halloween Party. The decorations they did have were tatty and old from years of overuse, and now the two girls were in charge, they decided a full deck-out was needed. Skeletons, included.

Ruby looked up as Ziggy strode in, straight from the garage and still in his overalls. He smiled, coming over. 'Afternoon, ladies.'

'Lunch break?' Ruby asked, setting her pen down and taking a sip of coke through the straw. He nodded, holding a list.

'I have orders. Joe's extra hungry, so he wants a double chicken burger.'

'What are you having?' Esther asked, deadpan. 'Salad? Maybe half a tomato?'

'Funny.' Ziggy gestured to his front. 'This body don't sculpt itself, y'know.' Esther rolled her eyes.

'Don't remind me. If I come across another one of your Men's Fitness magazines, I'll lose my mind.'

Ziggy grinned, leaning down to kiss Ruby's cheek. 'I might be a little late.'

'It's okay,' Ruby shrugged, showing him the list. 'We're catching a taxi soon. Will you be able to pick us up from the bus station in Chester this evening? Saves on fare.'

Ziggy nodded. 'Sure, jus' give us a call when you're nearly done.' He moved over to the counter to order lunch, as Ruby shoved the list in her bag and zipped it up.

'We best go,' Esther grinned as they finished their drinks and got ready to leave. 'I "borrowed" Frankie's credit card and I don't think she's noticed yet.'

Ruby winced. 'Quick, then. She'll be mad.' They hurried and left, already swapping ideas for how they could dress the pub up. 'One thing's for sure,' Ruby smiled, as they waited for a taxi at the depot. 'It's going to be the best Halloween party there's been!'

* * *

Emmy sighed as she doodled in her Geography book, listening to Mr Vane droning on about rock formations and mountains, waiting for the lunch bell. She was sat at the front, beside some geek who loved Mr Vane a little _too_ much. She'd never seen any lick arse so much in her entire life.

She sighed, staring out the window.

Her dad hadn't been happy with her at all. He knew the twins, somehow, and she knew he was serious when he told her to stay away from them.

Difficult when she shared three out of four classes with them. And she hadn't missed Robbie's glare when he saw she'd moved seats, or the fact that his eyes had been glued to the back of her head every time she'd glanced around.

There was an element of danger about Robbie, an element she wasn't sure she wanted to get involved with. He seemed to have a thing about tormenting her about her problems and he was very, very devious.

Well, she wasn't going to listen to it. She was going to stay away from him, just like Trevor said. But, Jason?

Despite their fall-out, she still liked him. He was charming and funny, and extremely thoughtful. And he had a cute grin, which caused a dimple to flash in his cheek.

Not like Robbie's slow-burn grin, lifting at one side and spreading slowly to the other. Emmy risked a glance over her shoulder.

Yep, still staring. And glaring. Her stomach gave a funny flip and she clenched the pen tighter.

The bell rang and she jumped, pen clattering to the floor. She hurried to pick it up, as other students grabbed bags and left. Mr Vane yelled about homework behind the flow of heads departing the classroom.

Emmy grabbed her bag and headed for the door. To her dismay, Robbie was waiting outside. 'You moved seat.'

'So, what?' she muttered, walking past him. He fell into easy step beside her.

'Why?'

'Because you're a dick, that's why.' He grinned. Emmy rolled her eyes. 'That's not a good thing.'

'I wanted to say sorry for the other day.' Emmy stopped at the locker, narrowing her eyes a little. He shrugged.

'I don't trust you, Robbie. You're up to something.'

'You always think the worse of me,' he replied, putting a hand to his chest and doing his best to look offended. Emmy raised an eyebrow and held out a hand.

'My pills.'

He sighed and pulled them from his jeans pocket. He dropped them in her hand. 'Will you tell me what they're for now?'

Emmy hesitated. He'd given them up pretty easily- well, after two days- and maybe if she told him something, he might back off. She tilted her head, studying him. Robbie's own gaze was unrelenting. 'Well?'

'They stop me stressing out too bad. I get panic attacks; it's the only thing that helps.' She watched as he processed this, waiting for some stupid remark, waiting for that sneer...

It didn't come. 'You know, we're havin' a little get-together in the woods tonight. You should come.'

Emmy blinked at the sudden change of subject. 'I can't.'

'Why not?'

'I don't want to.'

He leaned closer and she caught the whiff of his deodorant. 'I ain't scared of your dad.' He looked her gaze and they stared for a moment too long. Emmy looked away, flushing brightly.

'I don't want to come; I have things to do tonight.' She turned her back, unlocking her locker and shoving in her Geography book. 'Thanks for the offer.'

'Shame.' She turned, noticing his eyes had been on her bum. He smirked. Emmy was ready to punch him one and he was lucky Jason turned up.

'Emmy!' He was grinning.

'Yeah, hello, Jase,' Robbie scowled. 'Ain't seen me for hours either. Y'know, your twin.'

Jason elbowed him, before looking back at Emmy. 'What are you doing tonight?'

'She's busy,' Robbie put in. Emmy glared.

'I don't know, why?'

'Well, we're having camp out in the woods,' Jason replied, glancing at his twin. 'Holly's gonna be there.'

Emmy hesitated, looking at Robbie. He'd gone still, just staring at her, waiting for her answer. She'd only said no because she thought it was just a ploy to get her alone. But, if Jason was going... 'I'd love to.'

Jason grinned. Robbie's face went black. 'Ace! Well, I'll tell Holly. She's bringing alcohol from her Mum's shop. Robbie...?' He watched, confused, as his twin stalked off without another word. He looked back, shrugging at Emmy. 'Dunno what his problem is. Anyway, what time can you get out?'

'It's Friday, so my dad will be out. I have to be back by 10pm, because if he realizes I'm gone he'll go nuts.' She felt nervous at the thought. But, spending time with Jason was worth it. 'Pick me up at seven?'

Jason grinned, that dimple flashing. 'See you then.'

* * *

Lindsey pushed open the front door and stepped inside, never feeling as grateful about being home as she did now. She shut the door and leaned against the wood, taking in all the familiar objects and the homely smell.

Freddie appeared in the hallway; he looked tired and she knew he probably got as much sleep as she did last night. He was frowning at her, brow creased and deep, deep bags under his eyes. He clutched a coffee cup in one hand and a slice of toast in the other. 'Linds? What happened?'

Lindsey's bottom lip trembled when she tried to speak. She paused, taking a breath and looking down. 'The police knew I'd done it.'

'How did you get out?' He still hadn't moved from the spot and it worried her. She wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up in his strong arms, protected from everything outside. Instead, she stood still, back to the door, hands twisting nervously.

'Gabby told the police that she'd seen me moments before the attack. She said it couldn't have been me.'

Freddie looked surprised. 'She did that?'

Lindsey nodded. 'Freddie, I know I've messed up. But, being in that cell...' She rubbed her eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. 'It put everything into perspective, you know? It made me realize how lucky I am to have you, and to have our baby. I've been given a second chance and I nearly threw all of that away in a stupid moment of madness.' She looked at him. 'You'll never understand how sorry I am. I wish I never did anything to that woman.'

Freddie was in front of her in three long strides, pulling her close to his chest as she sobbed, unable to hold it back any longer. He soothed her, fingers running through her long dark hair, and she gripped his shirt and kept it close.

'I love you, Freddie,' she gasped, looking up, tears clinging to her lashes. Freddie cupped her cheek, staring down at her.

'I love you too, Lindsey.' His words were soft, filling her with the comfort she needed. 'I'd do anything to make you happy. I want you to be happy.'

'I'm happy with you,' Lindsey replied, reaching for his hand. 'I want to be with you, I belong _here_.'

He smiled, mouth lifting at the corner. 'We'll be okay. But, I meant what I said yesterday. We need a fresh start.'

The idea was very tempting. She sighed, pressing her face into his chest. 'I'll go anywhere as long as it's with you, Freddie. I mean it.' He led her into the front room, giving her a soft kiss.

'Stay here; I'll make you'll somethin' nice. I know the food they serve is shit.'

She chuckled softly, resting back against the chair as he left for the kitchen, hands on her bump and feeling for movement.

A fresh start, for them and for their baby. She was going to be the best mum she could be; she wasn't going to risk losing that chance again.

* * *

'A few other lads from my year are gonna meet us down at the camp,' Finn said, as he gelled his hair in the twins' wardrobe mirror. 'Bringing tents, the lot. Gonna be a great night.'

'As long as Holly turns up with the goods,' Robbie muttered, lounging on the bed. 'Who else is coming? Any birds?'

'Don't think so. Just Holly an' that Emmy girl your brother likes.' Finn glanced in the mirror, noticing Robbie's sour expression. 'Fuck me, mate, why the long face?'

'Nothing,' Robbie scowled, straightening up and grabbing a clean jacket from behind the door. He slid it over his tee.

'Bullshit; last time I seen a face like that, it was on Katy when she wasn't allowed a cookie. You aren't happy.'

'I said it's nothing,' Robbie muttered, shoving the younger lad out the way and sorting his hair in the mirror.

'You fancy her, don't you?' Finn goaded. Robbie glared. 'Gettin' green-eye?'

'Shut your fuckin-'

'Green-eyed about what?' Jason asked, coming into the room and pulling off his shirt. He moved to the wardrobe, looking through the clothes. Robbie glared silently at Finn.

Finn cleared his throat. 'Green cause... I pull better birds than him.' Robbie frowned and Finn shrugged. Jason grinned over his shoulder, sliding on a red t-shirt.

'I ain't seen either of you with birds. Not since the Phoebe fiasco.'

'Yeah, cause you're rolling in pussy, ain't ya?' Robbie snapped. 'Hurry the fuck up, I want to get out of here.'

Jason sighed, knowing how fiery his twin could be at times. He probably needed a fag. He grabbed his aftershave from the side and slapped it on his cheeks, giving himself the once-over with a can of deodorant before following the other two out the room.

Finn grinned, bouncing down the stairs behind Robbie. 'Let's get hammered!'

* * *

A large fire burned in the middle of the clearing, logs marking benches around the flames and two large tents set up behind them. Holly managed to be true to her word, bringing plenty of alcohol; beer, alcopops and a couple of bottles of wine.

Robbie and Finn were sat on the other side of the fire, smoking what smelt like a joint, laced with burnt wood. The fire crackled, licking the air.

Holly was stood with some boy from Finn's class, twirling her hair and giggling a lot over her bottle of WKD.

Jason and Emmy sat together, pressed against each other for warmth. Though it was mid-October, it was still cold, a definite chill in the air. 'Having fun?' Jason asked her. Her teeth chattered in reply and he laughed, curling his arm around her back and drawing her close. How he could wear just a hoody in this weather was beyond her. She was wrapped up to the eyeballs and still cold.

Emmy sighed, resting against him. Her hand fell to his stomach and she could feel the tough abs rippling beneath her touch. 'I'm just happy you're here. I wasn't going to come.'

'Someone asked you?'

'Robbie.' She stared into the flames, not seeing the frown on Jason's face, or his eyes seeking his twin across the clearing. She sighed, stretching her legs. 'I've never been to a party before,' she admitted.

'What, never?'

'Not even a birthday party.' Emmy shut her eyes briefly, remembering back to her painful childhood.

'_Your mummy's a tramp!' the other kids yelled and taunted, pulling her hair and pinching her arms. 'My daddy says she's an alco...alcoholist!' _

Another memory, even worse to remember.

'_Mummy?' Emmy stood trembling in the bedroom door, clutching the birthday invite in her hands. She was trembling, but she forced herself to speak louder. 'Mummy?'_

_Someone stirred in the bed. Heather groaned, rolling over in a drunken stupor. Emmy stepped in, bare-foot on the carpet. 'Mummy?'_

_Steve sat up and she froze in terror. He looked at her, his face reddening, eyes widening like they always did when he was mad. 'The fuck do you think you're doing?! Waking us up, you know you shouldn't come in here!' He was charging out of bed, balding head and beer belly, stomping across the room._

_The first blow hit her cheekbone and her head glanced off the door frame. 'I'm sorry, I'm-'_

_He grabbed her up by one arm, twisting hard. Spittle speckled the bottom of his chin. 'How many times do I have to tell you?!' His large hand came up, swinging down-_

'Emmy?'

Her eyes snapped open. She swallowed hard, straightening up. 'Sorry.'

Jason was frowning at her. 'Is everything all right?'

Emmy forced a smile, trying to act as normal as she could. 'Sorry, I was away with the fairies. What were you saying?'

He looked at her for a moment longer, before seeming satisfied that all was well. 'We'll have to start walking in a bit, if you want to get home in time.'

She nodded, picking up her bottle and taking another sip. They'd been here nearly two hours and she was still on her first bottle, some fruity beverage. Good going, she thought. She wasn't going to get drunk and make a fool of herself. She was a real light-weight as it was.

Jason put his arm back around her and she took a moment to look around. Holly and the boy were making out, his hand going places it really shouldn't have been. She blushed and looked away, noticing Robbie saunter over. He was still smoking that joint, eyes glazed and lidded. He took a slow drag, watching the two.

'Where's Finn?' Jason frowned, trying to look around his twin.

'Gone for a piss.'

Emmy felt the first droplets of wet on her cheeks, glancing up. 'Great.' She was definitely going to be ill tomorrow.

'We're going soon, Rob,' Jason said, shoving up his hood as the rain started to come down a little harder. Robbie nodded, glancing at Emmy.

'Not staying the night then?'

'Emmy needs to be home.'

Robbie glanced at him, cocking his head. 'Ain't you a gentleman.' He laughed, looking at Emmy. 'You taken your pill today?'

Emmy stared at him, wishing the ground would swallow her up. Jason was frowning between the pair, but she was unable to look away from Robbie. She narrowed her eyes and stood up.

'That's my business.'

Robbie smirked, took a drag and blew it in her face. Emmy growled and shoved at his chest. He raised an eyebrow. 'So violent.'

'Robbie, leave it out,' Jason sighed, also on his feet. 'C'mon, Emmy, I'll walk you home.' She turned, grabbing her WKD and with a last glare at Robbie, followed him from the clearing. Jason looked at her when they were out of earshot.

'Your pill?'

Emmy glanced at him, chewing her bottom lip. 'It's to help with my anxiety, that's all. Robbie saw them; he thinks they're my mental pills.' To her relief, Jason grinned, shaking his head.

'Trust Robbie to blow things out of proportion. He's quite good at that.' He reached out, sliding her hand into his. Emmy looked up, surprise overtaken by a big smile. He squeezed her fingers gently, before leading her along the dirt path towards the track, the grin not leaving his lips.

At the camp, Robbie watched them go, jaw tense. He only turned at the yell of his name, Finn running out the woods. 'Look what I've found!'

'Please tell me it ain't a dead body,' Robbie muttered, shoving past Holly and her tongue-tied beau, jogging through the trees after his best mate. The others, curious, followed, until they reached an old broken down Morris Minor. 'How fucking old is this car?'

'What does it matter?' Finn grinned, already sliding into the driver's seat. 'It still works.'

'Yeah, right.' Finn winked and turned the key in the engine. It spluttered into life. A grin spread across Robbie's face. 'Brilliant! Give us a blast, then.'

'No chance,' Holly butted in, swishing forward. 'I provided the alcohol, I get the first ride.' She smirked, nudging Robbie out the way with her hip. She slid into the passenger seat, giving the door two slams to shut it. 'Whose do you think it is?'

Finn shrugged. 'Fuck knows.' The rain was falling heavier, the windscreen wipers inching painfully slow across the glass.

'Let's go!' urged Holly, bouncing in the ripped leather seats. She flashed Robbie a grin. 'See you on the other side!'

The Morris Minor churned dirt as it drove off through the trees and disappeared into the rainy night, the roaring engine fading into silence.

* * *

It was already dark by the time Ziggy pulled up in the Fiat, rain hammering on the windscreen. Ruby and Esther came running out the bus stop, laden with bags, throwing themselves into the car. Ruby grinned, her curls soaked to her head, slamming the passenger door shut. 'Lovely weather.'

'That's Britain for you,' Ziggy replied, glancing in his wing mirror before pulling away from the curb. They hit the road and he narrowed his eyes, trying to see through the rain.

'We got some amazing deals,' Ruby continued, rifling through the bags on her lap.

'We got loads for the Halloween party,' Esther added from the back seat. 'The Dog's going to look great this year. We really want to go all out.'

'I look forward to seeing it,' Ziggy replied, taking a turn and heading back towards the main road. 'It'll be great with you two in charge.'

Ruby smiled, reaching out to squeeze his knee. 'I tried on my dress today. I'm not going to buy it until February, but I couldn't help wearing it.' She let out a dreamy sigh, resting her head against the headrest. 'I can't wait for you to see it.'

Ziggy glanced at her, eyes crinkling in the corners when he smiled. 'You'll be the most beautiful bride I've seen.'

'I'll be the most beautiful bridesmaid!' Esther called. Ziggy chuckled, focused on the road ahead. The rain was heavy, pounding the road as he sped along. His headlights didn't help, even on full beam.

'Ziggy.' Ruby caught his attention, and he glanced at her. She was twirling a red garter, a devious look in her eye. She smirked. 'I bought something for the wedding night too.'

'It'll be worth the-'

'_ZIGGY_!' Esther's scream cut through the air. He jumped, looked ahead and slammed on the brakes, but it was too late. The tyres locked and he skidded, as a car collided with his.

His stomach was in his mouth as the car flipped in the air, over and over, the girls screaming, metal grinding, glass shattering and-

His whole world went black.

**Don't hate me!**


	22. Devastation

**A/N: Even longer chapter this time to give you something to sink your teeth into. Hope the wait wasn't too bad, enjoy this update and I'll see you in a couple of days! Warning, character death!**

The Unexpected Acquaintance

Chapter Twenty-Two

Devastation

Raindrops hit his face, mixing with blood. Ziggy opened his eyes, aware of the intense pain in his body and foggyness in his head. He was covered in shattered glass and for a moment, could focus on nothing, but the pain and the rain coming in through the window. He caught the faint smell of burning rubber, the taste in his throat.

There was a whimpering to his left, and he suddenly remembered what happened. He swallowed, the simple act leaving him in agony, and looked across. The passenger side of the car was compressed, Ruby sat amongst twisted metal. The front of the car had crumpled, crushing her legs beneath it. She was whimpering, crying, unable to move.

'Z-Ziggy?' She looked back at him, brown eyes wide and terrified. Ziggy managed to yank off his seatbelt, hissing as pain flared in his leg as he tried to move. 'Ziggy, I'm scared.'

'It's all right, babe, I'm here.' He shifted as close to her as he could, glancing into the back. Esther was strapped in the seat, bags and items tossed about her. Her eyes were shut and she was still. Ziggy prayed she wasn't dead.

Ruby was still sobbing, quiet, as if she didn't dare waste her energy. He reached out, hand fumbling for hers in the darkness. His fingers followed the metal down, and his stomach twisted sickeningly, as he felt the metal meet the slick blood-soaked skin of her leg, pushing deep into the flesh.

Ziggy clenched her hand tight, heart pounding. Reaching up, he turned on the overhead light, thankful when it flickered on.

He barely bit back a cry at what he saw; Ruby was literally pinned into the seat, her legs severed at the thighs. From where he was sat, he could see every gruesome detail, images that would never leave his mind for the rest of his life. He was glad Ruby couldn't see. 'It's gonna be all right, Rubes. I promise.'

Ruby nodded, tears leaking from the corners of her eye. Ziggy became aware of footsteps crunching glass and he looked out. Holly Cunningham stood by the car, blood oozing from a cut on her brow, blonde hair bedraggled and soaked to her head.

Her eyes were wide and she gaped wordlessly for a moment. Ziggy felt a surge of anger. 'Call a _fucking_ ambulance!'

Holly fumbled for her phone, dialling with shaking fingers. She glanced back at the Morris Minor, front bumper a mess, still sat in the road.

Ziggy looked back at Ruby, giving her hand another squeeze. Her hands were cold, fingers like ice. She was trembling violently, pale in the soft light. The rain beat heavier, drenching them. 'I don't want to die, Ziggy.'

'You ain't gonna die,' Ziggy growled. 'We're gonna get out of here and the doctors will fix you up, and we're gonna get married. You hear me?'

Ruby nodded, biting hard on her bottom lip. Ziggy tried his best to keep calm, but knew the longer she was sat here, the less chance she'd... He pushed these thoughts away, refusing to think them. 'My brother, Duncan...' she paused, taking a shallow breath. '... he was in a crash once. Broke his leg.' She coughed weakly. 'Had all the girls after him.'

Ziggy forced a grin, reaching out to brush her damp hair from her eyes. 'Somethin' about you Button's needing to be the centre of attention.'

Ruby chuckled, though the action looked like it took a lot of effort. 'You know me,' she smiled, looking across at him. 'I always... loved the lime light.' Ziggy nodded, tears in his own eyes. She frowned at him. 'Don't cry, Ziggy.'

'I'm sorry.' He touched her cheekbone, fingers trailing over her jaw. 'I love you so much, you know that, right? And we're gonna get you out of here very soon.'

Ruby rested her head back against the seat. 'I love you too... I always have.'

The sound of sirens wailed in the distance, above the pounding rain. 'You hear that, Ruby? Help's on its way.'

'Ziggy.' She looked at him again, squeezed his slippery hands. 'When I'm better... can we have... a baby?'

He smiled through his tears. 'We can have as many babies as you like, babe.' Ruby smiled, shutting her eyes.

'I'd... like that.'

The sirens got louder until the scene was lit up blue, two ambulances coming to a stop. Holly directed them over, crying. She was also pointing up the road, past the Morris Minor, and two of the paramedics rushed off.

Ziggy looked back at Ruby, not caring for that right now. What he needed was Ruby to be all right, for them to get her out of here.

'Hello? Can you hear me?' Another two paramedics were at the car, peering in with torches. Their gazes went from Ziggy, to Ruby, and then to Esther, slumped in the back. They exchanged glances. Ziggy caught the words, '...it doesn't look good.' Ruby looked panicked.

'She's dead? She's dead, isn't she?'

One of the paramedics had moved over to her side. 'We're going to do everything we can,' he promised her.

'The fire brigade are on the way,' said the first paramedic. 'We're going to move you first, okay?' His eyes were on Ziggy.

'But, what about Ruby?' he demanded, looking at her legs as if it wasn't obvious. The paramedic held his stare.

'We need all the space we can get. Now, where are you hurt?'

'My leg.' Ziggy glanced down, horrified to see bone jutting out his calf. He hadn't even noticed, all his worries on Ruby. The paramedic looked grim, ushering Holly out the way. 'This might hurt, but we need to get you out.'

'It's... going to be okay,' gasped Ruby, looking at him. Ziggy nodded.

'I'll see you at the hospital, okay?' He took her hand, kissed the back of it. 'I'll be there the moment you come in. I promise.'

* * *

Gabby stretched as the film credits rolled, Joe's arm tightening around her. 'Bed?'

He grinned, raising his eyebrows. 'Of course. I'm up for any chance to get you naked.'

Gabby laughed, sitting up and sliding a leg over him. Joe settled back, hands on her hips, his dark hair tousled and sticking in odd directions. His fingers trailed up her thighs, inching up her shirt to reveal the red raw scar below her belly button. He noticed her down-turned lips and tilted her face up. 'You're _beautiful_, Gabs.'

'Guess there's nothing wrong with a war wound,' she shrugged weakly. Joe sat up, keeping her steady on him. He kissed her softly.

'There's nothing wrong with you, period. Don't let it get you down.'

Gabby wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers tracing circles on his nape. 'What did I ever do without you, Joe Roscoe?'

'I ask myself the same thing,' he winked. Gabby grinned, leaning to kiss him. The doorbell ringing several times in succession broke the two apart, Gabby frowning at the clock.

'Who'd be calling this late?' she asked, sliding off his lap. Joe grabbed her wrist, standing.

'I'll go.' He disappeared into the hall, turning on the light. Gabby watched anxiously from the front room as he unlocked the door and opened it.

Sandy stumbled into the flat, eyes red and face messy with tears. Gabby noticed she was still wearing her pyjamas under her coat. Joe frowned. 'Mum, what's wrong?'

'There's been a car crash,' she sobbed, clutching her bag to her chest. 'Z-_Ziggy_!'

Joe looked at Gabby, startled. 'Is he okay? Is he hurt?'

'I don't know,' she wailed, covering her face as Gabby hurried forward. Joe grabbed his coat and handed Gabby hers.

'Are you sure?' she asked quietly. Joe frowned at her, reaching out to take her hand.

'You're one of us, now,' he replied. Gabby felt a swell in her heart, but then felt ashamed because of the circumstances. Soon, they left the flat, Joe climbing in the driver's seat as Sandy was in too much of a state to drive.

Joe glared at the road ahead as he drove to the hospital, glancing across at his mum. 'Tell me what you know.'

Sandy pressed the balls of her palms against her eyes, trying to compose herself. 'The hospital rang me. Said they had Ziggy and there'd been an accident.' A sob escaped. 'He was with Ruby and Esther; he'd gone to pick them up.'

Joe's jaw was tense and nothing more was said on the journey. Finally, he squealed to a stop outside the hospital and they ran inside.

Sandy threw herself at the reception desk, looking deranged with her wild blonde hair and wide eyes. 'Ziggy Roscoe!'

The receptionist tapped at her computer. 'Upstairs, low dependency unit. fourth ward.' They were gone, hurtling down the corridor as soon as the words had left her mouth. Joe reached out, taking Gabby's hand when they'd climbed the stairs and reached the ward. He suddenly looked a lot older, strained, as they braced themselves for what was ahead.

Sandy walked in first. Ziggy was laid in the bed, his left leg in a cast and his arm in a sling. 'Oh, Ziggy!' Sandy cried, sitting by him and hugging him tight. Ziggy hissed.

'Watch it, Mum. Got a broken collarbone here.'

She sobbed onto his shoulder. 'I'm so glad you're alive!'

'Here, none of yous heard anything about Ruby yet?' he asked. 'Doctor ain't been back, fucking tosser.'

Joe shook his head, sitting down on his other side. 'We ain't heard anything. What the hell happened?' Gabby sank into the chair beside him, clutching his hand. Ziggy rubbed his face.

'Fucking car come out of nowhere. We flipped, landed past the barrier and hit a tree.'

'Oh, David,' Sandy sighed, inspecting him for any damage the doctors might have missed. 'I can't believe this.'

Before he could reply, the door burst open. Freddie stood there, looking worried, eyes on Ziggy. Then, he came in, slipping in front of his mum to hug his younger brother tight. 'What the fuck, Zig?'

'I know, I know,' he muttered, leaning back against his pillows. Freddie glanced up, noticing Joe and Gabby. Joe stared back.

Sandy rolled her eyes. 'We're not having this here, you two! Your brother nearly died!'

'It's all right, Mum,' Joe gave a small smile, standing up and holding out his hand. Freddie looked wary. Then, he reached out and shook it.

Gabby felt relief; maybe now they'd made up, or truced, at least, they could all move on.

There was a knock on the door and the doctor entered. He was older; probably mid-sixties with a balding head and glasses perched at the end of his nose. He was clutching a clipboard. 'Mr Roscoe?' Ziggy sat up as best he could in the bed. The doctor looked at the clipboard. 'Miss Bloom is out of surgery and has been moved to intensive care. She has massive internal injuries, so we'll be keeping a close eye on her.'

Ziggy stared at him. 'And what about Ruby?'

The doctor lowered his clipboard, looking sympathetic. 'I'm sorry, Mr Roscoe. Miss Button died at the scene. There was nothing they could do.'

Ziggy went still, so still even he was sure his heart had stopped at that moment. The doctor hesitated, before leaving, the room left in immense silence. Ziggy stared at the wall where the doctor had been, the gears of his mind jarred, unable- no, _unwilling_- to process what he'd heard.

All eyes were on him. Sandy's bottom lip was trembling. 'Ziggy?' She reached out to take his hand.

Ziggy snatched it away, tears leaking. 'She can't be dead. I was talkin' to her, she can't be... we had _plans_!' His last word came out a yell and then the dam burst. He shoved a beeping machine at his side and it crashed to the floor. He ripped his IV bag from the stand, hurling it across the room.

Joe put a hand on his shoulder. 'Ziggy, it's alright!'

'No, it ain't!' Ziggy snarled, tears rushing down his cheeks, but he was too angry to care. 'How the fuck is it all right?! Your girl ain't fucking dead!'

Gabby stood and quickly left the room. She shouldn't have been in there. She sat on the plastic chairs in the corridor door, listening to his yells and cries, unable to believe the love of his life was dead.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. _Where r U? Xx_ From Mel.

Gabby quickly text back. _In hospital, not sure when home xxx_

The reply came fast. _Hope U okay xx_

_I'm fine, you'll probably hear about it before I'm back _

_I'll keep my ear on the grapevine, G. I'm proper pizzed. xx_

_Can tell. Love you, see you tomorrow xxx_

_Yh, if I can drag myself away from Trevor's penis ;) LU2 xx_

* * *

The house was empty when he got home. No sign of anyone, other than a note left on the kitchen table. As soon as he'd heard the sirens, he'd fled the woods with the others, not even giving a shit that Finn and Holly hadn't returned yet.

If they got pigged, that was their own fault. Robbie wasn't risking getting on the wrong side of the coppers again. Now, he was home and alone, snatching the piece of paper from the table. His mum's slanted scrawl stared back at him.

_R & J, gone to hospital. Ziggy been in a crash. Mum x_

A crash? Robbie frowned, a cold weight sinking to the bottom of his stomach. Finn and Holly never came back... Robbie dropped the note and raced upstairs, bursting into their bedroom. Jason wasn't back yet, but then again, he probably had his tongue down Emmy's throat somewhere, (even though he didn't want to think about that). He found his phone charger, plugging in his phone and waiting impatiently as the battery slowly came to life. Finally, the phone loaded up and he searched for Finn's number.

No answer. With a growl of frustration, he redialled. There was still no answer.

Downstairs, the front door opened and Robbie hurried down. Sandy stood in the doorway and he stopped on the stairs, noticing her stricken expression. 'Mum?' he asked, uncertainly. Sandy bit her bottom lip, fresh tears in her eyes. His stomach flipped. 'Mum, what's 'appened?'

'Ziggy's in hospital with a broken leg.' She hesitated, and then forced herself to add. 'Ruby's dead.'

He blinked. 'What?'

'She died at the scene; there was nothing they could do.'

'Shit.' Robbie slowly made his way down. 'How's Ziggy?'

'He's not taken it well.' She pulled him into a hug, a little too tight though he didn't dare protest. 'He needs us, okay? He needs us more than ever.' She pulled him away, but kept a hold of his shoulders. 'I love you, Robbie, you know that?'

Robbie shrugged her off. 'All right, Mum, it ain't me who died.'

'Robbie,' she scowled, peering up the stairs behind him. 'Where's Jase?'

He shrugged. 'Out with some girl.' Sandy sighed, opening the front door. 'Come on.' The drive to the hospital was silent, Sandy's focus on other things. Robbie stared out the window, watching dark trees and hedgerows flit by, until they reached the hospital.

They walked in through the large sliding doors, the waiting room still quite full for midnight. Behind them, an ambulance squealed into the car park, paramedics rushing to unload. Robbie was about to turn away, disinterested, until someone caught his eye. He watched in disbelief as Emmy climbed out the back of the ambulance, in nothing but a soaked t-shirt and jeans, hair sodden. He reached out, tugging Sandy's sleeve. 'Mum.'

'What?' She frowned, turning, watching as a stretcher was unloaded from the ambulance. She paled. '_Jason_!'

They wheeled the stretcher inside, Robbie hurrying after his mum. She clutched Jason's hand, his right leg supported up. He gave her a dazed smile. 'Mum.'

'What happened?!' Robbie stood by, as they hurried him off to surgery, Sandy at his side. He and Emmy were left in the corridor, stood awkwardly apart. He noticed she was trembling.

'Are you okay?' Emmy nodded, but she looked stunned. He stepped closer. 'What happened?'

'I... I'm not sure.' She looked past him, eyes glazed as she thought back. 'We were walking down the road. Then, this car... it was speeding down, it didn't even see us...' She pushed a hand through her dark hair. 'It just took Jason out. One moment he was next to me, the next moment he was just gone.' Her eyes sought Robbie's. 'I heard the crash up ahead, but I couldn't leave him. I gave him my jackets because he was getting really cold.' He noticed tears shimmering in her eyes and he stepped closer.

'He'll be all right.'

Emmy didn't say anything. She looked like she was going to be sick. Quickly, he unzipped his jacket and pulled it off, settling it over her shoulders. Emmy tightened it around her, doing her best to control her shivering. 'Thank you.'

He shrugged, gave a half-smile. 'I'm glad you're okay.'

She shook her head. 'None of this would have happened if I'd just stayed the night.'

Robbie sighed, reaching down, his fingertips gently trailing over the backs of her fingers. She looked at him, cautious and curious, all at the same time. He tilted his head, keeping his fingers in place. 'I appreciate you staying with him.'

'I wasn't going to leave him there,' she shrugged, voice dropping a little. Robbie said nothing, just looked at her, taking in each little detail of her face; from the tiny scar above her eyebrow, to her almond-shaped blue eyes, down to her rose-bud bottom lip, and the long scar snaking down her neck.

He cursed silently and dropped his gaze. What was this? Robbie didn't give a shit about girls, and he certainly shouldn't be giving a shit when two of his brother's were hauled up in hospital. Emmy stepped closer, until she was mere inches from him.

His heart caught in his chest, as she watched him. 'Robbie, I-'

'Emmy?' She looked up, expression shifting to horror. Robbie looked up as Trevor approached, his gaze switching between the two teenagers and looking like he couldn't decide whether to be angry or relieved.

Robbie looked at Emmy. 'Catch you at school,' he murmured, before walking off towards the stairs. She watched him go, before turning to her dad.

He looked furious. 'Where the hell have you been?! I've been out of my mind. Then, I hear about a crash!' He shook his head, running a hand over his short-cropped hair. 'You could have been hurt, Emily!'

'I'm fine, Dad,' she replied, looking down and feeling guilt burn up inside her. He'd done a lot for her over the past five years and she repaid him by sneaking out, hanging with boys... 'I'm sorry.'

'Come on,' he sighed, hand on her back and guiding her out the hospital. 'Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?'

'I'm just a little shaken,' she shrugged.

'I told you to stay away from those Roscoe's.' He sounded mad. She yanked open the car door. 'They're bad news.'

'I'm sorry!'

'Have you taken your tablets?' He fixed her with a steely look, as they got into the car. Emmy shook her head, staring down at her hands so she didn't have to see his face.

'I forgot.'

He sighed heavily and said nothing, pulling on his seatbelt and reserving from the car park. 'I'm glad you're okay, Emily,' he said, hitting the main road. 'But, you're grounded.'

Grounded at seventeen. Smooth.

* * *

Sandy waited anxiously in the corridor, pacing up and down as she waited for news on Jason. The doctor had diagnosed a broken leg, but they needed to check for internal bleeding. Otherwise a fixable break becomes fatal damage.

She gnawed her thumb nail, glancing repeatedly at the clock. Four hours ago she'd been fast asleep in bed with no worries, other than meeting Fraser at the airport from his trip in a couple of days time.

Now, she had two boys in hospital. Both from the same crash. Sandy couldn't get her head around it. She'd been so scared when she'd got the call and knew it could have easily been Ziggy in the morgue instead of Ruby.

She felt shame for thinking it, but all the while, her brain chanted, _thank God it wasn't one of them, thank God I still have all my sons. _

The double doors opened, a police officer walking in. He was followed by Jack and Frankie; they'd been crying, Sandy realized. They already knew. She slowly got to her feet, trying to fight the tremor in her own voice.

'I'm sorry,' she murmured, voice husky and Frankie burst into tears. The two women embraced, tight, no more words needed.

'Mrs Osborne.' The officer cleared his throat. Frankie stepped away, sniffing, wiping at red-rimmed eyes. She followed the officer. Jack looked across at Sandy, a sheer sadness in his eyes. He opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. Then, he turned away and followed his wife.

Sandy sank back into the chair, staring at her hands.

How could this happen? They'd been so happy; they were to be married, for Christ sake! Ziggy had only just started to settle down, found a girl that was true to him... now that was all ripped apart. Sandy snagged a hand through her hair, taking a breath to compose herself. She had to be strong. She had to be strong for Ziggy, because she wasn't sure that he could be strong for himself. Not right now.

Sandy stood up and headed to his room. Ziggy was laid in the bed, eyes puffy from tears, his brothers gathered around him. She hesitated at the bottom of the bed. 'Frankie and Jack are here. They're... identifying the body.'

'It isn't her,' Ziggy growled, fists clenching bed sheets. 'How many times do I 'ave to say, she was fine! She was speaking to me, we made promises.' He shook his head. 'This place is fucked up.'

Sandy tried not to let the pity into her expression. 'Ziggy, the doctors aren't wrong.'

He grit his jaw and looked away, saying nothing. Joe met his mum's gaze and shook his head softly. She sighed. What did they expect her to say? Ruby wasn't coming back, no matter how much Ziggy denied it.

She knew her sons. She knew Ziggy was on the defensive so he didn't have to realize the truth. She sank on the bottom of his bed, staring at the opposite wall. It was silent for what felt like a long time.

Finally, Ziggy spoke. 'We were gonna get married. Buy a house.' His throat clogged. 'Get a dog. Even try for a baby. We had it all planned, Mum.' His voice broke as he met her eye. 'Why has this happened to me?'

Sandy bit back tears, shaking her head, unable to find the right words to make all of this better. She reached out, squeezing his hand. 'I'm so sorry, Ziggy.'

* * *

'Now, Miss Cunningham, I know you're shaken up and you've been through a lot, but can you please think back to who was driving the car?' The detective sat opposite her at the small table, his fingers laced in front of him, hawk-like gaze on her face.

Holly was picking threads from her sleeve, a nervous habit, she'd picked up from her mum, trying not to look him in the eye. 'I hit my head. I... I don't remember.'

He sighed, looking irritated. He sat back in his chair, studying her. 'You know it's a criminal offence to withhold information.'

Holly looked up. 'I told you! I don't remember! I was at a party, we got drunk. Next thing I know, there's a car smashed up in the ditch in front of me!'

The detective leaned closer, eyes narrowed. 'If I find out you've been lying to me, Miss Cunningham...'

Holly swallowed, locking his gaze. 'I'm not lying. I've told you everything I know.'

He watched her for a moment longer. 'Interview terminated, 11.37pm.' He turned off the tape-recorder and straightened up, gathering her statement. 'Have you got a ride home?'

Holly looked down. 'My Mum.' Cindy was going to kill her. She stood up, escorted from the room by another officer. She left the station, feeling sick and troubled.

Finn had left her. He'd hit someone on the road and then crashed into Ziggy. And now, Ruby was dead. She'd seen it with her own eyes. As soon as Ziggy had been taken away, it was like she gave up. She just... went.

And Finn had left her with all of that. He'd panicked and fled into the woods and now she was going to get into trouble and the police would find out she was lying and she'd be locked up and-

'_Holly_.' A hiss of her name before someone clamped a hand over her wrist and dragged her around the side of the station.

Finn. Mud splattered his face, cheek grazed. He looked around from beneath his hood, jumpy. 'What are you doing here?' she demanded, unable to get her wrist from his grip. He tightened his hold, leaning close, eyes narrowed.

'What did you tell them?'

'Nothing.'

'Tell me the truth!' He shoved her hard into the wall. 'I mean it!'

'Nothing,' she hissed, trying not to wince as pain flared up her arm. 'I told them I hit my head. That I couldn't remember.' Finn seemed to relax a little, but not by much.

'Good. 'Cause if this gets out, I'm fucked.' He stepped closer, pinning her easily. He looked suddenly threatening, and Holly's heart clenched fearfully. 'You know what I'm capable of, you've heard the rumours.' He sneered. 'Keep your mouth shut, or I'll make sure you regret it, you little slut.'

She blinked against the sting of his words, managing to yank away from him. 'I said I won't.'

Finn stepped away, pulling his hood further over his face. Without another word, he left, dodging police cars and disappearing into the darkness.

Holly slumped against the wall, heart pounding, tears stinging her eyes. The night was supposed to be fun, a night of freedom and a chance to show Jason what he was really missing.

Now, she had Ruby Button's death on her conscience and Finn's threat hanging over her head. And she had no idea what she was supposed to do.

* * *

Eventually, his family left, one-by-one, until he was alone in his ward, curled on his side, unable to plug the gaping hole in his chest. The gaping Ruby-shaped hole that would never be filled again. Ziggy pressed the pillow against his face, sobbing into it, not wanting to be heard. He needed to alone, alone in his pain and his misery.

A pain that no amount of morphine could soothe. His anguish rocked him, until he could barely think straight.

_Why_ Ruby? Why not him? He wished he was dead. It wasn't worth being alive, not without his beautiful Ruby. How was he supposed to go on? How was he supposed to face each day without her by his side?

He'd never seen that wonderful smile again, the one that brightened up any crappy day. He'd never taste those lips, smell her perfume, or her body wash on her skin.

God, he'd never hold her again. Never embrace her warm body against him, never trace her soft skin.

There was so much he wanted to tell her, so much they needed to do. But, she was gone.

Ziggy squeezed his eyes as tight as he could, but he still couldn't escape the images of her, pinned in the seat, dying in front of him. His hands were still stained with her blood. The last thing he had of her.

Sleep didn't come for Ziggy that night and the tears never stopped.

**Eugh, I'm so mean. Let me know what you thought!**


	23. The Bachelor

**A/N: Hello! Thank you so much for the reviews, they make me so happy. I have a lot of ideas for this fic, so don't expect it to end anytime soon either. I'm going to try and update at least twice a week through November, and then go back to every other day through Dec. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think! **

The Unexpected Acquaintance

Chapter Twenty-Three

The Bachelor

Mel stood nervously in Fraser's office, the gun on the wooden desk in front of her. It had taken her nearly two weeks to work up the courage to do this. To tell Fraser no. Now, the clock ticked loudly above her head as she waited, growing more anxious by the second.

She felt sick; she'd broken her one rule. Don't fall in love.

Her heart pounded every time she thought of Trevor. She'd fallen, hard, and she couldn't see a way out, unless she told Fraser.

She heard the front door open, hearing him before she saw him. '...Can't stay long; I need to see Sandy.' Fraser appeared in the doorway, putting his car keys in his jacket pocket. 'Did you hear about the crash?'

Mel nodded, mind suddenly blank now he was in the room. 'Yeah, I was at the club.' She twisted her hands together. 'Ruby died.'

Fraser looked grim. 'Sandy rang me at the hospital. She's in a right state.' He fell silent when he noticed the gun, looking at Mel questioningly. She swallowed.

'We need to talk.'

'What's about?'

His stare was intense, and she looked away. 'I can't do it.'

'Why?'

'I...don't want to kill anyone else.'

'Bullshit!' Fraser hissed, striding forward, hands gripping her forearms. 'Tell me the _truth_.'

Mel tried to look strong, but she was trembling beneath his furious glare. 'I can't do it.'

'You love him, don't you?' His words were low, and she had a feeling it wasn't a question. He could read her like a book.

Mel shook her head. 'No.'

'You're lying.' His hand shot up, gripping her ponytail hard. Mel winced, tears springing into her eyes as pain flared on her scalp.

'Fraser, please-'

'How about I pay your friend a little visit?' He dampened his bottom lip. 'What's her name? Gabby?'

Mel glared, struggling with no avail. 'You wouldn't do that to Joe.'

Fraser leaned close. 'Wouldn't I?'

Mel stared, stomach turning, realizing he probably would. Fraser was a cold man at heart, and she should have known that better than anyone. She was his mole, his spy, his secret weapon.

But, always replaceable. Mel looked away, swallowing and trying to stop the shake in her hands. She had no choice, she thought bitterly. She might have fallen for Trevor, but there was no way she could risk her best friend's life.

Gabby didn't know about this side of her work. And Mel couldn't put her, unknowingly, in the firing line. Fraser relaxed his grip, straightening up. 'November 1st. I want that man dead. Or I'll make you sorry you ever crossed me.'

Mel nodded, shutting her eyes and trying to stop the tears. She listened to his fading footsteps, not moving until the slam of the front door resounded through the house.

She grabbed her coat and pulled it on, picking up the gun and shoving it into her handbag.

She had to finish this, today.

* * *

Despite being grounded, Emmy managed to sneak out early that morning while her Dad was doing "errands". She reached the hospital just past ten, carrying the bag of grapes to the third ward. Jason was sat up in bed, watching WWE on the portable TV. He grinned when he saw her, looking a lot perkier than he had yesterday. 'Emmy!'

'I got grounded,' she smiled, pulling up a seat beside him. 'But, I snuck out.'

'Told you I was worth it,' he replied. She laughed, handing him the grapes.

'A snack.'

'Cool, I'm starving. Hospital food is shit.'

Emmy looked around. 'I hate hospitals. Too many needles.'

'I don't like needles either,' Jason replied, popping a few grapes into his mouth. 'I'm just glad I was out of it when they stuck this into me.' He pointed to the I.V in his hand. Emmy winced.

'Looks nasty.'

'Feels really weird.' Jason prodded the tube beneath the skin.

'Sick.'

Jason looked at her, his smile fading. 'I forgot to tell you. The car that hit me? Well, the car it hit afterwards had my brother in it.' He frowned. 'His fiancé died.'

Emmy looked horrified. 'That's horrible.'

Jason nodded. 'Holly Cunningham was in the car,' he added.

'Holly from school?'

'Yeah; apparently she can't remember who was driving the car.' He didn't look like he believed it.

'But, she was at the camp out with Robbie and Finn. Maybe it was that boy she was kissing?'

Jason shrugged. 'I don't think Holly knows we know. Ziggy told me she was there.'

'He's in hospital too?'

'Upstairs.'

It was quiet for a moment as she mulled this over. 'I'm really sorry to hear that.' Jason sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair.

'I hope they find who did it,' he replied. He looked across at her, brown eyes thoughtful and the smile pulled at her lips before she could stop it. She moved from the chair to perch beside him, eyeing up his cast.

'I hope I get to sign first.'

Jason grinned. 'Of course. I want your name the biggest.'

'Oh, it will be,' she laughed. 'I'm going to get all my coloured pens on you, don't you worry.' She watched as he reached out, fingers touching the back of her hand, the gesture reminding her of being stood in the corridor late that night with Robbie.

She pushed the thought of him away, focusing on the lovely tingle Jason was creating on the surface of her skin. She leaned closer, raising an eyebrow. 'Bit touchy feely, huh, Jase?'

He flushed deeply and pulled his hand away. 'I-I'm sorry-'

Emmy grabbed his hand back. 'I was joking. I like it.'

He met her gaze, looking relieved. And she took a leap of courage, leaning forward to give him a clumsy kiss.

Jason flushed all the way up to his hairline. Emmy was sure she looked the same, gripping the white bed sheets to stop her palms sweating. She pulled away, chewing her bottom lip. 'Sorry.'

Jason's fingers squeezed hers and he pulled her close, lips brushing hers. 'I like it.' She sunk into it, smiling against his mouth.

Emmy pulled back a little, grinning and dazed and feeling overwhelmingly happy. Then, unable to help herself, she kissed him for a third time.

The door creaked open behind them and the two moved apart. Robbie stood with Sandy, glaring straight at Emmy. She felt her cheeks flare, jumping to her feet. 'I-I should go. I'll see you later.' She risked a glance at Jason, gave Sandy a smile and edged past Robbie into the corridor.

He followed, letting the door swing shut behind him. 'What the fuck was that?'

'What's it to you?' Emmy hissed. 'You're not his keeper.'

'You don't-'

'Leave me alone.' She stalked off, refusing to hear another word. Robbie glared after her, fists tight. Turning, he burst back into the ward.

'-And the doctor says you can come home today, as soon as they get your paperwork ready. Six weeks in a cast though.' Sandy was perched at the end of his bed.

Jason looked up, watching Robbie pace. He'd been acting funny a lot recently and it was starting to bug. Normally, his twin would tell him anything on his mind, but if he was hiding something that was normally bad.

Sandy got to her feet. 'Now, I'm going to go and see Ziggy. You two okay here for a while?' She kissed Jason's brow before leaving. Jason waited until the doors had swung shut until he looked at Robbie.

'What's your problem?'

Robbie stopped at the end of the bed, shrugging. 'Nothing.'

'Yeah, right. Is this about Emmy?' At his twin's darkening gaze, he sighed. 'I knew it. You've been acting funny ever since she came on the scene.'

'Not my fault she's a fucking nutcase.'

'Look, it's nothing to do with you,' Jason sighed, shifting against his plump pillows and trying to ignore the tense aching in his broken leg. 'I really like her, Rob. Why can't you be happy for once?'

Robbie scowled, pacing the floor. 'Do you know about her pills?'

Jason rolled his eyes. 'So what? She takes a few anxiety pills every now an' that. It's no big deal.'

Robbie looked at him and laughed. 'You fell for that one, eh? She takes Prozac; it ain't just a little bit of anxiety.'

Jason stared at him, brow furrowed. 'How do you know?'

Robbie shrugged. 'I read the label on her pill bottle.'

'You shouldn't be doing things like that.' He watched Robbie cross the room, grabbing a few grapes and scoffing them. 'Just stay away from her, all right?'

Robbie smirked. 'You claiming her, now?'

Jason shrugged. 'We kissed. That's gotta mean something.' Robbie pulled a face, chucking a grape at him; it bounced off his head and hit the floor.

'She's a little cock-tease. You just can't see it.'

'Don't talk about her like that!' Jason scowled. 'I don't care if my leg's broken; I'll still smack you.' Robbie chucked the bag of grapes back on his side table, raising an eyebrow. Jason scowled. 'You're just jealous that a girl's interested in me for once.'

'Whatever. Have fun with your little pill-popping psycho.' Robbie moved towards the door. 'Want anything from the canteen?'

'Mars Bar.'

Jason watched as the door swung shut after him, giving a slight sigh. He felt tense and irritated, wanted nothing more than to let it all out with his punch-bag, but he knew that wasn't possible now. He just didn't understand why Robbie was so bothered about what he and Emmy did.

She'd never done anything wrong to anyone, and Jason wasn't one to judge. He felt something for that girl, something he thought he felt for Holly, only realizing now that that had been fake and wrong.

Emmy was the one for him and no-one, especially his jealous twin, was going to get in the way.

* * *

Trevor gave a growl of annoyance as he listened to Mel's voice-mail, eyes darting around the village. She hadn't answered his calls all day and there'd been no answer at the flat. She was supposed to have met him that morning, and now he was worried.

He had a lot of old enemies, thanks to Fraser, and he wondered, wildly, if she'd be taken. Then he thought that had to be stupid, because none of his old enemies knew he was in Chester. He strode to the village centre; stopping dead as he caught sight of Mel sat outside College Coffee. She was chatting to Gabby, nursing a hot chocolate and cream.

She got to her feet, grabbing her purse and heading inside.

Trevor followed without a second thought, confused. If there was nothing wrong with her, why was she ignoring his calls? They'd been together the night before, entwined beneath the sheets, her body arched beneath his, tasting of sweat and sex.

Mel was at the till, ordering two cupcakes. He stopped behind her. 'Mel.' She jumped, spinning around. He couldn't read her expression and it scared him. 'Something wrong with your phone?'

Her face set and she turned away to hand a fiver to the cashier. 'No.'

'You got my calls?'

'Yes.'

Trevor's frown deepened and he shifted on the spot, not knowing how to take this different side of Mel. 'Fuck's wrong with you?'

Mel took the brown bag and moved away from the counter. He reached out, stopping her from going further. She pushed his arm off. 'Don't.'

'Mel, talk to me.' He searched her face, desperate for answers. 'What's going on?'

She didn't look at him, staring hard at the wooden floor beneath their feet. 'Trevor, we can't see each other again.'

'Since when?' he snorted.

'Since now.' She stepped away from him, distancing herself. Trevor stared, not wanting to believe it. He'd found something good, and yet again life shat on him. Probably because of the amount of bad stuff he'd done in his life.

'Why? What's changed?' He moved closer. '_Mel_.'

'Just leave me alone!' she snapped, blue eyes flashing. 'It's over. Go find some other blonde bit to fuck.' She stalked off, heels clacking on wood. Trevor exhaled, glaring after her. He was bewildered and damn right pissed off.

They'd been going well, he was sure. They'd been open with each other; he'd been ready to introduce her to his fucking daughter...

She was keeping something from him, and Trevor wasn't going to rest until he found out what that was.

* * *

Even though Jason was discharged that day, it was a week before they were finally happy with Ziggy leaving. He hobbled into the hallway on his crutches, overdue a shave and looking very gaunt. His skin was pale, drained and not even the slight tan that resided from summer made him look any better.

Sandy shut the door behind them, helping him through into the living room. Jason was sat on the armchair playing on the PS3. His leg was supported on the footstool, crutches leaning against the wall by his side.

He paused his game, giving Ziggy a hesitant smile. 'Hey, least we have matching casts.'

Ziggy didn't even acknowledge his words. He knocked the living room door open with his crutch and hobbled towards the stairs.

Jason glanced at his mum and Sandy shrugged, before following her middle son. 'Here, let me help,' she said, as he set his crutches against the wall and grabbed the banister.

'I'm fine.'

'Ziggy, I-'

'I said I'm _fine_, Mum!' he snapped, glaring at her with such a look of hatred that she reeled. She watched as he slowly but surely made his way up, inching his cast up each step. Eventually he reached the top and disappeared into his bedroom.

Sandy stood at the moment, only moving when the doorbell caught her attention. Joe was stood on the doorstep. 'All right, Mum? Can't stay long; me and Gabby are having lunch at the Dog.' He stepped inside and she shut the door behind him. 'How's Ziggy?'

Sandy sighed, running a hand through her blonde locks, the strain evident on her face. 'Oh, Joe, I don't know how he's going to cope. He's not speaking, he's not eating...' She shrugged. 'I just don't know what to do. I don't know what he wants.'

Joe sighed, looking up the stairs. 'Want me to go and speak to him?'

Sandy nodded, giving him a weak smile. 'I can't promise he'll be willing to listen, mind. But, a few words from his brother might be what he needs.' Joe nodded, moving up the stairs; they creaked familiarly beneath his weight, creaking loudly at the top.

He crossed to Ziggy's bedroom and knocked, pushing it open.

Ziggy sat on the edge of the double bed, his back to Joe. He was holding a photograph of him and Ruby, hugging last summer, looking as happy as he ever remembered them.

Ziggy's cheek were wet, eyes red. Joe moved into the room, standing in front of him. 'Zig?'

He didn't look up, unable to tear his eyes from the photo. 'We took this when we first got back together. She was so happy. She didn't stop smiling all day and I remember thinking, '_I did this. I've made her this happy._'' Ziggy finally pulled his gaze up and Joe was shocked by a look so completely lost and distraught.

Joe sat down on the bed beside him. 'It's all right to angry. And it's all right to be upset.'

'I shouldn't have been driving so fast,' Ziggy replied, sinking his face into his hand. 'It was pissing it down, I should have-'

'Hey, it ain't your fault,' Joe said, nudging him lightly. 'It was that twat in the other car. And as soon as they find him, they'll get what's coming.'

'What? A two year suspended sentence and a fine?' Ziggy snorted. 'That's justice for you.'

Joe shifted, feeling at a loss on how to comfort his brother. Ziggy had always been laid back and chilled and Joe was pretty sure the only time he'd seen his brother like this was when their father died.

But, this was different. This was unexpected. You can't really sugar-coat terminal cancer and they all knew the end was near for Alan.

But, Ruby? It still hadn't sunk in and Joe was still half-expecting her to come jumping through the door with something new she'd brought to show off, or some exciting idea for a party at the Dog.

There was nothing, but a resounding silence through the room. Ziggy rubbed the tears from his eyes, straightening up a little. Nothing had been touched; everything was how he and Ruby had left it a week ago, before heading out for their day.

Her towel was still creased up on the floor beside her make-up table, her pyjamas slung on the pillow. He felt that heavy weight in his heart as he realized, once again, that his Ruby wasn't coming back. 'Frankie... she wants some of Ruby's things.' He shook his head. 'I don't know how I'm supposed to face it. I don't want to touch anything.'

'You take as long as you need,' Joe reassured him. 'There's no rush.'

Ziggy sighed, looking back at the photo. 'They've already been talking about a funeral.' He shook his head. 'Everyone's moving so fast. They just want to get her in the ground and forget about her.'

'It's got to be dealt with soon, Zig,' Joe replied, carefully, not wanting to upset his brother further. 'She can't... they...' He frowned, before biting the bullet. 'She has to be buried.'

'I know,' Ziggy sighed, shaking his head. 'I know. I'm just not ready.' He looked across, meeting Joe's gaze for the first time. 'I really appreciate you talking to me. But, I need to be on my own for a little while.'

Joe hesitated. 'You sure? I'm here if you ever need to talk, all right?' Ziggy nodded and Joe stood up. 'Anything you need, just ask.' Ziggy had gone back to staring longingly at the photograph and Joe carefully made his way to the door.

With one last glance, he shut the door and headed back downstairs. Sandy was waiting nervously in the kitchen, nursing a coffee. She looked up when he entered. 'How'd it go?'

Joe shrugged. 'He doesn't want to go through her stuff, though Frankie's asking. And he doesn't want to plan the funeral.'

Sandy sighed. 'Frankie and Jack want to come around, but I've held it off for now. I didn't think Ziggy would be ready for it.' She followed Joe to the front door and held it open. 'Oh, and before I forget, I want Gabby around for dinner soon. We still haven't had a formal introduction.' She smiled and it was the first relaxed one in a week.

Joe kissed her cheek, smiling. 'I will, I promise. See you later.' She watched as he left, shutting the door, eyes rising to the ceiling. She knew Ziggy needed his space and it took every ounce of her being to fight her mother's instinct, instead heading to fuss over Jason.

* * *

Robbie paused to light his fag, before heading across the village, hood pulled over his head to block the bitter autumn breeze. Leaves blew up around his legs as he headed past Price Slice and up the alley.

'Wait up, mate,' called a voice and Robbie glanced behind. Finn slowed to walk beside him. 'Got five?'

'The fuck have you been?' Robbie demanded, as the two lads quickened their step. 'I've been calling you all week.'

'I'm lying low, all right? Pigs find out I was driving that car, they'll bang me up.'

Robbie pulled out his cigarettes, handing one to the younger boy. Finn sparked up, taking a deep drag. 'Ruby's dead, mate.'

'I know,' Finn spat, glaring. 'I know. I can't stop thinking about it.'

'Holly ain't going to keep quiet for long,' Robbie warned him, as they walked through the folly and down towards the posher side of the village.

Finn looked sour. 'I'm keeping her quiet for now.'

'What? With your cock?'

'Funny.'

Robbie grinned, flicking the fag butt away and watching it sail through the air. 'You know Ziggy's gonna kill you when he finds out.'

'Surprised you ain't.'

Robbie shrugged. 'Ain't my battle, is it? Plus, it'll be fun to watch.' He dodged Finn's punch, as they hit the main road and carried on down the street.

'Where are you heading anyway?' Finn asked, blowing out smoke as he looked around. Robbie smiled.

'Going to see a girl about a jacket.'

'Wouldn't be Emmy by any chance,' Finn replied. He noticed Robbie's smile grow and he laughed. 'It is, isn't it? Don't you have any shame?'

He shrugged. 'If it's good enough for Freddie, it's good enough for me.'

'Stealing your brother's bird. Classy.'

'Just gotta have the balls, don't ya?' Robbie grinned, popping a chewing gum into his mouth. 'Something you don't have.'

'Funny, mate.' Finn stopped, chucking his fag aside. 'I'm off anyway. Getting paranoid being on this main road.'

'See you later, Fugitive,' Robbie called, grinning at the middle finger he got in return. He walked off, direction determined and mind set on one thing.

* * *

The ringing of the doorbell broke Emmy from her book and she rose from where she was curled up on the sofa and crossed to the hall. She was alone; Trevor was at the club, meeting Uncle Fraser for some business deal she meant to know about.

Emmy unlocked the door and pulled it open. Robbie stood there, hands in the pockets of his jeans, a playful grin on his face.

Her stomach dropped. Of all the people, she wasn't expecting him. 'What are you doing here? You haven't been speaking to me all week.' Since she started dating Jason, to be precise.

'Hello to you, as well,' he muttered, pushing past her and striding into the spacious hallway. Emmy stared after him.

'You can't be in here!'

Robbie let out a low whistle. 'You live fancy, don't ya.'

Emmy shut the door, straightening her yellow beanie and folding her arms. 'I mean it; you shouldn't be here.'

Robbie turned to face her, appraising her. She felt incredibly conscious under his stare, arms tightening around herself. Then, he turned and strode into the living room. 'Real nice place here, Em.'

'Robbie, you have to leave.' She had no idea when her dad would be back, and she dreaded to think what would happen if he found Robbie here. She felt a little sick at the thought. 'Now.'

Robbie stopped snooping around, turning to face her. 'I told you. I ain't scared of your dad.'

'You ought to be,' she muttered. He laughed. 'This is a bad time anyway. I need to get ready to meet Jason.' She noticed him stiffen.

Robbie tilted his head, staring intensely again. 'Oh, yeah. You're Jason's new bird.'

'The term's _girlfriend_.'

He shrugged. 'Just a term that gives you the right to stick your tongue down his throat.'

Emmy pulled a face and paced away, glancing out the window. When she turned, she was surprised to find him stood right behind her. Her heart picked up pace, pressing herself against the windowsill. 'What are you doing?'

Robbie brushed her hair over her shoulder, revealing the ugly long scar. 'How'd you get this?'

Emmy looked away. 'None of your business.' She shivered when his fingertips brushed the length, but she didn't dare look at him. She didn't understand what was going on; unable to read what her body wanted.

'It must have hurt,' he murmured. Emmy glared at him, trying to push away, but Robbie grabbed her arm and held her in place. 'Tell me.'

'No!' He sighed, irritated. Emmy felt a stab of victory that she had something to hold over him. 'Why are you so bothered?'

His eyes bore into her, holding her in place. 'I'm curious about you.' She narrowed her eyes, cautious. Whatever game he was playing, he was good at it. A small smirk lit his face and he reached out, tugging down the zipper of her hoody. His fingers brushed breast, and she smacked his hand away.

'What are you doing?!'

'Does Jason know why you got your scar?' Again, the question caught her off guard.

'...No.' She hadn't told him and he hadn't asked. Jason wasn't as forward as his twin. Robbie was staring again, tongue probing the inside of his cheek. The look made her stomach swoop.

'Tell me how.'

Emmy's heart was racing, palms sweating and for a long moment she didn't say anything at all. She'd never told anyone the whole truth of what happened, not even Trevor knew the extent, though she had a feeling he could guess. But, the longer Robbie was here, the more chance they'd be caught. She needed to get him out fast, and if that meant giving up vital information about herself, then so be it. 'My stepdad stabbed me.' It came out fast and garbled, but he seemed to understand.

'Steve?'

She nodded. 'Happy? You can leave now.'

'That reminds me,' Robbie grinned, walking back into the hall. 'I came to get my jacket back.' Emmy moved towards the stairs, eyeing him up suspiciously.

'Don't move. And don't steal anything.'

He smirked. Emmy hurried up as fast as she could, grabbing the jacket off the back of her bedroom door. It still smelt of him, which she found oddly familiar. She cursed herself, and moved back down the stairs.

Robbie was right where she left him. She shoved the jacket in his arms. 'Can you please leave now?' She marched towards the front door and yanked it open. Robbie walked over to her, but instead of going, slammed the door shut again.

'I ain't ready to leave yet.'

Emmy huffed, annoyed. She was in the bad books with her dad as it was. 'What now?'

He tugged at the corner of her beanie. 'Why are you with Jason?'

'Because I really like him. And he's a gentleman, unlike you.'

Robbie grinned. 'Where's the fun in that? Much rather live on the wild side.' He stepped closer, pinning her effortlessly against the door. He dragged his gaze from her lips to her eyes. 'Anyway, you've told me more than you've told him. What does that say?'

Emmy blinked. 'I just haven't found the right time.'

'Bullshit.'

Emmy flailed on the inside. 'I'll do it in my own time!' she snapped. 'At least Jason doesn't force it out of me.'

Robbie smirked. 'I love it when you get all fired up.' He was suddenly dangerously close and Emmy's heart pounded. She could smell his cologne, mint and a faint aroma of tobacco underneath. Could practically feel his warmth through his clothes.

She tried to focus. She was desperate for a pill.

'Are you a virgin, Emmy?' He was still smirking, but his eyes seemed darker. Emmy swallowed, cheeks filling with colour. Robbie chuckled softly. 'I'll take that as a yes.'

'Point?' she muttered, trying to hold her composure.

He gave a one-shouldered shrug, eyes dipping to her lips. And then, he was leaning closer, lips meeting hers in the briefest of touches. A shot went straight to her stomach, butterflies erupting. He leaned back a little, hesitant eyes on her, waiting for her response...

Emmy remained rigid, hands trembling ever so slightly, angry at her body's betrayal. It screamed to taste him again, desperate to feel the electric shock that had gone through her once more, a shock she hadn't even experienced with Jason.

Robbie's expression went urgent. He brushed her cheek, words low. '_Kiss_ me.' His lips were close to hers again, hovering and not quite touching.

Emmy lost the battle with her body, leaning close and kissing him. Fireworks seemed to burst to every end of her body, mind spinning. Robbie's hand cupped around the back of her head, the kiss deepening until he had her pressed hard against the wood of the door, one hand on her waist, the other in her hair.

They kissed, desperate, her hands gripping his jacket, his tongue probing her mouth and she felt dizzy and-

Emmy pushed him off with a gasp, flustered and hot, body making her feel things she'd never imagined. 'I'm with your _brother_.'

Robbie was breathing heavily, cheeks flushed. Emmy turned away, yanking open the front door. He moved past her, stopping in the doorway. His lip curling. 'I'll have you before Jason does.' His meaning was obvious and it left her reeling. She watched as he walked off, feet crunching gravel.

She slammed the door shut and locked it, moving to sit on the bottom step. She felt hot and bothered, annoyed and agitated, angry at herself. How could she do that to Jason? After everything he'd done to help her fit in, the fact that he was her _boyfriend_.

Emmy shuddered, disgusted, heading to the kitchen. She poured a juice and popped two pills. Swallowing them down, one by one, she moved back to the sofa and curled up.

If Jason found out, he'd never speak to her again.

One thing was for sure. There was no way Robbie Roscoe was taking her virginity.


	24. Sticks & Stones

**A/N: Hope everyone had a great Halloween and thank you for the review the last chapter! Hope you like this one, let me know what you think!**

The Unexpected Acquaintance

Chapter Twenty-Four

Sticks & Stones

Trevor glanced at his phone for the hundredth time that morning as he unpacked crates of beer, bottles clinking as he shoved them in the fridge. He hadn't heard anything from Mel since she dumped him, and he still couldn't believe it.

What had changed? What had gone so horribly one that she wanted nothing to do with him? He sighed, leaning back against the bar, a heavy feeling in his chest. Maybe she'd learnt about his sordid past, the things he'd done, the men he'd killed... maybe it had gotten too serious, too much too soon.

Maybe he scared her away by mentioning Emmy.

Trevor heard the creak of the door and jumped around, expecting Mel to be stood there, willing to take him back. Or explain at least.

It was Fraser. He stepped in, letting the door swing shut behind him. 'Morning.'

'Morning.' Trevor wasn't really in the mood for this, but at least doing a bit of Fraser's dirty work would keep his mind focused for a few hours.

'I've been hearing a few things 'round the village,' Fraser continued, moving to sit at the bar. Trevor looked at him, brow furrowed.

'What's that, then?'

'I heard you've got yourself a woman.' There was a teasing grin on his lips. Trevor sighed heavily.

'Yeah, well, don't go getting too excited; she dumped me yesterday.' Fraser's grin turned to a frown, hands laced on the wooden bar.

'Really? That's a shame.'

'Who told you?' Trevor grabbed two tumbler glasses and began to top them up with whiskey. Fraser shrugged.

'I have eyes everywhere. You should know that.'

Trevor slid the tumbler across to him, and Fraser picked it up, swirling the amber liquid around the glass. 'Was it anyone I know?'

'Doubt it,' Trevor shrugged, draining his glass in one and shuddering as the bitter heat made its way down his throat, warming his stomach. 'Mel Owens. Lives nearby.' Fraser was quiet, and Trevor wondered if he'd said too much. 'You don't have to worry about it. I'm not fussed.'

Fraser smiled, taking a drink. 'I'm not worried. You're big enough to look after yourself.' He looked at Trevor for a moment. 'You're a lot like your dad in many ways, you know.'

Trevor poured another glass, before setting the bottle aside, knowing it wouldn't do good to get pissed before midday. 'Hardy bunch, us Royle's.'

Fraser grinned and finished his glass, setting it aside. He looked like he wanted to say more, but the door burst open beside them.

Emmy marched in, school bag flung over her shoulder and a purple beanie donning her head. She looked sullen as she stomped over to the bar. Fraser grinned at Trevor. 'Someone looks happy.'

Emmy rolled her eyes, throwing her bag onto the bar. 'Morning, Uncle Fraser.' She glanced at her Dad. 'We need to talk about my grounding.'

'What about it?' Trevor turned around to carry on emptying crates.

'Because it's Halloween on Tuesday and its half-term...' She gave him a hopeful smile. 'Holly's having a party at her-'

'I don't think so.'

Emmy scowled, eyes flashing. 'Dad! I'm seventeen, not seven. You can't ground me.'

'Until you turn eighteen in March, I can ground you all I like,' Trevor retorted.

'That's not fair.' She flung herself onto the stool beside Fraser. 'How am I supposed to make friends in this dump if I can't even leave the house!?' She looked at him, desperate. 'Tell him, Uncle Fraser!'

'Why don't you tell him _why_ you're grounded?' Trevor asked, with a pointed look over his shoulder. Emmy flushed.

'I snuck out late.'

'I hope whoever you snuck out with was worth it,' Fraser replied, looking at her. She grinned.

'He was.'

Trevor sighed, shaking his head and grabbing the stock list from the bar. He began to read it over. 'If you behave from now until Halloween, I'll consider letting you go.'

Emmy's grin widened. 'Thanks, Dad!'

'I said I'd consider it.' He turned back to them. 'Haven't you got school?'

'Jason's meeting me,' Emmy replied, slipping off the stool and not seeing the surprised look on Fraser's face. 'See you later.' She waved, disappearing out the club.

'Jason?' Fraser was staring at Trevor. He shrugged.

'I tried to keep her away from the Roscoe's, but you know what she's like.'

Fraser mulled this over. 'Jason's a good lad.'

'Couldn't give a shit,' Trevor snapped. 'You think it won't take them long to realize I'm her dad? It'll give you away.'

Fraser nodded, looking sour. 'I'll think of something. Keep an eye on her.' He hesitated, before looking up. 'I think Robbie's suspicious as it is.' Trevor nodded, watching as he pulled a brown package from under his jacket. He handed it over. 'I need this shifting by the weekend. Find someone.'

'All right.' His eyes followed Fraser out the door, until he was alone. He picked up the package, moving to take it into the office, running through a list of names in his head. He had a few people he could get to shift it, but he needed someone he can trust and he was running low on them already.

* * *

Emmy took a pit-stop at Price Slice on her way to school. She stepped in, hesitating when she saw Holly stood behind the desk, dressed in her school uniform and looking bored. She straightened up a little when she spotted Emmy, the gash evident on her brow.

Emmy dampened her bottom lip and moved to grab a can of coke from the fridge. She pulled change from her pocket, setting it on the counter. Holly scanned it. 'How's Jason?'

Emmy stared. 'I don't see why you're asking; you didn't care too much when you knocked him over.'

Holly flushed. 'I wasn't driving,' she replied stiffly. Emmy shoved the change on the counter.

'Who was?'

Holly blinked. 'It was an accident. Get over it.'

Emmy shook her head. 'Whoever it was, you need to stop covering for him.'

'It's none of your business,' Holly snapped, hands gripping the edge of the counter, blue eyes flashing. 'Just because you're going out with Jason, doesn't mean you're part of the group. Jason was a nobody before he met me.'

Emmy glared. 'Jason's a good person.'

She shrugged. 'I don't care. It's not going to last; you're just some little skank he's using to past the time.'

'Shows how little you know him,' Emmy muttered, snatching the can up. Holly leaned close, a smirk on her full, glossed lips.

'All I have to do is click my fingers and that sorry little puppy dog will come running right back to me.'

Emmy gaped, before suddenly feeling furious. 'You little b-'

The doorbell dinged and the two girls looked across. Jason was leaning in the doorway with his crutches, frowning. 'Em?'

Her stomach jolted. She hadn't seen Jason since her kiss with Robbie and it suddenly hit her again. But, first things first.

Emmy turned back to Holly with a look of disdain. 'If you had a heart, you'd tell the police exactly who was driving that car.' Without another word, she left the shop, letting the door slam behind them. They started to walk, one hand gripping the can and another tightened into a fist.

Jason watched her carefully as he hopped along on his crutches. 'What did she say?'

'It doesn't matter. But, she knows who was driving that car.'

'You know, we don't have to go to her party next week,' he shrugged. Emmy looked at him, forcing a smile.

'I don't mind, as long as you're there.' And not your brother. She looked ahead of them, unable to meet his eye. She'd betrayed him and they'd only been dating a week. What kind of girl did that make her?

A skank, just like Holly said. 'Where did you get to yesterday?' he asked, as they headed up the street. Emmy chewed her bottom lip.

'I had to do stuff with my dad, help out at the club and that. I should have called.'

Jason shrugged. 'It's all right. Just wanted to make sure we're good.'

Emmy looked at him, nodding. 'We're good.' _Cheating little bitch, that's all you are_, her mind hissed.

'Emmy.' She looked behind her, heart sinking as Trevor approached. He was dressed in his usual jacket, eyes looking between her and Jason. He handed her a key. 'I need to go out, so let yourself in. Dinner's in the microwave.'

Emmy nodded, before glancing at Jason. 'Dad, this is-

'I know who he is,' Trevor interrupted, eyeing up the cast on his leg. He met Jason's eye, the younger boy looking slightly afraid. 'You better look after her at this Halloween party. No doubt you're going too.'

'I will,' Jason nodded, shifting a little on his broken leg. 'I'll have her home on time.'

'That's what I like to hear.' He nodded at Emmy, before turning and stalking back in the direction of the club. Jason let out a loud breath beside her.

'That was scary.'

Emmy gave him a wry grin, as they carried on walking. 'Don't worry; he likes you.'

Jason flashed her a disbelieving look. 'He's got a funny way of showing it.'

* * *

An awkward silence filled the living room as the group sat together, clutching mugs of coffee. Frankie and Jack sat side by side on the sofa, as Ziggy, Sandy and Joe made do with stools and an armchair. Sandy cleared her throat and set her mug aside. 'Have you chosen the church?' she asked the couple sat opposite.

Jack nodded. 'St. David's is a nice small church. We only want a little service, but we were planning on holding a memorial at the Dog for anyone else who wants to pay their respects.' He cast a glance at Ziggy. 'We still haven't chosen the coffin though.' Ziggy didn't look at him, didn't even acknowledge the words.

Joe shifted in his seat. 'Zig will be happy to choose.' He didn't miss the dark glare shot his way by said brother. Sandy was reading through the leaflet sent by the funeral parlour.

'What about music? We all know how much Ruby loved her music.'

Frankie gave a sad smile. 'We were thinking of _Angels_ by Robbie Williams. Seemed apt for-'

'Ruby hated that song,' Ziggy snapped, speaking up for the first time. 'She loved Michael Bublé. She'd much prefer that.' Frankie blinked, looking at Jack.

Jack gave a slow nod. 'Michael Bublé it is, then.'

Frankie looked down at her clasped hands, quiet for a moment. 'I know this is hard, Ziggy, but it needs to be sorted.'

Ziggy stared at her, eyes threateningly dark. Joe shifted forward in his chair, could almost see the scene playing out before it happened. 'Don't tell me how hard it is. You didn't see what I saw. You didn't see her like that. You didn't see her near-death.'

Frankie flinched as if hit. Sandy shot Ziggy a look. 'David, that's-'

'No, fuck this,' Ziggy spat furiously, grabbing his crutches and hauling himself up. 'Look at you all, talking about coffins and funeral music and fucking churches.' He glared at Jack. 'That was the church we were going to get married in, but go ahead. Bury her there! Not like it ain't gonna be painful enough.' His glare shot to Frankie. 'And half the time you didn't even have five minutes to listen to her, and even when you did, you were being an interfering old bag.'

'Ziggy!' Sandy got to her feet, but he shot her back with a dark look.

'I ain't doing this. She shouldn't be gone.' He hopped out on his crutches through to the hallway. Joe sighed and followed Ziggy out the front door.

'Ziggy, wait.' Joe reached out, grabbing his shoulder. Ziggy stopped on the path, tears running down his cheeks.

'I can't do it, Joe! I can't just...' He let out a sob, one crutch clattering to the ground. He pressed his hand against his face, trying to hold himself together and failing. 'How is this happening? I can't get my fucking head around it!'

Joe pulled him into a tight hug. 'Ruby deserves a good send-off, Zig. If you can't mourn her death, celebrate it.'

Ziggy pulled back, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand. 'What am I going to do without her? I love her so much.' Joe reached down, picking up his crutch and passing it back. Ziggy moved back towards the door. 'It's so hard.'

'I know,' Joe replied, brow furrowed. 'Don't bottle it up, all right? I'm here for you. You can do this, you're a Roscoe.'

Ziggy smiled, but it didn't meet his sorrowful eyes. 'Thanks, son.' He heaved a sighed and pushed open the door. He needed to get this over with.

Joe sighed, checking his watch. He left the house, making his way towards Price Slice. Gabby was just leaving, turning to lock the door. She slipped the key into her handbag, smiling when she saw him approach.

He felt his frown soften at the sight of her smile; a small dimple flashed in her left cheek and her green eyes lit up.

His heart thudded that little bit harder, as he pulled her close and kissed her. He savoured her taste, her warmth, her familiar figure in his arms. Gabby pulled back a little with a bemused laugh. 'Everything okay?'

Joe sighed, as he took her hand. They started to make their way back to her flat. 'They're planning Ruby's funeral today and Ziggy ain't taking it well.'

Gabby frowned, corners of her lips downturned. 'I can't imagine what he's going through. It must be awful.'

Joe nodded, looking grim. 'She was everything to him. I've never seen him like this before.'

Gabby squeezed his hand. 'As long as he's got his family...' He smiled at her, as they headed up the road to her home.

She pushed open the door, noticing Mel's bag and coat by the door. She kicked off her shoes, shutting the door behind Joe. _The Notebook_ was on the TV when they entered the living room. Mel was curled up on the sofa in her white fluffy dressing gown, devouring a tub of ice cream. Her cheeks were still wet with tears.

Gabby blinked. 'Mel? What's wrong?'

Mel hastily put the lid on the tub and sat up, wiping her cheeks. 'Nothing, I'm fine.'

'Yeah, right,' Gabby muttered, moving towards her. 'Why are you crying?'

Mel turned off the TV and got to her feet. 'Nothing's wrong.' Without another word, she walked out the room and into her bedroom, the door slamming loudly behind her.

Gabby flashed him a startled look, shaking her head in bewilderment. She could only hope Mel would open up later and tell her what was wrong.

* * *

Holly pulled her blazer tighter around herself, trying to fight the October chill as she headed home from school. It was already growing dark, ominous clouds hanging over them, looming threateningly. The smell of an on-coming storm was in the air.

She heard angry voices ahead, turning a corner to see Finn and Sinead walking through the square. Sinead was pushing Katy in her pushchair, staggering on heels much taller than was suitable. From what she could hear, they were arguing over fag money.

Her heart felt like it was gripped in ice as she watched Finn. He noticed Holly walking behind and stopped, eyes cold. It sent a fearful thrill down her spine and she slowed as she neared him. 'We need to talk.'

Sinead looked between them and rolled her eyes. 'I'll see you at home,' she muttered to Finn, before stalking off. Finn sighed, hands shoved in the pockets of his jackets to keep warm.

'The fuck do you want now?'

Holly swallowed, mouth dry. He looked so dangerous, the scowl twisting his mouth and for a moment, she couldn't remember what she wanted to say. 'I...I have to tell someone, Finn. I can't do this.'

A black look crossed his face and he stepped forward, one hand grabbing her throat. Holly's eyes widened as she tried to push him off. 'You aren't telling anyone, you hear me?'

She pushed at his hand and he loosened his grip. She took a deep breath of air. '_Finn_!'

He stared at her, before backing off. 'You can't tell anyone.'

Holly rubbed her neck, a lump in her throat and eyes stinging. She'd heard the rumours of what he'd done; the bad things in the past. The rape. Things she couldn't bear to imagine. 'Ruby _died_.'

Finn looked around, before grabbing her wrist and yanking her towards the alley. He shoved her into the wall, face close to hers.

He smirked, his thumb dragging across her bottom lip. 'I can keep you silent, if you want? If you're not willing to do it yourself...'

Holly shook her head, trembling all over. 'You wouldn't.'

Finn leaned closer. 'Don't underestimate me, Holly. Girls like you deserve it. The sluts, the _whores_.' He sneered, looking her up and down. 'You're just a dirty little slag, aren't you, Holly?'

She shook her head, tears running for real this time. 'Please leave me alone,' she whimpered. He groped her beneath her skirt and she squirmed away. 'Don't!'

Finn laughed and pushed away from her. 'Keep your fucking mouth shut, because next time, I won't go easy on you at all.' He left his threat hanging, turning and disappearing from the alley.

Holly let out a sob, pressing back against the mossy brick wall and trying to compose herself. Finally, she managed to stop the tears, feeling disgusted and fearful. Pulling up her hood, she made a quick dash home, unwilling to take the risk of running into him again.

* * *

Emmy wasn't sure about this. She was walking alongside Jason as he hobbled along with his crutches and he was smiling at her in a reassuring way. But, she felt far from reassured. 'Are you sure this is a good idea?'

'Meeting my mum?' Jason grinned, pausing for a moment. 'Of course; she'll love you.'

Emmy tried to swallow back the doubt as it crept higher into her chest. She hadn't seen Robbie since the kiss and it was a bad, bad idea to come here. But, she didn't want to raise suspicion in Jason. She forced a smile, as they walked up the path. Jason pushed open the door and led her inside. He leaned his crutches against the wall, reaching out to shut the door behind her.

Emmy stepped into the expansive hallway, staircase ahead of her, hearing the TV from the living room and the smell of something cooking in the kitchen. Jason glanced at her and he must have noticed the worry on her face.

She was thankful she took a pill before she came, keeping the anxiety at bay. 'It's all right,' he said softly, kissing her forehead. Then, he took her hand again and led her through into the kitchen.

His mum had her back to them, bustling around the oven, her blonde hair in a fly-away bun. She was still in blue scrubs, her handbag and identification card cast on the counter beside her. She turned, looking surprised when she saw Emmy. 'Oh, Jase, I didn't realize you were back.'

Jason smiled, giving Emmy another encouraging look. 'Mum, this is Emmy.' Sandy smiled, noticing their entwined hands.

She moved away from the oven, smile warm. 'I've heard a lot about you; it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Sandy.'

'Pleased to meet you.' Emmy's face was hot and she was sure she was bright red. She gave a shy smile.

'Is it all right if I have dinner at Emmy's?' he asked. Sandy nodded.

'Have fun; don't be back too late.' She looked up as Robbie walked in. Emmy turned to face him, cheeks reddening even more than she thought was possible.

He stopped dead, staring back. A long moment of silence stretched out and Emmy was aware at how fast her heart had picked up pace; the taste of his mouth and the softness of his lips all she could think about.

Jason tugged her hand. 'Are you coming?' The atmosphere was thick with tension, but he hadn't noticed. Or at least he wasn't acting like he had. She noticed Sandy was frowning at Robbie, and ducked her head, allowing Jason to lead her out. 'I'll be back in a minute,' he said, carefully pulling himself up the stairs, easing his cast up the best he could.

Emmy waited nervously at the bottom, praying he'd be as fast as he could. Sandy had noticed. She'd seen Robbie's reaction; shit, he was his mum, of course she would. Maybe she wouldn't realize why.

Robbie came through from the kitchen, brows knotted. The diamond in his ear flashed in the light as he stopped in front of her. 'We need to talk,' he murmured, voice low.

Emmy's eyes strayed to the stairs. 'It was a mistake, Robbie. Nothing more.'

He scoffed, shaking his head. 'You can't pretend it never happened.'

Emmy looked at him, though doing so sent the butterflies in her stomach into overdrive. He was so close that she could smell him. 'Yes, I can. And you can't tell anyone,' she added.

Robbie growled, hand darting out to grab her waist. His hand burned hot through her jumper and he had that look in his eyes again; the same look he had before he kissed her. Emmy forced herself to pull away. 'Why fight it, Em?'

'I'm not fighting anything.'

'That kiss was-'

'What do you _want_, Robbie?' she demanded, irritation getting the better of her. She should have taken two pills.

He never broke her gaze. 'I want _you_.'

Emmy's heart skipped and she gaped wordlessly for a moment. 'Robbie, we-'

'You ready?' Jason was at the top of the stairs, slowly making his way down. Robbie stepped away, but his face was dark and he still didn't pull his gaze from her. Emmy looked up, with a smile.

'I'm ready. Let's go.'

She watched Robbie stalk into the living room, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Jason appeared behind her, frowning after his twin. 'What was that about?'

Emmy shrugged. 'He wanted help with Geography,' she replied, feeling guilty at how easily the lie slipped from her tongue. Jason shook his head with a wry grin.

'God knows how he'll sit the exams without being able to copy from everyone else.' He picked up his crutches, steadying himself with them. Emmy moved to open the door, glancing back into the hallway.

Sandy was stood in the kitchen door, arms folded over her chest, blue eyes on her. Emmy's heart jolted at the suspicious look on the older woman's face.

How much had she heard? She could have been listening to her and Robbie the whole time...

Emmy felt sick. She quickly stepped out the house, thankful when Jason shut the door. He was looking at her, frowning again. 'Are you sure you're okay?'

She smiled, leaned up to kiss his cheek. 'I'm fine. C'mon; I'm starving.' She took one last glance at the house, before the pair disappeared down the dark street, stomach churning the whole while.


	25. Problems & Ideas

**A/N: Hope everyone had a great Halloween (A little late yes) and thank you for the reviews the last chapter! Hope you like this one and please let me know what you think!**

The Unexpected Acquaintance

Chapter Twenty-Five

Problems & Ideas

Freddie leaned into the bonnet of the car, his overalls greased and splashed with oil as he tightened the last bolt and leaned back to admire his work; he and Joe had agreed it was best he came back to the business for a bit, especially now Ziggy wouldn't be in the garage for a good few weeks yet.

He grabbed a rag, wiping his hands and moving into the office to write up his report.

Freddie sat at the desk, rubbing his jaw and glancing down at the housing brochure he'd flung aside that morning. It was advertising a beautiful three bed detached about forty miles from Chester, further south. It had its own separate double garage, with outbuildings at the back. A long stretch of garden completed it.

He'd do anything to buy it for Lindsey, to give her the dream house she loved, to get them away from this place. But, it was looking less and less likely to happen. For a start, Freddie had about £300 to his name, and that was it. Plus, Lindsey was nearly halfway through her pregnancy and the only thing they had was the tiny pair of football boots Freddie had brought a few weeks before.

Lindsey was terrified to buy anything, afraid she'd jinx the pregnancy, afraid she'd lose it like the last one. And no matter how many times Freddie told her that it hadn't been her fault, that Frankie had been driving the car... she was adamant she was being punished, and that this baby wasn't safe until it was wailing in her arms.

Freddie's head snapped up as he heard footsteps cross concrete. Robbie appeared in the doorway, smoking the last of his cigarette. He flicked it in the general direction of the exit. Freddie scowled. 'There are flammables in here, you fucking idiot!' Robbie shrugged, moving over to the desk. 'Shouldn't you be at school?'

'I need to speak to you,' his youngest brother replied. 'It's important.'

Freddie sighed, leaning back in the swivel chair. 'What?'

Robbie hesitated, shifting on the spot. He glanced up, a nervous flicker in his features. 'Fraser has a gun. An' he threatened me, saying that he could make me disappear and nobody would even know where I was.'

Freddie stared long and hard, the gears in his mind turning. On one hand, this was Fraser; always there to lend money, or give advice, to help and support where needed. And Mum loved him and he made her happy, they could all see that.

On the other hand? Robbie was hardly angelic and wouldn't blink at blurting out lies to save his own skin... but, he knew his brother and he knew when he was lying. This wasn't one of those moments. Freddie leaned forward in the chair, frowning. 'When was this?'

Robbie sighed. 'Few weeks ago. I was working Ziggy's shift; Fraser's car was in because of the brakes.' He dampened his bottom lip. 'The gun was in his glove box, just sat there! The fuck would a car dealer have a gun anyway?'

Good point and one that Freddie couldn't answer. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Robbie moved, perching on the edge of the desk. 'I told you 'cause I needed someone to believe me.'

'Jason doesn't know?'

'No.'

Freddie nodded, meeting his eye. 'Leave it with me, all right? Stay out his way; any trouble, come straight to mine, y'hear?'

Robbie nodded, slipping off the desk and hitching his bag further on his shoulder. 'I knew I could count on you, Freds.'

Freddie gave a nod. 'Let's just hope it doesn't put us in danger, eh?' He watched as the twin disappeared out the garage, all thoughts of his report write-up forgotten.

Fraser wasn't who he said he was; that much was clear. And he trusted his brother, and he trusted his gut-instinct a helluva lot more than he trusted that man.

It was time for Freddie to do some snooping of his own.

* * *

Gabby reached up on her tiptoes, straining to hang up another Halloween decoration on her front door. She managed to hook the plastic skeleton into place, stepping back and wiping her brow. 'Are you sure we're not doing this too early?' Gabby asked. 'Everyone else puts theirs up the night before.'

Mel looked at her, raising a blonde brow, clutching a ghost in her hand. 'You know me; just getting into the _spirit_ of things.' She grinned. 'You geddit? Spirit?'

Gabby groaned, covering her face. 'I'm going to have these bad puns all week, aren't I?'

Mel laughed, hanging the ghost on the wall beside the door. The two women stepped back to admire their handy work; black and orange jumped out at them amongst the scary figures and hanging glow-in-the-dark skeletons. 'I think we've done a good job here.'

'Let's just hope the local yobs don't steal it before Halloween,' Gabby replied, grabbing the empty decorations box and taking it inside.

'Is The Dog still putting on their party?' Mel asked, kicking the door shut behind her. Gabby shook her head.

'I don't think so.'

Mel groaned. 'Eugh; the only other place to get drunk is the fancy dress party at the club.'

Gabby looked sympathetic. 'Awkward, bumping into exes.'

'Tell me about it,' Mel muttered, following her through into the living room. She threw herself onto the sofa, inspecting her nails for chips. 'The best thing I can do is stay out of Trevor's way.'

'What went wrong?' Gabby asked, chucking her phone into her handbag and looking around for her purse. Mel looked sour and didn't answer for a moment.

'It was me, really, but I don't want to indulge in the past. I have my own Halloween party to plan.'

'Here?' Gabby raised an eyebrow. 'We can just sneak in the club and I'll get drinks all night so you don't have to see him?'

Mel chewed her bottom lip. 'I'll think about it. If not, this'll be the best party this flat has ever seen.' Gabby made a mental note to get a lock for her bedroom door; the last 'best party this flat has ever seen' had resulted in most of her wardrobe getting destroyed by rowdy drunks trying to fuck in places unfuckable.

Gabby moved to her bedroom to fetch her jacket; she was meeting Joe before work, her heart doing a little skip at the thought of him. Those dark chocolate brown eyes, the rough stubble on his jaw, his big arms, rough hands roving her body...

Gabby frowned as she entered her bedroom, looking around. Every drawer was yanked open, the wardrobe doors pulled wide, her duvet messed up at the end of her bed... 'Mel?' she called over her shoulder. 'Have you been in my room?'

'Not me. Your sense of fashion is nothing on mine, sweetie,' she quipped from the front room. Gabby's frown deepened, a chill running down her spine. Well, she certainly hadn't left it like this and they'd been the only two in the flat all day.

She was losing it now, she was sure. Gabby huffed, slamming all her drawers shut and when she was satisfied nothing else seemed out of the ordinary, she grabbed her jacket and left the bedroom. Gabby shut the door behind her, moving back to the front room. 'All my drawers were open.'

Mel winked at her. 'Probably a kinky ghost. Is Halloween after all.'

'Yeah, next week,' Gabby muttered, pulling on her jacket and grabbing her handbag. 'Are you sure no-one's been in the house?'

Mel rolled her eyes. 'It was just you and me, remember? And I wasn't joking about your fashion sense; it sucks.'

Gabby flicked her middle finger, her best friend's laughter following her out the house. Maybe she _had_ left the drawers open. Maybe it had slipped her mind.

Maybe it wasn't weird at all.

* * *

'I have my 20 week scan on Friday.' Lindsey stood by the counter at Price Slice, one hand resting on her rounded bump and the other clutching a bag of newly brought goods. Cindy was leaning against the counter on the other side.

She grinned. 'How are you feeling?'

Lindsey bit her lip. 'I'm anxious, but I always feel the baby kicking, so that has to be a good sign, right?'

Cindy smiled, straightening up. 'I'm sure everything will be fine.'

Lindsey gave a weak laugh. 'I worry too much. I've not been able to relax yet. Not until I'm holding her in my arms.'

'Her?' Cindy raised an eyebrow.

'I've always wanted a daughter, y'know?' Lindsey glanced down at her bump. 'Fred wants to find out anyway; he's eager to start the nursery.'

Cindy grinned. 'Won't be long now.' Before Lindsey could reply, the door bell tinkled and Gabby walked in. She hesitated a little when she saw her. Lindsey gave a weak smile, which was thankfully returned.

Gabby moved behind the counter, pulling off her jacket. Lindsey let out a breath when her back was turned, glancing at Cindy. 'I'll catch you later, yeah?'

Gabby watched as Lindsey went, her stomach unknotting a little. It was still tense and awkward, but she hoped that would get easier. If things went well with Joe, they'd be seeing a lot of each other. She hung her jacket up, and set her bag aside.

'So, Halloween?' Cindy leaned in the doorway. 'What are you doing?'

'Well, Mel wants to have 'the best party ever' at our flat, so I'm trying to discourage that.'

Cindy grinned. 'Fancy dress at The Loft? Girls' night, all of us.'

Gabby smiled as she moved from the back room. 'All of us?'

'Me, you, Mel, Lindsey. Maybe some of the McQueens if they're in the partying mood. Which they will be, seeing as they're McQueens.' Cindy inspected her blue polished nails. 'Holly wants a sleepover with a friend from school, so I'm locked out all night.'

Maybe if the group was bigger it wouldn't feel so awkward being around Lindsey. And if Mel was there, Gabby was guaranteed to be pretty much distracted for the whole night.

'One problem. Joe was coming out with me.'

Cindy laughed. 'Don't worry, plenty of us will be slagging it, believe me. Go to town.'

Gabby grinned, shaking her head and looking up from a customer came in. 'All right. I'll talk Mel into coming. It'll be fun.'

It'll be fun, she thought. Famous last words.

* * *

Freddie had gone over what Robbie had said again and again, but nothing was making sense. Fraser had never shown any signs of being less than normal, of having a second life, a different life they didn't know about.

Freddie was that kind of man himself. The things he'd hidden from his family; they didn't know half the shit he'd gotten up to, especially back home. His Mum would kill him if she ever found out.

Robbie was at the wrong place at the wrong time. He'd accidently found something odd about Fraser, and Fraser was on edge. Freddie knew that. He knew men like Fraser, who think they have power.

Until the cracks begin to show.

He groaned and pushed these thoughts away. He'd figure something out later, but now he had other things to do. He entered the club, climbing the metal stairs and knocking on the office door. There was a pause.

'Come in.'

Freddie felt his stomach tighten and pushed open the door. Trevor was sat behind the desk, going over paperwork. He frowned as he entered, straightening up. Freddie had been stood in front of this desk more times than he cared to imagine, but he had nowhere else to go.

'Trevor.'

'Did you make an appointment?' He raised an eyebrow, elbows on the desk and fingers laced.

Freddie didn't break his gaze. 'I need a job.'

'I don't have any jobs. For Roscoe's anyway.'

'I'm desperate. I need money.' Freddie didn't want to beg, but he felt close to it. Trevor smirked.

'Desperate? You're going out with a doctor.'

Freddie shook his head. 'She can't know about this.'

Trevor was quiet for a moment, tilting his head, musing. Finally, he sat forward. 'I might have something. I need someone I can trust.' At this, Freddie raised his eyebrows. Trevor chuckled. 'Don't get ahead of yourself, mate. I've got enough shit on you to know that you won't fuck me over.'

Freddie nodded. 'What is it?'

Trevor dampened his bottom lip. 'You know Mel Owens?'

Freddie frowned. 'Gabby's friend?'

'I want you to follow her, but don't be seen.' Trevor's eyes hardened and Freddie realized how serious this was. Whatever Mel had done, she'd be in deep shit once Trevor got hold of her. 'I want to know who she speaks to, who she's with, where she works, everything.' He looked grim. 'She's hiding something from me, and I'm going to find out what it is.'

'How much?' No point beating around the bush.

Trevor stared at him. 'Two grand.'

'More.'

Trevor laughed. 'Stepping a line here, Freddie.'

'I need more. It's got to be worth my while.' He stood his ground, not wanting to let Trevor see any weak spots, not wanting him to see the nervous tremble in his fingers.

'Worth your while?' Trevor looked incredulous. 'Are you fucking kidding me?'

'Do you see any other mug stepping up to do this?' Freddie snapped. Trevor laughed.

'I'm going no higher than three grand, Roscoe. So take it or leave it.'

Three grand was ample. Well, two grand would have been enough, but it's always worth pushing your luck. 'I'll do it.'

'I mean it; don't be seen. And you'll get paid when you deliver.' Trevor nodded at the door. 'Shut it on your way out.'

Freddie turned and left, fighting his grin until the door was shut firmly behind him.

* * *

Sandy stood in the living room, ironing Fraser's shirts for the next week. Ziggy was locked away in his bedroom as he always was these days, unable to be tempted into coming down, except to eat. Fraser wouldn't be home for another hour and Jason was out with Emmy.

Robbie was slumped in the armchair, dinner plate shoved on the coffee table. He was watching West Ham on the TV. Sandy watched him for a moment, trying to work out how she could broach the subject of Jason's new girlfriend. She'd heard their whole conversation and it didn't take a genius to work out what had happened.

She didn't want this Emmy to play between her youngest sons. She'd seen what had happened to Freddie and Joe, how things had changed. She couldn't bear to see another two go through the same thing.

Sandy cleared her throat and decided to grab the bull by the horns. 'What were you and Emmy speaking about the other day?' Robbie didn't peel his eyes from the footballers running across the screen.

'Nothing,' he shrugged. Sandy set the iron aside and slid the shirt onto a hanger.

'It sounded pretty heated.' Robbie looked at her, brow furrowed, trying to work out exactly what she was getting at.

'Just some shit. It doesn't matter.' Sandy stared back at him, knowing he wanted the conversation stopped, but unwilling too.

'She's Jason's girlfriend.'

'And?' Robbie snapped, sitting up. 'I can speak to her, y'know.'

Sandy sighed, grabbing another shirt from the pile and setting it across the ironing board. 'I don't want a repeat of your brothers.' Robbie glared back at her.

'What do you take me for? Not that it's any of your business.' He grabbed the remote, turning the TV off. Sandy sighed.

'Jason's really happy.' The happiest and most settled she'd ever seen him. Robbie grabbed his jacket, shaking his head.

'It ain't gonna last long between them anyway,' he scoffed. 'So, just leave it out, will ya?' He stalked out before Sandy could say anything word, the front door banging loudly behind him. She sighed, running a hand through her blonde tresses, feeling deeply uneasy. She had a bad feeling about this to say the least.

The Freddie and Joe fall-out was bad enough and only now, short of four months down the line, were things starting to get back on track.

If the same thing happened between the twins, she wasn't sure if the relationship would be so repairable.

**Thank you for the reviews, let me know what you think! **


	26. The Past is Haunting

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for reading and/or reviewing, I really appreciate all feedback! The next three chapters are going to be quite big ones so keep an eye out for them! **

The Unexpected Acquaintance

Chapter Twenty-Six

The Past is Haunting

_Four days later_

'Holly spoke to me yesterday.'

Jason and Emmy were walking down the road, the blonde boy hopping along on his crutches. Emmy looked at him curiously. 'Did she tell you who was driving?'

Jason shook his head. 'No. She's adamant she can't remember. She said she didn't want me to hate her.' Emmy said nothing as they continued towards the village centre. Jason glanced at her. 'You shouldn't worry about her.'

Emmy looked at him. 'I'm not.' He raised an eyebrow.

'She's made it clear I'm not good enough for her.' Emmy moved closer, taking his arm. She gave him a kiss.

'No, you're not. You're in a higher league than her.' He grinned, kissing her back. They started to walk again.

'It's Ruby's funeral tomorrow,' he said, as they headed past Price Slice.

'How's Ziggy?' She hadn't met him yet and she doubted she would soon. She knew he wouldn't want a strange girl gawping at him.

Jason shrugged. 'Not that good. Doesn't really come out much now.' He hadn't left the house since the crash. 'I'll call you after the wake, if you want?'

Emmy nodded. 'I need to get my Art Assignment finished before we go back to school anyway.' They reached the end of the road and he pulled her towards him again for another kiss. She smiled.

'I'll see you later.'

He watched her go and she gave him a quick wave before she disappeared. He smiled to himself, unable to believe his luck at bagging a girl like Emmy. She was unlike any girl he'd met. She was funny and clever and they shared the same sense of humour.

And she was his girlfriend. He grinned all the way home.

* * *

Freddie had been following Mel for days now, keeping track of where she went and who she kept in contact with. He knew she was Gabby's best friend, that she had expensive taste in clothes and that she was a bit of a shopaholic, arms laden with bags nearly every day. So, she was either earning a lot of money, or she was maxing out her credit cards.

Mel had bought chocolate and wine every night and when she was alone, she always looked strained and worried, distant in her thoughts. She hadn't even noticed Freddie following her everywhere she went. Now, he was walking some distance away from her as she headed down a posh street, lined with large detached houses on either side, fenced off with large wrought-iron gates.

Mel stopped outside a pair of black gates and they slid open to permit her entrance. Freddie frowned; he hadn't followed her here before. He heard the click of her heels on the paved driveway and he quickened his pace, peering from behind the wall; Mel stood patiently at the front door, clutching her beige handbag.

Freddie's eyes dropped to the red BMW parked in front of the garage, trying to work out why it looked so familiar. He didn't have to wait long for an answer; the front door opened and Freddie watched in disbelief as Fraser stepped out to greet her. He kissed Mel's cheek and Freddie felt a surge of anger. That bastard was with his mum!

He watched Mel disappear inside, surprised to see Fraser pulling his keys from his jacket and crossing to the car. Normally, he drove a black Mercedes, only bringing out the red car on special occasions. He wondered what the special occasion was today. Freddie was long gone by the time Fraser left Laurel House, striding down the street with his hands sunk deep in the pockets of his jeans.

Mel must work for Fraser; there was no other reason for her to be there, other than sex. But, they'd seemed too relaxed with each other for that, surely? Freddie wondered how Trevor would react to this news about his little bimbo.

Then, an even worse thought crossed his mind; maybe Trevor worked for Fraser too. Freddie went cold, but tried to shake it off. That couldn't be true, could it?

It was possible. Very possible. That's what made it worse, the realization as everything clicked into place. The way Trevor refused him jobs. Fraser would have prevented that.

The way Trevor seemed to know everything about him, despite never being involved with his personal life. It was made sense.

Fraser had threatened Robbie because he'd stumbled on something he shouldn't, and he trusted his brother fully.

Freddie had questions for Trevor that was for sure.

He'd find out soon enough.

* * *

Gabby stuck her head beneath the shower, hot water cascading over her and steam billowing and clouding the small room. She washed the shampoo from her long chestnut tresses, watching the bubbles swirl down the drain.

She glanced at the scar across her stomach, now pink, but slightly thinner. The doctor said it was healing well, but it could be years before it was a thin white scar, not as obvious. Lindsey was keeping her distance too, which Gabby appreciated. Things seemed to be calming down and she was thankful. Unlike her two younger sisters, Gabby was never one for drama or conflict.

There was a crash in the front room. Gabby frowned, straining her ears against the flow of the water. Mel was at work and she was alone in the flat. Maybe Mel had forgotten something? She turned off the shower, stepping out and reaching for her towel. She wrapped her hair up, snatching her dressing gown from the back of the door. She pulled it on and left the bathroom.

The flat was silent. Gabby treaded silently to the front door, trying the handle. It was locked, the latch still on. Moving back towards the front room, she slowly inspected every inch. Nothing seemed out of order and the kitchen was tidy.

Gabby headed to the bedrooms, checking Mel's first. Clothes were strewn everywhere, some still on hangers with labels. Heels littered the floor and Gabby couldn't tell if _anything_ had fallen in here. Shutting the door, she moved to her bedroom, brushing off her fear.

It was probably something outside, she thought, moving through the bedroom and starting to dry herself down. A chill passed over her, and she turned to the window. It was ever so slightly open.

Gabby frowned, slamming it shut and peering out the window.

There was nobody there.

She checked her wardrobe and under her bed, but there was nothing. 'Calm down,' she muttered to herself, though her heart was pounding. She glared at her reflection in the mirror, and started to towel her hair down.

Once it was dry enough, Gabby slid off her dressing gown and reached for her underwear drawer. It was empty.

Gabby stared into the drawer, mind blank for a moment. She'd dressed only this morning; they'd been full then. Her bras were gone, everything.

Gabby pulled on her dressing gown, tying it tight. Grabbing her phone from the bedside table, she quickly text Mel. She was hoping this was a joke. Please be a joke.

_You got my knickers? Xx_

Gabby waited impatiently for the reply and jumped when it pinged through. _? U drunk? Xxx_

_All my undies missing. Even bras xx_

_Joe? Xx_

_He's not a perv. Who been in house? Xx_

_No1. Not me. Might be that ghost xx_ Gabby stared at Mel's reply, feeling more unsettled than ever. The open drawers earlier in the week and now her underwear was missing. She quickly found Joe's number and dialled it, trying to stop the panic rising in her chest.

'All right, gorgeous?' She could hear the grin in his voice and her heart lightened slightly.

'Joe, I need you to come quick.'

'Why? What's happened?'

Gabby swallowed. 'Someone's been in and stolen my underwear.' She hoped it didn't sound farfetched. She couldn't believe this was happening. Was it some sick joke? She couldn't think of anyone she'd had a falling out with.

Other than Lindsey, but this seemed odd. Too odd to be her. Whatever was going on, she didn't like it.

'I'll be right there.' Before she could say another word, he'd hung up. Gabby dressed quickly, borrowing Mel's underwear for now. Sisterhood rights.

Joe arrived not long after the call, a little breathless, cheeks flushed. He started looking around when she let him in, looking tense and angry. 'The window in my bedroom was open, but I always keep it shut when it's cold out.' She had her arms wrapped around her middle, looking worried. 'I had my underwear this morning when I got dressed. I was only grabbing a shower before I met you.' She looked at him.

'Then, what happened?'

'I heard a crash. I came through and saw my window open a little and my knickers missing.'

Joe shook his head, pacing, moving to inspect the window. 'We should call the police.' Gabby nodded. 'After that, you can stay at mine. I don't want you here if there's weirdo's lurking about.'

Gabby made a mental note to warn Mel, before grabbing her phone. 'I hope it's just a one-off.'

'Yeah,' Joe nodded. 'Just some pervert. He wouldn't dare come back here.' Gabby smiled at him and left the make the call, leaving Joe to puzzle over the break-in.

* * *

Freddie sat in the waiting room of the maternity unit, clutching Lindsey's hand. Her brow was furrowed, teeth embedded into her bottom lip. She was tapping her foot like she always did when she was anxious, her other hand resting on her bump.

He smiled, giving her a small nudge. 'You shouldn't look so worried.'

She looked at him, strained. 'I just need to know everything's okay. I...' She shook her head. 'I'm so scared, Fred.'

He leaned forward, tilting her face towards his. He kissed her mouth. 'It's going to be all right.'

Lindsey nodded, trying to look reassured, but he could tell she was still worried. After a few minutes, the door opened and a nurse stepped out. 'Miss Butterfield?'

They stood up and followed the nurse through. Lindsey was gripping his hand so hard, he could feel her nails digging into the flesh. He helped her onto the bed and she reclined back. The sonographer lifted her top, putting some blue tissue down the front of her jeans.

'This might be a bit cold,' she smiled. 'Is this your first?'

Lindsey swallowed. 'Yeah.' The nurse squirted gel onto her stomach and began to scan her stomach, staring intently at the screen. Freddie gave her a smile, which is weakly returned. The nurse finally spoke up.

'Well, everything looks okay. No problems.'

'No problems?' Lindsey let out a sigh of relief. 'Are you sure?'

The nurse smiled. 'Positive. All the measurements match up.' She turned the screen towards them. 'There's your baby.'

Lindsey stared at the squirming blob on the screen, seeing a distinctive head and a waving arm. She felt tears fill her eyes, overwhelmed. 'Can we know what it is?' Freddie nodded in agreement. She sonographer scanned in a different spot.

'You're having a little girl.'

A girl. Lindsey couldn't believe it. She'd always wanted a daughter and finally, it was happened.

After the scan, Lindsey felt like she was on a high. She couldn't stop grinning as they crossed back to the car. Freddie smiled at her.

'Can we _please_ start buying things now?' he asked, climbing into the front seat and shutting the door. Lindsey nodded, pulling on her seatbelt.

'I can relax a little now,' she said, clutching her scan photo, unable to believe how much her little bean had grown in the past eight weeks. Her daughter. 'Only twenty weeks to go.'

Freddie grinned, sticking the car in reverse and leaving the parking spot. 'Best we get shopping, then.'

* * *

Gabby sighed as she sunk onto Joe's sofa, rubbing her tired eyes. They'd been with the police that afternoon, but they couldn't find any sign of a break-in and no suspicious prints on the window pane. They left, promising to look into it, but Gabby knew the chances of catching the culprit would be dismal. She hoped whoever it was, was long gone. She'd locked the window, before grabbing a bag of things and leaving, ringing Mel on the way to inform her on what was going on.

Now, she was safely at Joe's, the news channel on the TV, the heating making the room toasty. Joe came through with a tea for her and a black coffee for himself. 'Here you go.'

'Thanks.' She smiled, sitting up as he took a seat beside her. He pulled her close and she snuggled into his chest, hand already creeping up his shirt to feel hard abs. He grinned at her. 'Can't keep your hands off me, huh?'

'Can you blame me?' Gabby smirked. 'You're very sexy.'

'Why, thank you.' He pulled her closer and nipped her throat. 'You ain't too bad yourself.' She grinned, kissing him, hands brushing the stubble on his cheeks. The kiss deepened, until his hands were wandering down her back and slipping into the back of her jeans. He gripped her arse and she let out a soft moan.

Joe grinned against her mouth, hips pushing forward. She bit his bottom lip. 'Mr Roscoe.'

'Can you blame me?' came his smooth reply. Gabby rolled her eyes, ready to shoot back a retort when the letterbox went. They both froze. 'Probably just a charity bag,' he murmured, kissing her again.

She wasn't so sure. Gabby slid off him and moved into the hallway. Lying on the mat was an envelope. Her name was written in big bold letters.

Joe appeared behind her, frowning as she moved to pick it up. 'Gabs, be careful.'

She ripped it open. A pair of her red lace knickers fell out into her hand. She stared in disbelief. Joe stepped closer. 'There's something written on the back,' he said, nodding at the envelope. Gabby turned it over, eyes widening.

**YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME, BITCH. **

Gabby was trembling. Joe took it off her. When he read it, he flung open the front door, but it was dark and quiet outside. He slammed the door shut. 'This ain't on!'

Gabby wrapped her arms around herself, confused. This was going to get worse, she knew it. Joe was looking at her. He looked madder than she'd seen him.

'I'm gonna sort this, Gabs.'

'I don't understand.' Gabby shook her knickers. 'I... Who would do this?!'

He shook his head, the muscles in his arms flexing. 'I don't know, but I'm going to find out.' Someone was out there and they were watching her. And Gabby wouldn't rest until she found out who it was.


	27. The Last Goodbye

**A/N: Hello! Thank you so much for the reviews the last chapter. A new arc for Gabby is starting now, a few more characters will be introduced and there's a baby, that isn't Lindsey's, on the horizon. We'll also be saying goodbye to a few more. Hope you enjoy this update, let me know what you think and remember- I love reviews! **

The Unexpected Acquaintance

Chapter Twenty-Seven

The Last Goodbye

The Roscoe household was bustling with activity on Monday morning with Sandy running around like she'd lost her head, trying to find various items for her sons. Robbie had lost his tie (for the second time since breakfast) and Jason couldn't find his smart shoes.

'Mum!' Robbie stormed into the kitchen. 'Jason's nicked my aftershave.'

'For God sake, Robbie,' Sandy huffed, searching for her handbag. 'Go and find your tie!' She looked up as Fraser came in, already dressed up in his shirt, playing on his mobile. She glared at him. 'I'd appreciate a little help, please, Fraser. We've got to be at that church in less than an hour!' He frowned at her, shoving his phone away.

'We'll be there on time, don't worry.' He watched Robbie scoot out the room, moving forward to place his hands on her shoulders. 'Calm down.'

Sandy sighed, blowing her fringe up. 'I'm just panicking.' Fraser reached out and picked her handbag off the counter. He smiled, handing it to her. 'You take that. I'll get the lads ready-' The door bell rang, interrupting him and he moved to answer it.

Sandy crossed through into the living room. Jason was sat on the sofa, doing up one shoe with his cast stuck out in front of him. Robbie was sorting his tie at a jaunty angle. Sandy moved over.

'I want you looking smart today,' she told them firmly. Robbie scowled, but didn't protest as she tightened his tie. Joe and Gabby came through to the living room, holding hands, Fraser following from behind.

Sandy moved over, giving Joe a tight hug, and kissing Gabby's cheek. 'Ziggy's in his room' Joe didn't need to hear any more, turning and moving up the stairs. Gabby stood off to the side, making small talk with Fraser. 'Oh, where are my flowers?!' she huffed, moving through into the kitchen. Fraser chuckled and followed her.

Robbie moved over to Gabby, eyeing her up for a moment. 'You know about girls.'

She nodded. 'I guess so, yeah.'

'If I girl acts like she hates you, she really likes you, innit?'

Gabby paused for a moment. 'Sometimes, yes.' Robbie glanced over his shoulder. Jason was giving him a strange look. He turned back to Gabby.

'Just wondering.' He walked off as Sandy came back through, clutching white lilies.

'Are you two ready? Robbie, comb your hair!'

Upstairs, Joe was sat beside Ziggy on the bed. They were both in black suits, the atmosphere sombre. Ziggy was clutching his speech in trembling hands. 'How did my life come to this, Joe?' He didn't look up, his voice tight. 'I was so happy. We had _everything_.' He shook his head. 'Why am I being punished like this?'

'You ain't being punished,' Joe murmured. 'This was just some twat drunk behind a wheel. You were at the wrong place at the wrong time.'

Ziggy's face crumpled and he pressed his palms to his eyes, the speech fluttering to the floor. 'I can't do this!'

Joe pulled him close, feeling devastated for his younger brother and unable to help. There was no way he could ease this kind of pain. 'You can do this, Zig. We're all here for you, I swear.' Ziggy wiped his eyes, face red and wet from tears.

'I can't go on.'

'You have to. It'll get better, David, I swear.' Ziggy shook his head.

'You don't know that.'

'Yeah, but I know that I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you back on your feet. I'm your big brother, that's my job.'

Ziggy gave a weak smile and shook his head. 'I'm glad I have you, son. But, I'm going to find whoever was driving that car.' He met Joe's eyes and he was surprised at how determined the younger man looked. 'And then I'm going to kill him.'

* * *

'Come on,' Lindsey urged, tugging Freddie's hand as they crossed the road towards the church. 'We're gonna be late.'

'I'm coming,' he muttered, phone in hand as he quickly sent the text to Trevor. _Got sum imprtnt news. Meet after funeral, F_. Sliding his phone away, they slowed as they entered the graveyard, heading towards the large towering church. Sandy and the others were waiting by the entrance, shivering against the cold. Ziggy and Jason both leant of crutches. Frankie, Jack and Esther were standing by them.

Esther's face was still bruised and she was clutching her stomach, clearly in pain. Her eyes were watery. Freddie stopped beside his mum, keeping Lindsey close to him. There were a lot of faces from the village here, as they began a silent procession inside.

The church candles were lit up, bunches of white lilies tied to the pews. The dark mahogany coffin stood on a table at the end. They took their seats along the front row, with Ziggy sat at the end, one crutch ready for when it was time to read his speech.

The vicar began to speak, voice booming up into the high ceiling. Freddie glanced around him; Robbie was texting on his phone and Fraser was glaring at him silently. Very odd, this only seemed to cement the evidence. Trevor had worked for Fraser all along. And now Fraser had been planning on fucking him over, using some blonde bit as bait.

But, where did the Roscoe's come into all this? There had to be a reason why he'd chosen their mum, some reason for Trevor forcing him to do jobs. The fire, moving Trent's body... Freddie looked away, suspicions growing. He just wasn't sure what the outcome would be.

Next to take the stand was Duncan Button. He had a roundish face, but was bulkier and more muscled than that. Ziggy recognized the formal Army suit and knew instantly it was her brother. Duncan cleared his throat. 'For those who don't know me, my name is Duncan Button and I'm here to say a few words in the memory of my sister, on behalf of my parents.' He gestured to a sobbing couple on the other side of the church.

'Ruby's life was short, but remarkable and one that was very inspiring. Ruby fought to have a strong place in life and she certainly had a Button temper.' Duncan chuckled weakly. 'She had an adventurous attitude, was a lot of patience for people. Ruby was generous with her time and affection.

'Out of the two of us, she was always more forward and loved meeting new people. And she often got me into a lot of trouble too.' Duncan looked up. 'Ruby especially adored Frankie and Joe. I cannot thank them enough for the care they provided, especially through difficult times.' He looked at Esther. 'She never stopped loving you, despite what happened,' he told her. 'You were her best friend. Thank you for being there for her.'

Esther nodded, tears streaming down her face.

Duncan looked at the Roscoe's. 'The one thing Ruby loved most was her fiancé, Ziggy.' He smiled. 'You made her truly happy. You brought the light back into her life.' Ziggy nodded, voice aching in an effort to keep from sobbing.

Finally, it was time for Ziggy's speech. He grabbed his crutch and hobbled to the stand as Duncan took a seat beside his parents. He cleared his throat, setting the crumpled speech in front of him. 'I can't see a future without Ruby in it. And I'm struggling to come to terms with what's happened. I can't believe she's gone.

'So, I've got a poem I want to read.' He cleared his throat again and swiftly wiped his eyes. "You can shed tears that she is gone or you can smile because she has lived. You can close your eyes and pray that she'll come back or you can open your eyes and see all she's left.

'Your heart can be empty because you can't see her or you can be full of the love you shared. You can remember her and only that she's gone or you can cherish her memory and let it live on.

'You can cry and close your mind, be empty and turn your back or you can do what she'd want: smile, open your eyes, love and go on."'

He set the speech down, vision blurred, sinking against the stand. And suddenly Joe was there and Sandy, guiding him away from the coffin as he grasped for it.

His woman was in there. Ruby shouldn't been dead.

And someone had to pay.

* * *

The wake was held at the Dog, the pub packed out by well wishers there to pay their respects. Freddie checked his phone for the third time, relieved to see the text from Trevor staring back at him. He read it, before stuffing the phone back into his pocket. He got to his feet, just as Lindsey was returning from the bar with drinks. 'Look after my pint, will you?' He asked, moving away from the table.

Lindsey stared after him. 'Where are you going?'

'I won't be long.' He left her by the table, ignoring the hiss of his name as he walked out. He passed Jason and Duncan, chatting by the door; Duncan was telling him all about Army life and the things they had to do. Jason looked at the older man with awe.

Freddie passed them without a word and made his way as quickly as he could to the club, climbing the stairs and heading straight for the office.

Trevor was sat behind his desk, the laptop propped up in front of him. Freddie stood still for a moment; he wondered how Trevor was going to react to this news. It was either good or bad. Trevor leaned back in his chair, hands laced in front of him. 'You said you had some important news?'

Freddie nodded. 'Who do you think Mel works for?'

Trevor frowned. 'A dating agency.'

'Wrong.'

Trevor sat forward. 'Tell me who.'

'Fraser.' The word lingered in the air between them, Trevor's face hardening. Freddie nodded. 'You know him don't you.' Trevor said nothing, but he persisted. 'You work for Fraser.'

'You're a clever boy, Freddie. Can see why he took a shine to you.' Trevor sat back, quiet for a moment, eyes distant. 'He was going to fuck me over.'

'How long have you known Fraser?' Freddie needed details, answers to the many questions roving his mind. Trevor stared at him for a moment.

'He was my dad's childhood best friend. He took me in when my dad died. I was fifteen.'

'He lied to us.' Freddie looked away. 'But, my mum-'

'He thinks she's the real deal,' Trevor interrupted. 'He wanted to protect you all. From me.'

Freddie laughed. 'Yeah, well, he seems to have it in for Robbie, so he can't be that fond, eh?' Trevor sighed and stood up, pulling out the large bottom drawer. He pulled out a brown envelope, handing it across the desk. Freddie took it. 'Anything else?'

Trevor shook his head. He looked sullen and moody, jaw tense. 'Keep this to yourself for now. Don't let Fraser onto the fact that we know.'

Freddie stared at him. 'I work for you now, do I?'

'You wanted the money,' Trevor growled. 'I don't need Fraser to get my dirty work done. He needs me.' He rubbed the back of his neck, agitated. 'He's trying to fuck me over, stab me in the back. Well, this ain't happening.' He led Freddie out into the main club, pacing for a moment. Then, he grabbed his jacket from the side. 'I have somewhere to be.' He walked out, leaving Freddie alone.

He checked the envelope; all the money was there, by the looks of things. He left the club with a grin, stuffing the money away and making a quick detour home before he headed back to The Dog.

* * *

Gabby was sat with Joe by the window and he reached an arm around her shoulders, drawing her close. Gabby kissed his jaw. 'Are you okay?' She asked, as he laced their fingers. He nodded, dark eyes wandering across the pub to where Ziggy was nursing a beer at the bar. He was already halfway through his third pint, sinking the alcohol fast. Joe sighed.

'I best go and speak to him,' he said, getting to his feet and edging around the table.

His seat wasn't vacant for long. A couple of minutes later, Lindsey sank into it, one hand resting on her bump. She set her glass of cola on the table, pushing a wine spritzer in front of Gabby. Lindsey gave a hesitant smile. 'I can't drink, so one of us has to.' Gabby returned the smile.

'Thank you.' Lindsey shrugged, looking out at the pub.

'It's the least I can do for you.' Gabby watched her carefully. 'I haven't been myself recently. Not that it excuses what I did.' She looked back at her. 'I can't apologise enough.'

Gabby pushed a hand through her dark curls, glancing at where Joe was leaning against the bar, close to Ziggy as the two brothers murmured between each other. 'Lindsey, I love Joe, very much. I'm never met a man like him before. And we're happy.' She hesitated. 'I'm not one for conflict and I don't want to have to fight over him, because I don't have the energy for that.'

Lindsey nodded, pushing the cola glass between her fingers. 'I know. And he's the happiest I've ever seen him. Happier than I ever made him.' She gave a small smile, looking back at Gabby.

'I hope things get easy for everyone.' Gabby jumped when her phone buzzed, sliding it out of her handbag. It was an unknown number. She frowned and opened the file; it was a photograph of her flat. It was covered in her underwear.

Gabby gasped, face reddening. Lindsey frowned at her. 'Is everything all right?'

Gabby shook her head, getting to her feet. 'I'm sorry. It's really good talking to you, though.' She didn't want to seem rude, but her stalker had struck again and it was really starting to freak her out. She hurried to the bar, nudging Joe. He frowned.

'What's wrong?' He glanced at her. Ziggy was staring mournfully into his pint. She showed him the photo.

'I just got this.'

'Ziggy, I'll be back soon.' Joe patted his back and moved away with Gabby. They left the pub, making a quick journey towards her flat. 'What's the number?'

She showed him. 'I don't recognise it. We should give it to the police though; they might be able to trace it.'

Joe nodded, as they crossed the square, heading up the alleyway. Gabby's heart began to pound as they neared the flat; all her knickers and bras were nailed to the wall. She felt sick to her stomach, embarrassment flaring as a couple walked by, gawping.

She rushed forward and began to tear them down, tears spilling down her cheeks before she could stop them. Joe came forward, silent, and helped. When the last bra was unhooked, Gabby unlocked her front door and carried them inside.

Joe shut the door, looking at her. 'We'll find out who's doing this.'

Gabby turned to him, cheeks damp and eyes watery. 'I don't understand! Who'd be doing this?!' Why her? She was only just recovering after getting stabbed; she didn't need this as well. She'd hoped it was a sick joke, a one-off, but that was looking less and less likely.

Joe pulled her into a hug, kissing her brow. 'Don't cry. We'll catch the creep.' He pulled out his phone. 'I'll call the police, give them what we have. It might help.'

She nodded, watching as he moved away to make the call. She stared at the underwear in her arms, disbelief, anger and fear filling her fit to burst. She didn't know what to think, or what to do.

Someone was out for her. She just needed to work out who.

* * *

Mel left the salon, feeling relaxed, but still not happy. She'd spent the afternoon with Carmel McQueen, enjoyed a massage and a manicure, but she still felt uneasy, unable to stop looking over her shoulder every five minutes.

She crossed the road, handbag swinging from her arm. She wrapped her red coat tighter around her as the wind picked up.

Someone grabbed her arm, spinning her around. She gasped, looking up at Trevor. He was glaring back, his eyes dark in his anger. Mel strained a little, leaning back. 'What are you doing?' she hissed. Trevor yanked her closer.

'I know you work for Fraser!' he growled. Mel went cold, feeling ice run through her veins.

'No, I- Who?'

Trevor snorted, shaking his head. 'Don't act the ditzy tart with me, Mel. I know you. You ain't thick.'

Mel pulled again, but he wouldn't let go of her arm. 'I don't know what you mean.' She stared defiantly at him, though her knees felt weak and she knew the only reason she was still upright was because of his grip on her.

Trevor gave her a light shake. 'Tell me the truth. You work for him.' Mel looked away, nodding. Trevor shook his head and finally released her.

'I don't fucking believe this.' He forced her to look at him. 'What's the big plan, then?' She opened her mouth, then clamped it shut and shook her head. He growled in frustration, grabbing her back when she went to move away. 'I know why. You're the bait, ain't you.'

Again, she nodded. 'He wanted me to get you to the docks.'

'When?'

She found the courage to look at him. 'The first. The CCTV will be cut.'

'And you were going to kill me?' He laughed. 'Is he fucking stupid?'

'I told him I didn't want to!' She stared up at him desperately. 'I refused, but he'll hurt Gabby if I don't.'

'So, you broke up with me?' He ran a hand over his face. Mel shrugged.

'I didn't know what else to do. What could I say? Oh, yeah, Trevor, sorry, but I'm actually only in your life because Fraser wanted me to be.'

Trevor glared. 'So, it was all false then.'

Mel looked sad. 'No. It wasn't. And that's why it's all so messed up.' She stepped closer, feeling a stab of hurt when he stepped away, hands coming up to ward her off.

'Don't. I just... Stay away from me, Mel.'

'Trevor,' she protested, shaking her head. 'I never expected this. I didn't expect to feel things for you.'

'You still set out to kill me. And you lied to me for weeks!' His lip pulled up in a sneer. 'Just because you're getting cold feet, doesn't mean you can pull the love card.' He turned and stalked off, leaving Mel feeling hopeless and bleak behind him. After a moment, she turned and left, dashing tears from her cheeks.

She didn't notice the eyes watching her from across the road, someone who'd seen and heard everything.

Fraser moved away and headed home.


	28. Halloween

**A/N: Hello! Thank you so much for the reviews last chapter. For those of you wondering about Jason, I promise you I have a lot of future stuff planned with him so don't worry; you'll get your fix! This chapter is looooong so there's a warning. It's taken me four days to write and I can tell you Emmy and Robbie went out of control and conquered this chapter! Let me know what you think and rated M for a reason! P.S sorry for the Halloween chapter being so late! xD**

**Dedicated to the lovely lollzie for keeping me writing! This one's for you ;)**

The Unexpected Acquaintance

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Halloween

Gabby woke early that next morning, the sun already seeping blearily through the window, setting the mood for the Halloween festivities ahead.

She stretched, rolling against Joe's chest. Her fingers traced over the hair on his torso, sliding down rippled muscle. He gave a sleepy grin, eyes still closed. 'Morning,' he rumbled, rolling to face her.

Gabby grinned, fingertips brushing his stubbled jaw line. She loved his rugged look and when he finally opened his eyes, catching her gaze with those deep browns, she felt herself melt. She was in love and nothing could ruin this, not now.

Joe had stayed with her the night and they hadn't heard anything from her stalker since, thank God. She wasn't going to be scared out of her home, though she did feel a lot safer with Joe there. Not that he was going to let her leave his sight for a second that was.

But, tonight was going to be a good night and she wasn't going to let anything ruin it.

Joe grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him. His teeth nipped at her throat. 'Sure we don't have five minutes?' he asked, kissing her softly. She smiled against his mouth, sinking against him.

'Might have ten if we're lucky.'

'Mel isn't gonna bust in here, is she?'

Gabby laughed. 'Hopefully not. Though I don't think I heard her come in.' She hadn't seen Mel all night and she hadn't replied to any of the texts she'd sent either. Which was odd in itself, as Mel was a prolific texter, social networker, blogger... you name it, she had it.

And Mel wasn't one to go AWOL. Gabby tried to quash the bad feeling in her stomach, distracted when Joe dipped his head to catch her nipple. He sucked it between his lips, tearing the moan from her throat.

Gabby's eyes fell shut, enjoying the sensual assault on her breast. She could feel his hardened length against her stomach. Joe gently rolled her onto her back, slipping between her legs. Gabby met his lips, their kiss wanton and desperate, as he slipped into her body, hips crushing together.

Gabby moaned, adjusting to how deep he'd sunk. She rolled her hips and he began to move, his thrusts dominant and powerful.

Gabby gripped his bulging forearms, as he balanced himself above her, their mouths clashing. Gabby arched her back and he pulled her against him, boobs pressed firmly against his chest.

She could feel every hardened muscle in his body at work as he fucked her.

Their hushed and panted groans filled the room, as Gabby felt her pleasure reaching a peak. Joe was gripping her arse hard, hips slapping against hers. His teeth grazed her throat, sucking her skin. He moved one hand between them, playing with her and she moaned, back arching.

Gabby shuddered as she came, clenching around him. Joe gripped her sides with both hands, putting all he had into the force of his strokes. He murmured her name, eyes tight shut as he came.

They fell into a panting, sweaty heap, clinging to each other and kissing damp skin. 'Fucking 'ell,' he groaned, carefully sliding free and falling onto his back. Gabby grinned at him.

'I like breakfast sex.'

Joe looked at him, smile broad. 'Believe me, so do I.' His stomach gave a rumble.

'Guess the beast needs feeding, eh?' Gabby pulled herself from the bed, throwing him a grin. She grabbed his white tee and pulled it on. 'I'll make some breakfast. Bacon butties?'

'Beaut,' Joe beamed, searching for his boxers as she left the bedroom and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

Emmy's new therapist was a woman in her early thirties, with a chestnut brown bob that ended just below her ears. She had large brown eyes that looked better suited on an owl. She had a thin, pale face with eyebrows that made her look naturally stern.

She looked vaguely familiar, but Emmy knew it wouldn't be possible.

She sat in the nurse's office on the sofa, with the therapist sat on the swivel chair, notepad on her lap, back stiff as a board. She gave a broad smile. 'Emily, is it?'

'Emmy, mostly,' she shrugged. The therapist's smile widened.

'Well, Emmy, I'm Michelle Lowry. I'm going to be your anxiety therapist.'

Emmy nodded. 'Mr Green told me you'd be coming.' Emmy wasn't sure if it was going to work. She needed her pills, they kept her normal and they kept her calm. Some stuck-up therapist with a weird smile wasn't going to work.

'You can call me Michelle, or Mrs Lowry, if you wish.' Emmy didn't reply, glancing pointedly at the clock. She needed to find Jason as soon as this was over. She didn't think he'd clocked on to what she and Robbie had done, but she was determined to make things work between them. He was good for her; she felt relaxed around him. That was a good thing.

Michelle was looking at her. 'Emmy?'

'Pardon?'

'Your mum. What was she like?' Emmy stared at the therapist for a moment, trying to work out whether this was a necessary or not. She normally spoke about that with Mr Green, and him only. Other than Robbie, who knew snippets, no another soul knew about her abuse.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to share it either. 'A bitch.'

Michelle stared at her. 'She was your mother. She had to be more than that.'

Emmy scoffed. 'More than that? She couldn't even protect the only child she had.' Michelle leaned forward a little, studying her and Emmy shifted uncomfortable beneath her gaze.

'How do you feel when you think of your mother and your step-father?'

'Anger, hatred, disgust.' She reeled them off as she had many times before. 'I don't understand why.' Michelle pursed her lips and said nothing, looking down at the notepad as she wrote. Emmy watched her. 'My body disgusts me and I hate to be out in busy places, in case anyone sees my scars.' She glanced down at her hands. 'He should be dead for what he did.'

'Steve.' Emmy looked up, meeting Michelle's eye. 'You can say his name. You have to confront your problems.'

Emmy looked away again. 'Steve. Steve should be dead for what he did.' Michelle nodded, before reaching into her workbag beside her. She pulled out two purple balls. She squeezed them in her hands.

'Stress balls. Try them for a few weeks and if they don't work, we'll move onto something else.' She smiled that weird smile again and handed them out. Emmy took them, giving them a squeeze.

'Thank you.'

Michelle wrote on her notepad. 'Our next session will be longer; this was more of a get-to-know.' She looked up. 'It's nice to meet you, Emily. How's Friday before lunch?' Emmy nodded, shoving the balls into the pocket of her hoody and standing up. She hitched her bag over her shoulder. 'Have a good Halloween.'

Emmy left, shutting the door behind her. Michelle seemed a little odd, but she brushed it off, knowing the woman was just doing her job. Trying to fix Emmy, just like everyone else.

She left the medical room, but hadn't even made it to the end of the corridor when someone called her name. She turned, giving a sigh of frustration when she saw Robbie. He was frowning at her, brown eyes intent on nothing but her face.

She sighed, chest going tight as she recalled their heated kissed, pressed up against her front door, could still feel the heat of his hand on her side... 'Don't you have some year seven's to bully?' she demanded, folding her arms over her chest. She tried to look cool and unbothered, but wasn't exactly sure if she was pulling it off.

'I need to speak to you,' he said, voice low and urgent, eyes darting up and down the corridor lest they be seen. Emmy pulled a face.

'I don't have time for this, Robbie. I have class-' He grabbed her wrist, ducking his head and dragging her into one of the drama rooms; it was empty, tables stacked on chairs for the rest of the day. Robbie shut the door behind them, approaching her.

Emmy backed off, only stopping when her thighs bashed the table. 'You ain't going anywhere until you speak to me,' he muttered. He looked pretty serious and Emmy had a good feeling that he was telling the truth. She sighed.

'What's there to talk about?' She brushed a strand of dark hair behind her ear. 'It shouldn't have happened, you shouldn't have done that.'

Robbie's lip curled slightly. 'Why did you kiss me back, then?' It was a question she'd been asking herself since it happened. She should have pushed him away, shouting and screamed until he'd left. But, no, she'd kissed him.

She hadn't enjoyed it. Not one bit. Nope.

His smirk curled higher on one side, sending her heart into a frenzy. He had her successfully pressed against the table and she had no idea when he'd done it.

Emmy slid away from the table and back into the aisle. 'It was a mistake. I wasn't thinking straight.'

Robbie shook his head. 'Yeah, right. Jason-'

'Jason's kind and lovely,' she retorted, arms tightening around herself. 'He's a good person.' But, that was it really and Emmy hated herself for thinking it. Jason just good, whereas Robbie put her on edge. And not necessarily in a bad way.

Robbie reached out and pulled her to a stop. 'I've seen how you look at me, Em,' he told her.

'I think you're mistaking it for hatred.'

'You put a lot of _hatred_ into that kiss,' he smirked. Emmy flushed and tried to tug away. But, he had a firm grip of her wrist and there was no relenting. Robbie tapped his temple. 'You're gonna drive me crazy soon.'

Emmy struggled again, blue eyes flashing angrily in his direction. 'How can you do this to Jason? He's your twin!'

Robbie's narrowed his eyes, looking a little more sinister than she was used to. 'I love my brother, don't doubt that. But, a girl like you is wrong for him.'

'Wrong for him?' she asked, indignantly. Just because she had issues, didn't mean she couldn't have a normal relationship. Robbie was looking her up and down. His tongue darted out to dampen his bottom lip and he met her gaze.

'Right for me,' he murmured, pulling her closer. Emmy stumbled against him, palms flat against his chest. She had to fight her body not to lean into him, trying to quash the butterflies billowing in her stomach.

Robbie's hand came out, touching the scar. He seemed fascinated by it and she wasn't quite sure why. For her, it was always such a horrific reminder of her ordeals which had to be kept hidden at all times.

His fingers were warm and she shuddered. The classroom was silent, other than the clock ticking quietly on the wall. His mouth was suddenly very close to hers, her vision filled with his face. Emmy couldn't quite understand what her body was screaming at her. 'Robbie...'

He was going to kiss her, leaning closer, his hand cupping her cheek and her eyes fell shut-

'Robbie!' The door burst open and Emmy jumped away, heart pounding. Finn stood in the doorway, looking between the pair. 'Oh, sorry-'

'I have to go,' Emmy muttered hurriedly, grabbing her bag from the floor and swinging it onto her shoulder. She kept her head down as she left, refusing to look at either of them before she disappeared into the corridor.

Robbie scowled. 'You're fucking cock-block, you know that?' Finn stepped in, shrugging.

'Didn't realize, mate.'

'Yeah, well, don't bother next time.' He grabbed his bag and swung it onto his shoulder. The two left the classroom, heading towards the exit. Finn looked at him.

'Jason's gonna kill you if he sees you with his bird.'

Robbie shrugged, as they stepped outside. Leaves blew around their feet. 'He doesn't own her.' Finn frowned, but said nothing, looking down.

'He'll give you a good smack at least,' the Scouse muttered. Robbie laughed this off, knowing that even though Jason was a boxer, he was a rough and dirty fighter.

And he'd use any means necessary to get what he wanted.

* * *

Gabby had been ringing Mel all day with no luck; her bed hadn't been slept in and nobody in the village had seen her. She couldn't help, but feel the panic tighten in her chest at the number of scenarios flashing through her mind. Maybe Trevor had turned the jealous ex and done something to her? Or maybe it was something to do with Gabby's stalker? What if she'd gone somewhere and hurt herself, unable to get signal to call for help?

Gabby looked desperately at the clock; it was nearly seven pm, Joe would be here any minute. The phone rang through and she sighed and hung up. She didn't know what to do, half-tempted to call the police.

There was a knock on the door and she jumped, despite expecting it. She quickly checked in reflection in the hallway mirror; for the fancy dress, she was dressed as an angel, but with added devil horns and splashed blood down her front. It had been Mel's dress last year, but she was positive no one would notice.

She moved to the door and pulled it open. She burst out laughing. Joe grinned. 'You don't like it?'

He was dressed as Beetlejuice, a wig of crazy hair on his head. 'No, it really suits you.' She moved close, looping her arms around his neck, leaning on her tiptoes to kiss him.

'Hmm,' he murmured against his mouth as his hands roamed her bare legs. 'Can't wait to get you home later.'

Gabby laughed, batting him away. 'Let's get this party over with first.' She turned around to grab her bag and he slapped her behind. 'Joe Roscoe!'

He winked at her, brown eyes sparkling. 'Come on, let's go, sexy. 'Cause I'm gonna be tearing those wings off when we get home, trust me.'

Gabby felt a shiver of excitement run down her spine at the words. They finally managed to leave the house and she double-checked she'd locked the front door before leaving. The sky was a lot darker by the time they reached the club, the sound of heavy bass already coming through the walls. A few smokers were loitering outside- two zombies and a witch- as Joe squeezed her hand and led her up the stone steps. They crossed the balcony and into the top door. The place was packed and they only just spotted Cindy at the back table. The McQueen's were already on the dance floor; Mercedes shaking her bootie like there was no tomorrow.

Freddie and Lindsey were sat down beside each other, drinks in front of them. Lindsey was wearing a witch's hat, but Freddie was in his normal leather jacket.

Gabby wasn't quite sure what Cindy was trying to be, but her skirt was so short, Gabby kept getting indecently flashed every couple of minutes. 'I'd get to the bar quick,' she shouted over the music as they approached. 'Two-for-ones for the next ten minutes!' Gabby smiled at Joe, holding up her purse. They moved towards the bar, fighting through dancers and finally reaching the bartenders.

Gabby leaned against the bar, eyes wandering the drinks menu; The place was decorated with spider webs and big black rats.

A shadow fell over her as Trevor moved over, expression dark and brow furrowed. He stopped in front, ignoring Joe's dirty look. 'Where's Mel?' He scanned the crowd behind her in case the blonde was lurking somewhere. 'She won't answer for phone.' Gabby shrugged.

'I haven't seen her since yesterday.' Trevor frowned, before walking off.

'Oi, what about our drinks?' Joe shouted after him, but Trevor had already disappeared into his office, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

'Now, are you sure you want to go?' Jason asked, as they made their way towards the village square that evening. 'Because we can turn back now.'

Emmy chewed her bottom lip, looking down at herself. She was dressed as a zombie, but had maybe accidently-on-purpose cut it a little short. She'd felt a little daring with the costume, also torn and sprayed with fake blood. 'Well... It would be a shame seeing as we're all dressed up.' She flashed him a wry grin. 'We'll just avoid everyone else, it'll be easy.'

Jason chuckled, hobbling along with his crutches. He was dressed in black robes, a Scream mask balanced on his head. 'That's if they can get me in.'

'Good point. You can just whack your way through,' she pointed out helpfully. Jason grinned at her, brown eyes bright.

'You'd like to see that, huh?'

'Would be interesting.' Their laughter faded as they approached the flats; they could already hear the heavy beat of music through the walls. A couple of people were milling around outside; she spotted Robbie and Finn straight away.

They hadn't exactly bothered, but Finn was wearing a clock with a high collar and Robbie had Devil horns stuck on his head. How apt. They came to a stop beside them, Emmy inching a little closer to Jason. Robbie saw this, tilting his head.

She looked away.

Finn hung ever so slightly behind Robbie, hands in his trackies. He leered at her. 'Nice dress, Em.' She narrowed her eyes.

Robbie grinned. 'Yeah, is a little revealing, ain't it?'

'I think she looks nice,' Jason put in.

Emmy smiled at him. 'Thank you.'

'I think she looks like a slut,' Finn muttered. She noticed Robbie elbow him sharply, before he met her gaze.

'Not a bad slut though.'

'Will you both leave her alone?' Jason scowled, moving ahead on his crutches. Emmy went to follow, but Robbie stepped to block her path. He gave her another once over.

'I think you look great,' he murmured. Emmy tried to ignore the way her heart skipped, pushing past him and following Jason into the house.

Robbie stared after them. 'Mate, you've got it bad, haven't you?' Finn sparked his fag, handing the box over.

'Fuck off.'

'So, what're you gonna do?' Finn looked devious, fag hanging from his mouth. Robbie looked back at the house.

'I don't know yet.'

'You should fuck her.'

Robbie looked at him. 'Not everyone's a rapist like you.' Finn went red, scowling.

'You wanted me to do it.' He puffed on the cigarette. 'Anyway, we said we weren't gonna speak about that again.' Robbie grinned, giving him a shove before sparking his own cigarette.

'Yeah, well, shut your mouth. She'll come running, just you wait.'

'Running away,' Finn muttered under his breath, which Robbie chose to ignore. He'd be keeping an eye on Emmy tonight that was for sure. And dressed like that, he couldn't do much else.

Inside the house, Holly was standing by the drinks table, filling up her glass with WKD. The party was just hotting up, the music loud and the flat packed. She looked around the room with a satisfied grin. Everyone would be talking about this party for weeks, and if she could pull this off, then her Sweet 16th would be amazing.

Her eyes fell on Robbie and Finn; they'd just come in through the front door. Finn was dressed as Dracula, minus the teeth.

Robbie had gone to the effort of sticking a pair of red horns on his head, wearing his normal black jacket and jeans. Finn's eyes rested coolly on her, and Holly stiffened. His gaze swept her entire body from across the room, an appreciative grin pulling at his lips.

She suddenly wished she'd worn something a little longer. She tugged to get her black dress further than the tops of her thighs, groaning inwardly as they made their way over. She gave a dramatic roll of her eyes.

Finn was grinning. 'Hey, look, it's Tinkerbell off that porno I watched last night.'

Holy flushed. 'What do _you_ want?'

'Just checking out the goods,' Finn replied, eyes lingering on exposed cleavage. Holly folded her arms.

'Don't think I won't take your eyes out,' she retorted. Finn's eyes narrowed. Holly looked at Robbie, but he seemed distracted, peering over the sea of heads. She looked the same way, eyes landing on Jason and Emmy. She felt her stomach tighten a little, lip downturned. They were sat on the sofa, both with bottles of drink, cuddled into each other.

Holly looked back at Robbie. He had exactly the same expression and the penny dropped. She nearly gasped with surprise; he _liked_ Em.

Finn gave her a weird look. 'Are you listening to me? You know what I'm capable of.'

Holly looked back at him, confused for a moment. 'I don't care, Finn. You don't frighten me.' His hand shot out, gripping her wrist. He pulled her close, too close, her palms pressed against his chest.

'What are you doing?' she hissed, trying to squirm away. She couldn't decide if she was excited, or repulsed.

'I could have you any time I want,' he muttered. She stared at him, a nervous giggle escaping. She couldn't tell if he was joking, but her stomach tightened with fear.

Robbie grabbed his arm. 'Leave it, you perv. Stop wasting your time.' He moved through the crowd. Finn stared at her a moment longer. Then, he released her and disappeared after Robbie. Holly exhaled heavily, leaning back against the table. She really didn't like where this was going and Finn could be... scary at times.

Unable to calm her pounding heart, she drained her glass back in one, the alcohol turning her stomach rather than anything.

Over at the sofa, Jason had his arm wrapped around Emmy, his crutches leaning against the wall beside them. The music was loud, so they had to lean close to talk. His thumb was tracing circles on the back of her hand, and she rested her head against his shoulder, blissful.

He took a sip of his beer, before leaning close. 'I'm really glad you came tonight, Emmy.'

She smiled at him. 'I wouldn't have come if you didn't,' she admitted; events like this weren't typically her thing, but if she was starting afresh, it was probably time to change that.

Jason brushed a strand of curling hair behind her ear, dipping his head to kiss her. Emmy sank into the kiss, frustrated at her body's lack of response.

Where was her pounding heart? Her clenching stomach? She pulled back, cheeks flushed. Jason was a safe love. He was good for her, stable. Balanced. Exactly the kind of person she needed.

She needed to focus on that.

* * *

Freddie moved over to the bar, waiting impatiently for service. He stared out at the club, lights flashing on the ceiling and walls. He watched as Joe moved from the table, heading towards the men's toilets. Freddie hesitated, before following. Things were still tense between the pair, but Freddie needed to speak to someone.

He crossed the club to the toilets, pushing open the door. It stank like beer and piss. Joe was propped up against the urinal, relieving himself. He looked behind him when he heard the door, frowning when he saw Freddie.

He zipped up his trousers and moved to wash his hands. 'I don't want a fight, Fred,' he warned his younger brother. Freddie shook his head.

'I ain't here to fight.' When Joe didn't answer, he continued. 'It's about Fraser.'

'He ain't proposed to mum, has he?'

Freddie shook his head. 'He threatened Robbie.'

Joe dried his hands. 'What? When?'

'A few weeks ago. He had a gun.' Joe was frowning, looking unconvinced. Freddie sighed. 'I ain't lying to you.'

Joe suddenly looked angry, his bulk nearly filling the small toilet in his rage. His eyes darkened. 'Where is he? Does mum know? I'll fucking kill him!'

Freddie pushed him back a little. 'I've got it handled, don't worry. I just needed you to know.' Joe sighed, but nodded and Freddie wasn't sure if he was completely convinced. 'Keep an eye on Robbie.'

'I will do.'

Freddie nodded, as Joe left the bathroom, the door swinging shut behind him. He hoped telling Joe had been the right thing to do; he wasn't always around, what if preparing for the new baby, but if someone else had Robbie's back, he'd be a lot safer.

Freddie still didn't know what Fraser's plan was, and to be honest, he was a little nervous about finding out.

* * *

Emmy rested against Jason's chest, listening to his heartbeat. She wasn't sure how long they were sat there for, but after their third and a half bottle, she stood up.

'Back soon.' Emmy pecked his lips, leaving him on the sofa to find a toilet.

Across the room, Holly watched with narrowed eyes. Brushing her blonde tresses over her shoulder, she pushed her way through the dancers towards Jason. He looked surprised to see her, despite the party being at her flat.

'Jason,' she simpered, moving to sit beside him. She placed a hand on his knee. 'I'm really sorry about what happened.'

Jason shifted, uncomfortable. 'I don't... Don't really want to talk about it...' he trailed off, red in the face as she trailed her hand upwards.

'I'd do anything to make it up to you,' she murmured. Jason reached out, grabbing a crutch and hauling himself up fast. He tried to ignore the sharp pain in his leg.

'I'm all right, thanks.'

Holly looked at him, tears coming instantly. 'Jason, please, it was an accident. I hit my head.' She wiped her eyes. 'I'd tell you if I knew.'

'Ruby's dead, Holly,' he muttered, lip curling slightly. 'You should try remembering a little harder.'

'Jason, please-'

He sighed, shaking his head. 'Just leave us alone.' Balancing himself on both crutches, he hopped away, leaving Holly furious behind him. She glared, arms folded tight. What the hell did he see in that weirdo anyway? Emmy was just some scarred loner. She was a nobody.

Even Robbie was drooling after her like a fucking dog. Well, this wasn't over. A smirk grew as a plan began to form.

* * *

Emmy left the bathroom, a smile on her face as she thought of Jason. He was so sweet to her and she knew she was lucky to have found him. She'd felt a lot happier than she had in a while when she was with him; she didn't need a skipping heart, nor butterflies to tell her that.

She moved across the room, stopping short when she got to the sofa.

Jason was sat with his back to her, his Scream mask hanging on the back of his head. He was having a tonguing battle with Holly.

Holly pulled back a little, catching sight of Emmy. She smirked, and then resumed kissing. Emmy felt tears sting her eyes as she turned, fighting her way through the others. She felt sick, but what could she expect? She'd done exactly the same thing to him, except with his twin.

What kind of person did that make her? Maybe she deserved it.

Needing air, Emmy made her way out the flat, downstairs and into the cool dark night. The stupid dress she was wearing was too short and she instantly regretted her choice as goose bumps rose on every exposed inch of her body.

Emmy took a deep breath, wiping the tears from her eyes and giving a sniff. Someone shifted behind her. Emmy spun around, eyes settling on Robbie. He was leaning against the wall in the shadows, smoking. She felt another surge of anger at the sight of him. She needed to get away from all of them.

Emmy was too drunk and needed to sleep, desperate for her pills and her bed. She turned and walked off. Robbie was at her side in seconds, flicking his fag butt aside. 'Who upset you?'

She didn't look at him. 'Leave me alone.'

'Where are you going?'

'Home!' Even if it was way past her curfew and her Dad would probably ground her again. She wanted to be grounded. Then, she had a reason to hide away.

Robbie tried to take her wrist, but she jerked away. He frowned. 'Have you taken your pill?'

Emmy glared at him, temper flaring. 'Don't take the piss out of me.'

'I'm being serious.' He wasn't smirking for once, his brow furrowed in concern. But, she brushed it off. It was a game to him, it had to be. She couldn't fall for it.

'I don't have my pills,' Emmy admitted, wrapping her arms tight around her to block out the chill. 'See you at school.' She made to walk off.

'Come with me.' His words stopped her short. She looked across at Robbie, trying to read his features. His gaze was steady.

The idea was tempting. Maybe because she _had_ drank too much. Emmy hesitated, nibbling her bottom lip. He watched this action with dark eyes.

'Where?'

Tearing his gaze from her lips, he looked around. 'The park?' She gave him a doubtful look and he grinned. 'What? It won't be for a long.' He slid a bottle of whisky from beneath his jacket. 'I stole this an' someone's gotta finish it with me.'

'That's probably going to kill me,' Emmy muttered, but walked beside them as they set off for the direction of the park. She was still a little unsure of going with Robbie Roscoe, alone, to a dark place, but she couldn't face going home and she certainly couldn't face going back to Holly's. She shivered as she walked and he frowned.

'You want my jacket?'

Emmy shrugged. 'You'll get cold.' Robbie pulled a face, unzipping it and handing it to her.

'I don't need a jacket; I'm a man.' This, she laughed at and he gave her a good-natured grin in return. They reached the park, opening the squeaky metal gate. Robbie led her to the slide and the two sat down beneath it. They were facing each other, knees crammed tight together. Emmy pulled up her hood in case of spiders.

Robbie opened the whisky. 'So, Emmy, 'ere we are.'

'I guess so...'

'Are you gonna tell me why you left the party?' He took a sip and handed it to her. Emmy didn't meet his gaze, taking her sip. It burned her mouth, bitter.

'It was nothing.'

Robbie shook his head. 'I know when you're lying. You always play with your sleeve when you're lie.'

'I'm not lying,' she scowled, but found she tugged at her sleeve harder. The grin he gave her was slow, eyes smouldering. 'I was bored.'

'Bullshit; tell me the truth.'

Emmy huffed. 'Fine. I saw Jason kissing Holly.' She folded her arms, staring hard at the floor, unsure of whether she should have told him or not. Robbie was quiet for a couple of minutes. 'Not like I don't deserve it. I kissed you.'

'Can't believe he'd have it in him,' he admitted, and truthfully, he couldn't. Unless Jason had drunk way too much, then he wouldn't even have the guts to talk to Holly, let alone stick his tongue in her mouth.

But, Emmy had been pretty upset when she left and it didn't seem like she was making it up. Robbie took a few swallows of whisky, the pit of his stomach hot. 'Why do you draw things like that?' he asked, handing the bottle over.

Emmy blinked at the swift change of subject, but took the whisky, watching him carefully. 'That was my... bad day book.' She flushed a little. 'I just draw how I feel. I wasn't having a good day, as you could tell.'

Robbie grinned. 'You're a good drawer, if it wasn't for the morbid pictures.'

'You should see my good day book,' she replied. 'My dad taught me to draw; I'm no way near as good as him yet.' She was smiling, her blue eyes brighter than he'd seen them.

'Is Trevor the one who gave you the scar?' he asked. Emmy's smile was instantly wiped.

'No! He saved my life, if he hadn't come to find me, I would have...' she stiffened. 'How do you know my dad?'

Robbie shrugged. 'My brother's done a few things for him before.' She took a small sip, passing it back. She still looked wary.

'My dad isn't a bad man.' When Robbie said nothing, she sighed. 'I promise you. He has a good heart.' The whisky was getting lower now and Emmy pulled out her phone to check the time.

She cursed. There was a missed call off Jason. Suddenly, it started ringing in her hands.

Robbie looked at the caller I.D, seeing his twin's name. He snatched the phone and pressed reject. Then, he turned it off. 'What are you doing?' she demanded, as he handed it back.

'Ignore him. He doesn't know what's good for him.'

'And you do?' Emmy raised an eyebrow. He grinned, leaning close.

'I do.' His eyes dipped to her lips, wet from whisky. Then, he laughed and climbed out from beneath the slide. 'Come on, then.'

'Where are we going?' She followed, tugging his jacket tighter around herself. She had no idea how Robbie wasn't freezing.

He grinned. 'To mine.'

She stopped in her tracks. 'What?'

He sighed, pulling her after him. 'Come on.'

Unable to make much protest and the whisky making the streets of Hollyoaks a blur, they managed to get to his house without drawing too much attention to themselves. Robbie unlocked the front door, putting a finger to his lips to quieten her.

If Jason was already home, they were fucked.

If his mum was home, _he_ was fucked.

The house was dark and silent, and it seemed everybody was out. Except for Ziggy, of course, who never left the confines of his bedroom. He took Emmy's hand, enjoying the softness of her skin against his. He led her up the stairs, hoping and praying his bedroom would be empty.

Someone was helping him tonight, because to his luck, it was. He shut the door behind them, a small grin pulling at his mouth.

He had Emmy exactly where he wanted her. She stood anxiously by the bed in that too-short dress, hands clutched in front of her. 'Do you want to watch a film?' He jerked a head towards the rows of DVDs that he and Jason had acquired over the years. Mainly horrors and action films, a few comedies and the odd dotted romance- Lindsey's, he was sure.

He gestured to the top bunk. 'That's mine.'

Emmy looked unsure. 'What if Jason comes back?'

Robbie shrugged. 'He's probably too busy with Holly, ain't he?' Maybe it was a bit tight to play on that, but Robbie was going to use whatever he could to get his way. He was adamant he was going to have the troubled and broken virgin before his brother.

Jason wouldn't be able to handle a girl like her anyway. She was feisty and stubborn, a fighter. A crazy little psycho. And he loved it.

He watched as she crossed to the DVD shelf, pulling out a horror; Friday the 13th. Seemed a good choice for Halloween. She handed it to him. 'Not a bad choice.' He put it in the player, eyes on her behind as she climbed onto the stop bunk. She sat, cross-legged, at the end of the bed, looking extremely nervous.

Robbie pressed place on the film and the creepy intro music began to play. He climbed up to his bed, plonking himself down beside her. Robbie fluffed up his pillow and stuffed it behind his back.

He looked at her. 'Ain't you gonna get comfy?'

Oh, he would like that, she thought to herself, back board-straight as if afraid to make any movement. And she was. Robbie had that predatory look in his eye, leaning back and looking as relaxed as ever. 'I'm okay here.'

'Nah, c'mon,' he insisted, pulling her up in front of him. She barely managed to stop herself falling into his lap. They got comfy, Emmy making sure they were a few good inches apart on the narrow bunk bed. It was awkward to say the least.

They were quiet for a long time, and she tried to best to concentrate on the film. Watching some big headed bald kid drag someone off a boat and into a lake. She couldn't even keep up with the plot of the film.

She was hyperaware of every move Robbie made and was positive he was inching closer.

Maybe she was inching back. She couldn't tell.

Robbie's fingers brushed the bare skin of her thigh and she looked up at him. He was right behind her, body barely a hair width from hers. Emmy's heart hammered in her chest as he let his hand rest there.

'Why do you hate me so much?'

She hesitated. 'I don't hate you. You're just a dick.'

He grinned, broad and cocky, fingers tracing higher. 'It just comes to me naturally.' His hand stilled their movement on her skin and she knew he'd found another scar. He stared at her. 'Show me.'

Emmy swallowed, leaning up on her elbows. She slowly parted her legs. Robbie glanced down, pushing up the tattered and bloody hem of her dress, maybe a little further up then it should have been.

Her thighs were patterned with small circular burns from the cherries of countless cigarettes. Robbie looked at them for a long while, before he began to trace them too, fingers gliding over the scarred skin. Finally, he looked up, hand resting on her inner thigh. 'Why did he do that?'

Emmy shrugged, looking away and closing her thighs on his hand. 'It didn't matter what I did. I just tried to be away from him when he smoked.'

Robbie's jaw was tense as he slid his hand free. Emmy laid back down again, his hand working its way up her body. Every inch of her tingled.

He pushed her dress up further, her protest dying in her throat as his fingers tickled over her stomach.

Robbie moved closer, body pressed against her back. He felt warm through the thin material of her dress. She stared up at him, unable to look anywhere else.

The film was completely forgotten as he dipped his head to kiss her. Their lips met, gentle and unsure, hesitant on her part. His tongue probed her mouth, sending sparks shooting through her body and straight to the pit of her stomach.

Emmy carefully brought her hand up, resting it on his side. Robbie's own hands were wandering her navel, trying to push her dress higher. She sat up, flushing. '_Robbie_.'

He stared at her. His eyes looked black in the dim bedroom, the only light coming from the TV. Then, he began to kiss her throat. 'I need you, Em.' His voice was a lot deeper and huskier than normal.

'I'm scared.' It slipped out before she could stop it. He pulled back a little.

'You shouldn't be scared of me.' She lay back against the pillows, watching as he slid his shirt off. He had sparse brown hair on his torso unlike his twin who was bare.

A trail of hair led from his belly-button and disappeared into his jeans. Unable to help herself, she dragged her nails down it. His abs tightened and he groaned against her throat.

Robbie deepened the kiss, tongue probing her mouth and body partly covering hers. Emmy whimpered as his fingers dragged down her stomach, playing around the hem of her underwear. She moaned softly into his mouth, hand gripping his hair.

She could feel his arousal pressing through his jeans against her leg, and felt a burst of desire in the pit of her stomach. Robbie's fingers dipped lower, brushing her sweet spot. Her hips bucked against his hand and she clutched him closer.

'Never been touched before, huh' Robbie murmured, voice hoarse. Emmy gasped as his thumb began to circle, feeling something tighten in her stomach. She shook her head.

'I've never... I don't know...' She clamped her mouth shut. She didn't want to sound as inexperience and naive as she was.

'I'll look after you,' he muttered into her ear, before he pushed his finger deep. Emmy gasped, hips rising. His mouth moved to nip her throat as his finger worked deep. His mouth sought hers and she did her best to focus on the kiss, as he slowly pushed another finger inside.

Never in her life... Her chest felt tight with excitement and pleasure at what he was doing to her body, but she also felt a thin thread of guilt and fear, knowing they could be walked in on at any moment.

He was sucking her bare shoulder, marking it before she could stop him. His free hand was roaming up her dress again, sliding beneath the material of her bra before he caught a nipple.

Emmy gasped against his lips, as his thumb began to press and circle her sweet spot. She'd never felt anything like this, her mind was fuzzy and she was struggling to keep her breathing even. Robbie nipped her ear.

'_Come for me_.' His crude words sent waves rushing through her body; she felt like she was flying, her eyes tightly shut as he pinched at her clit hard. He peppered kisses up her throat, before landing one firmly on her mouth.

Emmy lay, panting, mind spinning as she leant against the pillows. He was grinning, sliding his fingers free. He hovered above her body, trousers tented, his eyes darker than she'd ever seen them. 'Don't look so worried,' he murmured, shifting to lie beside her. 'I ain't gonna force you to do anything.'

Emmy's flush darkened as what they'd just done truly hit her. She'd had her first orgasm at the hand of Robbie Roscoe and she felt guilty, not for betraying Jason but for the fact that he hadn't really crossed her mind. Emmy sat up, fixing her dress and he must have noticed the look on her face because he sighed. 'Don't look like that, Em.' Could he blame her for feeling so awkward? She shuffled to the ladder.

'I'm sorry. I should go.' She felt suddenly embarrassed and shy; he'd seen too much of her, that was for sure.

'Stay with me,' he replied quietly, though he made no move to stop her. 'We'll deal with your dad tomorrow.' Emmy hesitated, the idea sorely tempting. It was already past midnight, her head already pounding and body trembling.

Finally, she sank back onto the bed. Robbie grinned, looking victorious. 'I don't... we can't...' She flushed, looking down. Robbie sighed, tugging her back to him.

'I told you, I ain't gonna force you. I ain't like that.' She felt a little reassured at her words, unable to stop herself leaning into him as he pulled her close. His arm wrapped tight around her and her heart gave that familiar pound, which only seemed to happen when Robbie was near.

* * *

It was late by the time Sandy returned home; she'd spent the evening with Fraser. He'd taken her out for a meal while everybody else enjoyed the Halloween festivities and they'd spent the night at the cinema.

Now, kicking off her heels to relieve the aching in her feet, Sandy hung her jacket on the hook. The house was quiet and she wasn't sure if any of her boys were home. Other than Ziggy, that was. Try as she might, he'd refused to leave the house earlier, insisting they all go and enjoy themselves.

'I'm just going to check on Ziggy,' she told Fraser, as he moved to put the kettle on. He nodded, giving her a soft, if tired smile. Moving carefully up the stairs, Sandy reached his bedroom first, pushing it open. She could see the shape of her middle child in bed, his back to her.

Her heart felt heavy as she looked at him for a moment; the room seemed bare, boxes of Ruby's things packed against the back wall. He still couldn't find the strength to get rid of any of the things though.

Sandy shut the door quietly behind her and turned around. A blue light shone from the twins' room and she frowned, peering in; the TV was on stand-by, whatever film that had been on finished a long time ago.

Sandy moved into the room to turn off the TV, wondering who'd left it on. She glanced at Jason's empty bunk, and then up to Robbie's. Her heart nearly stopped in her chest; Robbie was asleep above the duvet, his arm wrapped tight around a snoozing Emmy. Her body, beneath the sheets, was tucked tightly into his, their hands clasped together. A million thoughts rushed through her mind.

Where was Jason? Had something happened between them? Had something happened between her and Robbie? She didn't know what to think. Out of all her boys Robbie had never bought a girl home. And even when he did get girlfriends, she always heard about it from everyone else. Sandy would have been pleased, if it wasn't his twin's girlfriend in his bed.

She wasn't sure what to do. Robbie wouldn't forgive her if she woke them by going off her head, but she felt close to doing just that. She'd warned him, she'd prayed hard that this wouldn't happen, that-

The door creaked behind her. Sandy spun around, eyes widening as she saw Jason, illuminated by the blue screen. He was on one crutch, looking distracted.

He frowned when he saw her, before his eyes went to Robbie's bunk.

She was sure he went pale, expression blank for the briefest moment. Then, he looked utterly devastated. He turned and left the room, heading back down the stairs, careful not to overbalance on his crutch in his rush to get down the stairs. Sandy quickly turned off the TV and left, careful not to disturb the sleeping pair.

'Jase, wait,' she whispered, moving down into the bright hallway. Jason was already pulling on his coat, chucking his Scream mask aside. 'Jase, don't go.'

'I ain't staying here!' he spat, bitterly. 'I fucking _hate_ him!'

'Maybe it isn't what it looks like...' she suggested, heart breaking at his words. Jason stared at her.

'Are you serious? It looks pretty dodgy to me.' He zipped up his coat, grabbing his other crutch from the wall.

'I thought you went to the party together?' Sandy was trying to wrap her head around what had happened between the three of them tonight, surprised to see he was just as clueless as her.

'We did, and then she just disappeared. I've been looking everywhere for her.' He shook his head. 'I can't stay here. I'm going to Joe's.' Before she could stop him, he turned, throwing open the front door and hobbling out. It slammed loudly behind him and she sighed, folding her arms over her chest.

She raised her eyes to the ceiling, not sure how she could help her sons.

Because right now, things were looking worse by the day.


End file.
